


Roots

by Yappano



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, One-Sided Attraction, Sakura is a girl with a lot of love to give, listed relationships are most important but take time, she is also a brat to herself and others but that's why we love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yappano/pseuds/Yappano
Summary: Due to some inconsequential circumstances, Konoha learns they have a new wood release user in their hands, a young academy student named Sakura Haruno. She is placed into an apprenticeship with the only other user in the village and the world moves on.Her life changes, whether it's for the better or the worse (she isn't quite sure yet), as she begins a tenuous relationship with jealous peers, gains more responsibilities and burdens to go in hand with more power, deals with her overbearing parents, makes a friend or a few, and goes through the normal challenges of becoming a ninja.She can only go one step at a time. Growing is a delicate process that starts at the bottom.





	1. Plant the Seed

“Sakura, it’s your turn.”

The light conversation in the room that started after the last presentation immediately dulled and Sakura stood with a great smile.

“Yes, Iruka-sensei!” she said as she grabbed a poster sitting by her legs and scooted off the bench. She bound down the stairs in confident steps, used magnets to tack up her poster to the chalkboard, and turned to face her classmates and Iruka, who was leaning against one of the windows. “My presentation about special techniques of our village dates to the latter years of the warring states period.”

Her classmates held varying degrees of interest from Shikamaru outright sleeping to Ino’s light disinterested (but definitely actually interested, pig!) glare. Naruto was being surprisingly vigilant. She wondered what that was about since he usually was causing problems and distracting people from lectures. She hoped it wasn’t what she assumed it was. His crush on her was majorly annoying.

After recollecting her thoughts, she took a deep breath and continued. “Our first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was a very powerful man. We’ve all learned that his power and his caring heart and willpower to protect those around him were what caused him to be chosen to lead the newly formed village. However, most of our lectures on him barely glance at what many claim is his best ability – one that no one on record has been able to replicate to this day.”

She went on about Wood Release and his amazing creations and battles that were recorded that include it. A few of her classmates perked up at some of the battles she described, so she took that as a win. Iruka was following along with some interest as well, so Sakura knew she was going to score high points, cha!

🎕

Lunch had just started and Iruka had left the room when Ino walked up to Sakura with a haughty expression. She stopped right next to Sakura’s seat, crossing her arms. Sakura peered up with a raised eyebrow and a raised attitude. It didn’t take two seconds for Ino to open her big mouth.

“Wood Release? Ha, of course you picked something that would suit you. I mean, you are such a blockhead, Billboard Brow.”

“Excuse me!?” Sakura screeched, standing up. She brought her fists up to her chest. “Nice to see you studied Insults 101 last night.”

“Hey, hey! Sakura!” Naruto’s voice butt in as he came up to her desk and leaned in, nudging Ino out of the way. She let out a growl at the contact, but Naruto wasn’t fazed.

Sakura’s anger diffused only a little bit to make room for the confusion and worry that Naruto’s appearance brought. “What do _you_ want, Naruto?” she sneered.

“Do you think I could learn to do that cool wood stuff?” he asked, posing his arms out away from his body as if mimicking the movements of the First. Sakura heard a snort from behind her, but she couldn’t place it.

“Oh.” She paused thinking for a moment. She wasn’t expecting that, but she should have been. “No, probably not.” Short and sweet and statistically correct.

Naruto immediately deflated, but reflated defensively right after. “What, why not!?”

“You’re too stupid, Naruto. Not that intelligence has anything to do with it, though,” Ino said, seemingly pissed from being ignored. She eyed Sakura sharply. “Only people with powerful bloodlines and born talent can do things like that.”

“Was that a challenge? Pig, you better watch out!” Sakura glared right back.

Naruto shied away from their intensity, chuckling nervously and stepping away from being in between the two.

Ino laughed, leaning in towards her rival. “As if you, Sakura Haruno, could ever achieve something like that.”

Sakura’s fists began to sweat, but she wasn’t about to lose to Ino. “You sure about that?”

She wasn’t the best ninja in physical terms, but she was the best (kunoichi) in her class in terms of mental prowess. She knew what she read. She knew what had to go into using Wood Style hypothetically. She knew what chakra natures were necessary (and she matched! Being friends with Ino at a young age had some perks – including her dad letting them try elemental typing paper!) She knew some of the hand signs. She also knew her chakra manipulation was one of the top in the class even though her stores weren’t anything to raise her nose about.

And it wasn’t like she didn’t spend the last few weeks while working on the project daydreaming about possibilities.

So when she raised her hands to form a basic wood style manipulation, she threw statistics to the wind and gave it her all – every bit of confidence she had in her body was flowing through her veins. Chakra bubbled in her stomach and moved along to her will, slowly creeping around her body and pooling in her hands.

Her eyes were closed in concentration, so she heard more than saw the shift in atmosphere in the classroom as a single stalk of wood, no bigger than a piece of kindling, twisted out and up from the desk beside her. There was silence, gasps, and then a cacophony of noise as her classmates ran to get closer. Naruto was raising hell.

And then Sakura didn’t feel too good. She opened her eyes, looking at her miracle. Then she looked up at Ino who was staring in wonderment and (in Sakura’s glee) embarrassment at the twig. Sakura collapsed sideways into her seat, lightheaded and tired.

The last thing she saw before Iruka stormed back into the classroom to see why there was so much noise were Sasuke’s beautiful eyes, trained on the twig and then a twinge of some emotion appeared as they slid up to meet her eyes. She couldn’t read it, but it made her feel bad.

🎕

A few hours later, she sat in an empty classroom across the Hokage, stiff-legged and sweaty. Iruka was to her left, trying, she supposed, to radiate a comforting aura. The Hokage was smiling at her on and off, gentle like the stories of him tell him to be. She hasn’t had the chance to be up close and personal with him often. He is at the Academy during the opening ceremonies when the school year starts and he can be seen far off on the Hokage Tower when festivals are beginning, but a nearly one-on-one discussion? No way.

“Sakura, thank you for sharing the chain of events,” he finally said, after contemplating for some time. Smoke billowed out from his lips as he moved the pipe away from himself, curling away from his hat. Sakura bowed her head, looking to the floor. She wasn’t sure what to say. The longer she stayed silent, though, the longer the silence dragged on. She could feel the Hokage’s eyes on her still, heavy. She regretted not opening her mouth to even just say “you’re welcome.”

“Sakura, don’t worry,” Iruka said, breaking up the silence. His hand laid on her shoulder, causing her to jolt out of her thoughts. Her eyes met his. “You’re not in trouble. Actually, it’s quite the opposite.”

“But I… ruined a desk?” she supplied. She thought for a moment, and then quickly said the true reason she was feeling guilty. “And I did something dangerous to me and possibly others all because I wanted to make Ino feel bad.”

“All the desk needs is a trimming,” the Hokage said in good humor. Sakura looked at him, sullen.

“I’m sorry for not being a good ninja,” she said. He laughed, softly.

“I think you forget you are still in the Academy, Sakura. You have time to grow,” he said. He then leaned back a bit, taking a long drag from his pipe. After all the smoke cleared from his mouth, and Sakura was in a more amiable mood, he changed the topic, wanting to steer to the elephant in the room.

“You are eleven years old, correct?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You’ll graduate next March as long as you pass your tests,” he commented. With his pipe in his right hand, he used his left to tap on a closed folder on the desk in front of him. “And knowing your academic history, I will bet everything that you do.”

Sakura felt her heart burst and her face reddening. Sure, telling yourself that you’re intelligent and great is one thing, but the Hokage acknowledging it is a whole new level of confidence boosting power.

“What does come as a surprise is an aptitude in Wood Release,” he said, slowly, watching her open expressions with a smile. “That is quite a unique gift you have.”

“Oh, um, thank you,” she said sheepishly.

“And you say this is the only time you’ve ever done anything with it?”

“Uh, yes! I just only recently researched it in depth – for a class project!” She glanced quickly at Iruka and then back at the Hokage. “And I wouldn’t have even attempted it if Ino wasn’t heckling me! I know it was very unlikely I could do it, but I…. I wanted to show her up.”

That still sounded so bad of her no matter what the Hokage says about it. Neither of the adults said anything for a while, so Sakura was left to her thoughts. She looked out the open window and saw other students leaving through the front gates or playing in the yard. She kind of wished she was out there. The Hokage gained her attention from speaking again.

“Sakura, rivalries are good things within a village such as ours. It fosters healthy competition to help strive towards becoming a better you,” he said, wisely. He gave her another gentle smile. “Moving forward with your studies, I would like for you to prioritize this new ability of yours. It’s been awhile since we last received a new wood release user,” he said, smiling more to himself at this comment. He looked out the window that Sakura was just looking out of. “I want you to grow with it. I think you can go to great lengths and become an amazing ninja.”

Sakura blinked, surprised at the constant compliments. She didn’t get the chance to respond, though, as he continued, turning back to her.

“I would like you to come to my office tomorrow after school lets out. Say, three o’clock?” he asked. She felt unsure and looked at Iruka, who nodded. She nodded as well and let out a quiet, “okay”. “There are some people who will be very interested to see you.”

🎕

The next day was full of staring. Kids from her own class, kids from other classes, and other teachers were all leering at her. Stealthily or not, she could feel it all. Iruka was basically the only one in the whole building treating her normally and she appreciated it.

Ino wasn’t talking to her at all and she appreciated that, too.

But, oh boy, Naruto was making up for Ino with endless questions. _How’d you do that? Can I do that? Can you teach me! I’m so jealous! You’re so cool! I want to do that! Come on, tell me how!_ All while posing and laughing and being a loud mouth.

She couldn’t wait for the day to end, but she also didn’t want it to end too fast because she was very nervous about the meeting with the Hokage. Her parents were excited about the news, but also confused. They were career genin from small families each, so it wasn’t like they had any connections to know how all this business proceeds. With no advice, but good wishes from her parents and Iruka, she began her pilgrimage to the Hokage’s office.

She had been in the building before on plenty of school field trips, but entering alone was daunting. It wasn’t as if she was _that_ anxious of social situations, but she just didn’t know who she was supposed to talk to for permission to go upstairs.

After entering in the front entrance and looking at the several people milling around the lobby (mostly ninja, she noticed), she walked up to the front desk where a teenager in a chuunin vest sat, reading.

“Um, hello,” she said, gaining his attention. “My name is Sakura Haruno. I have an appointment with the Hokage at three o’clock.”

He looked at her, confused and not impressed. But he still put down his book and looked down at a list that was full of names, some highlighted and some not. He thumbed through it until he reached her name. He snorted in disbelief. “Huh, what business do you have with him?” He said, suddenly very curious.

“He wants me to meet with some people?” She replied, unsure if she was supposed to or even allowed to talk about this. “Do I just go up there by myself, or...?”

“Do you know your way?” he asked, seeming to realize she didn’t want to talk about it. She was sure if he wanted to know, it’d be in the village gossip sooner or later. Getting a rare ability in a ninja village is decently interesting among some circles, she was sure.

“I think so.”

“As long as you promise not to get lost, you can go by yourself.” He handed her a clipboard with a sign in sheet attached. “Just sign in and you can go. I’ll buzz upstairs to let him know you’re coming.”

“Oh, thank you,” she said, taking the board, signing it, and handing it back.

He smiled, narrowed his eyes at her as if he was staring into her soul to look for any weaknesses, and said, “Good luck!”

That immediately made her nervous. Did he actually already know why she was here? Did he know who she was going to meet? Sakura didn’t ask anything, though. She steeled her expression, nodded, and left the lobby.

A couple of floors later and a pit stop to ask a passerby for directions, she made it to the office. She stood there, fidgeting for a moment, before gathering the courage to knock.

“Come in.” The Hokage’s voice was muffled by the imposing door, but she could hear that he wasn’t sounding as friendly as he did the previous day. Oh well, here goes nothing.

She pushed the door open, tentatively entering with one foot. She was met with several strangers, all adults, with stiff faces and forms. They all had bodies facing the Hokage who was sitting across from the door, but their heads were turned towards her. She could feel judgment rolling off in waves at her shy appearance, peeking in from the hallway. She forced her legs to continue into the room and closed the door without looking away from the people in front of her.

“Sakura, it is good to see you,” said the Hokage, his voice jolly again as if the door was at fault in her previous assessment of his mood. “I hope you had no trouble on your way here.”

“It’s nice to see you, too,” Sakura said, bowing her head, her eyes locking on him. She suddenly couldn’t look away from him. She was too nervous by all the people staring at her like she was some sort of alien specimen. This reminded of her of her life at the academy before she got the confidence to fight back.

Taking a deep breathe, she centered herself. She couldn’t ever forget that she can and will fight back. She’s a better, more confident person who won’t take any nastiness from anyone. If anyone noticed her miniature panic, and they definitely did as they were still sizing her up, they didn’t say anything.

“I’d like to introduce you to the remaining head of the Senju Clan.” The Hokage said, standing and raising his hand to motion to an older lady with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her face was stern and it made Sakura nervous again to hold eye contact, but she could do this.

She bowed her head again and said, “It’s very nice to meet you.”

The lady nodded. “I would like to exchange the same pleasantries, but I have some issues that are withholding me from greeting you so freely, you must know.”

Sakura’s eyebrows quirked before she could settle her face. She didn’t want to be rude, but she had no idea what this lady was talking about. Sure, she’s the head of the clan that coveted the wood release, but that didn’t mean she had to be so cross about some no name being able to use it. To be clear, Sakura was expecting at least a neutral to warm welcome from the clan. Revitalizing a technique that has disappeared from the village doesn’t happen every day.

“Now, now, Madame Senju,” interrupted the Hokage before the lady could continue. To her left, an older man, maybe her husband, nodded along and mumbled something to the lady whose aura seemed to calm a bit. She turned to the Hokage.

“I will not be satisfied unless Miss Sakura takes a genetic test. I would like to see if she actually is a part of our clan.”

“I’m certain that Sakura will be happy to comply,” the Hokage said, genially. He turned to Sakura, “Isn’t that correct?”

“Oh, um, yes, I wouldn’t mind at all,” Sakura answered. She didn’t even think about the genetic aspect of it. But she didn’t think she was at all related to the Senju unless there was some secret affair in her great grandparent’s past or something equally silly. However, if she was related, she would definitely be proud to call herself a Senju and would hold it over Ino’s head until they were both in their graves, hopefully far in the future.

The madam just nodded. “That will be all until the results are in,” she said. And then she and man beside her left. Sakura scooted out of their way as they passed her. They closed the door softly behind them.

That left her with the Hokage, who sat back down, and a man with strange eyes and long brown hair. It… it looked like a mullet. It definitely did not suit him at all, but she wasn’t about to point that out.

The Hokage opened a drawer, pulling his pipe out. As he began setting it up, he spoke. “I would like you to meet a jounin of Konoha who I want to apprentice you.”

That was a big enough shock for Sakura to outwardly flinch. She heard nothing of basically civilian academy students getting apprenticeships, so she was in no way prepared for this. Tutors were one thing, paid for by wealthy parents who want their kids to have a one up in class. And academy students from clans may learn from their family, but for an outsider to take on an inexperienced student… There is no reason for him to take her on anyways, unless…

Unless he can use wood release as well.

Sakura look up into the dark eyes of the man who has been calmly staring at her this whole time before turning back to the Hokage. “What,” she paused, speaking tentatively, “do you mean?

“I mean that Tenzou here can use wood release and I want him to begin teaching you how to use your skill.”

“Another person can use it?” Sakura said quietly. She looked back at Tenzou. “But I’m still in the academy. Can academy students even be apprentices?”

“There are no rules saying otherwise.” the Hokage responded with a smile. A proud look appeared in his eyes as he explained further. “Just think of him as a tutor. Why, my own grandson just recently got one. It’s not unusual nowadays.” He paused, then said, “I would like you to have more experience using wood release before you graduate. That is why I am setting this up.”

Sakura nodded, not looking away from Tenzou.

“Um, it’s nice to meet you. Are you a Senju?”

“He is not,” the Hokage intercepted.

“It’s … interesting to meet you, as well, Sakura,” Tenzou said with a small smile.

“How are you able to use wood release? The same as me?”

Tenzou and the Hokage made eye contact for a second and then Tenzou looked off to the side. “That’s a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you another time.”

“Sakura, Tenzou is a busy man. He participates in many missions, so he will not always be in the village. I would like you two to meet when he has free time to train you.” The Hokage explained. His eyes began to twinkle a bit. “I’m sure it will not impact your studies?”

“O-of course not!” Sakura’s pride was on the line. She was throwing a fit in the back of her mind, though, because now it seemed her free time was down the drain. What has her life come to for showing Ino up once? Oh well, you reap what you sow. Maybe this way she’ll be able to show Ino up even more.

The Hokage laughed and Tenzou looked more comfortable. “I will let you two figure out your schedules on your own time. Tenzou, you’re dismissed.”

Tenzou nodded. Sakura blinked and he just disappeared from the room. She hadn’t the chance to see such skill so close by often so she was surprised. Her starstruck appearance made the Hokage laugh again, making her feel slightly embarrassed.

He deeply breathed in tobacco through his pipe, seemingly serene. After a moment of Sakura fidgeting, wondering if the meeting was over, he seemed to have all his thoughts in order. He brought a blank piece of paper in front of him and lifted a brush from the inkwell at his desk. He wrote as he spoke.

“I would like you to book an appointment at the hospital for a genetic test. They should have results after a week or so. The Senju have kindly offered to pay any fees.” He paused, looking up at her. “After you receive the results, I’d like you to sign a release so that the hospital can send them to me and the Senju household. Depending on what the results are, we will proceed from there.”

Sakura nodded, following along as well as she could. She had a lot of things to think about. The Hokage lifted the paper to her. It was a letter for her parents detailing the instructions. Seeing her serious expression, he began to speak again.

“Sakura, this is a lot to process, I’m sure. No matter what, everyone is proud of you for what you accomplished the other day. We all hope to continue seeing you shine.”

With that he dismissed her. She took the letter and walked home overwhelmed.

🎕

It was later that night, after her shower, that she sat down at her desk and flipped through a few of her notebooks as if on a mission. That’s because she was.

There was something tickling the back of her mind.

She looked at her notes from her lecture the other day. The week before she wrote a script and practiced it every night leading up to presentation day. She knew what she wanted to say, why it was important, and how to say it with conviction. Everything was researched and double checked and taken with complete trust.

So when she looked at one of her beginning sentences, one that says “his best power – one that no one on record has been able to replicate to this day,” she is confused. She is left wondering how many secrets her village keeps off record, locked away from the masses, and why Tenzou was one. Will she be one, too, in a few years once her schoolmates forget the small display of power?

She shakes her head from the thought when she can and heads to bed. She has another long day to deal with in the morning and she doesn’t want to lose sleep over silly (treasonous?) thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been in the works for over a year now. I've been working on it as inspiration strikes, but I'm finished enough of it to feel like I can begin sharing.
> 
> If you notice something off or my writing style changes, I wrote this in a weird way where I would go back and add new bits in random places months later. Regardless, I am very proud of this and I hope you enjoy it - even the weird bits.


	2. Water the Soil

"If there is any genetic connection from Sakura to the Senju household, it's either at a concentration that is too small to fathom or we just don't have the technology yet to see it." The doctor on her case, Dr. Retsu, seemed to mull over something in his head before beginning to speak again.

"As a village full of powerful bloodlines, we have had the chance to pursue some studies on the topic. To give an example pertaining to this situation, we've had some research done on how genetics play a role in children receiving said bloodline techniques. It was widely viewed as necessary since the creation of the village led to an increase in marrying between clans. However, most of it is classified if we at all get to do anything. Many clans do want to hold their secrets, and as," he paused, pointedly, "aggravating as it is to be withheld from furthering our knowledge, we must be understanding." He punctuated that with a sigh.

Sakura's parents were nodding along, but she could see that they were getting annoyed. She also wanted him to get to the point. He noticed this and cleared his throat. He was looking at her parents with a gentle smile.

"What I would like to ask of you is simple. Let Sakura come in every now and then so we can continue further testing. We'd also like to follow up on her progress with her wood release training. I think it is essential for Sakura's growth to compare what she can do with written records of the First’s wood release. As Sakura has no discernible connection, it is greatly, for lack of better word, exciting to see where this goes. For all we know, this could be a completely separate strand of wood release than of the Senju and that could mean many, many things."

He was getting excited and rambling. Sakura didn't want to do any of this. He turned to her.

"So, what do you say, Sakura? In the name of science, will you help? It won't take much of your time, I promise."

“Uh, sure, I guess?” She said, not one to disappoint. She was sure disappointing herself, however. To get wrapped up in one more thing, woes her. Really, goodbye, free time.

🎕

She awoke the next morning to a note taped to the outside of her window. It was from Tenzou, which creeped her out. How did he know where she lived? Did he follow her home the other day?

She opened the window and stuck her head out, looking around. She saw no one, but her neighbors milling on the street, starting their days. With a sigh, she grabbed the note and pulled it inside.

It was what looked like hastily written, or perhaps the man just had poor handwriting. In any case, it took her a moment to read the scrawl with her still hazy brain. She wasn’t the greatest morning person.

“To Sakura,

I am free today at 4 PM. I will meet you at Training Ground 3.”

She blearily looked at the paper. It was good to know he didn’t care about her schedule at all. What if she was busy at that time? Unless he was a stalker and knew her schedule. Whatever, it was too early to think about this. She threw the note on her desk and began her daily routine.

Her parents were supportive of Sakura, but they also did not know how to react to some of the new information being flung at them. Now that it was confirmed Sakura was not related to Hashirama unless by some distant cousin of a cousin or something, they were going to meet soon with the head of the Senju Clan to speak about Sakura’s usage of the wood release. Not one Haruno wanted to deal with that.

At school, the stares decreased quite fast. It became old news that Sakura could do some cool technique. She felt both offended and relived that the spotlight was off her. The current rumor mill turned towards Sasuke once again and she jumped on that, happy for normalcy. She wasn’t friends with other fangirls, but that didn’t stop any of them from genially gossiping together from time to time. Except with Ino. They couldn’t talk together for long without getting into some spat or another.

The school day proceeded smoothly. She answered questions about every topic, turned in her homework, aced the pop quiz, and made decent work of her aim while they were training with kunai. It never hurt to keep up with it. She could see some of her classmates didn’t even train their arms to make the throwing motion more natural more consistently. She did. She needed to keep her spot on the top.

When classes ended, she wondered if she should head home for a while or stay out on the town before her meeting. She didn’t want to stick around too long in the classroom, though. She noticed Naruto eyeing her still sitting form as their classmates wandered leisurely out and about. That meant she had to leave immediately.

“Hey, hey, Sakura!”

“Naruto, leave me alone,” she responded, sulking that she didn’t move fast enough. She grabbed her bag and threw her notebook and other belongings in it, quickly pulling the strap above her head. She made her way out the door, but Naruto was on a mission – a mission to annoy Sakura.

He followed her down the hallways even when she started speed walking away from him.

“Hey, wait up!” He called, laughing.

She stopped, turned on her heel so fast he almost bumped into her, and glared at him.

“Can’t you take a hint, you dweeb?” She seethed. “I have things I have to do and that doesn’t involve you.”

“But, but,” Naruto prattled, “I want to talk to you!” He basically shouted it out. He leaned away from her, rubbing the back of his neck for a short while and then fidgeting under her glare. A light blush appeared on his cheeks. “You never answered my questions from before!”

“Because I already told you the answers! You just don’t want to listen to me!” Sakura shot back. “You only ever think about yourself, Naruto.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Look, I have to go. Just,” she paused, turning away from him. “Just leave me alone, okay?”

🎕

She arrived at the training ground an hour early. She noticed on the fence near the entrance that another person had reserved the grounds for the past few hours. She fidgeted near the door, wondering if she should just hang out here until Tenzou showed up. She knew from lectures that it was dangerous to show up uninvited in there if you can’t protect yourself. No one wants to get caught in crossfire of a spar or activity by wandering into a session by accident.

She decided to plop down in the grass, leaning her back against the fence. She pulled out her notebook. She had time to organize her notes from today’s lectures, so that’s what she did.

She didn’t notice time passing so fast until a group of genin walked out through the door to her left, talking amongst each other. They glanced at her momentarily, but seemed not interested enough in a civilian hanging around a training ground to ask any questions. She stood, brushing the back of her dress to knock off any lingering grass, and checked the position of the sun to make sure it was approximately the right time.

She tentatively entered the training ground, unsure of herself. She had never been in this ground in particular. The academy teachers took the student on regular trips to locations around the village that they would need to use in the future, but this one wasn’t included, she guessed.

Beyond her discomfort of being alone, she also knew this place was huge. Beside the reservation sheet, there was a map. She decided to head toward the clearing that was positioned near enough to the entrance, assuming that was the best bet at finding Tenzou.

She didn’t have to walk far before she saw him standing by three wooden stumps in the middle of the clearing she was looking for. He was already looking her way with a smile. She jogged over.

“Sorry, I’m late!”

“You’re not late at all. Right on time, actually.” His smile turned a bit awkward, but he quickly adjusted it. “I’d like to start this meeting with a discussion on how these sessions will be scheduled. Is that alright?”

Sakura could tell that was not actually a question and he was going to talk about it whether or not she agreed. A small part in the back of her mind was tempted to call him out by saying no to avenge her afternoon getting stolen from her with little warning. Instead, she just nodded.

“You’re still in the academy. I don’t want to take away time from those studies, so I think it would be best just to meet twice a week. Once for a few hours after a school day and another longer session on the weekend. Do you have any preferences?”

She wasn’t expecting him to ask her that. But she did not have any. It’s not like she had friends to hang out with. All she does is go to school, go home, do school work, household chores, and maybe head to the library every so often. So she simply said, “no.”

“Alright. How does Wednesday afternoons and Saturday mornings sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” she responded. Then she suddenly remembered the newest thing on her schedule. She blurted it out. “But I have to go to the hospital every Saturday at 2 o’clock!” More demurely, she asked, “Will that be a problem?”

He blinked, surprised apparently. “Why do you have to go to the hospital?”

“They want to record my progress?” It was a statement, but she felt awkward, so she ended with an upward inflection.

He didn’t say anything for a little while. He seemed to reach his own conclusions, though, and changed the subject. “That shouldn’t be a problem. By morning, I mean we will meet at 6 o’clock, so that’s a full eight hours to improve yourself.”

Sakura’s expression changed immediately. “That early!?” Academy classes didn’t even start until eight, so she was used to sleeping until seven. Meeting at six would require her to wake up at five thirty at the latest!

Tenzou smiled. “It’s something you’ll have to get used to. You’re graduating soon, so why not start now?”

🎕

Sakura’s parents were with her when Madame Senju got the news that Sakura was indeed not a mysterious bastard child. At least not when compared to the DNA of her at least. There was still some suspicion in her eyes as she glanced up from the test results the hospital supplied to them the few days before.

In any case, Sakura did have to admit she was a bit disappointed to hear she wasn’t related to the first two Hokage. She was certain if she was she would get some nice perks and extra respect from her peers.

But then again would it be worth it to be related to this woman? She didn’t seem too nice. And that only furthered Sakura’s doubt and she began to think about infamy over fame. Maybe some peers would treat her nice, but she would also be under a lot more scrutiny. That isn’t in her cards. She wants to be respected because she makes her own way. Not disrespected because she doesn’t live up to a legend.

Sakura shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized the room was silent. She caught Madame Senju holding a staring contest with Mebuki who seemed slightly confused at first, but she must have realized something because she began glaring back. Sakura was confused. Kizashi laughed awkwardly and loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

“Mrs. Senju, it’s quite alright! My wife is only attracted to stupid people!”

Oh. Were they saying her mom cheated on dad with some distant Senju bystander? That’s… a very strange thought. Did that even make any sense? It made her feel uncomfortable. Her parents didn’t seem to happy either and Sakura wanted to pull them away from this lady. Her mom told her stories about how they got together countless times – it was honestly annoying how often she had to hear it. But that was just a testament to how good to each other they were. Mom would never cheat, Sakura was sure of it.

After some placating statements from the Hokage, the meeting ran to a close and the Haruno family was dismissed first. Sakura was curious about what the Hokage and Senju heads were going to talk about without them (in fact, the longer she was in the presence of this woman, the more she wanted to say a few choice words aloud), but she didn’t dawdle because her parent’s left through the doors quickly and the remaining people were watching her.

She bowed her head and then rushed out, closing the door behind her. Can’t win them all, Sakura, she thought to herself, a little disappointed.

As soon as the doors to the office closed behind them, Sakura grabbed her mom’s hand and looked up at her seriously.

“I’m glad I’m a Haruno and not a stuffy Senju,” she said.

Both her parents looked at her surprised and the Mebuki smiled and Kizashi barked out a laugh. He placed his hand on her head.

“I’m glad you are, too!” He grinned. She smiled back. There was a nice moment between the three of them and then Kizashi ruined it by ruffling her hair back and forth quickly, making a mess of it. She screeched, pulling his hand off.

“I spent thirty minutes styling it, dad!”

Her parents just laughed at her annoyed expression.

🎕

Sakura arrived to class early this morning just to claim a seat near Sasuke before the other girls could get in her way. She knew unless Ino was scheming something, she wouldn’t be here for another twenty minutes.

She slid the door open and looked to where Sasuke usually sat, the second to last row by the window. And no dice. He was nowhere to be seen. Sakura deflated.

“Move.”

She turned her head at the voice and met the dark eyes of the boy of her dreams. She just stared for a moment. His eyebrows suddenly ticked down in annoyance and that kicked her brain back into gear.

“Oh, of course. Sorry about that,” she said, blushing and moving back to allow him to go through the doorway. He walked into the classroom, no longer looking at her. “Good morning, by the way!”

“Hn.”

She followed, prepared to sit next to him no matter what. He sat in his usual seat and proceeded to ignore her, but she didn’t mind. She knew he was playing hard to get.

“So, Sasuke,” she said, pulling at conversation topics in her brain to say anything, literally anything, to continue the conversation. It may be one-sided, but she knew if she talked about something that interested him, she may get a few words out of him and that would cause her to explode in happiness. And if there was one thing she knew he was interested in, it was training. “I have a tutor now to train me outside of school.”

He. Looked. At. Her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m sure you have one, too, right? The Hokage said it’s not unusual and you’re so strong, I bet you have one.”

His eyebrows knitted together and he looked away. Sakura quickly put together that no, he does _not_ have one. Sakura, you’re such a dunce! She inwardly berated herself heavily.

“Oh, well,” she mumbled for a moment before pulling herself together. “It’s amazing that you’re so strong without one! You’re the top of the class and all without any help.”

“Sakura,” he said, still not looking at her. “Shut up.”

“Oh. Okay.” She looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands before pulling belongings out of her bag and setting them on her desk. They had a math test this morning and Sakura knew if she focused on studying, she could distract herself from wanting to cry right now.

🎕

Sakura opened her calendar to try to organize everything that is new to her life now. Her only solace was that she had Sundays to herself. She marked down the hospital visits for the next few months in a purple pen because they were going to be regular. As for Tenzou’s sessions, well, they weren’t so much.

He already canceled Wednesday’s meeting last minute via another note because he was off on a short mission, but promised to be back this weekend. Sakura decided to just write him in on pencil, so she could erase it when the sessions were canceled.

She knew that the Hokage said that Tenzou was only going to be able to help around his busy schedule, and she knew that she should appreciate the time off, but she also felt it stung a little bit.

Sakura did want to be cool. She was happy she could use Wood Release because it made her special. She even tried it a little bit on her own the past week or so since she realized she had it because she was just amazed that she could do something barely anyone else could.

Because of this, she wanted to train with Tenzou. She wanted to learn as much as she could and she really wanted to take the top spot in class. Not just the top kunoichi, but the top student. Well, maybe the second top student. She didn’t want Sasuke to be jealous of her and hate her.

Which, she shuddered to think about it, he may already be harboring some semblance of those feelings if his words the other day meant anything. She just… she just had to buck up and think about things before she says them next time? Right? Well, it wasn’t as if she knew why she made him upset, but that’s not an excuse. Probably.

She closed her calendar with a snap, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She had one more day at the academy and then the first day with her new teacher. She was nervous, but also excited. And then the first of many check ups at the hospital.

As for that event, she was mostly nervous. The doctor was probably going to talk her ear off. She didn’t even improve at all since she last saw him, so she didn’t have anything new to say.

Ah! She needed to stop making herself nervous, so she began to get ready for bed. That’s another problem to stew over later.

🎕

Sakura showed up at the same training ground they met last time a few minutes after six. She nearly slept in too late since her parents don’t even wake up until six and she’s used to being yelled at to get up. She had to force herself out of bed and quietly get into her clothes and out the door with barely any breakfast. Even sprinting to the grounds as fast as she could wasn’t good enough.

“Sakura, you’re late.” Tenzou greeted her with a smooth face.

Sakura was panting, bent over with her hands on her knees. Once she could breathe a little bit better, she apologized. “I’m sorry, I thought I had more time.” If he hadn’t asked her to be here this early, this wouldn’t be a problem, now would it, she snarked to herself. She was exhausted, both from lack of sleep and the run, and they hadn’t even started.

Tenzou was quiet for a moment. Sakura straightened up and looked at his face, suddenly more nervous than sassy. Her blood went cold the moment she met his eyes. They were darker looking than usual. His grim expression was very, very frightening, especially in the low light of the morning. It was something she didn’t want to see ever again.

“It won’t happen again, Tenzou-sensei,” she said, nearly stuttering at the speed those words flew out of her mouth. She bent herself into a proper bow. “I’m never late at the academy, you can ask my teacher! I’m sorry! I was unprepared!”

Who was this guy? Sakura screamed in her head. Jounin were scary! Was she prepared to be led by one next year?! She bowed until Tenzou cleared his throat. She glanced up at him only to see a small smile. Was he laughing at her?

“Well, as long as you don’t do it again, it’s fine.”

She felt so much relief. The adrenaline died down and she felt lightheaded.

“But this set a bad precedent, so I’ll have to punish you. You can start running.”

Sakura stared at him, confused. Was this a warm up or the punishment? “How much do you-“ she began, but was interrupted.

“Start running,” he said, his expression becoming intense again.

She ran.

🎕

Sakura sat in the waiting room of the hospital, this time without her parents. She felt a bit nervous to be alone, but she tried to suck it up. It was her own fault for agreeing to do this study. Beyond that, she was exhausted from the morning of training.

She had already checked in with the receptionist about twenty minutes before, so her nerves were beginning to turn into annoyance. She arrived fifteen minutes before the appointment like they asked, so she wasn’t expecting there to be a longer wait.

If she knew this was going to happen, she would have run home to take a quick shower. Tenzou had her doing intense physical exercise for hours, saying it’s good to start with the basics. He was working her like a pack mule! It was ten times worse than the exercises at the academy. The break he gave her for lunch wasn’t even long enough to even relax properly.

She wondered if she stank of sweat and hoped beyond hope she did not. She just wanted to get this over with. What was taking so long?

She kicked her feet against the floor, drumming her fingers against the plush armrest on the worn couch she was sitting on. She had other things to do at the moment like homework. She could be hanging out with friends – if she had friends, the bitter thought flew through her mind before she could stop it.

Whatever. Breaking it off with Ino was for the greater good – for herself. They both liked Sasuke, so it wouldn’t work out in the end if either of them actually got him. She also was tired of being Ino’s shadow – her copy. Sakura knew Ino’s other friends didn’t think too highly of her once the two of them began hanging out more. This way, alone, Sakura could become her own person. And maybe –

“I’m sorry for the wait.” A teenager with grey hair and glasses walked up to her with a smile. “You are Sakura Haruno, right?”

“Oh, um, yes,” Sakura said. She shook off her musings and stood. “You are?”

“My name is Kabuto. I’ll be a part of your study. It’s nice to meet you.” He bowed.

Sakura returned the bow, but her confused stare wasn’t as hidden as she was trying to make it. He seemed to understand her confusion and responded genially.

“I’m a genin with an interest in medical ninjutsu. I’m currently shadowing under Dr. Retsu. Since his duties include you, I will also be working with you. They like to make us as well-rounded as we can be,” he explained.

Sakura nodded, slowly. “I see.”

She was still surprised to see such a young guy working here whether or not his explanation worked out. He motioned for her to follow him out of the waiting room and into the hallways. They were silent for a bit and it was too awkward for her to keep it that way, so she started with small talk.

“Do you like working here?”

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope this was an exciting, or at the very least interesting, chapter. I added a few sentences due to some thoughts from y'all. That won't be something I do often (as I already have five more chapters finished and I can't change much without making a big problem for me), but you guys reminded me to be more clear about a few things. So thank you! (I wonder if you can even tell, hehehe.)
> 
> See you next week! I'll try to update every Friday/Saturday.
> 
> (Ignore Dr. Retsu. He's not important. I just needed a name.)
> 
> (By the way, I noticed some missing spaces in this chapter that I hastily fixed that didn't exist on my word doc... so if you ever see a mistake, (if you have the time) go ahead and tell me, so I can fix it. I'll try to catch them before I post the chapter, but I'm not perfect, haha! Thank you for your help~!)


	3. Add the Fertilizer

Sakura glared into the back of Tenzou’s head. It was hot today and Tenzou granted her an extra five minutes of break time. She spent it sipping slowly out of her canteen and staring at his hair.

He must have noticed it because he finally turned toward her. His eyes were intense and his face shadowed by angling it away from the sun. The scary face he made was one she saw on him every once in a while. The first time she saw it, just a few weeks ago, she was spooked out of her mind. But now she knew he did it just to be silly.

“Do you need something?”

“How do you keep your hair out of the way?”

“Huh?” All the intensity was lost.

Sakura pulled her hair over her shoulder as if giving an example. “In kunoichi class, we learn about how to be feminine and strong. Some girls keep short hair, but others keep it long. I do it because,” she cut herself off, suddenly blushing and looking away. “Well anyways, I keep it long! I do a lot of work to make it look this good, you know.”

He just nodded along, waiting patiently for her to get to the point. Kids were easy to read for the most part. He already knew about her crush on Sasuke Uchiha from simple recon early on in their acquaintance, but he hasn’t told her about all the things he knew about her (she already told him it was creepy that he knew where she lived during their third meeting) and she seemed determined to hide it from him.

“Sometimes it gets in my eyes. Or it gets really messy after a spar or intense training. I have to wake up early to style it, that kind of stuff.” Sakura spoke, turning her head away from him and towards the clearing. Her eyes returned to him shortly. “You never seem to have a bad hair day aside from the fact –“ she cut herself off with a weird smile– “I mean, you never complain about it and I’ve never seen you brushing it away from your eyes. How do you deal with it? I want a man’s perspective, I guess!”

Tenzou didn’t know what to take from her misspeak. Aside from what fact, Sakura? Why are children so judgy? He compartmentalized that and answered her question with a short laugh.

“Hair is hair, Sakura.” He said, thinking about it lightly. “I don’t do much with mine other than comb it.”

Sakura nodded. She wasn’t surprised really. If you compared his hair with hers, you could actively see the difference in quality because she used good conditioner and styled it. But even still…

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean much when it doesn’t look like it gets worse from wear over the course of a day.”

“Well, you don’t see me while I’m on a mission, do you? How do you know what my hair looks like after more action on my part?”

“I guess I didn’t think about that.” Sakura said, quietly. She thought to herself for a moment before looking back at him. “Does it get in the way, then?”

“Not really, no. If it did, I’d probably just cut it.”

“Why do you keep it long?”

“I don’t really think about it. It just grows out.” He stated with a shrug. He shifted, “I think as long as you are capable, it shouldn’t matter how long or short your hair is. And as for it getting messy? Well, being a ninja is messy, so it comes with the job.”

“I guess that’s true,” Sakura nodded. She spends a lot of time on her looks, mostly for Sasuke. But she does it for herself, too. She wants to look good so she can feel confident and so others can know she is pretty.

When she was younger, her and Ino would hype each other up by saying that they could be beautiful and strong. It didn’t matter that being a ninja was tough work. They were going to be so tough that they could still look good doing their jobs.

Sakura supposed maybe she’s not at that point yet. She knows in her heart that she’s going to get there soon, though, and so she’ll just keep up her appearance until then to the best of her ability. Maybe she can handle the tangles better with that in mind.

Maybe when she gets as capable as Tenzou, she will be able to keep her hair in line all day without all her styling work in the morning going to waste.

“Alright,” Tenzou interrupted her musings. “It’s time to go back to work.”

Maybe when she gets as capable as Tenzou, she can take a rest and actually feel rested. She just feels sore and grumpy today, though.

🎕

Time continued to turn and weeks turned into months and Sakura got used to her new, but very full schedule. She met with Tenzou at least five times a month, but it varied deeply with his schedule. The less time she saw him, the more he pushed her when he had her.

He would work her to the bone physically, then have her try to summon wood. He hasn’t taught her any specific techniques, just easy manipulation of the wood she could conjure. It wasn’t much, but she could tell her ability was improving over time.

He expected her to meditate an extra hour daily to help with her chakra reserves. He said she wasn’t bad, but if she expected to use wood release often, it would be best for her to prepare for the amount of energy it could use up. She didn’t know where to block that into her schedule, so sometimes she shirked off on that duty. He wouldn’t be able to notice, especially since she already spends half an hour on it.

Any improvement is improvement, right?

He also had her reading more texts. If there was one thing Sakura liked, it was learning. She liked reading. But the amount of books – boring books – was astounding to her. On top of the academy workload, which all things considered wasn’t much, that included homework and extra credit and readings in math and science and history, he had her reading on specific chakra texts that explained theory and techniques. It was dull.

She knew she could do it. She just didn’t have the time or energy to put all her focus on it. She usually allotted those studies onto the days that Tenzou canceled, but she wasn’t always so lucky and Tenzou could give her a book to read on Wednesday and expect her to know the whole damn thing by Saturday morning.

It was hard work. She almost hated it more than the physical exercises. Almost.

Tenzou wasn’t a bad guy, he just was a large part of what was making her life so difficult recently. While before her worries were only pertaining to looking good to Sasuke, maintaining her grades, and putting Ino in her place, she had many more now. She needed to do all that and make Tenzou proud and the Hokage proud and the hospital proud and her parents proud.

She wondered what she got herself into from just her pride that day in class a few months ago. She wonders if she would have ever stumbled upon her ability if she didn’t try to one-up Ino.

Speaking of, she watched Ino leave the classroom to follow Sasuke out after class had ended for the day. Sakura usually would have done the same, but she was just tired. She had to head to the library anyways and that’s in the opposite direction of where Sasuke usually stalks off to if he’s in a good enough mood to let the girls follow him more than a block.

Sakura dragged herself off her seat to find whatever new book Tenzou wanted her to learn for god knows what reason. At least she got a thrill of confidence anytime she answered any question of his correctly when he quizzed her. That’s something.

She watched peers run around the yard while she walked to library. She did have to be clear. She was vapidly jealous of their carefree attitudes. Just wait until you all graduate, she repeats it as a mantra in her head to help her feel better about her plight. They will all have to be exhausted, too.

Being a ninja is hard work. It’s a job. You must get something out of it to feel good, and Sakura thinks she does get something good out of it. She gets to become a better ninja, she gets to learn too much about trees, and she can now kick ass better than ever before in spars.

Her parents don’t understand. Her mom keeps chiding her not to fall behind on her studies, but Sakura just feels offended that she has to get told that. Her father is very lighthearted about things, as usual, and Sakura feels offended that her complaints aren’t being taken seriously. They haven’t changed a bit with her lifestyle being thrown into a blender. Sakura can’t yet determine if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

As long as she reminds herself of the spoils of war, it will all be worth it. Right?

🎕

Sakura was left alone with the scratching noise of pencil on paper. It was dark outside, nearly nine thirty at night. She was sitting at her desk, taking notes on a text about earth nature chakra and manipulation. A half empty plate of cut up apples (courtesy of her mom) sat in front of her.

A sigh escaped from her lips and she sat back, dropping her pencil and stretching her arms above her head. After pulling the kinks out of her muscles, she collapsed into the chair, her bad posture marking an end of studying for the night.

She couldn’t keep her thoughts on the words in the book. Her stress was stirring around from a tiring day that followed other tiring days and will be followed by more tiring days.

“Am I really here?” She asked herself, quietly. “Am I making any impact on the world?” And then more sadly, she said, “Would anyone care if I was gone?”

She glanced at the plate of food.

She sniffled a bit, feeling stressed and lonely. She grabbed the last two apple slices with her hands and shoved them into her mouth, chewing and swallowing noisily.

At least her parents knew she was here. As annoying as they could be, at least they encouraged her when things got hard. These apples were a testament to that, right?

She missed Ino, though. Parents were one thing, but a friend will always understand your feelings more in depth. Or maybe it wasn’t that she missed Ino because that thought was disturbing her, but that she just needed a friend. All work and no play isn’t good for anyone.

She shook her head a few times to stop thinking so down. She turned her desk lamp off with a loud click and stood slowly. And then leaped into her bed quickly, making a noise when the entire bed scraped a few centimeters on the floor. Whoops. Oh well. She was enjoying the plush surroundings and soft bounce it gave her. She needed this comfort.

“Sakura, quiet down!” her mother’s muffled voice called from down the hallway. Sakura froze and then pouted to herself. She wasn’t a kid anymore, she wasn’t even that loud. Whatever, she thought, and twisted, pulling her blanket with her to wrap herself into the folds.

🎕

“Do you have to channel chakra differently to make different types of trees?” Sakura asked, with a notebook out on her lap. They were taking a break from mediating and Sakura thought it would be good to ask some things she was wondering about during one of her previous restless nights.

“Hm? Yes,” Tenzou said, not expecting her to use her break as more learning time. He lowered the canteen he was holding to the ground. “I’m sure you learned about the elemental types in class?” he asked, not actually sure what she had and had not learned in the Academy.

“Yes, last year. I wrote a paper about water release. And I’m also studying earth now, too.” Thanks to you, her mind bit out.

Tenzou smiled proudly. “Then, you should know that when using water techniques, the caster can control the salinity in the water. It’s all about how you mold your chakra.”

Sakura hummed and wrote that down with a smile. She did indeed know that. “How do you know how to process your chakra to make certain kinds of trees? Guess and check at first?”

Tenzou opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a buzzer going off signifying their two minute break was up. Sakura brought the alarm from home. She wasn’t going to let her teacher go by guess work and say she gets two minutes, but then pulls the rug from under her by only giving her one. Not that she didn’t trust Tenzou, but she trusted the timer more.

She slapped the off button. It was quiet for a moment and then Tenzou smiled.

“How about a practical lesson? I think hands on learning will help you a lot more than theory.”

Sakura had to disagree as she was very good at theory. But she was curious to see the wood release in action and maybe feeling the chakra process through her would make the theory a bit stronger.

“Okay!”

🎕

Her mother placed the main dish on the dining table and then sat across from her. Her dad was sitting next to her mother, reading glasses on and a frown on his face while he perused a well worn book. Sakura knew he wanted her to ask why he was reading ‘oh so seriously’ just so he could make a joke, so she flat-out ignored him.

“Stop reading at the table, Kizashi,” her mother finally said, grabbing her chopsticks. He just pouted in response, taking off his glasses and putting them and the book on the edge of the table.

Sakura looked between the two, suspicious that they were going to start bickering again, but when no more words were spoken, she began to eat. “Thanks for cooking, mom,” she said as she lifted some chicken to her mouth.

Ever since she began training with Tenzou, she has put any and all thoughts of dieting on hold. It made her feel sick when she didn’t eat enough with how much work he could put her through. Beyond that, she was gaining weight anyways through muscles, so might as well fuel that process properly.

Her mother responded by making her more food. She used to get really angry about Sakura’s picky eating, which would make Sakura mad in return and it never ended well.

“So, child of my loins,” Kizashi started, mouth full. Sakura’s mood immediately dimmed. She couldn’t be within five feet of him without him saying something weird.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear.”

“Mhm, sorry,” he responded, swallowing loudly. “Anyhoo, how has life been treating you?”

He was asking as if he didn’t talk to her just this morning before she ran off to school.

“Oh, well, you know...” she said, not really sure what to say. “Just school and training and stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“Boys?”

“Dad!” She yelled, scandalized. And also sad. She didn’t want to think about boys – in particular, she didn’t want to think about _the_ boy. They hadn’t had a proper conversation since he told her to shut up and it still stung even though it has been awhile. He never had said something as mean to her before and it hurt because it’s was her disastrous mistake that put her in that situation.

“They don’t deserve you,” Kizashi said with a knowing nod.

Her mother chuckled to that and Sakura felt like they were teasing her. They always do this. This is why she can’t stand to be around them for long periods of time. What she wouldn’t give for better people to parent her.

“Whatever,” she grumbled, shoving more food into her mouth. The faster she ate, the faster she could excuse herself.

“I mean, what kind of boy deserves our girl who can make the First run for his money.”

Sakura just looked at him, very unimpressed, cheeks full of food. Dad, seriously? A nearly twelve year old (well, give it a few months) girl was no match for the God of Shinobi. He was just making her feel belittled.

Swallowing the lump of food, painfully, she quickly bit out, “I don’t want to talk about this.”

Both her parents paused, and then her mother softly responded.

“What do you want to talk about? We don’t hear much from you anymore.”

Sakura’s eyebrows quirked downwards. She was pretty open about all the things happening in her life. It’s not her fault they don’t listen seriously.

“I” -she started strong, but then paused, seriously thinking- “I’m not sure?”

“We just want to know what’s happening in your life, pumpkin,” her dad said, with a light smile, but she could tell he wasn’t making light of the situation. It was a feeling she didn’t see much from him and it made her feel nervous.

When she got nervous, she got defensive and she couldn’t even rationalize it. She just let the feelings coalesce and spill over. She put her chopsticks down and stared at them.

“Nothing is happening. Just the same as usual. I go to school, do my work, pass my tests. I train with Tenzou-sensei and then I study at home. I go to the hospital. I just wake up and do the same thing over and over,” she said in a quick tempo, then shrugged incredulously. “Nothing is new!”

Her parents looked shocked for a moment and then her dad frowned. Her mom was frowning, too, but she saw that often enough. It was her dad that made her heart feel like ice.

“Are you happy? Do you want to continue doing this all?” Mebuki asked, reaching over the table, over the food, to grab Sakura’s hand. Sakura pulled her hand off the table, holding it to herself. Seeing her mom’s hurt look made Sakura feel so ashamed.

“I – I gotta continue. Everyone is expecting me to do great things. I can do great things.”

“It’s not about that, Sakura,” her dad said, shocking her again by using her name. “We want you to be happy. Are you happy?”

Sakura gaped. Her eyes felt scratchy. She didn’t know what to say. It was silent for a few long moments as she contemplated her life. Was she happy? How could she measure that? Comparing her life to before this all happened and after it happened, there were some definite pros and cons.

The better parts of the equation was easy: she now had a focus. She had a power that was an integral part of the creation of her home village – something out of her wildest fantasies. She wasn’t born of some high clan, she was just some random nobody. But now she wasn’t and she could heft that fact in people’s faces. She was being trained one-on-one by a high profile ninja who wasn’t that bad of a guy. She was important. She was growing stronger. Ino was a jealous pig.

The worse parts were pretty easy to figure as well: she was super busy now and constantly tired from her schedule. She was burnt out. Sasuke now had a reason to dislike her. Naruto had a new reason to harass her.

She could weigh her options for days and not come to a conclusion of how much each idea factored into her happiness, but the pros did outweigh the cons, so she could decide on that.

“I’m happy,” she finally said with a smile that felt overwhelming fake to herself, standing up. She gestured to the table. “I finished. I’m tired, so I’m going to do my homework and go to bed. Goodnight.”

She rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her and ignoring her parents calling her name. Instead of doing her homework like she said she would, she just changed into her pajamas and went to bed, trusting in her parents to not bother her.

🎕

Sakura snapped the book closed, not even bothering to put her well-worn bookmark to use. She let out a sigh, deflating into her desk chair. Her head hurt, so she took a moment to smooth out her features. She was going to get wrinkles if this kept up.

“It’s so dull,” she said, thumping the thick textbook titled “The Wonderful Tree Species of The Fire Nation” against her desk. She was tempted to throw the offending material against her wall, but she was borrowing it from the library, so she didn’t want to damage it. Well, she did, but she didn’t want to pay a fee for damaging it. She had an impeccable record at that library and there was no reason to run with impulse and ruin it.

For the moment, she just decided to slide it away from her and instead grabbed her schoolwork. Another book, hopefully not as meticulous. It was mathematics. She was confident at this, so her mood wasn’t so sour as she got into the groove of it.

🎕

Sakura was just grabbing her fallen shuriken from the ground next to her assigned target during their minute break before Iruka made them continue their practice when Ino, from a few rows away, barked out a laugh. Oh, she was going to get it.

“What do you want, pig?”

“Oh, nothing,” she responded with a pretty sing-song voice. “Just noticing you aren’t as special as you must think you are.”

“Hah?” Sakura straightened, holding the shuriken carefully in her fingers. Despite her temper, she isn’t stupid. “I’m not some conceited hackjob like you.”

They glared at each other for a moment before being interrupted by Iruka calling time. They were supposed to get back behind the white line, so they could all begin practice again. But they both ignored the instructions for a moment, something that made the back of Sakura’s head scream because she respected authority at least a little bit – she couldn’t help but be a teacher’s pet.

She had something to say, though. Something to put her rivalry in a better perspective than she had it previously.

“Ino,” she said, using her name because that meant she was serious. “Maybe I wasn’t born into power. I don’t have a clan who can teach me special techniques. But I am determined as hell. And I will take the spotlight through my willpower alone whether you like it or not, pig.”

Ino looked absolutely offended for a second and then – she actually smiled, her eyes taking on a determined sheen for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted once more.

“Girls,” Iruka admonished them with a shout, breaking them out of their glaring match. They both looked at him, embarrassed and apologized, rushing back to their respective spots. Some kids laughed at them and Sakura heard Ino say something to another student, but she wasn’t paying attention. She had more important things on her mind.

She glanced at the shuriken in her hands. It was on the ground because she missed it. She wasn’t some perfect student that never made mistakes, no matter how much it hurt to admit. However, she wasn’t going to let that get her down.

She was going to put her words to good use – to motivate herself to do better. Concentrate more, train more, study more. Be better than Ino could ever strive to be. Be better than those around her thought she could be.

She could be happy. She just has to grab life by the horns.

She looked away from the shuriken, to the target, took aim, and fired.

Bull’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She'll get used to it. Things will slowly start to evolve soon.
> 
> Another week done. I've worked on some extra scenes coming up and some housekeeping (editing so much!), so I hope you continue to enjoy~! See you next week.
> 
> (If you get tired of waiting, I have another Naruto fanfic about Sakura and Lee that you could check out. It's 11,000 words and finished. Self-promoting because Roots just overtook it in all available stats, heheh)


	4. Pull the Weeds

They had just ended a Wednesday session when Tenzou told her that he wouldn’t be around for a few weeks.

“A few weeks?” Sakura repeated, loudly. He has never been gone for _that_ long. This was a bit concerning. Was it a dangerous mission? She didn’t want him to get hurt. He certainly is a tryant of a teacher, but also… she likes training with him. It makes her feel special and while he can be pushy, he isn’t mean. She’ll never tell him that, though.

However, it also gave her time to relax. A few weeks of having more free time. That could be nice. Unless she loses all her experience because she gets too lazy and Tenzou can tell and pushes her even harder when he gets back. Ugh.

“I’ll be in another nation, doing a long term mission. It should be finished sometime next month.” Next month started in two weeks, so it wasn’t too far away, but it definitely could go up to six weeks. He was being purposefully obtuse. She guessed this is just how jounin missions work. “Don’t worry too much.”

Ah, was her expression betraying her?

“I’m not!” She said, indignantly. She crossed her arms, huffed, and turned away. “I know you can take care of yourself.”

He grinned at her. “Thank you.”

She just smiled back.

“I trust you’ll take care of yourself, too? Don’t fall behind.”

“I won’t!” She pouted. They were silent for a moment, but then she remembered something _very_ important. Graduation was coming up. It seemed like time was flying when she spent so much time being busy. “Um, when you come back, I may already be on a team.”

“Ah, yes.” He blinked. “We’ll discuss that when I get back. In case I don’t return quick enough, good luck with graduation.” He smiled. “I know you’ll pass with flying colors.”

Sakura giggled, self-conscious for a brief moment. “Thank you.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“See you!” Sakura waved her arm goodbye to him and he nodded and then disappeared. Leaving her all alone for several weeks. It all happened so quickly and uncermonious and she thought that she should have kept up a conversation with him a little longer.

She was going to miss him.

🎕

“So how has the week treated you, Sakura?” Kabuto greeted with a smile as he closed the door to the examination room behind them. She hoisted herself up on the exam table, crossing her ankles. She getting more comfortable with each weekly visit.

“It’s been fine, I guess,” she said, thinking about it. “I haven’t met with Tenzou in about two weeks, though, so I’m not sure if any progress has been made.”

Kabuto listened to her thoughts patiently as usual, turning the desk chair to face her and sitting down in it. His smiled widened. “That’s quite alright. But don’t sell yourself short! I’m sure every moment is a moment where you get stronger.”

He motioned her to scoot a bit closer to him and she did so, preparing for the weird feeling she gets every time he runs diagnostics. Usually Dr. Retsu was in the room with them, but since Kabuto was doing great, he was given more and more alone time with her. It was good for her because she prefered him over the rambling doctor.

Kabuto’s chakra slide into her body smoothly. While it did feel weird, she was informed a less practiced medic could cause pain if they weren’t careful. Sakura was eternally grateful in Kabuto’s presence and that it wasn’t some new shadow who didn’t know what they were doing.

“Your chakra coils are expanding still,” he said after a moment. “See? You’re doing great!”

🎕

Sakura closed her notebook. A decently interesting class on the history of the Warring States Period had just ended and it was time for lunch. Which meant it was time for Sakura to find a corner of the school to eat at where Ino wasn’t around.

Ever since Sakura decided to reissue their rivalry, she has felt a bit uncomfortable around Ino. She wasn’t sure exactly why, but was content with the idea that Ino’s friendly glare that day reminded her too much of their old friendship. And she didn’t want to think about that.

As if reading her thoughts, the she-devil looked at her sharply from a few desks over. Sakura returned the glare, standing. She didn’t have anything to say to her, so she looked away, gathering her belongings. She put her things in her locker in the back of the class, grabbing the lunch her mother made for her.

She glanced towards the window, towards Sasuke in particular, before leaving the room. He was looking out the window, pensive as always. She wondered what he was thinking. She hoped it wasn’t something bad about her still. They talked only a few times since he told her to shut up a few months ago which was a normal amount of talking for him. It still kind of hurt.

It was almost time to graduate and they were still so far apart.

Ino snapped something or other at Shikamaru, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. She glanced back at her and then walked out the door. She was curious about what they were talking about, but Ino would hold it over her head if she found Sakura eavesdropping.

But Ino had people to talk to. And Sakura didn’t, so she was jealous. Even though the whole fallout was her fault… She stopped herself there. Regret would get her nowhere. She did what she did for a noble reason – to become a better person, her own person – and if she regret it, where would that leave her?

She ate alone on the roof of the school, surrounded by people hanging out with each other and loners alike. She wasn’t anything special. She was just Sakura. But being Sakura was kind of lonely.

🎕

Her birthday came and went without much fanfare. Her parents got her a few gifts – some new weapons and outfits for her upcoming graduation, a special run hardcover copy of a book she was looking forward to, and a fancy dinner at a restaurant.

Ever since she stormed off during dinnertwoweeks ago, they have been a bit distant or maybe she was the one being distant. In any case, it always felt awkward with them and she was happy for the gifts, but also felt guilty when receiving them.

She wasn’t a good daughter, she thought to herself. So much for being a proud Haruno.

And so with just a small family party and no mention of it by anyone else, she just went to bed knowing she’s another year older and another day closer to graduation.

🎕

They were having a taijutsu final coming up, so their teachers were allotting more time to spars. If one good thing came out all of this was that because Tenzou was not a lax teacher, her scores in all the physical lessons were soaring.

It made many of her classmates feel very sore in their own ways. Although she didn’t like the little glares she got from some of them, the praise from Iruka was more than enough to cover the discomfort. Plus, some of her classmates, well, the male ones to be exact, stopped underestimating her. It wasn’t that she couldn’t kick their asses before, but now she could do it without them hesitating to hit her.

She might get a few more bruises nowadays, but her pride is a lot less so.

Iruka always admonished them to not treat the kunoichi as less than, but boys can be so stupid. In their early years at the academy, the girls agreed to give it their all in the spars just to show them up at least in tenacity. Sakura may not be friends with the girls, but they still are comrades in some ways.

That said, some of the girls whined after she beat them and she felt bad. Kinda. Just a little bit. Except with Ino. Ino can cry her heart out and Sakura would laugh. Probably.

Speaking of the devil, Iruka just called her name.

All of them were sitting out on the edges one of the fields behind the academy, watching the matches as they happened. Iruka would give some demonstrations, ask for volunteers, have some students go at it, and then fix their footing and movements. Again and again. It was honestly quite boring after the first few.

Everyone was required to only use the academy forms, but every now and then a rambunctious student would go ham and cause Iruka to get a conniption. The peanut gallery would hoot and holler and then laugh at whoever the poor soul was once Iruka started chewing them out. During these times, Sakura would ponder the application of these movements in the field. She understood that form was important, but being predictable wasn’t always the best way to be a ninja.

Anyways, Ino stood when her name was called and Iruka ran a pen down the papers on his clipboard until he found another name. He paused, sighed, and then glanced at Sakura.

Oh, what? Really?!

Sakura felt many things at once, but the strongest in her mind was the excitement – mixed in with a bit of dread. Ever since Iruka caught wind of their rivalry, he hasn’t pitted them against each other in fear of catty attacks that sometimes befell the girl rivalries. It wasn’t that the boys didn’t have petty rivalries, but they usual lasted in form for longer. (Hair pulling happened a lot.)

The dread came up due to the fact that she hasn’t been able to challenge Ino seriously in over a year. They could compare the test scores that Iruka posted on the wall, they could compare how many reps they can do of a certain exercise, they can compare aim, and so on and so forth.

Battles of the wits, and now battle of the fists.

Has she grown enough to beat her? She’s not sure, but she is ready to try.

“Sakura, you’re up.”

A couple of students made ooh-ing noises, staring at the two with a renewed interest that the past few spars had petered out. They were the two top kunoichi of the class so Sakura knew that they might find it exciting. Shikamaru sighed loud enough to be heard over the din of the students, mumbling something or other than Sakura didn’t care enough about to parse out.

“You can do it, Sakura!” Naruto yelled out, surprising her at how loud he was. She just quirked her eyebrow at him and then stood, walking out to the middle of the field, meeting Ino. They stared at each other for a moment, sizing the other up. Then Ino smiled.

“You’re ready to go down, forehead?” She said, crossing her arms. She was very confident. Sakura couldn’t sense even a bit of unease in her and she wondered if Ino could tell she was nervous. Oh well, no sense in worrying about it. In fact, worrying will definitely make it happen so Sakura decides to do the opposite.

“I’ll wipe the floor with you,” Sakura snidely replied, grinning right back.

Iruka called for them to start.

Ino closed the distance quickly, aiming a punch at Sakura’s face. She nearly got there, shocking Sakura with her speed. However, Sakura had worked hard these past few months and her muscle memory had her back.

Sakura pushed Ino’s arm out of the way of its original aim and twisted her fingers around Ino’s forearm. She pulled Ino towards herself, letting her momentum do most of the work. She then jut out her knee right into Ino’s stomach.

Ino made a noise, crumpled inward for a moment, and then pulled herself out of Sakura’s grasp with a sharp tug that hurt Sakura’s wrist. Sakura took a step back at the same time Ino did. They both breathed quietly for a moment before a yell distracted the both of them.

“Whoa! Sakura, that was so cool!”

It was Naruto.

Sakura felt embarrassed and was about to tell him off, but then Ino got her full attention with a strong kick against her side. Sakura bit back a groan, very much miffed that Ino just one-uped her because of Naruto was being a distraction.

“What? Tired already?” Ino asked with a smirk. She looked like she was the epitome of calm from the outside if a bit out of breath, but Sakura knew her enough to see the rage seething beneath her skin. She was… jealous?

Not because of Naruto, of course not. The two of them may not be friends anymore, but Sakura knew Ino. Pigs would fly before Ino wanted Naruto’s praise.

Perhaps it was because she was an even match. Ino always had her clan at her back. She was trained with experts, learning techniques that belong only to their clan, training with Shikamaru and Chouji (as much as she complained about them, Sakura could tell Ino found their companionship comfortable), and just having a background with being a ninja.

Sakura was not. Her parents were ninjas, but career genin and neither belonged to a clan. She was a civilian for all intents and purposes. There was no precedent for Sakura to be better than Ino which is why Ino got annoyed when Sakura could show off. And show off, she will, she decided.

“Of course not,” Sakura smiled, feeling completely energized by her new realizations. “You’re the one who should be worried. I can go all day.”

Ino huffed, looking impressed. Sakura felt proud. She was going to ride this and fight with all she had.

She threw a punch, Ino countered, some kicks aimed high and low here and there, and so on. It is after a little under a minute passes that Ino went on the super offensive. Sakura reacted by defending her ground, blocking everything Ino threw at her.

It began to be very clear that Ino was tiring out. This was shocking to Sakura because she wasn’t tired yet and they used to be very similar in their physical abilities. Ino began to put more force in her actions and Sakura responded by grabbing Ino once again and using her momentum once again to tug her into a compromising position – a chokehold. Don’t fix what isn’t broke.

“Yield,” she commanded Ino.

Ino looked like she was about to attempt to bust out of the hold, but she decided to give up. “I yield.” Sakura let go of her immediately and straightened up.

Sakura contemplated her feelings for a split second while looking down at Ino. That was fun. That was more than fun – that was exhilarating. She wondered if Ino had as much fun. Probably not because losing is never fun, especially against a rival, but maybe there was some fun. It could just be because Sakura missed interacting with Ino while smiling (albeit these were fighting smiles), but she wanted more now.

And so she offers a challenge to her old friend.

“You may have had the upper hand since we were young, but I now have the same advantages of you and I’m taking them for all they can give me. Maybe you should do the same,” Sakura said, reaching her hand out to help Ino up, “or else I’ll leave you in the dust. You got to build up your endurance, okay?”

Ino glared with more hate than Sakura ever saw in her before. It shocked her. There was a split second of them just staring at each other, but then Ino slapped Sakura’s hand out of her way and stood on her own.

“Ha? Are you telling me what to do, miss Know-It-All?” Ino propped her hands on her hips, heatedly. “Maybe if you actually tried to fight back instead of just blocking, I would actually take your advice.”

Iruka’s dismayed voice could be heard, but Sakura didn’t pay attention to the words. All she could think of was the look in Ino’s eyes. Was that too much? Sakura just wanted to strengthen their rivalry to be more than just Sasuke now that she can be a proper one, but… Maybe that was a bad decision.

Ino’s hand was suddenly in front of her – the seal of reconciliation. Sakura’s worries faded, and she smiled, immediately linking their hands. All was okay, she surmised.

But the moment their hands left each other, Ino stalked off to their peers to sit down and watch the rest of the spars without ever sparing a glance to Sakura. Sakura was left in the middle of the field, staring at her back.

She walked off to sit away from the others, feeling very alone. She just wanted some attention and see where it got her? Farther away than before, huh.

🎕

“Sakura!”

Sakura whipped her head around, looking surprised that Naruto found her on the roof. It was lunch time and she was eating alone like usual. She knew he usually spent his time in the courtyard during their free time, running amok with the other loudmouths in class. She cataloged this information for the single purpose of avoiding him.

“What?” She ground out, swallowing a sliced cucumber from her lunch box.

“I’m glad I found you,” he said, smiling. “Can’t you show me how you do that cool technique!? It’s so much cooler than any of the boring stuff we learn here!”

“Naruto-“

“You know? I want to be great! I want to be recognized and respected! So I gotta learn to do cool stuff! Not these stupid fake clones and stuff!”

Sakura was certain the only reason he found the techniques they were taught (which were very cool and _very useful_ on the field, she thought) stupid was because he was bad at them. He was bad at them because he never practiced. He just butts into other people’s lives, her life, just to poke fun at her.

“You – you never listen to me, do you?” She said indignantly, putting the lunch she had on her lap onto the bench beside her. She stood up and walked a few steps closer to Naruto, jutting her hand out to poke Naruto in the chest. Hard. “You want to be great? You? Naruto, you won’t ever be great since you don’t listen to people!”

Naruto’s shocked expression made ice form in her chest.

It hurt.

She made him hurt.

Sure, he’s loud and annoying, but he isn’t the worst person in the world (probably). She did want to yell at him, but she didn’t know that was the reaction he was going to have once she did. She just expected him to brush of her words like he usually does.

This was just like that mortifying conversation with Sasuke. Just like the fumble with Ino. She’s the problem, isn’t she?

She hesitated, looking away and biting her tongue. She pulled her hand away from him. She isn’t good with people. But she doesn’t want to be a bad person, or rather, she doesn’t want to continue being one. So, she can try to be better. And maybe he’ll leave her alone if she tries. Maybe.

She looked off at the courtyard below for a moment before rolling her eyes and bringing her hand up, holding up two fingers. She couldn’t look at him, yet, his hurt eyes still floating in her head, but she can talk. “Listen. _Please_. You need two types of chakra natures to produce wood release: water and earth.”

“Chakra natures?” He asked, quietly and confused. Ah, another point that they definitely learned in class just earlier this year. See, she felt a bit more confident that her outburst was justified. Nevertheless, she continued her lecture, trying to get the information out while he was listening.

“And even if you have the natures, that doesn’t mean you can do it! It’s anybody’s guess how I was lucky enough to do it. I have to go to the hospital for a study on it and everything. It’s _that_ rare.”

“You have to study?” He sounded even more confused, but was louder and livelier. Sakura turned her head to face him, assuming his expression and mood was back to normal now, and so she was feeling less awful.

Her eyebrows did quirk at his stupidity, though.

“No, well, yes?” Sakura responded back, stupidly. “Anyways, I really _really_ don’t think you can do it even if you tried hard.” He looked undeterred and she felt like she just wasted her time. “So,” she said pointedly, “I can’t teach you how to do it. I’m still learning how to do it myself.”

Naruto squinted his eyes, appearing deep in thought for a moment. “I don’t get it. You did it in class easily?”

“That –“ Sakura felt incredulous. She almost passed out after that incident. “Naruto, do you even try to listen?!”

“If you’re learning, why can’t you just teach me what you learn?”

“I – Do – argh! Go away, you idiot!” Sakura yelled, sitting back down. “Let me eat in peace.”

She couldn’t believe she felt bad for him a little while ago. But remembering his expression, that crestfallen look in his eyes, and then the livened determination when she promised to tell him stuff…. She could feel why she did. Naruto was stupid, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings. He’s just…. Incomprehensible and she couldn’t handle him. He’s mean and won’t listen. But maybe he’s well-meaning?

It seems she just keeps mucking it up. She’s not so good of a person, is she? She misses Tenzou. They could talk normally for the most part. She never felt like a terrible person, well, scratch that. She knew he thought she was a terrible student sometimes. He never said it, but she knew it!

Sakura ate silently, stewing in her thoughts and ignoring Naruto walking away like a kicked puppy. And here she sat, all alone.

She didn’t feel too good about the events that just happened. She was going to have to change her lunch spot, so Naruto couldn’t find her again. At least her time at the academy was almost over.

🎕

“Your chakra manipulation is incredible,” Kabuto said, one day. He looked very thoughtful before bringing it up. “Have you thought about learning medical ninjutsu? I’m sure it would be a breeze for you.” He paused. “Hey, I have an idea. I could teach you!”

Looking back on that moment when she agreed, she knew it wasn’t as if she was interested in medical ninjutsu. They had some first aid classes at the academy that brushed up on field situations where you might need to make patchwork of deep gashes or use a tourniquet, and while Sakura aced the practical exams and worksheets as always, she just didn’t feel the need to go further with it.

But Kabuto was a friend.

At least she considered him a friend. He might not think of her as one because she was just his patient, but she felt comfortable around him. She saw him weekly and he was beginning to take most of her case work alone. They began to joke around with each other. He listened to her complaints, encouraged her to work hard, and complimented her on her accomplishments.

She badgered him for his rendition of The Life and Times of Kabuto Yakushi. He didn’t have many anecdotes at first, but with more and more visits, he got more and more comfortable peppering in thoughts on his studies, his team, and where he wanted to go in the future.

She wanted to be his friend. She doesn’t have any friends. She needed this. So she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we continue to move on (we're heading towards canon timeline stuff, how fun~!), I want to reiterate that Sakura's thoughts are not mine. Sometimes she thinks mean things about herself and others, but that's because she can be a little twerp.
> 
> *scoops up all Naruto characters into my arms* These are all my children, even the stinky ones.
> 
> Another thought before I leave you for the week: I have an absolute hellish time sticking with tense. You will not believe how many hours I spent on editing because I decided to write ~2000 words in present tense randomly when the rest of it was past... I work myself to death, hahaha! But hey, maybe the more I edit, the more my body will remember not to do that!


	5. Celebrate the Shoot

It was three parts bad and one part good when she was informed that she was on Team Seven with Sasuke and Naruto. To get the good news out of the way, it was Sasuke! She had dreamed of this moment since they learned early on about the structures of teams in the village. Her early dreams were of her and Ino getting together, but that went south. In any case, Sakura knew her good behavior and hard work got her a spot with the top of the class.

Then came the bad feelings. Now Sakura still thought Sasuke was the bee’s knees. In a sense. He was handsome and mysterious. She wanted to tap into his dark side and understand what he’s thinking. She wants him to love her. The validation she would get from a popular boy pointing all his attention and respect towards her would be amazing, but…

Sasuke does not like her. She tried to reason with herself, but it’s clear, he thinks of her as a gross person. He said it himself just this morning (“You’re annoying.”), to her face, and walked off. No apology and no explanation. She had to figure it out on her own. She certainly can be quite insensitive, she continually realizes.

Sasuke also seemed to be jealous of her. Sakura always wanted to see what Sasuke looked like when he gets jealous, she was just hoping the scenario would be about her talking with other boys, not her with an ability she had no way of knowing she had.

And then there is Naruto. He still badgers her sometimes, but after the fateful discussion with him about how she can’t teach him (that she still feels uncomfortable about), he has toned off the Wood Release interest. She can see him watching her sometimes which does annoy her somewhat, but more so it gives her a hollow feeling in her stomach.

She wanted to know why the Hokage put her in this team – beyond the facts that Iruka gave when Naruto had an outburst earlier – but the idea that this was karmic justice on her causing people pain was what she decided to settle on.

She hurt Naruto and Sasuke. And her good-for-nothing self can’t apologize. So she bottles it up and moves on.

🎕

“My name is Sakura Haruno. My dream for the future is, um,” she glanced at Sasuke and then looked down by her feet for a moment. “My dream is to become powerful, I guess? I like…. Reading? And-“ She paused to blush. “Well, anyways, I hate…” She paused again, thinking. She looked up, confident. “I hate The Wonderful Tree Species of The Fire Nation. It is the dullest book I have ever laid eyes on.” She said plainly, looking dead.

Her new teacher just stared right back at her, not knowing what to say.

🎕

Two days later, after the exhilarating event that was Kakashi’s teamwork test, which was something that was going to stay with her for a long while, Team Seven was at the mission’s desk to grab their first D-Rank.

(That test was super embarrassing! But also not surprising. After being with Tenzou for so long, she knew not to underestimate her seniors. She tried to do something while Naruto was being distracting as always, but Kakashi quickly, easily caught her in a genjutsu. Something to think about in the future, she supposed.)

(The fact that she used the lesson of teamwork without even knowing was... interesting. It was more of an ugly feeling, though, when Kakashi commended her on that small fact when she knew she was just using Naruto rather than working with him. Oh well, oh well.)

Naruto was fidgeting unlike she ever seen before. He was talking about wanting action earlier and Sakura could only roll her eyes. Of course he doesn’t know what D-Rank missions entail, how would he? After listening to him talk about it, their teacher just looked down at him and told him plainly. Naruto looked so put-off.

Once they actually got to the place and saw Iruka milling about with some paperwork, Naruto’s excitement reignited. Sakura also couldn’t help smiling. It was always nice to see Iruka, despite the fact that she just saw him a couple days ago. He’s a good teacher.

“Hello!” He greeted the moment he saw them walking in.

For the most part, only a few teams are allowed in the room at a time, and it’s always a process. One team can be getting paid, one getting a new mission, and another going through details with one of the chuunin before they head out. At the moment, Team Seven was alone. She wondered if there was a rush hour and when that would be. If it’s in the morning, their teacher’s attitude on punctuality may mean they never see it.

Something else caught her eye as she greeted Iruka. At the desk, right in the middle, there sat the Hokage! She was surprised to see him. It wasn’t that she didn’t know that he helped man the missions desk – handing out missions _was_ one of the duties of the village leader. But he was a busy man, so she assumed he would only had out top secret missions, not give a bunch of kids a mission to weed a garden.

“Ah, it’s nice to see you all,” the Hokage greeted them once Kakashi lead them to the middle of the room. The Hokage seemed to be extra cheerful today and Sakura wasn’t sure what that was about.

She was going to respond, but Naruto cut in first.

“Hey, old man!”

“Naruto!” She scolded him immediately, bringing her fist up. He may be old, but you don’t say that to someone’s face!

To his credit, the Hokage just laughed. While unexpected to her, she does think for a moment. This man was very kind based on her experiences with him. Naruto may be a dumbass, but perhaps the Hokage finds that endearing. She’ll never understand.

“Hello, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke.” He said, making them feel all included. Sakura was surprised he said her name before Sasuke – _the_ Sasuke “Top of the Year” Uchiha. She didn’t look over to see if Sasuke had a reaction to that, because she knew if she did, he would know that she had feelings about it.

“I trust you three are enjoying your teacher?” The three of them paused, not sure how to respond, making him suddenly laugh. It shocked Sakura. She still isn’t used to how friendly he is. Kakashi looked embarrassed.

“Well, my adorable students will come around one day,” he said with a beleaguered sigh. It was said with such fake emotion, Sakura had to withhold a snort. She was certain no one would have appreciated that. This will be a difficult man to get used to. Actually, this will be a difficult team to get used to.

After a few more comments of small talk with the Hokage and Iruka, they finally got an assigned mission, something about walking a few dogs. That seemed like it could be fun. Sakura loved animals, but her parents never let her win her way to get a pet. She can live the life she was meant to vicariously now. Even Naruto seemed a little energetic about this. Sasuke, not so much, but she knew he knew not to expect much.

They were on their way out to follow Kakashi (or would he make one of them lead) to the client’s home, when they were stopped by the Hokage’s voice.

“Ah, Sakura,” he called out to her. She turned back to him, noticing him making a come-hither motion with his hand. She looked up at Kakashi, who looked at her for a moment then shrugged. Naruto was looking confused when she quickly glanced at him. Sasuke was looking annoyed, so her glance at him was even quicker.

She hurried back to the desk, standing in front of the Hokage and ignoring the stares coming from all directions. The pointed stares from her team and the inconspicuous ones from the ninja manning the desk. Iruka, to his credit, was trying to look like he was not eavesdropping. He was always the center of goodness in her recent harrowing times with being stared at, apparently. Thank you, Iruka.

“My apologies for not being able to check in on your progress,” the Hokage started and Sakura quirked her brow. She was never expecting him to check in on her. Was he supposed to? Was she supposed to feel bad now, or happy because the less check ups meant more free time? She hoped he wasn’t going to make them a regular thing now.

She finally decided to smile because he has been nothing but kind to her. “That is quite alright, Hokage-sama. I know you’re busy!”

“How has it been?” He asked, smiling at her.

“Huh?” He was going to do the check in now, in the middle of all these people? Another team could enter at any moment. She decided to talk fast and without details. “Oh, it’s been really great. We can’t meet a lot, especially, well right now, but it’s been going good. Tenzou-sensei is a really good teacher.”

The Hokage’s eyes took on a strange look she couldn’t interpret when she brought up Tenzou’s absence, but it quickly disappeared.

“I’m sure you’re giving it your all. Perhaps I’ll watch one of your training sessions one day. I’d love to see your progress.”

“Oh, no!” Sakura sputtered immediately, not able to catch herself. She looked at the blank face of the _freaking_ Hokage, the leader of the village, who she just denied. Her mouth went dry and her tongue lumped into the back of her throat.

She wasn’t sure what to say. How do you fix this bad of a mistake!? Sakura, you stupid stupid! She whipped her hands up and sporadically waved them in front of her. “I am no where near good enough, yet! Please, wait patiently!”

The Hokage sucked in a breath, causing her to suck in a breath in fear, and then he laughed at her and she wasn’t sure if she should be proud she made the situation work out or embarrassed because she said something that sounded stupid. Gah, talking with superiors sucked!

If there was one thing that could come of this situation, though, it was answers. If he was in a good mood (hopefully this laugh meant he wasn’t in a bad mood due to her words), maybe he would answer something that was on her mind the past few days.

In any case, a change of subject would be so good right now.

She leaned in, suddenly serious. The Hokage sobered up, looking curious.

“I have a question, if that’s alright, Hokage-sama,” she said, twisting her hands together. She wanted to be calm, she wanted to feel confident in her actions, but right now, she was more nervous than she thought she would be. He wasn’t responding, so Sakura took it into her own hands and continued. “Why did you put me in the same team as Naruto? And Sasuke?”

“Ah, do you have worries?” He asked with a smile, but she just frowned in response. It’s not as if she was worried about being their teammate, but it was… it was difficult. He seemed to soak in her attitude and frowned, too. “I made your team with the upmost consideration of your strengths and weaknesses.”

Which are what, she wondered. Perhaps her intelligence matched with Naruto’s, erm, inept learning ability. She knew Sasuke could use fire techniques from their teamwork test the other day which could go really good or really bad with her trees. Naruto’s go-get-em, Sasuke’s power, and her…. middle ground, hm.

“Sakura, I trust you three to strengthen each other. The Will of Fire burns brightly in you. This will be a good experience, and perhaps the start of a life-long friendships?” He ended with a chortle because she looked at him without even hiding the fact that the idea of becoming BFFs with Naruto made her feel a little unwell. Maybe he didn’t know why she looked at him like that, though, because he didn’t discriminate with his next comment. “They’re both good boys. Give them a chance.”

“I will,” she said, her mouth a straight line. Then she added a quick afterthought. “Kakashi-sensei, too.”

“Good,” he said. He leaned back into his seat and stroked his beard with one hand, staring at her with an intensity he wasn’t previously holding. It made her feel like running. “I have high expectations for you. You’re going to do great,” he said with a conviction and a nod.

Uh oh.

She just thanked him, bowed, and then left with her team, on the way to their first mission. It was time to be introspective, she thought, spacing out from Naruto’s ramblings and Sasuke’s prodding stares.

She didn’t need any more pressure to be great. Just thinking about the possibility that she disappoints everyone is horrifying and it made her sweat. She wiped her hand over her forehead.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi’s voice was right next to her, surprising her. She flinched, looking up at him. She wasn’t expecting him to be so close.

“Oh, uh, yes,” she said slowly. Then lied. Partially. “It’s just hot.”

“Indeed,” he responded, looking away from her, up at the boys who were walking a few feet ahead of them. They were talking amongst each other which surprised her because she has only been stuck with them for two and a half days and she has already begun to get very tired of their bickering. “Don’t worry about the temperature so much. There are ways to combat it.”

Sakura paused at his words, looking up at him. She was suspicious. With his words of “look underneath the underneath” the other day, she has been trying to apply that. And in this case, she was certain.

He was trying to be comforting in a strange metaphor kind of way.

She smiled at him. “Yes, maybe.”

Sakura decided that he may be a very weird man, but he’s not terrible – probably.

🎕

It was a Tuesday evening that found Sakura headed back home after meeting with her team. Team Seven has been together for a little over a week and she’s still getting used to it. She was lazily walking the long way home in an effort to get some alone time when someone came out of nowhere, landing right in front of her, nearly causing her to trip over her own feet.

It was Tenzou! As her shock abated, happiness flowed through her veins.

She was happy to see him because it’s been nearly six weeks now since he last left. She really did miss him. Even if he made her super tired, he was a nice teacher. Kakashi could be nice, but he was a bit strange. Maybe she just hasn’t gotten used to him, yet, like she had with Tenzou.

But it was a Tuesday.

And she was already tired.

She was not going to train even if he asks, no way, no how.

Tenzou just smiled at her as her face went through fifty different emotions. She needed to stop being so easy to read. She also needed to stop thinking because she hadn’t said a single word yet and that was so rude. She needed to stop being rude, most importantly.

“Welcome back!”

“Are you busy?” He asked and Sakura was filled with dread. It wasn’t that he had a precedent of training her on their days off – in fact, he had rarely ever seen her on their days off. In those cases, it was just a quick greeting and information dump about schedule changes. Which is why she was suddenly curious as to what he wanted.

“No, I’m not. I just got off from my team.”

“Good,” he said with a knowing smile. She could read it. He already knew she left her team! His creepiness strikes again. She thought she got used to it, but maybe the time off from him made her too cozy. He was definitely spying on her. How rude. “I’d like to take you out to dinner.”

“What? Really?” Sakura blurted out. She wasn’t expecting that, especially since she was just thinking bad thoughts about him. There he goes, showing his good and bad sides simultaneously. She wondered belatedly if there was a catch.

“Yes, I’d like to catch up,” he laughed. “It’s been awhile and I think you have a lot of news.”

“I do,” she said, demurely. She paused, considering his offer. She was hungry after a long day of random activities and going out to eat was a pretty rare event in her household. Her mother, as much as she complained about the clean up, liked cooking. She smiled. “Okay, let’s go eat!”

Tenzou led her to a small barbeque restaurant – one of his favorite’s he said – and Sakura felt something strange as they were seated.

Team Seven may be her genin team, but her first team was with Tenzou and she supposed that maybe he wants to keep her as a student. He was making an active effort to keep her in his life. That was a wonderful thought: a place in the world for her.

Fate may have brought them together, but they will both have to work to stay comrades. It would be easy to drift apart with their busy and shifting schedules, but he was making time for her. She shushed the niggling noise in the back of her head that she was probably just another mission for him – because if that was all she was, why would he go out of the way like this?

“I got you something,” he said after he placed their order. He slipped his hand into his pack. Sakura watched him, confused, but pleasantly surprised. He pulled out a small paper bag and placed it in her hand. “Happy birthday.”

Oh.

Oh. Sakura wanted to cry. She didn’t, though, biting her lip. She looked at the bag because she knew if she stared at Tenzou, he would be able to tell her eyes were watering (if he couldn’t already). She opened it carefully, peeling back the decorative tape.

Inside was a ribbon. It was ornately decorated in blues and reds with embroidery of a crane on one of the ends. It was nearly a meter long. She grabbed it, pulling it softly from the bag to see it in better light.

“I,” she started and then ended, not sure what to say. She was very thankful. It was beautiful. He talked for her.

“You said before that your hair gets in the way. I saw it while I was away and thought it might help you manage it.”

The fact that he even remembered that conversation that feels so long ago meant the world to her. The fact that he thought of her while he was away… Sakura really appreciated her teacher.

“Perhaps it’s too fancy for work, but-”

“I love it,” she finally said. She put the bag down on the table in front of her and held the ribbon delicately, pulling her hair back into a pony. She looped the ribbon around a few times around her hair and then knotted it, leaving the rest of the ribbon to hang down her back with her ponytail. “Thank you, Tenzou-sensei.”

He just smiled at her and then they got interrupted by their food arriving. They dug in, but after a few bites, he began to ask questions about graduation and her team and they just dove into all the things that changed in her life since he left.

They ate and laughed together. He made his scary face to stop her when Sakura tried to wiggle out information about his mission, but she just laughed, causing him to say that he missed her being eleven years old when she was young and afraid. That just made her laugh even more.

After they bid each other goodnight and she walked home, enjoying the night air and her good mood, she stroked the length of ribbon in her hand. It was a beautiful gift, but he was right, it was a bit too fancy. She was afraid of messing it up. She’ll only wear it on special occasions, she decided.

Her parents talked her ear off in their worry of her not coming home on time, but she just brushed them off, commenting that she has a strange schedule now that she was out of school, and went to her room. She took special care of taking her ribbon out of her hair and put it delicately on top of her dresser. That was it’s home now.

She smiled and then went to bed, feeling a bit better about things.

🎕

Sakura ran her thumb over the spines of books on the shelf. She was spending the afternoon in the library, exploring the genin selection she was now privy to. She was looking for a book Kabuto recommended to her the other day about intermediate first aid on the field. He said his favorite was written during the last war and had very valuable knowledge, but she couldn’t find that particular one. She was going to have to ask him about it the next time they meet.

They were going to study together this coming Sunday, so if she asks him at the hospital, she can possibly read some of it before the study session. However, that leaves her with nothing else to practice with for the time being.

So she grabbed one of basic medical chakra manipulation, something she knew near nothing about, and found a comfortable spot for her to take notes.

🎕

“Alright, that was certainly a riveting adventure,” Kakashi said, looking at Naruto’s soaked form. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke (who was also a little wet) looked at him blandly in response. He was such a strange man.

They just spent the last few hours cleaning out garbage from a river that led through the downtown area and into a training field. People could be nasty with littering their garbage. They collected quite a few bags worth of it.

Naruto tripped at some point while knee-deep in the current and splashed Sasuke with the fallout. Luckily Sakura was some ways away from the two and Kakashi was lazing on the bank, so they were safe. Kakashi ended up pulling the two boys apart after Sasuke made a biting (but completely justified in Sakura’s opinion) remark and Naruto tackled him, ready to brawl.

They did this a lot.

🎕

“And Naruto can be so annoying, you know? I don’t know how I deal with him,” Sakura whined, picking up her tea cup. After a few study sessions, she and Kabuto planned to meet during the late afternoons on Friday so long as Sakura doesn’t have to stay late with her team and Kabuto doesn’t have any of his duties to his own team or the hospital to deal with. It didn’t work out every week, but it was a nice time for Sakura to decompress from her very busy schedule.

It was also a condition of hers that they wouldn’t dwell too much on medical ninjutsu. She needed time to herself and Kabuto was fine with that. Their study sessions dealt with that topic.

She was glad that this friendship was actually working out.

Kabuto laughed. “He certainly sounds like an… _interesting_ person based on what you tell me.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s only nice to me because he wants to learn wood release or train against it or whatever,” Sakura slowly said, sounding out some thoughts that she has been stewing over for a while. “Even though I’ve already told him countless times to drop it,” she adds as an afterthought.

To be honest to herself, Naruto wasn’t the worst person. At least he wasn’t as bad as he was in the academy. Maybe being stuck in a cell with him has either gotten her more used to him or he has matured a bit, but…. She doesn’t hate him.

Which is why she felt kind of bad that he probably doesn’t think too highly of her beside her power. Maybe she should start the beginnings of a friendship, she needs more of that. It seemed once she got the ball rolling with Kabuto, she wanted to have more friends, but with so many bad mistakes in the past weighing her, she had doubts.

What if he laughs at her attempt to be friendly? What if he doesn’t want to be friends? What if he _is_ just using her to learn her technique...?

She shook her head from her morose thoughts and noticed Kabuto staring at her with a worried expression.

“Anyways, he’s nothing like you, Kabuto!” Sakura said, a genuine smile brightening her expression. “I’m really glad we’re friends.” She said that as sincere as she could, feeling confident in her assessment of their relationship.

Kabuto smiled back. “I’m glad, too.”

🎕

Sakura saw Ino one afternoon as Team Seven walked their way from one mission (helping the housekeeping staff at the hospital with laundry) to another (fixing the shingles on the roof of a restaurant that is popular with ninja).

Ino was with her own team, snarking the boys, when the two girls locked eyes. They both stopped walking.

Ino fixed Sakura with a glare and then looked away, going back to her conversation. Sakura saw Shikamaru and Chouji eye her (or her team as a whole, she wasn’t sure) before she also got a move on it.

Sasuke and Naruto didn’t notice her stop as they were having another meaningless spat. Sakura wasn’t sure if it was fair to feel lonely in this situation, but she felt it anyways. She may have Tenzou, she may have Kabuto, but with these boys - the ones she spends the most time with - she feels like there is a rift she can't cross. They are just out of reach and it feels hollow to be lagging behind.

It's the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, preteens. You can't win with them.
> 
> I'm currently writing chuunin exam stuff. It's exciting, but there are also some road blocks.
> 
> My main problem is... I don't have a theme for after those events. What are my themes? I'm not going to tell you! It'd spoil the fun~!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! I need to get to work. My queue is getting shorter and shorter every week!


	6. Control the Pests

Kakashi dismissed them at four thirty and Sakura was pissed off. It was Wednesday so she knew she was going to meet Tenzou (unless he disappeared off on another mission last second), but she was hoping that Kakashi would let them out a little earlier. Why?

She need to have time for a breather! She’s one person. She can’t work all day and then work all evening.

Tenzou usually met her at four at the same training ground, so she knew he was somewhere, watching and waiting, like the creeper he can be.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow morning at seven. We’ll be starting some missions in the morning, so let’s meet at the same bridge as usual,” Kakashi said.

“Alright,” Sakura nodded, absent-mindedly, eyeing her surroundings suspiciously.

The boys sure noticed because she’s not inconspicuous at all.

“What’re you looking at?” Naruto asked first. Sasuke only raised an eyebrow, but because he was staying after dismissal, it was easy to see he was curious.

“Oh, uh,” she smartly responded, blushing at the attention. “I just usually meet my tutor here at this – well, earlier actually”—she looked at Kakashi, sheepish—”and I’m wondering where he is.”

As if her words summoned him, Tenzou stepped out of the tree line. Sakura twisted her body towards him, clearly unimpressed by his appearance.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t want her team to meet him, but it was definitely that she didn’t want her team to meet him. Keeping all her segments of life separated felt right to her. She wouldn’t want them to know Kabuto in the same way. He was her friend, but what if he liked them better than her if they met…

Anyways, it was also an attempt to stop Sasuke’s jealousy and to stop Naruto from trying to convince the guy to teach him, too.

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted.

“Hello, Kakashi-senpai.”

“You two know each other?” She asked, surprised. She guessed they probably knew of each other as they both taught her and probably had to pass each other some time or another, but for Tenzou to use that honorific. Huh. “Senpai?”

“Ah, yes.” Kakashi turned his head back towards her, smiling. “We used to work together.”

“Huh, small world?” Sakura just said to herself, looking at Tenzou, unimpressed. He’s been keeping secrets. He just quirked his lips at her, not looking ashamed at all.

“You’re the super cool tutor!?” Naruto said, bursting into the conversation. Sakura nearly forgot he was there. “Do you think-”

“Naruto!” Sakura interrupted him. She didn’t even have to say more. He stopped speaking for a moment and Sakura was about to breathe a sigh of relief.

“So, like, I was thinking, though, Sakura. You said I couldn’t, but you also said you’re only learning yourself, so maybe you just don’t know. It wouldn’t hurt to ask the expert.”

Sakura just stared at him for a moment. She was actually impressed. She didn’t think Naruto cared to actually analyze a situation like this. She wanted to commend him, but she also felt something dark swirling in her stomach.

Let’s say Naruto was another one in a million, someone who can use the technique like her. He had a lot of more natural energy than her and while he was kind of stupid, he was also lucky. There was no way that if he got his hands on it, he wouldn’t wipe the floor with her.

She did her best to swallow the worry – the jealousy that threatened to break out because she didn’t want him to take Tenzou away from her. She didn’t want her spotlight snuffed out.

“I guess so,” she finally said, shrugging back, demurely. She glanced at Tenzou who was looking at her as if he could read her mind. She felt embarrassed. She definitely couldn’t look at Kakashi because while he seems a bit lackadaisical, he was very good at looking underneath the underneath.

The two teachers shared a look for a split second, one she barely caught, and then Tenzou frowned.

“Naruto, I’m not sure you could use it, but I guess we already had one miracle in the past year,” he said, glancing back at her.

“You know my name!?”

Tenzou chuckled. “Beyond the fact that Sakura called you that moments before? Yes, you’re quite infamous.”

Naruto looked sheepish, but in that excited, happy way. Her mind was split in so many ways, but she tried not to let it show. Trying to put her mind of it, she glanced at Sasuke and was surprised to see him so focused.

He was watching Tenzou intently.

When he noticed her staring, he looked away from everyone, crossing his arms and closing off. But he didn’t leave. Instead, he just stood there in a handsome, cool pose, waiting for any attention from Tenzou.

And attention he did get. Tenzou looked at him, then back at Naruto, and then at Kakashi.

“Did you let them use elemental typing paper, yet?”

“Ahah, no,” Kakashi responded, laughing a fake, short laugh. “I wasn’t planning on teaching them specific jutsu, yet.”

“Why not?” Sasuke hotly cut in, ticked off. He didn’t like to be held back ever.

“You’re not ready.” Kakashi just smiled back. “But hey, I don’t see why not now that you know of it.”

That seemed passive-aggressive towards Tenzou and Sakura saw him get a little anxious at seeing Kakashi’s crinkled eye. He chuckled nervously and then walked over to Sakura, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“In any case, me and my pupil should start working.” Tenzou smiled, pushing her in front of him as if she was a shield. She rolled her eyes. “Try the paper some other time and then we can talk, you two.”

Sasuke looked sharply at Tenzou, then at Sakura. She smiled awkwardly, wringing her hands.

“Hn.” Was all he said before turning and walking off.

Naruto bugged Kakashi about the paper for a few more minutes until Kakashi decided to poof away, leaving Naruto. He looked over to them, excited. Sakura’s brow furrowed and he sure noticed her glare.

“Eheheh,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sakura!” He ran off, but not without glancing back every so often. He was probably expect them to be doing some cool or whatever. Sakura and Tenzou were just watching him until he disappeared from eyesight, though.

“I’m tired,” Sakura said, slowly, testing the waters to see if he’ll give her a short break before they started.

“Hm, well, isn’t it good that we had a conversation with your friends before beginning?”

Sakura looked up at him, scandalized. He just laughed in response. In the end, he relented and gave her a five minute break to sit down, but he spent it with a lecture. She was happy that she could convince him with her puppy-dog eyes better than ever. Now if only she could get it to work on Kakashi.

The next day with her team started with the boys getting their chakra nature figured out and then both realizing neither of them could even think of trying wood nature techniques.

It ended with Sasuke stopping her from leaving. He called her out as she was putting a shuriken away. She was shocked, prepared for the best. All she got was… something not good.

“Are you meeting with your tutor today?” he asked.

“Oh, uh, no,” she replied. “I only meet him twice a week at most, but honestly usually less than that.” She shrugged, trying to push away the hurt. He’s still not interested in her. It’s always something else. “He’s busy a lot.” She was going to ask why he wanted to know, but she is pretty sure why he wants to know.

“Hn.” He seemed to stifle some emotion on his face and while Sakura does pride herself at usually being able to read his emotions, she hopes it isn’t what she think it is.

And then he walked off, leaving her with the jealousy or frustration or whatever this feeling was. She decided to stop off at the market and buy some sweets to drown down the emotion. She has to treat herself sometimes or she’s going to go crazy.

🎕

“How can they still have so much energy?” Sakura asked herself as she sat against a thick tree stump, basking in the shade it was bestowing her. It was a scorcher today. One of the hottest on record for early-May. She grew up in Konoha, knew that it was in the Land of Fire, but did it really have to hit 27 degrees Celsius? It didn’t help that it is just shy past noon with the sun high in the sky.

They were sparring today, with Kakashi watching their form and giving tips and hints once in a while. But she didn’t think he was actually watching them. He was sitting across the field, in another shady spot, his nose planted in his book.

At the moment, Naruto and Sasuke were tussling in the grass, somewhere on their third or fifth or eighth rematch. She lost count. She was excited to see Sasuke’s prowess, but it got boring after a while to cheer for him when he won every time. Then again is it really winning if Naruto has boundless determination and challenges him over and over and over again.

At least this endless battle is giving her a reprieve from the sun. She sipped gingerly from her canteen (which will run on empty soon. She should probably go refill it before Kakashi asks them to do some other crazy scheme). She leaned back further and slowly glanced at Kakashi who was paying her no mind, and Naruto who although she will never admit out loud is impressing her with his fortitude, and Sasuke.

She had a round with him earlier. She had to say that when she ran through the possibilities in her mind on countless sleepless nights, she always performed better in her imagination. She was faster, smarter, and still pretty. Not too good so that he’ll get jealous, but good enough that she’ll leave an impression.

However when it came to actually fighting him, she mumbled, fumbled, and had to call uncle a minute in. She had no backbone towards him. Sure, part of it was her crush, but she also worried it was in part because of how he looks at her like she’s a stepping stone. Not a person, friend, or love interest. She’s just someone he has to prove to himself that he’s stronger than.

She knows it’s because of her wood release. She kind of wishes she didn’t have it. Maybe then she wouldn’t feel as bad when he had such a proud look on his face when he won.

She dug her fingers into the dirt and drank the last bit of water.

🎕

“Can the Sharingan copy Sakura’s technique?” Sasuke asked out of nowhere one morning right when Kakashi shows up. Sakura stared at him, shocked in several ways. They were standing there for over an hour in near silence (filled with her flipping through one of her notebooks – this one filled on notes about the last text she read, a chapter that was called something along the lines of The Fortitude of Great Redwoods or was it Great Oaks: A Study? It was yet another book about Fire Nation native plants. Honestly, they’re all blurring together at this point.) and he didn’t think to open a conversation about it with her?

It was not that she could have answered him, but at least it wouldn’t feel so harsh that he wanted to take away the one thing that makes her special.

It was as she was putting away her notebook and Naruto was glaring at Sasuke (probably angry about the same thing that she is feeling, she supposed), that Kakashi answered.

“No.”

And that was that. Afterwards, he immediately changed the subject to interrupt Sasuke from feeling offended at the short reply. It sure was an appreciated distraction for Sakura.

Actually, she appreciated that whole attitude. Thank you, Kakashi.

🎕

“Two more laps,” Tenzou called over to her as she was finishing her fifth around the field. He was leaning against a tree, but watched her with his full attention. It was so unlike Kakashi, but she can’t decide if it was better or worse.

A teacher who gave you space or a teacher who gave you none. Iruka was a solid middle-man, but he had an entire class of students, so the comparison probably wasn’t fair. In any case, that was then and this was now.

She frowned at him, but didn’t stop moving. She had learned her lesson before. If she stops, she gets even more work piled on top. However, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t allowed to get angry at him for adding more work without discussing it previously, so she yelled back at him while continuing to move further away.

“How come?”

“You’ve been slacking since I’ve been away.”

This was their third session since he came back and he’s only now pointing that out? And also, how dare him! She’s been busy with her team. It was not her fault if Kakashi doesn’t prioritize her cardio. Team Seven spends most of their time on D-ranks, so what was she to do?

Sakura just bit her tongue and continued running. He yelled one last thing at her.

“When you’re done, we’ll work on your jutsu.”

Well, at least one good thing came from this tyrannical man. She bit her cheek to hide her smile.

🎕

Naruto’s grin hurt her eyes. They just caught Tora, the desperate cat, for the fourth time and his face was so scratched up. She wanted to ask if making minute changes in his expression hurt, but she kind of felt anxious about bringing it up, so she held her tongue.

Naruto must have noticed her staring, though. They were just leaving the mission desk after returning the cat to his (monstrous) owner and since it was nearing four o’clock, she was expecting Kakashi to dismiss them for the day. Naruto must have assumed the same. He leaned towards her, as if going to conspiratorially whisper at her so she leaned in as well, but he ended up talking in his normal volume. Loud.

“Hey, hey! Do you want to go get something to eat? I’m starving,” he bellowed out, grinning and wrapping his arms behind his head. He gave a moment of pause, before saying, “it could be a date!”

Sakura blandly talked over him before he could even finish the sentence. “I’m not interested.”

She thought she was clear to him before in the several other attempts of wooing her, but he must have an even thicker skull than she first assumed. As nice as he can be sometimes, he certainly continues to annoy her with his faults.

In any case, she had other plans today. She was meeting Kabuto at the public library tonight. He was going to help her look through what medical study materials were available to genin. He had his own at home, and he said if they can’t find any valuable books, she can borrow some of his.

She was glad to have plans with a friend. Sure, it was more studying and more work, but this was with Kabuto, so she could grin and bear it. And who knows, maybe she’ll be good at it. She always had a knack with learning. She never had the opportunity to have a study partner on a topic of this intensity, though. It could be fun.

Naruto was looking real bummed out by her flat answer and while she shouldn’t have to baby him for being so thick, she told herself she should be a better person. So she will try.

“I have plans, anyways. I’ll be busy tonight.” Sakura explained, trying to rub the despair off of Naruto’s face. That didn’t seem to do the right trick, though, as worry expressed itself on his body language.

He glanced furtively at Sasuke, who just glared back. Sakura sighed.

“It’s not with Sasuke,” she said, trying to hide her own disappointment in never getting Sasuke to agree to go on a date with her. She blinked, suddenly realizing she and Naruto weren’t so different after all. Ugh. She bottled that thought for later. “It’s with a friend. We’re studying.”

“Studying?” The worry slid of Naruto in less than a second. “Why do you have to study? We’re not in the academy anymore!”

“Because I want to? I like it, Naruto.”

“It’s good to be studious.” Kakashi said, butting into the conversation. His lone eye crinkled. “What are you looking into?”

“Medical ninjutsu,” she responded.

Sakura watches Kakashi become a little tense at that. Only a little. It was such a small change in movement – a stillness that overtook him for a split second – that she knew if she wasn’t watching him for his reaction already, she would have missed it.

“I see. That will be useful,” was all he supplied before going back to his book.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that conversational exit technique. Going in hand with the stillness, the whole thing made her feel self-conscious. Maybe Kakashi thought that medical ninjutsu was boring. Or something. She felt strange about it all now.

She didn’t get the chance to ponder on it for a lengthy time or to say anything (as if she would have the courage if she had the time) because Naruto was asking her what medical ninjutsu was and she was wondering if he ever, even for a single moment, listened in class.

🎕

“Naruto, stop hesitating,” Kakashi called from his position under the shade of a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Sakura was currently grappling Naruto in a half-hearted choke hold. Naruto was looking mighty frustrated, but wasn’t doing anything about it. Sakura was feeling enormously offended. He did this a lot – babying her as if she wasn’t a ninja, too.

“But, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura is -”

“Is what? What am I, Naruto?” Sakura growled, interrupting him by putting more pressure into her hold. He slapped her arm, calling uncle. She relented, dropping him. He fell to the floor and the scrambled back up a few feet from her.

“Once more.” Kakashi waved a hand absentmindedly at them.

They began from the top. Naruto seemed like he was going to treat her like an actual opponent – like how he treats his spars with Sasuke. That ended quickly enough.

She took a breather, just watching him watch her. He was really pissing her off right now. One breath in, on breath out. She had to calm down or she was going to really explode on him. But based on past experiences, maybe that was not the way to get through to him. Perhaps she should try something simple.

She brought up her hands and connected all her fingers together, pretending to crack her knuckles in preparation of another lunge at him, but it was a ruse. She was summoning some low shrubbery behind him.

After assessing her work as enough, she jumped forth. He ducked her first throw, got a good elbow in her gut – it actually did surprise her and she lost sight of her revenge scheme for a moment. She choked and then raised both her arms above her head, preparing to hit his head with her fists.

She missed, but that was no matter to her. Her torso curled inwards and she knew she had to move quickly because she was showing the back of her head and neck to the opponent and that is never a safe place to be. She readjusted herself and swung up and – bam!

She landed a solid punch right against his jaw. He slid his left foot backwards to fall away from her, but then tripped over something and fell completely on his back.

“Oof!”

The wind looked knocked out of him for a moment, but when he got his bearings, he looked up at her and then at his feet at the offending object that caused his downfall.

A branch was sitting there, looking as fresh and healthy as a new sapling in spring. Not bad at all, she patted herself on the back mentally.

“That’s no fair!” Naruto yelled, jumping up.

Sakura was surprised at his outburst as it broke her out of her thoughts, but to be honest, she was also not _that_ surprised. She knew he was going to act up. To be clear, using jutsu is not against the rules. In fact, Kakashi promoted it, as long as they weren’t going to actually cause more than a few scrapes, bumps, and bruises.

“How is that not fair?” She growled back.

“You can -”

“I can use it and you can’t? Naruto, everyone has their own techniques. Sasuke can use fire jutsu, Ino can use mind jutsu, you can use shadow clones! I can’t use those and do you see _me_ complaining?” She actually does complain a lot about it, but only in her mind, so it doesn’t count. Probably. Her life would be so much easier if she could split into different people. Maybe she should ask Kakashi about it. Or is that hypocritical? Maybe she won’t ask.

“Oh,” Naruto responded, becoming a lot less grumpy. He thought to himself for a moment and then rubbed his neck, looking embarrassed. “That’s true, I guess.”

Kakashi walked up to them while they were talking. He still had his eye on his book, but Sakura guessed he was not actually reading it. The more time they spend with him, the more she feels she can understand when he’s paying attention and when he’s not. It’s so much harder than reading Sasuke, though.

“Naruto, you shouldn’t hold back just because you’re afraid of hurting her.” That’s the first thing that left Kakashi’s lips and Sakura felt annoyed again.

“That’s not it!”

“Then what is it?”

“Uh, I, um,” Naruto hems and hawed for a moment before his voice petered out.

“Ah,” Kakashi said, snapping his book closed loudly. He peered at Naruto as if he figured him all out and Sakura was very curious as to what that was. “You’re afraid that if you go all out, Sakura may still beat you?”

Naruto looked scandalized and that was how she knew _that_ was the truth behind his actions. Sakura wasn’t the only one on the team that had trouble with hiding emotions and thoughts. She kind of appreciated that.

But she wasn’t appreciating Naruto _at all_ right now. She just crossed her arms, digging her fingers into her biceps.

It was always something with these boys. They always had to be so cool and powerful – and it wasn’t that Sakura didn’t want to be cool and powerful because she did and she was working hard to do it, but she didn’t belittle others on her way there, did she?

Wait, she was guilty of that, now that she thought about it. Actually, she did that a lot. Against Ino. And Naruto. And, well, Sasuke, too. Oh, wow. Way to have no self-reflection, Sakura, she berated herself, digging her fingers deeper.

“Look, Naruto,” she says, suddenly, surprising herself. She belatedly realized she interrupted something Kakashi was saying and the two make eye contact for a brief second. She felt embarrassed, but it was too late to stop, so she just powered through. “I want to be a good ninja. I know you want to be one, too. I just – I, hm.” She couldn’t conjure up the words and the fact that Kakashi and Naruto were staring at her – and was that Sasuke watching them from the side, oh god! “Just fight me like you do with Sasuke?”

Her intonation went up at the end of the sentence making her sound unsure, which she was, but also she wasn’t.

All three boys on her team looked at her, eyeing her up for a second as if they were sizing her against her words. She felt very self-conscious and reacted by laughing awkwardly.

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto grinned, sheepishly. Kakashi continued to stare.

“Sasuke, you’re up. Sakura, take a break,” her teacher finally said.

She felt absolutely terrible. Dejectedly, she walked off the field, found her belongings, and sat down. She won against Naruto twice and she was still thought of as the weak link. She hated this so much! What else could she do to convince them?

Does Ino deal with this? Probably not, but she really doesn’t want to ponder about Ino for any much longer. It always makes her feel bad.

Maybe it’s not even the boys’ faults. Maybe she is the problem.

“Sakura,” Kakashi called, breaking her out of her reveries. “You’re against Sasuke next.”

She nodded, not saying anything. He didn’t look away from her for a bit, a long enough time to make her feel like squirming, but finally pulled out his book, putting his attention on something else.

She thought he was back to ignoring her, but he said one final thing that makes her stop questioning who she should be mad at.

“Don’t hesitate, okay?”

“Yes, sensei.”

She does the same thing when she fights Sasuke that Naruto does to her. For different reasons, but it’s all the same in the end. Actions are judged, not intentions. And if she’s being completely honest, those intentions… aren’t enough anyways.

She’ll do better. She hopes she will at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to plot one day~ Sakura's just having a lot of introspective moments.
> 
> It's going to come to a head next chapter. And then we will see how Sakura and friends fare from there - in the exams.
> 
> Afterward next week, I might take a short break from posting, maybe a month or so, to edit and finish a few more chapters. I got a lot, but there is so much more content to do! I have bullet points of what I need to get done and then I suddenly veer off into a new scene and suddenly I have to shift things around.
> 
> I find I best write out of order, chasing the most dramatic scenes first. That doesn't go well when I have many in between scenes that need to be completed. Oh well!
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Tend the Garden

Kabuto usually had a lot of time to spend with her, but it felt as time went on, he had to cancel their meetings and his lessons more and more often – to the point where for a good month, she was only seeing him at her check ups at the hospital.

He said he felt very guilty because of it, but his team had to prepare for something. He made up for it by making sure to talk about everything and anything they wanted during the thirty minute appointment (they both promised to tell no one – a harmless secret, truly a sign of a good friendship, she thought. It meant he trusted her and that’s all she wanted).

He would also recommend new books and give her pointers during this time, but truth be told, she was putting the study to the wayside. She had yet to put it into practice, waiting for Kabuto to guide her through it as she was afraid of hurting someone or some animal. The books were good and all, and the notes she took from them and straight from the mouth of Kabuto were better, but she was still hesitant.

Perhaps after he got more free time, she would finally ask him for a practical lesson. Until then, she would carry more first aide items than she was planning on since coming out of the academy and call it square.

Kabuto would always make sure to end their time together saying how proud he was of her and that’s why Sakura loved being with Kabuto.

Tenzou was nice, but when he’s training her, he can be real picky. Kakashi has a whole uninterested vibe and she kind of feels like he only says nice things to her when he’s trying to get the boys to work harder. That’s not entirely true, but she has noticed him do that enough times for her to be angry about it.

In any case, it was a normal Tuesday afternoon that (because of one of those boys) they got saddled with a big mission – their first outside the walls of Konoha – and it definitely was going to make her miss this week’s appointment. What a bummer.

She had a few hours to pack before heading to the main gate to meet her team and their drunkard of a client. During that time, she wondered if she should run down to the hospital to tell them – specifically Kabuto, so she could say goodbye – that she would be out of town. She was wondering this during the entire thirty minutes it took to pack (and then check, double check, triple check that she had everything she needed).

After she decided that yes, she packed perfectly, she went downstairs to tell her parents that she was leaving. Her parents were in the living room, sitting at the coffee table, staring at a newspaper with undivided, intense scrutiny.

Sakura has seen this scene many times before and when she was a child, she used to get worried that something bad was happening in the world, but no. No, it was never that. They just liked working on crossword puzzles together.

“Mom, dad, I have to talk to you.”

“What is it, sweetie?” Her mother asked without even glancing over.

“It’s important!” She yelled, trying to get them to actually pay attention to her – for once! She could recognize she was just being dramatic due to her flair in temper, but that didn’t mean she was going to stop. It was important, after all.

The two finally looked away from the paper, with varying displays of curiosity. Sakura thought they would be more open to talking to her since she hasn’t been so open with them recently, but no, it seems that crosswords are more interesting than the events in their only daughter’s life.

“I’m going on a mission. Out of the village, I mean. For a week or two?”

“Oh,” he dad said, and then smiled brightly. “Congrats!” He got up and went in for a high-five that Sakura reluctantly slapped back. “You’re becoming a fine, young ninja!”

Yeah, dad, I already know that, she thought to herself, but then she began to question that thought because is she really? Her teammates treated her like a weakling and she had, what, one friend? He’s a really good friend, but – Mebuki cut her out of her thoughts.

“Do you have everything you need?”

“Hm?” Sakura blinked, wondering why she’s asking. She was proud of how good she was at packing. She aced all the lessons in the academy because she’s meticulous like that. Sensing her mother wasn’t talking about packing, she added, “Yes?”

“Why do you look so absent-minded? Are you worried?” Mebuki smiled slyly at her daughter, bringing her hand up to grip Sakura’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t be. You’re going to kick ass.”

“I – I’m not worried! It’s just an easy escort mission!”

“Then what is it?”

“I just am thinking about talking to the hospital since I’ll be gone, and then leaving a note for, uh, my teacher” - oh yeah, she should probably talk to Tenzou, too - “and my friend.” She added that last bit slowly. Her parent’s didn’t know much about Kabuto, but they did know of him.

“Your friend, huh?” Her dad peers at her, suspiciously.

“Yeah, my friend,” Sakura says, glaring back. Her dad backs down easier than she thought, so she brings up her worries. “But what if he’s not there?”

“Where?” Her mom asked, confused.

“The hospital.”

“I thought you were going to the hospital to say you’re not going to be there this week, not to see your… friend,” her dad remarked, putting emphasis on the word ‘friend.’

“Dad!” Sakura outright hissed, her face burning. She was going to physically fight her dad at this rate – this is why they don’t talk. Her parents just like to embarrass her over and over again. And she’s not like that with Kabuto! He’s too old for her, so even if she did like him – well, anyways! It’s not that she thought about it, no way! She has Sasuke!

“Just go, Sakura!” Her mom said, pushing Sakura towards the front door with an annoyed noise punctuating her words. Sakura fumed the entire way, thinking in mainly expletives, but her mom just kept pushing her until she was nearly out the door already. She heard her dad laughing from another room and she decided it was probably better to get out of here already before the words start coming out of her mouth and she gets in real trouble. “Don’t forget to come back for your stuff.”

“Of course, mom, I’m not stupid,” Sakura said, pouting as she slid her shoes on. She combed her hair down with her fingers and then peeked into the mirror beside the door to make sure she looked acceptable. “I’ll be back soon!”

She was off to the hospital, waving through people, knowing the shortcuts from her home by heart already. She had been at the hospital for a year now, over fifty appointments. It was crazy to put that into perspective. It was a lot less scary to go there now. It felt like a comfortable constant.

The fact that the receptionists knew her by name is convenient as it really sped up the process. When she entered the lobby to speak to them, she was greeted with a smile and confusion. She explained her situation and they were quick to accept it – there is a system to these things, how could there not be in a village filled with ninja who come and go, constantly at work.

It was when she asked for Kabuto that things simmered down. The receptionist dealing with her files right now apologized because he’s not in today. Understandable, now that she thought about it. It wasn’t like he worked seven days a week at this place. He’s basically an intern, not the department head.

Sakura was about to ask if the receptionist knew where he would be, but thought better of it. Not only did this lady probably not know, but also it’s not appropriate to ask.

Instead, she asked to leave a note for him – as he is her attending nurse. She told him where she’ll be and when she will probably be back. And that she hopes to see him soon.

Then she was off to return home, collect her things, and then head to the gates to meet her team. Her mother stopped her from leaving without taking an extra tin of snacks (“Share them with your boys!”) that she could hardly fit into her pack, but she finally did, thinking about how she’s going to eat them all by herself, ha! Take that, boys!

At the gate, she wasn’t surprised that she was the first one there. She did leave early. She didn’t want to hang around her home for any longer than she had to, but Kakashi was probably not going to be on time, so maybe that was a bad decision.

She was sitting in some grass off to the side of the gate guard building, eating a cookie out of the tin and reading her notebook, when Tenzou popped out of nowhere, nearly causing her to inhale bits of the cookie.

“Don’t do that!” She yelled at him, covering her mouth which was still filled in a half-chewed cookie, before slapping her book closed and standing. “But good timing!”

She was worried that she wasn’t going to be able to tell him that she would be gone, too, but she wasn’t sure how to find him, so she ended up leaving a note taped to the inside of her window (a response to how he originally contacted her) saying why she was gone. This was better. This was so much better than what she got with Kabuto!

“Kakashi-senpai told me that you’re starting a mission.”

Ah, he already knew. Kakashi knew where to find him. She wondered if they hang out when she’s not around. She didn’t know how they have the time. Is it like the training/study sessions she has with Kabuto? Work and play intermingled? Maybe she was just bad at time management.

“Yes! We’re going to escort a man to his village. It’s supposed to be really easy, but it will be nice to get out there,” she said, trying to feel excited instead of feeling bad about herself all the time. She needed to work on herself. She kept saying that and doing nothing, though. Sakura, stop! Pay attention! “Cookie?” She asked, picking up the tin and holding it out to him.

He smiled at her and took one graciously. “You’re going to do great, Sakura.”

They talked for a few more minutes, but he had some duties to take care of, so he bid her a goodbye. She was not worried about him knowing when she’ll get back. He’ll figure it out whether it’s because he talks to Kakashi or he’ll do the creepy investigation himself. Or maybe Konoha will notice the loudness Naruto brings and they won’t realize how peaceful it was before it’s too late and Team Seven is back.

Her team finally rolled in with Sasuke first, then Naruto, and then Kakashi and the bridge builder, Tazuna, coming exactly on time, surprising all the kids. They signed out at the gate and then they went on their way, with hope.

The return was also filled with hope for Sakura – a hope for the comforts of home because that mission was hell.

🎕

The first session Sakura has with Tenzou in a while is difficult. Shortly after she got back in the village after the horrifying and eye-opening events that happened in Wave, he leaves for his own mission. She barely had time to say hello and goodbye.

She has had to process a lot of things on her own. She thought her – She thought Sasuke died for a good while there. It broke her heart into a million pieces and even though it didn’t actually happen, she felt like something has shifted in her.

The childlike innocence that they were going to be alright for a long while, that they were going to grow old together, whether lovebirds or just old friends who meet up once in a blue moon for drinks and reminiscing into the night about the good ol’ days of being a three man cell – it was dashed. They could die tomorrow and she could do nothing about it.

She was absolutely useless. It didn’t matter that Sakura had been training with a jounin for longer than the boys, it feels like they are always a step ahead of her. And even though they keep fighting with each other, when they work in tandem, they get things done.

She was watching Tazuna the entire time and did get a few attacks in here and there in the several fights during the mission – she wasn’t about to let the enemies hurt anyone. She got one of the Demon Brothers stuck for a moment by using wood style, but they broke out just a quickly. She needed to strengthen her branches. She needed to. She needed to up her reserves. She needed to do _so much_.

Or else Naruto and Sasuke were going to keep showing her up with their determination. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t determined. Wasn’t she?

Seeing the soulless eyes of an enemy really made her question that. Zabuza was a level of horror that she wasn’t prepared for – a horror that _none_ of them should have even thought of having to prepare for. Despite the fact that she was glad everything went well, she wasn’t going to lie to herself. She didn’t really like their client, Tazuna, for putting her through that.

The first time she saw Zabuza, she was afraid and that made her hesitate. She listened to Kakashi and protected Tazuna and was feeling pretty good with it, until Kakashi got captured and the boys ran off to rescue him, leaving her to back Tazuna up to a tree so she had at least one less direction to worry about and hope she could react fast enough to help if she needs to.

The second time, they were on the bridge and the boys got sucked into another battle and she was feeling scared and worthless because she couldn’t help them because she was being the responsible one and defending the client. She wondered if she left him to his own devices would there have been a difference? Because she didn’t have to lift a finger beyond being a cautious look out – which wasn’t much work when you can’t see anything anyways.

Then things came to a head – and a head came off.

She got back, feeling more than a little shocked by the events and seeing death (both the false alarm and many, many dead enemies) and she couldn’t talk to her teammates because they have a different perspective, she supposed, Kakashi has never been an open man (and spends most of his time corralling the boys or using her accomplishments to further their abilities – just look at the most recent example of her already being able to climb up trees with chakra), her parents are too silly to take her seriously, and Tenzou was on his own mission.

There was no word on Kabuto, yet, as her next appointment was not for another five days at the time (luckily, today is that day, just a few more hours, Sakura, just a few more!) She knew that if she could see him, he would know what words to say to make her feel better. Or at least, help her to figure out what was the problem.

Obviously she has a lot on her mind – she’s becoming a ninja and has to deal with death and she knew that going into the profession, so maybe that’s not the real problem, but she can’t comprehend everything because she’s so stressed and you know what is the real kicker? She was stressed before the damn mission, too!

And so here she was, training with Tenzou and she hasn’t had much time to talk as he had the usual attitude when they can’t see each other for awhile – work her to the bone to make up for it.

Sakura’s eyelids felt heavy as she followed Tenzou to the tree line. She had just spent the last hour calling forth saplings from the ground and then recalling them. It was exhausting. She knew she should be glad to get more experience to become better, but logic and emotions are separate, powerful beasts.

“We’ll take a break for a few minutes,” Tenzou said, voice soft but commanding. “Then let’s go through some reps. Your chakra coils will only expand to their full potential if they get as much physical energy as mental, Sakura.”

Sakura’s right eye twitched. She didn’t need to get lectured about something she already knew, especially when it was something they focus on a lot together. It was not like she wasn’t trying. Her time wasn’t used efficiently, is all! What with Kakashi pouring most of his time (which isn’t much considering they usually had an average of two hours every morning of him not showing up) with the boys and Tenzou always being busy – and you know what?

Last she talked to him, Kabuto was telling her she was doing fine at her pace, anyways! He’s a medic nin, he knows what he’s talking about.

She was going to sit down, drink some water, and try not to stew in her thoughts, but Tenzou just had to say three more words that made her boil over.

He looked over his shoulder at her with some vague disappointed look in his eyes and said: “You know this.”

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her head down. She took a deep breath in and then looked up. “I’m tired,” she said, punctuating every syllable. Her hands formed fists at her side, pulling the skin tight and white. “I didn’t ask for this, Tenzou-sensei.”

He looked shocked for a moment and then confused, turning his body towards her. He didn’t say anything, but even if he was planning to, Sakura didn’t care. She continued, throwing her hands up in the air, her expression contorting in anger.

“I’m tired! I work hard every goddamn day! I study, I meditate, I train, I eat so, so many calories!” Regardless of the fact that it was necessary for her to healthily gain muscle and continue being a ninja, something Kabuto griped her about early on, it still makes her feel a weird tick in the back of her head from when she used to diet.

It felt like because she started speaking, everything that has caused her stress from the beginning began tumbling out in a flurry of anger. She brought her hand back to her sides, her fists curling in painfully.

“I go to the hospital every week, just to answer their stupid questions, give demonstrations, get a physical, and blood samples taken! I feel like a – an _experiment_!” She spat out, glaring at his dark eyes. He just continued to listen, concern painting his face at this point. “And nothing comes of it! It’s the same thing every time. I don’t know why they keep asking me to come back!”

She’s glad they do, though, because otherwise she would see Kabuto less. Not that she could see him at all for a long while now.

“I have to train with you every week you’re here in the village and you expect so much out of me when I get so little time with you. I train with Kakashi-sensei almost every day of the week, every week, if you can even call that training! I’m not learning much from pulling weeds and being treated as a weak girl by my teammates!”

She pulled her bangs down, mussing up her hair, and groaned, but was unstoppable at this point. All the stress that had been welling up in her from the past year needed to spill out.

“Naruto is annoying! Sasuke hates me!” Her voice broke there and she started yelling. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over any second. It’s something she’s been thinking for a long time and to put it out there in the world hurt as much as she thought it would. Her feelings towards her crush have been evolving for a long while now, but to admit that he doesn’t like her at all… It was painful. She didn’t want to dwell on it, but it was there, sitting in her stomach, heavy.

She shoves her hand up, sticking her index finger up to emphasize her next point.“I have _one_ friend, only ONE! Even _you_ probably have more friends than me and you’re barely in the village for god’s sake!” She said, throwing her hands up in the air once again. “Everyone else treats me like garbage. Even my parents treat me like I’m a child – or I’m an adult – or I don’t know, but they’re not there for me like I need it.

“And you and my friend are the only people that I feel I can talk to and yet, when I need you, neither of you are there. What am I supposed to do? Pretend everything is okay? I’m stressed and so so _so_ tired! I haven’t had a good night’s rest in months!”

Tenzou just listened in silence, probably waiting for her steam to run out, but she was going to show him steam.

She clasped her fingers together, pooling her chakra. A beautiful tree grew quickly a little bit away from them, nearly the same height as Sakura. It sprouted a few leaves here and there and stood proudly. She just dejectedly swung her arm in it’s direction.

“I didn’t ask for this,” she repeated, more softly this time. Her shoulders drooped. “I can do amazing things, things I want to be proud of, and nobody cares to give me the time of day. They just expect me to be better all the time and I’m never fast enough, good enough, kind enough… I’m a stepping stone. And I’m going to die without being able to do anything to change it.”

That was all she has to say. She wanted to cry. Within the few seconds of silence that followed, a burst of embarrassment filled her from head to toe and she couldn’t believe she had the audacity to yell at one of the only nice people in her life, even if he was pushing his luck. It’s her fault for not being enough.

Tenzou watched her deflated form for a few moments and then reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head slightly to look at his face.

“Sakura, sit down. Let’s talk.”

His eyes were intense and she couldn’t look at them. She wasn’t sure she could pinpoint his emotions and she definitely couldn’t swim through her own. Anger, loneliness, exhaustion, embarrassment, and many, many more.

So she just looked back at the ground and nodded.

He lead her to the edge of clearing and after she sat next to him, holding her head in her arms that were propped up on her knees, he talked. He talked a lot about himself and each word made her feel more and more shocked.

His childhood, the basics of his work as a ninja, who he had become… It wasn’t an entire life story. There were many missing details, but Sakura didn’t care. The details that he did share, the information about how he came to use wood style, the horrors of a childhood where he had to grow up too fast – Sakura felt cold.

It was towards the end that he finally looked at her. She hesitantly turned her own eyes towards him, feeling ashamed and terrible. He was still unreadable. This whole situation made her sick. The dissociation of a bright, sunny day towards the horrors of life was nausea-inducing.

“They thought you were one, too, you know?” He said quietly, then amended, “An experiment.”

She sucked in a breath. There was a hollow pit forming in her stomach. She looked away from him, back at the grass, the non-judgmental grass that goes with the flow, was always there. A comfort, a given, a constant. “Oh.”

That was all she had to say on that. It made sense, it honestly did. The Senju family, from what little she interacted with them, didn’t seem too welcoming to her. She assumed it was due to the genetic stuff – but to think that they were speaking with the Hokage about her being, well, a modified person made by a man who had no morals…

It honestly made her speechless.

Just what other horrible things were going around her, things that she couldn’t help, but things that, due to her ignorance, she actively aggravated even more. Her thoughtless words and attitude – who else had she hurt? Did she? How would she know?

Tenzou doesn’t add any more comments for a little while. She knows he doesn’t have more to say on that topic, anyways. In what way could she be an actual experiment? She was born to two parents who cared for her well-being at all times (despite the distance they are gaining as she grew up). At what point would she have been mysteriously taken and returned?

And Tenzou was left to die.

She couldn’t even imagine.

Great, she thought. Her life sucked more than she could stand and yet it still didn’t even compare to those around her. How selfish could she be? She never learns, does she? Sasuke was so right. She is annoying.

Sakura was left berating herself over and over in her brain. It physically hurt, from a jarring panic in her veins and a stomach that felt as if it had been punched straight through. She curled into herself, hiding her scrunched up face in her arms.

She wanted to apologize so bad, but she also did not know what to say or how to say it. She was nervous for his reaction to any words that would spill forth from her, so she bit down on her lip as hard as she could.

“Sakura.”

Tenzou’s soft voice made her still inside and out. She hesitated, but finally looked up. Her face was stuck in a wince, but she could at least look at him. She forced herself to.

“We are not perfect. No matter what, though, we must continue to grow,” he said, slowly. And then he smiled for the first time in awhile. “Perhaps we can trim back some of our branches and look at the root of the problem.”

Sakura stared at him, not sure how to respond. His words cycled around her brain continuously as she tried to absorb them. It took her a while. She looked off to the side, at the training ground beyond. Their belongings lay next to them. Sitting on top of her canteen was her notebook, nearly filled to the brim with notes from Tenzou’s lectures.

Finally, she looked back at him, sniffled, and rubbed her nose against the back of her hand. “Was that a pun?” She finally (nasally) said, turning to look at him blandly. “It was bad.”

The weight of the situation seemed to melt away as Tenzou’s head drooped into his shoulders and his expression soured. Sakura couldn’t help a giggle from coming out. It quickly returned to a grimace when Tenzou mumbled out: “You can be harsh, you know that?” Once he noticed her mood shifting again, he quickly blurted out an explanation. “I’m just kidding,” he said, awkwardly laughing. “I, um –”

“Sasuke told me that I make him sick.” Sakura said with a mellow tone, looking back at the ground. Tenzou blinked, surprised. He didn’t know how to respond to that other than slightly incredulously because Sakura was not that bad of a kid. But then again, Sasuke was quite prickly, for good reason, at times. Sakura continued speaking in a more lighthearted tone when Tenzou didn’t respond. “I mean, he’s right. I’m very self-centered and mean. I bet Naruto feels the same way with how I treat him, but… Anyways, you’ve seen firsthand with how I –“

“Sakura,” Tenzou interrupted. “Sakura, stop.”

She looked at him with wide eyes and mouth still slightly open, the words hanging on her lips.

“I can’t say what Sasuke is thinking. He…” Tenzou let out a breath, seeming to turn over words in his head. “He has his own reasons for preferring his own company. But what I can say, Sakura, is that I think you’re a pretty cool young lady.”

Sakura stared at Tenzou.

Suddenly, she couldn’t see him.

Her eyes were watering and spilling over and she couldn’t stop them from falling no matter what she tried. Tenzou panicked next to her, but she couldn’t help him because she couldn’t help herself. She sobbed for what felt like the first time in forever and Tenzou settled with rubbing a comforting hand on her back.

Her wails were filled with grief. She has had to let go of a lot in this past year. So much has happened and she has grown and stagnated and stayed the same and changed. She imagined herself, her team, her teachers, her friend, her old friends… She imagined herself the most. Who is she? What does she want out of all of this?

She loves so much, but she hates just as heavily. It’s like a light switch – it’s either one or the other – entirely contingent of the events happening around her. Does that make her happy? Does she make herself happy? Why can’t she be happy?

Maybe she should let go.

Instead of sticking to the comforts, the things that made her happy and sad just a year ago, maybe she should change. Maybe, maybe, maybe. If so much has happened in her life, why shouldn’t she adapt to it? She didn’t ask for this, but what can she get out of it?

Tenzou’s arm was comforting. He said that she was cool. Is she? Can she be? Should she try?

Yes, yes, yes, she could feel his hand pat in a tempo that calms her racing thoughts.

Yes, she can. If she isn’t now, she can be. She can make herself proud, for herself. She doesn’t need to prove it to anyone. Not to her parents or her teachers (especially since one of them just plainly said that he is already proud of her), not to the Hokage, and definitely – well…

She doesn’t have to prove herself to Sasuke.

Maybe he won’t ever like her and that hurts a lot. But it hurts less to release that than suffer from the pain of preserving. She doesn’t have to love someone if it hurts her, right?

She sniffled. Is that okay, she wondered. Has it always been okay? Will it be okay? She doesn’t know what will happen next, but maybe this is okay.

It will be okay.

She has grown in more ways than one, she finally thought, proud of herself in a little way.

When she could finally stop the waterfall of tears, she wiped her face on her arms and looked at her teacher with a new light.

“Thank you,” she said, sniffling, “I needed to hear that.” She smiled. “You’re a really good teacher, you know?”

He laughed, sheepishly.

“You should give Kakashi-sensei some pointers,” she continued.

He choked on his laugh, coughing.

“He may be your senior, but-”

“He’s not a bad guy, Sakura. Maybe you need to look at his actions in another perspective. In fact, to me, he’s… a very good man.”

Sakura frowned. She has had a simmering anger towards her teacher for awhile now, but maybe it’s true that he wasn’t being mean on purpose – if his actions were mean at all. They are kind of mean, she conceded for herself. She will give him the benefit of the doubt next time, though, if Tenzou says so.

“Maybe I’ll have a talk with him,” Sakura ended up saying. Tenzou grinned in response. Sakura felt like he’s proud of her even more and that made her feel good. It’s amazing how much a supportive figure can help. Maybe she could be supportive back. Maybe she could begin to be a better person.

“I am sorry, though.” She looked him in the eyes. “I shouldn’t have had an outburst like that, especially when I was belittling your… history. I’m sorry.”

He looked like he was not sure how to respond, but finally with a straightened mouth, he said, “Thank you.”

There was another pause, but he kept his mouth open as if he is about to say something, so Sakura patiently waited.

"The reason I push you so hard, Sakura, is because we don't see each other often. I did not know how much stress it put on you. I apologize," he said. It seemed like it was a day of apologies, but maybe they both needed this. Sakura certainly felt comforted by the fact that he was thinking about her grievances. "I just don't have the job priority like Kakashi-senpai. He's your full-time teacher. If I – well, I wouldn't want to steal his student from him, but-"

He laughs, awkwardly, not finishing his thought. Sakura quiets the voice in her head wishing he would. She knows she just said she would talk with Kakashi about her feelings, but… if she could avoid it, wouldn’t that be better – rather, easier. She was nervous about it.

“My point is,” Tenzou shrugged off his own meandering thoughts, “I want to help you grow, Sakura. I want you to be able to protect yourself and your loved ones. So I push you when I do have time with you.”

“I understand,” she replied, voice soft. “I really do. I always did”– she paused –“but sometimes understanding isn’t enough and I really needed to talk about it. I think.”

“Then, I’m glad we were able to talk about this.”

“Me, too.”

They continued sitting there for a little while longer, enjoying the day in silence, and Sakura wondered if training was over early and she definitely wouldn’t complain if it did because she needed a nap after all this, but Tenzou looked over at her, his face grim and it made her nervous. After everything was out in the open, she didn’t know what else she had to worry about.

“By the way, if you don’t want to go to the hospital anymore you don’t have to. I didn’t say anything when we first met, but I should have,” he said. Oh, Sakura thought, she did say a lot of bad things about the hospital, didn’t she? “Nobody deserves to be treated like an experiment.”

Her embarrassment came back full force. It honestly isn’t that bad. Her bad mood was exaggerating her annoyances. Especially since she liked going to the hospital to see Kabuto.

“No, I was – It’s not that bad. I was a little angry about it at first, to be honest,” she admitted, hugging herself. She was really angry when she first started going. “But thanks to keeping up with it, I made a really good friend. He’s… my best friend, actually.” That’s the first time she said that out loud and it felt weird.

Tenzou watched her and then smiled. “I’m glad.” He paused. “But if you ever want to stop, I will talk to them for you. You can meet your friend off clock. It isn’t worth your discomfort.”

“That’s true,” Sakura sounded out, slowly. That’s very true. “Thank you. I’ll tell you if I need you.”

“Please do.” They smiled at each other for a bit. “Now let’s get back to work. That was a really good tree earlier. You have been growing, so let’s get you to work with bigger techniques.”

Sakura laughed a little breathlessly at the sudden change of subject, but he was so careful at making her feel appreciated that even though she felt exhausted from all the emotions, she got up and began some stretches. “Let’s!”

They trained for a few hours and Sakura could honestly say she had never been so tired in her life. He had her grow a few thick branches that can be used to restrain people. It sucked a lot out of her, but the fact that she has gotten this far is something she can be proud of.

What she was not proud of was the knot forming in her hair. It was stuck with the sweat collecting on the back of her neck (thank you June weather), and no matter how many times she seemed to comb it out with her fingers, it came back with a vengeance.

Her long hair meant things to her, but it was being a bit of a pain in the ass. And with a new conviction of letting go of dead weight, of moving on, she decided something. She will trim some branches, alright, thinking back to Tenzou’s bad pun. She stared at Tenzou’s long hair. Maybe he will, too.

“Hey, I have an idea.”

“Hm?”

“You kind of look like you’re trying to copy the First with that hairstyle,” she said with a smile, trying to inflect with a teasing voice. She didn’t want to be mean, even though this was kind of mean to say. But it was her true thoughts. His hair and his abilities – it couldn’t be a coincidence! “It doesn’t suit you.”

He looked incredulous. He wasn’t following along at all, but that was okay with her. She had more to say.

“I, uh, should have told you when we first met, but,” Sakura said with a little giggle, referencing his own, more serious comment from earlier. “You were kinda scary.”

He snorted – it was a really unattractive noise and it surprised Sakura because she never heard he make such a sound before. She broke out into her own laugh and had to bowl over for a few seconds. The atmosphere felt bright and light and Sakura decided to run with the confidence and hope it gave her.

“Let’s do it together,” she said. When he looked confused, she reworded it, realizing she didn’t give enough context. “Let’s get a haircut.”

It was quiet for a moment as he watched her expression. He looked a bit unsure. But then he laughed a little bit at the concept of getting haircuts together, and he agreed.

His only complaint was that she wouldn’t be able to use his birthday gift, but she began sweating some more at the thought that it’s been sitting on her dresser, collecting dust. It’s not her fault that it’s so pretty and she never felt it was right to wear it when she’s getting dirty, whether training or on missions.

She resolved to use it regardless. On her days off, that is. And then asked when his birthday was, belatedly, worried suddenly that she missed it. She had to at least once, seeing he’s been tutoring her for a little over a year now. Next time, she won’t. Except, he wouldn’t tell her.

He said if she pays for the haircut, that’s gift enough.

As that is all the leeway he gives her, she took it.

They said their goodbyes with the promise to meet tomorrow morning to do the deed before either of them chickened out, in Sakura’s words.

Something stirred in her heart and she felt like she could handle anything this world was going to show her as long as she had some good people on her side. There are so many despair-inducing events happening around her – ones she cannot fathom, and yet, she can’t give up. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was reading this chapter for any last minute edits that I, uh, hm... the timeline is a bit wonky, I think. I'm not gonna think too hard about it and I hope it doesn't make you feel weird if you notice it at all. Just compare it to hazy summer afternoons from when you were ten. What happened, when, and how? Who knows! But it was fun.
> 
> Also, have some of my thoughts on how this chapter worked and why it was the hardest for me!
> 
> This was the first scene I had when I came up with this story. I was sketching some Sakura's in a new notebook during breaks at work and I ended up with some lil' Sakuras being mighty pissed off. And there were some mokuton!Sakuras and then I was like "wait a minute. you got something!"
> 
> Because it was the first scene, it NEEDED to be here. Everything that I planned rode on this. The reason this story is called Roots is not only because of trees, but it's because hair roots, too! And uh, other stuff, too, heheheh.
> 
> But as I wrote the previous chapters, people weren't appearing mean enough to make Sakura's explosion feel right. The hospital wasn't annoying enough, Danzo was kicked out of appearing earlier so there weren't problems there, the Hokage didn't show up as much. I just felt like the pressure wasn't high enough for Sakura to say the same outburst I scribbled in that notebook. But I did my best with shoving in scenes in the previous chapters, so I hope it strikes you with the same cords I originally weaved. 
> 
> Every single one of you make my day with your support. I love every kudos, every hit. Every comment brightens my day. I didn't expect such a warm reception to my work, but I'm so glad it speaks to you all. I hope you have many great days ahead of you.
> 
> And with that, I have one last thing to bring up. Something begins in this chapter that will be explored upon more heavily in the coming chapters. It's probably going to make some of you uncomfortable and that is entirely understandable (and respected!), but I just ask you to trust me. That's all I will say to save any spoilers.
> 
> See you in a month!


	8. Trim the Overgrowth

The afternoon ended in a disappointment when she learned Kabuto was still on leave. However, much to her delight, he had left her a message. It was in an envelope and she took it from the receptionist (after her appointment ended with the doctor who talked her ear off) with both hands, holding it delicately as if it would crumble into an unreadable mess if she was not careful.

She rushed home, wanting to read it in perfect comfort. After she eats a snack, after she showers, after she’s in pajamas and relaxed for the night even though it’s only six o’clock. She deserved an early night.

She finally sat at her desk where she left the message sitting perfectly in the middle of the surface. She grabbed it with one hand, tore the top with her other hand, and pulled out the slip of paper inside.

It was just a single notebook paper, but it was ripped carefully along the serrations and folded into three sections with nuance – a sign of great practice. Kabuto’s clean handwriting filled half of the page.

> “Hello, Sakura,
> 
> I’m sorry I have not been able to see you lately. I have been busy preparing with my team for the upcoming exams and unfortunately my time with you coincides with my team’s training session.
> 
> I do wish to see you before the exams, but if it does not work out, I will see you after the first few exams. Hopefully I will pass and we’ll have a celebratory lunch together!
> 
> I trust you’ll be rooting for me!
> 
> From your friend,
> 
> Kabuto”

Sakura smiled at the paper and then held it to her chest, unable to keep calm. She was feeling jittery from her toes to her head, her stomach twirling with fervor. What was this, she laughed at her own giddiness. It wasn’t as if – oh.

It hit her. She knew this feeling. It wasn’t foreign at all. She even thought about it before lightly, but right now? This feeling wasn’t light. It was fresh and warm and –

Oh no.

She frowned to herself. Then she looked at the letter for a moment, thinking.

She shrugged with a smile. Having a burgeoning crush was not the end of the world. Honestly, it kind of felt silly in a good way to already know that this crush is hopeless. Kabuto is really nice and that’s why she’s glad to call him her friend and that’s why she has a crush on him, but he is a lot older than her and has his own busy life to deal with. Her being around all the time would be a bit much – but she’s going to stop thinking bad thoughts about herself!

Maybe she’ll put this energy into making their friendship better before making him Sasuke Status.

Moving on from Sasuke will be an ongoing process. She has been thinking about it on and off all day, but maybe this leap to another boy will power her through it. Kabuto is already nice to her, so she won’t have to deal with the crushing disappointment and shame when the conversations go south – as her and Sasuke’s do often (but she is at fault there – Shush, Sakura!).

Plus, Kabuto has already basically made a date, so it’s easy as pie.

She laughed to herself. The giddiness was getting to her.

Jeez, she was going to make an idiot out of herself, wasn’t she?

She laughed more.

And then her eyes started watering and they spilled over, down her cheeks. Suddenly, she was crying about Sasuke. And she was crying for herself. And she really didn’t know why she was crying, but everything was too heavy, too much, and she didn’t know what to do except to mourn.

Someone knocked on her door, causing her suck in a gulp of air and go completely silent. She stopped, wiped her face, and sat there, feeling embarrassed. Her mind flew through a million options of how respond: ignore it, lock her door and continue breaking down, open her door and pretend it didn’t happen, open her door and yell at whoever thought it was okay to bother her.

What she finally decided to do was to be kind and open about her feelings – the person Tenzou thought she was, who she could be. If she felt bad for exploding on him, she should feel the same respect to others. She stood up, took a few steps over to her door, and noted that whoever it was wasn’t saying anything (perhaps they didn’t want to push it as Sakura was prone to tantrums, so she understood).

Her hand gripped the cold, clammy door knob. She took a deep breath. She twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open.

Her mom was standing there, looking worried. Mebuki opened her mouth to say something, but Sakura cut her off by flinging her arms out. She flew forward, nearly tackling her mother in a hug. Her mom caught her in surprise, holding her solidly due to her reflexes.

“Sakura?”

Sakura responded by crying, pushing her face into her mother’s chest and hugging her tightly.

Mebuki didn’t know how to react, so she didn’t say anything. After a moment, she began to pat Sakura’s head, smoothing out her hair.

They stood like that for awhile, long enough for Kizashi to meander up the stairs, worried in his own way. Sakura’s parents communicated through facial expressions and they were pretty adept at it. Sakura felt her mother shrug and then Kizashi made a huffing noise, saddled up to the girls, and hugged them both.

And then tightened his grip enough to break Sakura out of a sob. She was about to complain when she and her mom were hoisted into the air. Kizashi was grunting at the force and Sakura couldn’t help laugh, even though she felt like absolute garbage after crying too much.

“Put me down, dad! I can’t breathe!”

“What?” Her dad yelled back, nearly in her ear. “I can’t hear you over how loud my love for you is!”

Sakura snorted, then went completely limp, dropping her weight, causing Kizashi to stumble backwards a step while attempting to regain balance. But he didn’t let go.

“Let’s go out to eat.” Her mother changed the subject with mischievous eyes, looking directly at her. Not one to fall for the trap of being called selfish, Sakura frowned.

“Weren’t you beginning to make dinner?”

“Yes, but so what. I deserve a day off.”

“Don’t we all?” Kizashi dropped them, then cracked his back. It sounded painful and Sakura winced. Well, he did it to himself. “Woof, I need to stretch more.”

Sakura patted him on the side, feeling exasperated and tired.

“What’s this? A massage? Why, yes, please!”

“No!” Sakura pouted. “Let’s – let’s go eat!”

🎕

Next next morning, bright and early, Sakura walked into the salon with Tenzou trailing behind her. He probably had never been in such a fancy establishment considering his feelings on hair, but Sakura wasn’t willing to go to a regular old barber who only trims a few centimeters off of male shinobi’s heads every few weeks. If she was going through with this, and she was, she was going to do it in style – completely trusting the stylist to make it look good. And she had been to this particular stylist since she was small.

“Oh, Sakura! It’s nice to see you!” The stylist manning the front desk smiled, greeting her. “Your hair looks so healthy! The usual trim?” She looked to Tenzou, her eyebrow raising at the sight. “I’ll be with you in a moment, sir.”

“Actually, he’s with me,” Sakura said with a smile. She painted determination on her face. “We’re going to get more than a trim.”

🎕

It was an hour and a half later that the two stepped out of the shop, feeling fresh. Tenzou wouldn’t say, but Sakura was certain he enjoyed the atmosphere of the salon. They both looked really nice. She was a bit self-conscious because it had been a long time since her hair was last this short, but she was going to fake it until she made it.

She had to meet up with her team soon, so she bid goodbye to her (favorite, but tell nobody) teacher and walked to the bridge they used as a meeting spot. Sasuke might be there already, but maybe not. Naruto should be there soon. And then they would wait for Kakashi to finally show up like usual.

Everything was usual, but it felt so different at the same time. Yesterday, she became a new Sakura. She became a better person and she hopes she will be able to show her changes and realizations in her actions going forth.

If she can’t be a beautiful ninja with long hair – as she challenged herself to be with Ino all those year ago – she will be a beautiful ninja, nonetheless. She will work hard with her teammates to learn how to be better and maybe she’ll try the teamwork thing their teacher has been trying – and failing – to sell to them.

If the boys not going to extend the olive branch, she’ll make one and shove it in their faces. She can do that. She figured out how to literally make one by bending her chakra in a specific pattern. They’re going to get along metaphorically, or maybe literally. Only time will tell.

Sasuke was waiting there, leaning against the railing of the bridge. Surprisingly, Naruto was also there, sitting on the ground, fiddling with a kunai.

She hesitated, brushing her bangs in an attempt to make herself feel less nervous and in control. She needed to just bite the bullet. She took a deep breath, and then stepped onto the bridge, gaining their attention.

“Hey, guys,” she said, waving.

“Sakura! Your hair!?” Naruto yelled, pocketing the kunai and rolling onto his feet. He ran over to her, pointing. Sasuke meanwhile was just staring openly from a distance.

“Yes, I was feeling like I needed a change,” she replied, twirling a finger in her hair. She sucked in another breath and then grabbed the hand he pointed in her direction. Here goes nothing! “Look, Naruto. I’m serious about becoming a good ninja.”

His face flashed several different emotions before finally settling on a serious look. It wasn’t one she saw often on him – usually only when he was lecturing people about his dreams and beliefs. But because it was present here, she felt some confidence in continuing.

“I know we have talked about this before. But I really want you to listen to me, okay?” Sakura looked him in the eyes. “I haven’t been too nice to you. That wasn’t fair. But what also isn’t fair is you belittling me. I’m your teammate, Naruto. I want us to be equals.”

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Sakura didn’t let him cut in.

“I work hard. I exercise with you, I do missions with you, I am on a team with you. Please treat me like I am! I won’t be left behind because you thought I couldn’t take it, so don’t hold back.”

Seeing Naruto look at her, shocked, but not in the icy, hurt way that she caused him many months ago, but in a nice way, one that he followed up with a grin, made her feel pleasantly powerful. She used that power to follow through, swiping her head towards the other boy in their team.

“You, too, Sasuke,” she says suddenly, locking eyes with the boy. “I’m not going to back down anymore.”

Sasuke looked at her with a glare for a moment before scoffing with a smile. “I’ll be waiting.”

Sakura’s mind went blank. She couldn’t believe it was this easy to get them on her side. A haircut and a conviction – she didn’t know that’s how she could get through to them. Maybe she was being a bit hard on herself and it was more than that. She wanted to be genuine to herself. She wanted to compliment herself on her accomplishments and maturity. And maybe that was just it.

Being honest about her feelings instead of shutting down and taking unrelated stress out on the people around her? That was it.

She did realize that it wasn’t as if these relationships were fixed just like that. Naruto would probably still go easy on her sometimes and be annoying, but she just had to show him that she was serious again and again (and maybe invest in a pair of earplugs). Sasuke was still going to be harsh with his spars and try to one up her, but if she actually tried to meet him in the middle, he wouldn’t find her so pathetic.

At least, that sounded right. Who knew where this would bring them, but she was taking the first steps.

A single clap sounded out, drawing the kids away from their conversation. Above them, Kakashi was crouched on a support beam over the bridge. He was peering down at them with a smile.

“Now, isn’t this a good display of camaraderie.”

“Kakashi-sensei, you’re -” Sakura and Naruto started shouting without thinking, but both paused. Naruto finished with a confused sounding, “early?”

“Yes, well, I have important news,” he said while jumping down from his perch. Instead of telling the news, causing all three of them to squirm with curiosity, he scrutinized her openly. “Nice hair,” he commented after a moment, sounding stilted, and Sakura didn’t know what to make of that – but she did feel offended. But to not ruin her mood, she brushed it off.

“Thank you.”

“What’s the news?” Sasuke asked, changing the subject. His interest was piqued for sure as he was looking a tad impatient. Although, he seemed like he was in a good mood and Sakura was taking that as a gold star from her words – but tried to stop herself from getting too excited. She wanted to stop putting him on that pedestal. Maybe. She’s kind of reconsidering things right now. Just a little. Like, if she could treat him as an equal and continue her crush –

“I have nominated you three to partake in the upcoming Chuunin exams.”

“What?” Sakura blurted out.

Naruto scratched his head. “What’s that?”

“It’s a test where we can possibly be promoted,” Sakura stated, half-hearted in her explanation. Her brain was still trying to process the news, so it turned on autopilot – she has to explain a lot of things to her teammate so she just got used to it. They were taught this specific thing in the academy early on. She wasn’t surprised he missed it as he was a repeat offender of truancy. “We do several activities up against genin of Konoha and even other villages and our capabilities are judged.”

Sasuke definitely knew what the exams were, there was no way he couldn’t know as he was an A+ student, but even he was listening to her with rapt attention. Perhaps the news was making him excited.

She just felt nervous and off.

“Kakashi-sensei, are you sure, um, I mean, we haven’t been a team for long,” she said a rambling mess of thoughts, not wanting to sound unsure especially since she just told the boys that she wasn’t going to hold back, but the chuunin exams? This was a whole other level.

A tingling thought brushed the back of her head. Did Kakashi want them to be promoted so he could get rid of them? The team dynamic changes once people turn into chuunin, so this was an easy out. No way, right? Maybe? She wasn’t sure what to think.

“I wouldn’t nominate you if I didn’t believe you could do it,” Kakashi responded, but it didn’t abate her worries. She didn’t believe in Team Seven and she was the practical one, there was no way Kakashi wasn’t doing this for some other reason than just thinking they were ready.

They have barely been together for a few months and their teamwork is abysmal (they squabble before they can work together on anything), so Sakura didn’t know what his plan was.

Sasuke scoffed, and her worries grew. She knew he was going to say the one thing she didn’t want to hear. “Didn’t you just say you’re not backing down, or were you lying?” He challenged with a sharp look.

She flinched, but decided not to fold. She was going to do the opposite – unfold. Maybe this wasn’t what Tenzou had in mind when Sakura said she’d talk to Kakashi – it wasn’t even what she had in mind – but talking openly is talking openly and maybe if she gets her point across, they’ll all see that she’s more than just a spineless, pretty face.

“I’m not backing down, Sasuke, but there is a difference between sparring with you two and going against foreign ninja. It’s dangerous – people die.”

Naruto, who was looking pretty amped earlier, turned pale. “Die?!”

Ignoring that, she looked at Kakashi, fiercely. “I know Naruto has been talking your ear off about getting more difficult missions, like, well _that_ one.” She didn’t give a name because they all knew what she was talking about and she still has bad memories of it. (She should probably talk to someone about it.) It was at this point that she began to speak faster and louder. “And it’s not like I don’t understand that it’s annoying. I’m here listening to it, too, you know. But I sincerely think that putting us in a life-threatening situation, no matter your reason, is, well, inappropriate behavior as a teacher.”

There was silence as the three boys looked at her with varying expressions. Sasuke had a small glare, Naruto was looking a bit put-off AND confused, and Kakashi was completely blank. She was beginning to regret unfolding as it was making her feel sick.

Kakashi finally responded with a long humming noise as if he was thinking. She began to get the feeling he wasn’t really impressed with her and that – well, it hurt, but it was her own fault for insulting him, so it was understandable. God, she takes one step forward, two steps back.

“Well, it’s not like I’m forcing you. This is just a nomination. It’s up to you to decide if you want to actually participate,” he said slowly, pulling out his book, but not opening it. “Personally, I think whether or not you three pass, you will learn valuable lessons and grow as ninja and people.”

She hesitated, wanting to respond, but not sure what to say. Maybe she just wasn’t good with people. Now she felt like garbage. Sorry, Tenzou.

As if he was reading her mind, Kakashi leveled her a look. “I think your tutor would agree with me. In fact, we already discussed this. If you won’t believe in me, believe in him.”

That was a sucker punch to the gut. That was just mean, she sulked, but she deserved it. She was being critical of this experienced senior in her field. Looking at him, it seemed like there was a bit more to his words. Was he… also sulking?

What was this, jealousy? She wasn’t even sure how to interpret that if it _was_ a correct assessment. Was Kakashi jealous that she had another teacher that she was close with? Or was it that Kakashi was jealous that Sakura was close with his friend?

Then it hit her – his weird comment on her hair! Maybe he saw Tenzou this morning and put two and two together.

Sasuke was also sulking to her left (she knew why, he didn’t like hearing about how she had another teacher when he didn’t, especially after he met the man). And Naruto was glancing back and forth between them and Kakashi, looking like he had something to say, but he never said a word.

“In any case, that’s all I have planned for today. Take these,” he said. He handed them an application form and told them instructions of where to go. It started tomorrow!? Sakura wasn’t prepared at all. She wasn’t sure she could do this. Maybe she wouldn’t.

Kakashi dismissed them and disappeared, leaving the three of them to mill about for the rest of the day. Sakura bid the boys goodbye, needing to think about this on her own.

Sasuke grabbed her arm as she turned away, shocking her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, dead serious.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” she said with a nod. Okay, maybe she is doing this.

“Me, too!” Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air. “I can’t wait! I’m going to be promoted to chuunin and I’m on my way to being recognized.”

Well, she may be mucking things up, but if they muck up together, that’s teamwork, right? And they seem to like her around, otherwise Sasuke wouldn’t be adamant that she needs to be there. Especially since Kakashi didn’t mention anything about them needing to be a team for the exam.

Sakura smiled despite herself. She may have not been able to talk to Kakashi in a nice way, but her teammates don’t hate her and that’s all that counts.

“Yeah, let’s kick ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Going forth, I will not continue a weekly update because I did not write as much as I wanted to during the month break. Orochimaru, man! So hard to write! But I do have about ~20,000 words mostly finished, so we have a few chapters before I start getting stuck again. Therefore, I think I will start biweekly updates! Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Sakura is trying to change, but she's still Sakura, so it may take time for her to get the hang of it. But she'll get the energy she's putting out into the world back. Respect and friendship, ho!
> 
> (Here's the start of the "hm" phase with Kabuto. (Trust me.) Sakura has a heart full of too much love. Who knows where it will take her.)


	9. Tie the Supports

The next day flew by in a flurry of nerves as she made sure she had everything she may need in any situation on her person. Just because she was on home turf didn’t mean she was going to be lax. The night before was spent in the library, reading up on old (available) chuunin exams records. There was no such thing as being over-prepared – especially if they get saddled with a mission-like test. Every time the exams are held, they prepare new events as to not be easily passed.

Her parents were unsure when she popped them the news that she’ll be participating. Her mom asked if she really wanted to do this, especially with all the changes recently. (They didn’t make a comment when she showed up with a haircut, but her mom gave her a hug.) Sakura shrugged in response because she wasn’t sure, but she was going to do it anyway. Her dad laughed and clapped her back hard enough to hurt.

“Don’t make us worry too much. You’re the strongest of us Haruno, so you’re sure to go far,” he said. She knew he was very worried. They both were. She was, too. She began to think that maybe they were worried for different reasons, but she wasn’t sure she could understand why they seemed so off.

“Thanks, dad, mom. I’ll do my best,” she told them to try to abate their feelings.

She met the boys at the academy and they planned to make their way up to the room Kakashi told them to go to, but stopped at a commotion and Sakura had to balk when a rowdy, lame-looking boy asked her out. Outside of Naruto, it was the first time that ever happened. She hoped this didn’t become a theme. It was a memory to compartmentalize and shove away on a raft into the great unknown of one’s subconscious.

Except the boy – Rock Lee – wanted to fight Sasuke and there was a whole spar and she just wanted to move on, but you know how it is. With Sasuke and Naruto, it’s always something. They ended up badgering each other after he left, too.

But it was different than usual.

They weren’t just getting on each other’s nerves. They were pushing each other. They were rivals, Sakura noted. She belatedly wondered if she fit in somewhere. She must. Sasuke complimented her earlier about her aptitude with genjtusu. That counts for so much, honestly.

Is she a rival, too? Is she a friend?

They turned the last corner to get to the assigned room, a lecture hall the academy barely used beyond ceremonies. There stood Kakashi, looking at them all, no book in sight. He clapped his hands together once.

“Congratulations.”

“For what?” Sakura said before she could stop herself. Despite the drama on their way up here, it wasn’t as if they passed the exam. They haven’t even begun it. And if he was talking about the genjutsu and Lee… well, she guessed that was certainly an event they could be commended for getting through.

“If you three didn’t show up together, none of you would be able to compete.”

All three kids on Team Seven had a moment to absorb his words silently and then each reacted in diverse ways. Naruto shoved his fist into his palm and laugh a little. Sasuke smirked. And Sakura sucked in a breath and shouted.

“You lied!?” Sakura cried out. “What would have happened if I didn’t show up?” That was rhetorical. What would have happened was that the boys wouldn’t have been able to take the exams and she would have felt guilty about it for the rest of her life. She sighed. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.”

Kakashi’s eye crinkled. “I’m proud of your decision, Sakura. I’m proud of all three of you.” She could tell his smile was real. She couldn’t help but smile bashfully back. “Now, go!”

Kakashi motioned them forward and disappeared in his usual cloud of chakra. They looked at each other, serious for a moment. At once, their expressions changed. Naruto grinned, Sakura smiled, and Sasuke smirked. They moved forward with determination to do great.

Naruto swung the door open for them, ready to get a move on after the nonsense. They were greeted with many, many, many glares – oh boy, that is a lot of scary looking people. Sakura gulped.

Genin from many different villages were gathered in the room, bunched in groups, usually based on the village of origin. She saw some from Sand, Grass, and was that Rain? Wow, she was seeing more foreigners than she ever had before. It was interesting to see how people presented themselves from their different upbringings. She was certain that going against them was going to a challenge.

Ino suddenly whipped into her vision, pushing her out of the way. “Hi, Sasuke!”

Ugh! Great, she has to deal with this menace. Sakura pushed her back reflexively. Ino huffed and turned her attention to Sakura to retaliate, but stopped dead in her tracks.

“Sakura? What did you do to your hair?” Ino asked, her mood completely shifted. She was looking like Sakura personally offended her. “It, hm, it looks terrible.” She finally said, crossing her arms. “Good to see you learned your place. You were never going to win over me, even though you had such a handicap.”

“Pig! You’re insufferable! Not everything is about you and Sasuke,” Sakura said and flung her hand into Ino’s face, pointing. “You’re all bark, or should I say, oink!”

“You’re one to talk!” Ino sneered back. She slapped Sakura’s hand out of her face and then leaned in. “I can’t believe they let you in here. Probably just pity since they didn’t want to hold Sasuke back.”

Sakura cracked her knuckles, simmering. She was prepared for the exams, as much as she could be considering she didn’t know she was going to be here until yesterday morning, but she didn’t think about having to take it with her old classmates. Especially not with Ino, her rival who is floating in a weird place in Sakura’s life at the moment.

But taking a moment to breathe was enough to get her out of her emotions. This was not the time or place to squabble and – well, she didn’t want to make promises, but if she wants to be a better person, maybe she can stop being so antagonistic towards Ino, even if they’re rivals. But that’s not going to work when they both get so hopped up when together, so she needs to cool it. “Watch it,” is all she ends up saying.

Ino blinks at her, apparently waiting for more. “That’s it? Wow, you sure lost your bite. What, were you just sitting around since graduation?”

Sakura sucks in a deep breath of air. “Actually, no, Ino, I’ve been working hard,”–a pause–“as I am sure you have, too.” Otherwise they both wouldn’t be here in the room – rookies nominated for a spot in the exams. This doesn’t happen often. She knows this, she literally researched this last night.

Shikamaru, who had wandered up with Chouji and was previously exchanging words with Naruto, raised an eyebrow at her. She just blinked at him. What? What does he want out of her – more yelling? He always called it annoying, so she decided right now that she can’t ever win with him and will henceforth not even feel offended.

Then another team full of very familiar people appeared. Kiba and his super cute puppy – although everyone in the academy learned pretty quickly not to call Akamaru that out loud because the two of them got pissy about it, Sakura still thought it to herself – sidled up with his quiet teammates.

Naruto and Dog Boy challenged each other and Sakura thought that they were much too similar to interact with each other. It caused a horrible reaction – they just get continuously more rowdy. It made her nervous and annoyed, especially since she noted how many older people were in this room with them.

Speaking of, as she slid her eyes over the crowd, ignoring whatever the annoying duo is saying, she noticed a friendly face headed towards them. They locked eyes and he seemed shocked for a moment, then hurried his way over.

“Kabuto!” Sakura met him in the middle, abandoning her fellow rookies without hesitation (of whom were watching her). It’s not that she forgot he was going to participating, but it was more of a – well, she’s been focused on herself, but no matter. “It’s great to see you!”

“I’d say the same, but I’m mostly surprised,” he laughed. “I didn’t know you were participating.”

“I didn’t know I was either until yesterday.”

“I see,” Kabuto leveled her with an assessing gaze – somehow when he does it, it doesn’t make her nervous. It makes her feel confident. He smiled at her. “You’re going to do great, I know it.” He lifted one of his hands and motioned to her head. “Your hair looks nice!”

“Oh!” She forgot about that. She self-consciously lifted her hand to tug on some strands. “Thank you,” she said, laughing a little. Here come the nerves, oh boy. Time to change the subject. “By the way, I got your-”

Naruto and Kiba’s voices carried over and she stopped speaking because Kabuto looked over at them, pained. Ah, he was headed this way before he even knew she was here, so he had a reason. She understood, they were being a bit noisy for her taste as well. He glanced at her, she sheepishly grinned and dipped her head, and they both headed back to the dweebs.

“Excuse me, you rookies should quiet down,” Kabuto told the whole group, the moment he got close. Sakura stood next to him. “This isn’t some school trip.”

“And who do you think you are?” Ino asked, glancing between him and Sakura. Sakura just crossed her arms.

“I’m Kabuto, but that’s not the point. You’re in a room full of nervous examinees, so don’t cause a scene or you’ll raise tempers,” Kabuto said, placing a hand on his hip. “I understand where you’re coming from, you’re new at this, but-”

“And you’re not?” Sasuke interrupted. Sakura blinked at him. He was staring at her for a moment, but looked back at Kabuto.

“No, this is actually my seventh time.”

“Is it that hard?” Sakura asked surprised. Her nerves suddenly spiked. Kabuto was really smart and capable. If it took him several tries, it’s going to take her a million. Naruto and Sasuke are going to hate her! Kabuto cut her out of her thoughts by quietly laughing and scratched his cheek.

“Yes, but you know me, my skills are specialized. Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll do great,” he said to her.

“You two know each other?” Ino suddenly cut in, sizing him up. She finally let out a snort. “Forehead and Four-eyes, what a pair.”

Kabuto frowned, but said nothing. Sakura glared, ready to fight. She could hold back herself when it’s her own pride on the line, but Kabuto’s!? Oh, no, Pig, put your fists up.

“Well, I’m just happy that I don’t have to push you away from clawing helplessly at Sasuke now,” Ino smiled a horrible smile, shrugging and then crossing her arms. Sakura gaped, horrified in a special way. She wasn’t sure if Ino was just grasping at straws or she could read Sakura better than she thought, but because it was true a little bit, it stung.

Sakura couldn’t help her cheeks from reddening, but she bit back, not ready for her crush to be caught on by the guy himself. “It isn’t like that, idiot. He’s my best friend. Maybe you should get one because you really need someone to check your attitude.”

However, it really didn’t sit well with her that she’s being so mean in front of him, too. The fact that Ino was looking especially horrified by her words was NOT helping.

“Maybe I would have one if she didn’t split on me over a boy, Sakura!” Ino snapped back, emphasizing a few choice words that really drove the stake home into her heart.

Kiba whistled in the background, causing the two of them to break out of it and they turned away from each other in a huff. Sakura took a few steps away from the group, feeling absolutely terrible. Kabuto followed behind.

“Ugh, I’m so, so sorry you had to see that,” Sakura said quietly. “I can’t help myself around her. I’m so childish.” She couldn’t look him in the eye, so instead looked at his feet. Beyond the background noise of the room, all she could hear was the words she said replaying over and over again in her head.

“Sakura, you’re not childish,” Kabuto finally responded, putting a hand on his shoulder, and leaning over, trying to get a look at her face. She looked up at him and he straightened. “There is just some people out there who bring the worst out of us. I have people like that in my life, too. We’re not perfect.”

Sakura quirked a smile. “You always know what to say, Kabuto.” A pause. “Thank you for being my friend.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Kabuto smiled back. “Now let’s give your team some pointers so you can win, shall we?”

Sakura laughed and nodded. “This time, for sure, you’ll pass. Let’s get promoted together!” She wasn’t really confident in herself, but she was confident in Kabuto and if he was confident in her, well, everything would work out somehow.

He seemed sheepish for a moment, but agreed.

Kabuto led her back to her team and the other rookies. Sakura was glad that Kabuto was favoring her team, even though she was nervous about them meeting.

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be sizing him up. She knew they were curious about him and how Sakura was friends with him and all that, but she wasn’t about to monologue her life story to them with Kabuto and all the rookies there. It’s… embarrassing.

“How do you know Sakura?” Honestly, it shouldn’t surprise her that Naruto would just come out with his curiosity.

“We met at the hospital.”

“Hospital?” Sasuke glanced at her, narrowing his eyes.

Sakura blinked at Sasuke. Now this was a surprise. It wasn’t that Sasuke wasn’t a curious fellow, but he could usually hold back. Especially since this is about her of all things. He’s not her biggest fan or anything.

In any case, Sasuke may have been looking for an answer, but because he didn’t ask with his mouth, Sakura didn’t deign him an answer.

Kabuto was looking between her and her teammates (they were all ignoring the rest of the rookies looking at Sakura, or at least she was, she hated the spotlight!), but he seemed to realize that if she didn’t talk about it before, she doesn’t want to talk about it now.

That’s what she liked about Kabuto. He knew how to read her and never stepped on her toes. He was super considerate.

“Well, yes. I teach her basic medical ninjutsu,” he responded finally with a half-truth. But it was enough. She already informed the boys that she was studying it, so it was not her fault if they were still confused after that explanation.

“Oh!” Naruto tapped his fist into his palm. “You’re the study friend!”

Sakura was surprised he remembered that she had study dates with Kabuto. Kabuto smiled at Naruto’s description and Sakura tried not to sweat. Who knows why she was feeling embarrassed. This is the worst. This is why she prefers to have all her sections separate!

“Yes, I’m the study friend,” he replied, glancing at Sakura. She hoped beyond hope she wasn’t blushing. “Speaking of, how about I help you all out a bit.” Kabuto pulled out some cards she had never seen before, cards that had info he personally collected embedded into them, and gave a short explanation on them before asking if any of the rookies had eyes on specific opponents. Sakura didn’t know he researched others, but she wasn’t surprised.

There was barely a pause before Sasuke took a step forward.

“Show me information on Konoha’s Rock Lee and Suna’s Gaara,” Sasuke asked. Sakura had no clue who that second person was, but Sasuke seemed serious and even Naruto looked interested. Did she miss something?

How would they run into the same foreign ninja without her knowing? Did Naruto and Sasuke hang out without her? She wanted to laugh at that because no way. That was a ridiculous thought. But still, she was curious. She sent a questioning glance their way as Kabuto was pulling out some cards.

Naruto met her eyes first and immediately opened his mouth. “Oh, he was this really creepy dude. I ran into him the other day after you left to meet your tutor,” he said.

Oh, thank god. Sakura wasn’t going to lie. If Sasuke and Naruto did actually hang out without her, she might cry. Naruto may annoy her and she has trouble connecting with Sasuke, but they’re teammates together and if those two are close while also constantly being on each other’s nerves, she had every right to be an envious mess.

“He seems like a bastard,” Naruto said as an afterthought. With that, Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sakura knew what that was about – the guy probably wanted to fight Sasuke and not Naruto, just like Rock Lee. Naruto wasn’t a tough looking opponent, but that’s not a bad thing, she surmised. Naruto always shocks people with his tenacity.

Sakura is just glad she’s not the only jealous one on her team – all three of them are. Maybe this is the glue that holds them together!

“He seems like a fun challenge,” Sasuke said without looking at her.

Kabuto ran off some shocking statistics and she was trying not to get deterred too much by the facts being presented, but she is beginning to feel antsy. Now that she just decided that Team Seven is now Team Envy – or like Senvy? Sevenvy? She’ll work that out later. She’s going to let herself feel things and what she is feeling right now is jealousy for Kabuto’s attention.

Kabuto was _her_ friend after all. Not to be possessive, but with Naruto’s charm points and Sasuke’s cool points, it was kind of hard to stand out, especially since she just had some embarrassing moments in front of the person she was trying to look good for.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had his attention and he held theirs. Even the other rookies were crowding around. It was a bit much and she wanted it to stop.

“Everyone here seems very, hm, how should I put it,” she started.

“Elite?” Kabuto supplied.

“Yes.”

Hinata mumbled something behind her about feeling nervous and if Sakura was closer to her that just an old classmate, she probably would have comforted the girl (who really does need more confidence!), but she didn’t because she didn’t know if it would be awkward or not.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a boisterous yell. Uh oh, that was Naruto. She immediately whipped her head toward him, wanting to hit him. Idiot! Way to bring even more attention on them.

“My name in Naruto Uzumaki and I won’t lose to any of you, believe it!” He yelled, a huge smile framing his face.

Naruto, no! She felt horrified and even Kabuto looked surprised. But Naruto wasn’t deterred by all the glares he had just gained, so if that’s anything, at least she can put power behind his words. She may be impressed by his determination, but that doesn’t cancel out her anger.

She pulled his arm harshly towards herself, making his topple sideways. He had to readjust his footing to not fall. “Naruto,” she hissed in his ear. “Apologize! You’re making enemies!”

“But it’s just the truth,” Naruto mumbled back. “I’m going to beat them!”

“Still!” She was going to continue her lecture, but Kabuto glanced away from Naruto making an idiot of himself and so Sakura looked around, too. Something, someone, was coming. Kabuto looked unusually serious.

A suddenly movement from above made her let go of her teammate and she watched as a stranger attacked – or tried to attack Kabuto. He dodged and before she could even stop herself, she rushed into the fray, tackling another one of them that was rushing towards her friend. It didn’t do much, but it did make the bandaged man lose footing and he had to jump away, but not without a swipe in her direction.

He missed and it made her very nervous because she didn’t even have to dodge. Maybe she pushed his off his balance more than she thought she did.

She backed up, watching the two guys who were attacking Kabuto stare back at her, but it wasn’t a moment before sudden wave of nausea crashed into her as the room began to spin. She doubled over, not sure she could even stand up straight, ready to throw up. What the hell was this?

“Sakura!?” Naruto’s voice carried out. She was certain she was getting too many stares for comfort, being in the middle of the scuffle, and a sudden horror at being seen losing her lunch in all this made her feel even more sick.

Before she knew it, Kabuto’s hand was on her back, the warmth of his chakra comforting her and stilling the twists her stomach was making. The dizziness didn’t abate for a bit, but her stomach wasn’t reacting as harshly. She breathed and the nausea disappeared.

“You didn’t have to do that, Sakura,” his voice was near her ear, something that was just for her. He sounded annoyed and she knew it wasn’t towards her, he wouldn’t be mad at her for helping him, but she still felt a little silly. “I get it, they’re ninja from the Sound-”

A sudden burst of energy filled the room and many, many new faces appeared. The man in the front, a scary, burly, scarred man with a smile that made her nervous, introduced himself as Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the first test. There was a pause, but then he pointed directly at her and the group of ninja that attacked Kabuto.

“There will be no fighting without permission, ninja of the Sound Village,” he berated. She knew she wasn’t included in that statement, but her teacher pet days made her feel extra embarrassed. “This goes for everyone, if you just do as you please, you will be kicked out.”

There were some murmurs from the crowd and then the bandaged Sound ninja apologized. Not to her, but to the examiner. She eyed him, feeling put off. By the way, how the hell did he do what he did?

Kabuto’s hand left her back and she looked over to him. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and shrugged, but didn’t say anything. She just quirked a grin back and whispered a thank you to him. She felt much better.

Morino Ibiki was explaining some things about their first test, so her and Kabuto paid attention. At the mention that it was a paper test, her head whipped back over to Naruto, who was going through the five stages of grief in lightning speed.

Great! Hopefully this won’t be too hard or it won’t be her that was holding them back, it would be Naruto, who to her was the one who was most excited about promotion and that’s putting Sasuke into consideration.

They were separated by random seat numbers so Sakura bid Kabuto a goodbye, patted Naruto on the back, and then went to get assigned. The instructions made her more and more nervous as each word left the examiner’s mouth. Uh oh, they definitely weren’t going to be able to do this.

Should she just trust in Naruto? She wasn’t even sure what was on the test, yet. Sasuke could do this no matter what, but what if it was simple questions. You know, a kind of test to see if they can handle well when anticipating the worst? Naruto could do that. The mention of no cheating was fine by her.

And then the bombshell: If Naruto leaves his test blank, the entire team will fail. She needs a nap. But, she stopped herself from falling into despair. She will trust him. If they got through a lot already, they can get through this, right?

And even if they don’t pass, it wasn’t as if she actually thought they were going to get promoted this time round anyways.

Sakura will trust her teammates and also not have high expectations simultaneously. Perfect.

They flipped the test over and Sakura smiled to herself. She liked math. But damn, they were doomed. Naruto can't even do simple math. She tried to hide a nervous giggle and slapped her cheek to get into the zone.

Can't stop before you even begin, she berated.

🎕

It is an hour later, after reeling from the several near-heart attacks that Ibiki’s test put on them, and Sakura and her team are walking to their second exam location. A spastic jounin named Anko, a completely different type of person than Ibiki, was pushing fear into them. Kabuto walked with his own team and she could tell his teammates were sizing her and her team up from a distance. She tried not to act nervous.

Did they know about her? Was she as much of a secret friend to them as Kabuto was to her boys? She wasn’t sure which she preferred. On one hand, being known could be interesting, but what if they found her disappointing in real life. Welp, she just had to show them that she wasn’t.

Anko introduced the Forest of Death, spunky and loud and threatening.

Naruto just had to rib back.

“That’s a stupid name! You can’t scare us!” He yelled, throwing his fist into the air. Anko looked at him with a smile, but Sakura could tell it was anything but happy. She was about to grab Naruto to shut him down when Anko moved faster than her eyes could track.

Naruto let out a sharp yell as a kunai sliced past him. “Yeowch!”

Anko stepped up to grab his chin, pulling his freshly cut up cheek to look at it clearly. “Loud kids like you are likely to die first.”

Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke, worried. She didn’t want to step in to further cross this crazy lady, but she also didn’t want to leave Naruto in the throes of danger. Dang it, Naruto. Your tenacity only ever causes extreme reactions.

She took a step forward, staying in the line of sight of Anko as to not make her more volatile when she was interrupted by something. A certain something that made her pause to consider if it was really happening. Today is certainly a day.

A tongue, a long tongue, moved over Naruto’s shoulders, carrying the kunai, slow, nonthreatening, totally weird. Sakura barely stopped the shiver going down her spine from showing on her form. Yuck.

“Here you are,” the person (who the tongue belonged to) said with surprising clarity despite having to talk around the tongue. Okay, she can’t get over this tongue.

Anko paused. The two stared at each other, conveying a conversation she was not privy to just through their eyes.

Anko dropped Naruto’s chin and used that hand to grab the offered weapon. She didn't even pause to make sure there wasn't saliva on the handle. There totally was. If it was offered to Sakura, she would have told the man to keep it. “Thank you.”

Naruto took a step away the moment he was released, looking a bit put out from this situation. Sakura took the chance to grab a fistful of his jacket and tug him closer to her – away from the weirdoes. Naruto looked at her surprised, but didn't say anything, turning back to watch the exchange.

“Best be careful. You cut my hair,” the strange stranger said after placing their tongue back into their mouth. “At least you got my blood pumping. I’m quite excited now.”

That's certainly not worrying. Sakura decided that maybe opting out would have been the better choice. If she has to fight this person, she will probably die. Not only are they too much, but they're also super creepy and have an open blood lust.

The person looked at Anko and then Naruto and then Sakura, cutting her from her thoughts. She felt cold as she made eye contact with them. Dark eyes, covered in shade, set deep and intense. Tall, weird tongue, why are they looking at me? Stop looking!

She furrowed her eyes the moment the second passed and they looked away. The person moved back away from Anko, stepping beside their presumed teammates and saying no more.

After a moment of everyone regathering their wits, Anko continued with the introduction of this segment of the exams.

A survival exercise, something that they did many times in the Academy, but this time with a battle system that will pit the teams against each other. The objective was to get both scrolls and get into the tower.

Simple in theory.

But with five days, barely any supplies, and many scary people around (tongue person!), Sakura felt right to be nervous.

Team Seven collected their scroll, walked to their entrance, and waited in silence, nervous to plan in the open. Well, they would have been silent if Naruto didn’t decided to complain about the weirdoes which made Sakura snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Sasuke standing awkwardly in the back as Sakura and Ino duke it out about him. Sakura was paying him no glances as she was too heated up about Ino so we didn't get the in fic imagery.
> 
> I guess I don't like rewriting scenes, but I kind of need certain things to happen, so I stumble through. The last scene... so hard. I hope you enjoyed... tongue person.
> 
> Reminder if you want some sweet Sakura/Lee, I have a finished fic of them with the AU idea of what if Sakura couldn't use her chakra control after an illness while she's still in the academy. It's called Kickin' and Screamin'!
> 
> PS. If you comment and I haven't responded yet, don't worry! I've just been real busy and I'm going abroad for around ten days next week, so I've been prepping that along with getting work stuff prepared for my absence and after I return.
> 
> I love every single one of you and your comments truly make my day every time. I want to put a lot of love in my responses, so I have to stew over it. Thank you for your continued support.
> 
> As I will be flying for a good 20 hours (including layovers) during the next update, please expect it either a little early or a little late. I'm just fine tuning things at the moment.


	10. Welcome the Rain

The first thirty minutes in the Forest of Death went by smoothly which delighted Sakura because she was prepared for the worst. It was around that time, when they got a good ways into the brush, they took a break to collect themselves and discuss some things they couldn’t outside with all the other teams surrounding them.

Naruto began to complain that he had to go to the bathroom. Sakura nearly shoved him away to take care of business, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he could disappear.

After a questioning pause where everyone stared at each other with different expressions (Naruto looking slightly annoyed, Sasuke’s nearly blank expression with his eyebrows tucked down to convey that he, too, was annoyed, and Sakura’s quirked brow because what was this?), Sakura finally realized what Sasuke was thinking. This was an important discussion to have as if the team is doing this for five days, what will they do when they need to spend some time alone.

Before the discussion, however, Naruto’s pressing needs were taken care of by him turning his back to the group while Sakura had her back to him and Sasuke was facing his direction. She could only ponder in horror on what kind of look-out system will be made for her. She wasn’t sure which boy being the look out would be worse. Maybe she would make them both turn away. Yeah, definitely doing that.

After that was said and done, they crouched down behind some bushes a little ways away from their original pit stop. Sasuke made up a group password which she memorized because it was simple, but she wasn’t quite sure how Naruto would work with it. She didn’t get to say anything, though, because both the boys eyed her suddenly.

What? Did she have something on her face?

“What?” She asked out loud.

Sasuke was looking a bit uncomfortable and that got her really nervous. Was there someone behind her? She stilled, ready to whip her head back to see, but then realized, Sasuke wouldn’t be one to wait if there was someone sneaking up.

He didn’t get the chance to say anything (if he was at all) as Naruto cut to the chase.

“What’s up with that Kabuto guy?”

Oh.

Ah, okay.

They were going to focus on her friend. They had so many other, more important things to focus on, but alright.

“He’s my friend. The one I study with?” She said, a frown marring her face. She thought they already gone through the introduction before the first test, but a lot has happened between now and then, so she couldn’t feel too bad if they didn’t remember the specifics. Well, she could be disappointed, but she tried to be understanding, too.

“Medical ninjutsu, right?” Sasuke immediately asked. He said it with an intensity that nearly made her flinch after her quick doubt.

“Uh, yeah!” Sakura couldn’t help but smile a little. Behind him, Naruto was nodding like he knew everything in the world. She could trust him in this moment that he did remember, too. But there were more important things to focus on. “Before you ask, though, I haven’t been able to use it, yet.” She shrugs. “Or rather, I haven’t tried, yet. And medical ninjutsu isn’t something you should play around with.”

“So don’t get hurt, right?” Naruto laughed. “No problem!”

Said the guy who somehow was able to heal super fast with no help at all. She was jealous, she’d be open about that fact. He was easily beaten down and he popped right back up again in less than a minute it felt. Exaggeration, but still.

“Yes,” she replied.

Sasuke smirked.

This was a good moment. These teammates weren’t so bad. Sometimes they were a bit much, a bit dramatic, but if she kept her heart open, they would keep theirs open, too, it seemed. Thinking about this was making her feel sappy and she didn’t need that in the middle of a place called the Forest of Death, so she changed the subject back to the original focus.

“Anyways, Kabuto is a good guy,” she said, trying to smooth her way out of this. “I met him last year around the same time I learned I could wood style.”

“Does he help you train with that, too?”

Sakura snorted, and then caught herself. “No, he doesn’t know how to do that.” If he did, Tenzou would have a run for his money for the best teacher title. Well, maybe not. Kabuto is more like a study buddy than a teacher. Maybe, she wasn’t sure, yet. And Tenzou is just plain good. “Just medical things. He works at the hospital.”

Sasuke eyed her in that weird questioning way when he wants to know something but doesn’t feel like asking for whatever reason she was never privy to.

She decided once again that since he didn’t ask with his mouth that she wouldn’t give him with an answer especially considering she didn’t know exactly what he wanted. And if it was about how she met Kabuto – about her going to the hospital, well, she wasn’t sure she wanted to dig into that. Instead, she lightly clapped her hands together.

“Anyways, we should get a move on.” She stood and brushed her shorts of any lingering pieces of grass. “We have a deadline and I don’t want to be cutting it close.”

Sasuke murmured an agreement while Naruto just hopped up and stretched.

“I propose we head inland and ambush those with similar thoughts,” she offered with a hand on her hip.

“Unless we get ambushed ourselves. It might be better to wait out here for awhile and then cut in,” Sasuke countered.

She nodded, but then put her hand on her chin, thinking. “If we wait, people might get more desperate.” It wasn’t that she felt ready to fight, but the faster they get through this segment of the test, the better for her. She felt prepared, as well as she could be, but preparation did not mean much against desperation.

At least this test was in a forested area. Calling forth wood was easier in these conditions – especially considering she can use each tree’s natural energy as a shortcut.

“I think-” Naruto cut in only to be cut off.

“Ah-ah, little ones.” A voice cut through the good atmosphere like a hot blade – burning so fiercely, it felt like ice pierced her heart. All three kids turned sharply towards the owner, a tall person standing lackadaisically between a few trees to their left less than ten feet away. Sakura didn’t sense their presence at all. “You’re not going anywhere.”

It took barely a second for the recognition to flash in her eyes. It was the tongue person. Sakura swore in her mind. She should have been more careful especially since this person interacted with her team outside. Why didn’t she stay on the defense!?

Team Seven was as tense as a spring, ready to jump – whether that was into action or away. She wanted to get away, but she didn’t want to show her back to this enemy.

A sudden move to their left got their attention. It was big.

Sakura felt a shudder run through her body as her brain finally realized what she was looking at. It was an eye. A giant eye. A snake’s eye that was staring straight at them.

Within seconds, she and her teammates jumped back, avoiding the quick strike of the snake’s head as it pushed through the trees, snapping it’s jaws shut in the location they were just standing in.

This just wasn’t fair.

This was the chuunin exams, not a boss battle.

A short laugh fell over the cacophony of noise, of the branches twisting and the trees bending to the weight of the giant snake as it moved to follow them. Despite not wanting to hear that sadistic noise, she did and it made everything feel worse.

They had to split or else they would get no leverage. She tried to make eye contact with her teammates, but at the speed this creature was moving, it was hard to catch their eye safely. So she didn’t.

“I’m going left!” She hissed out to them, trying not to speak too loudly in case their enemy was listening. She didn’t get a response, but she saw the boys rocket into different directions, so she knew that they got the message.

Naruto flew up and by the time she got into a safe enough area to regroup and go in for the offense to help her team, she saw a cloud of chakra explode from himself and suddenly there were about twenty of him.

They all fell from the air onto the snake, kicking down with a ferocity that caused the snake to push into the ground, stopping it’s movement for the moment. She jumped in immediately, her hands in her pouch, grabbing a kunai.

She held it tight, digging the grip into her palm, not wanting to risk a bad aim. And then she released it, straight into the eye closest to her.

It was gruesome and she wasn’t happy with it.

But she didn’t want to die.

The kunai sliced into the eye before the snake could move away.

A loud hiss and the snake twisted wildly away for a moment, swinging some clones and maybe even the real Naruto into the air suddenly. A few poofed away, hitting trees and the ground, but a couple caught themselves in the air.

Her blood went cold as the snake loomed over her, suddenly, as it whipped back towards her to retaliate. Her feet felt numb and she stumbled, nearly bowling over into a tree.

Before the snake could snap it’s jaw shut around her, she was tackled. Her and the attacker rolled a bit away before she was harshly tugged up by the arm.

“We got to move.”

It was Sasuke.

She mutely nodded in response, not that he was watching, and ran with him to get away from the snake at least for now. Behind them, she watched as many Naruto clones distracted it and lead it away. The moment he left her sight, she wanted to chase him.

None of them should be alone.

She grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder as they slowed to a stop, about to tell him that they should chase Naruto down, but he just shrugged her off, tense. She looked over his shoulder.

The enemy was standing there, only ten feet away.

Sakura bit her lip. Despite knowing better, the whole snake business made this person slip from her mind. Whoever this was - they’re confident. She assumed that they led the wild snake to her team to take them out, but if that was the plan, they lost. Why were they still so smug looking?

She glanced around, trying to see if anything was off about their surroundings. If any teammates were around, they were screwed.

“Your decoy didn’t work,” Sakura finally said, swallowing the lump in her throat and hoping her words didn’t come out as weak as they felt. She stepped beside Sasuke with a single large step, not wanting to seem small. She needed to show whoever this was that she meant business. “Nar- our teammate will come back and then you’ll be sorry. Three against one isn’t something you should be trying.” She paused. “Leave.”

“That wasn’t a decoy. That was my pet,” their enemy said, a smirk sliding over their face as they seemed absolutely gleeful for this situation. Sakura’s stomach turned. “Your teammate will be a lovely appetizer.”

An appetizer.

Sakura didn’t know how to respond, so she just deflated. She really wanted to run away now. She wanted to find Naruto and they can go hide in a bush for a few days and give up because if this was the level all the challengers were at, there was no way they were going to win.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, to try to get this bastard to leave them alone – this over-powered enemy in the chuunin exams of all things, on their home turf – oh, she doesn’t want to die, she wants to go home, she wants Tenzou and Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke and Kabuto. She wants the power to get out of this.

Sasuke saved her from gaping her mouth open and close like a fish by moving. He stepped in front of her, once again putting her slightly out of the line of sight from this person.

“Here,” he said. He was holding something out in front of him and Sakura had to crane her neck to see. It was – it was their scroll. She didn’t know what to think, shocked Sasuke would be willing to do something so drastic.

But she couldn’t deny the relief flooding her body, the joy that she wasn’t the only one thinking they were in over their heads, the rush at the thought of their being a way out of this mess.

“This is what you want, right?” Sasuke said more than asked. “Take it.”

He tossed it in their direction. They grabbed it gracefully out of the air without even looking at it.

Silence reigned over the area.

The longer it went on, the more Sakura knew, deep in her bones, that the scroll wasn’t what this person wanted.

The smile on their face grew. Then their laugh, sharp and loud and evil rang out, destroying her hope completely as if they stomped on it without an ounce of mercy. They dropped the scroll, letting it bounce on the forest floor and then roll away without ever even glancing at it.

“I’m not here for the scroll.”

_I’m here for you_ , Sakura read between the lines. _I’m here to kill you just because I want to_ _and can_ _._

They really were going to die here.

A sudden, sharp fear pierced her in the gut and she felt herself falter and fall onto her knees. She couldn’t look away from the person, their aura radiating such a heavy feeling, their eyes intense and ever-watching. She wasn’t sure she could put a reason, a name to the fear at first.

But then she remembered.

It was so similar to Zabuza.

It was killing intent. So similar, and yet so much stronger.

She couldn’t move her limbs and couldn’t help but begin to cry because she knew then and there that she was going to die – Sasuke was going to die – Naruto might already be dead, sliding down a snake’s gullet, preparing to be dissolved in its acidic stomach – and they were next.

No.

No, she swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to stem her tears.

No, she wasn’t going to let this happen. No, no, no!

She tried to move her heavy limbs, stiffened from the fear, and couldn’t. She trembled and twitched and watched the enemy eye them with amusement and she felt sick and tired and so, so, so angry.

“S-sasuke,” she finally ground out between clenched teeth to her teammate, hunched over beside her, most likely feeling the same ramifications of the oppressive power of this maniac. “We have to move.”

Sasuke grunted beside her.

The enemy wouldn’t stop smirking.

And then they took a step back suddenly as an orange image blocked their view.

“Are you guys alright!?” Naruto bellowed, his back towards them, standing proudly, shining, super, and heroic. Sakura’s eyes renewed their teary sheen, but this time it was pure happiness. He was okay! They would be okay! “Now, I know you’re not cowards, guys. Get up!”

Then she noticed that his aura was just as oppressive. It was heavy and hot.

But it wasn’t directed at her, so she could breath. In and out, in and out, around the feeling of a muggy summer day.

It was as familiar as the enemy’s and she knew it was because she felt Naruto’s energy like this before. On that fog covered bridge. She couldn’t see him or Sasuke, she could only feel the sudden rush of this burning chakra flowing out from where she knew the boys were.

She didn’t understand anything about how or why Naruto could feel this way, how he could have this much power, but she didn’t need to right now. She needed to get up.

She struggled to her feet, feeling a little lightheaded still, but she did it, just in time for the enemy to smile in a way she hadn’t seen before – an excited, wild smile, dangerous and ugly.

“Ah, I see now,” they said. “All three of you are just delightful. Show me your strengths.”

The snake, a bloody, eye-less hole decorating its face and looking little busted up from scuffling with Naruto, burst into the scene and their enemy jumped upon it’s head.

They had a moment of stillness before the snake burst forward in a strike. It did not get far.

Naruto jumped forward to meet it and kicked the snake and it folded into itself as she heard (and felt in her bones) the sickening sound of it’s jaw cracking into pieces. A reddish hue of chakra sparked outwards from Naruto, following his movements, an excess being released without care or knowledge.

It was from then on, she decided, despite not understanding all this, what it was or how he had it, that if Naruto ever complained about her using wood style, she would hit him and not feel a single ounce of regret afterwards.

Naruto was godly. He could handle anything thrown at him.

She wasn’t the only one thinking that, she noticed, glancing over at Sasuke. His eyes were red and watching Naruto with a fervor she never saw on him before.

Looking at Sasuke appeared to be a mistake because within the seconds of her distraction, she heard Naruto cry out and then get slammed away by the enemy. A swift kick in the stomach made Naruto fly a good fifteen meters, up into the air and away from them, only stopping when his body hit a tree. And then he started falling.

She broke into a run, flinging her hands together to throw her chakra out to grab Naruto in the air before he dropped all the way down and hit the ground in what could be a fatal fall if he wasn’t able to catch himself.

And in the way he was falling, she knew he was unconscious.

“Naruto!” She yelled, twisting the wood of the tree he hit to push out and (as gently as wood could be) cradle him from falling anymore. It twisted and slowly deposited him on the forest floor and she made sure he was breathing before turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was not where he was seconds before.

She finally found him, his form hidden away from her by a large tree truck, due to a burst of fire being sent out towards the enemy. It lit the surrounding forest in a hue of reds and oranges before petering out, but not before she could see the result of his attack.

She hurried into a better position, keeping Naruto in sight, ready to jump in when necessary, and saw as the face melted off. She was nearly sick, but she went numb with new horror as a fresh, non-burnt face was revealed from underneath.

The enemy looked maddening and, to her discomfort, familiar in a way that was stuck on the tip of her tongue. She tried to place it, but couldn’t. Who was this monster?

Then Sasuke dropped to his knees. She didn’t see the enemy do anything to cause him to fall. He didn’t move at all to throw a weapon or cast a jutsu. Just what happened?

Sasuke was shaking, but he wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he moving? Sasuke, please move!

Sakura watched the enemy’s neck suddenly elongate and twist towards Sasuke and she decided that she can’t hesitate. She won’t. She will not let anyone get hurt as long as she can move and move she can.

She broke out into a run, pushing chakra into her feet, the perfect amount to launch herself at Sasuke.

She watched in slow motion as the enemy’s head finally met Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke grunted in pain. Sakura tackled the two, nearly headbutting this long haired menace.

The momentum pushed her into a roll and she tumbled away with Sasuke, blood flying into the air from his neck for a brief moment. They finally dragged to a stop when Sakura dug her sandles into the ground and slid.

Sasuke yelled. He yelped. He was making noises Sakura had never heard from him before and she wasn’t sure what to do. She tightened her grip of him and looked up. The enemy’s face, melted and disgusting, was the only place she could put all this frustration and fear into, so she glared.

He grinned back as if he didn’t just do something so horrid. She couldn’t think of a reason why he would bite someone’s neck other than being a pervert or, equally bad, a sadist who liked to get dirty.

Sakura, without looking away, she couldn’t, that was just two out of two times that she looked away a missed something and now both of her boys were out for the count and they were going to die weren’t they? Were they? She breathed in and breathed out. She put her hand on Sasuke’s neck to stem the bleeding.

Except there was no blood.

It was hot. It was burning hot, and she was afraid it was somehow cauterized. Did the man use some fire jutsu? Something with his teeth? She didn’t know many fire jutsu, but she wouldn’t be surprised if there was such a technique.

She bit her lip and took a chance to glance at Sasuke’s wound.

There was a seal in it’s place.

Three tomoe in a circle.

What was this?

She whipped her eyes back at the enemy and luckily he didn’t move an inch. He was just watching her. What did he want? What did he do to Sasuke? Why did he have to fight them?

“I must say, you are such a useful collection of children. Konoha basically wrapped you three up with a bow,” he finally said.

“Who-?” Sakura wanted to ask confidently, but her voice caught in her throat. Sasuke was shivering in her arms and she was so afraid. Why did this keep happening? She gulped in air and then tried again. “Who are you?”

The man hummed, looking content through all the chaos and horror he caused. “My name is Orochimaru.”

Sakura felt sick as the familiarity finally clicked.

This was him.

This was the man who caused so much pain in her teacher’s heart, the cause of so much death. Here he was again, adding more despair into the walls of Konoha. Was he here to finish the job that he couldn’t with Tenzou?

Was he here for her?

He was definitely here for her – despite the fact he attacked Sasuke and Naruto, he had to be here for her, too. Why else would he talk to her? If she was just Sakura, there would be no reason, but she is a wood style user, a topic that interested him and likely still does.

It was unfortunate and that fact wouldn’t settle her anxiety. He was here for them. She had to do something.

Her grip on Sasuke tightened and she tried to heft him up in a standing position. He was nearly out of it, writhing in pain.

“What did you do to him?” Sakura yelled at Orochimaru. She was afraid, but something told her he wouldn’t kill her. If he won’t kill her, she was going to get answers.

“I gave him a little gift,” he said after a moment. His eyes narrowed and his smile widened. He was enjoying this way too much. “Would you like one, too?”

“No, never,” Sakura said immediately, while wrapping Sasuke’s arm over her shoulders to help stabilize his weight. She chanced a dangerous glance away from the man to check on Naruto – who was laying against the truck of another tree, unconscious and still.

She wasn’t sure her words would work to convince him. While she was a bit confident that he wasn’t going to kill her or her teammates despite his harmful actions, she wasn’t sure she could stop him from continuing to harm them.

“Look, I don’t know what you want from us – whatever reason you find us useful, but if you hurt me, you’re signing us away to death,” she stated with a harsh glare, shuffling awkwardly towards Naruto. Sasuke was heavier than she thought. Maybe she should just lift him on her back. “Then we won’t be useful, will we?”

Orochimaru outright cackled. It spooked Sakura and she stopped moving the moment it sprung forth. She watched his expression turn gleeful and she felt disgusted.

“Oh, aren’t you just darling.”

She nearly sneered at his words, but he continued to make it worse.

“I can see why certain people have an interest in you.”

She had no idea what that meant. Were people watching her? Of course, there were people in the village who had eyes on her – hell, despite not being a prodigy or whatever, she still is the newest and the second of two wood style users, so it’s not unheard of. But, the way Orochimaru was saying _certain_ made her feel very, very uncomfortable.

Who were these _certain_ people? She bit her tongue to stop herself from asking.

“I won’t hurt you, then,” he said after a short silence. She wondered if he was disappointed that she didn’t add anything in there – no response, no fueling the flames of curiosity. Oh, god, did she want to ask, though. “I’ll be around, watching. I’ll be expecting the best, Sakura-chan.”

She shuddered. Of course, he knew her name. Was that a thing before the test or did he overhear her teammates say it at some point of another? She wasn’t sure she would be able to handle any answer to that question.

“I hope to never see you again,” she said before she could stop herself, but she nearly didn’t regret it. Nearly.

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and her fear spiked and she had to look away. She heard a short puff of air leave his nose and she knew in the pit of her stomach that he was enjoying his effect – the fear – that he could cause.

When she slid her eyes back to him, regretting allowing her body to move in fear, he was gone.

She looked around, and around again, holding Sasuke tightly around her shoulders, wondering if Orochimaru was going to strike again at any moment. But there was nothing for a long enough time that she decided to trust him. He was gone. That was a dangerous decision, but everything in this damn forest is dangerous and she has to make due to keep her team safe.

She wanted to be safe from creeps who judged them as useful or not.

Useful. Team Seven was useful, were they?

Why exactly was that, Sakura wondered, and who was it useful for? Sasuke was the last Uchiha in the village and therefore the last person – well, no, Kakashi had the Sharingan.

Now that she thought about it, things were clicking together and she was surprised at how similar her and Sasuke’s lives were. He gets placed under the only other Sharingan user in the village, a person he didn’t know existed. She gets placed under the only other wood style user in the village, a person she didn’t know existed.

Sasuke’s Sharingan, Sakura’s wood style, and then comes Naruto. What was it about him that was useful for a man like Orochimaru? He had incredibly fast healing and a lot of chakra stores, that overwhelming energy, she wasn’t quite sure what it was.

There was something she was missing.

This was not the time to think about it, though.

She put Sasuke down softly next to Naruto, careful not to jostle him too much. He was squirming in a fitful sleep and she could feel heat radiating from him. Whatever Orochimaru did to him was making him too sick. She needed to find somewhere safe and cool him down.

Naruto, wake up, please, she begged in her head, but withheld herself from shaking him. Where was his accelerated healing when she needed it? She was worried he might have hit his head, though, or something, making her hesitate from moving him around willy-nilly.

She took out some wire from her pack and hefted Sasuke on her back. She wrapped the wire under his thighs, over and under her shoulders, around his back, and so forth. Once the connection felt secure, comfortable enough to carry him without fear of him slipping off (despite the fact that it was otherwise not comfortable at all with the wire digging into her skin – she decided to invest in rope in the future), she tied it off and then grabbed Naruto in her arms.

She held him in a hug and, trying to find some humor in this terrifying situation, she thought that he would be so happy if he woke up right now. She would be, too. She would give him an actual hug.

As it was, if they get spotted by any enemies, she wasn’t sure she could do anything. She could only hope they would have some mercy and realize that they don’t have a scroll anymore.

Fuck Orochimaru, she thought, her anger shining through her fear. Or her anger being powered by her fear. She wasn’t sure which.

She dragged her way around the area, trying to find a good spot to hide out to assess the situation as calmly as she could. There wasn’t much else she could do. She didn’t bother trying to hide her tracks, knowing it would be nigh impossible.

The best she could do was cloister her team in a spot that would protect their backs and she would take care of the front.

She finally found a good spot underneath some roots. She had to get on her hands and knees while under it, but it held the two unconscious bodies just fine, which worked for her. She scooted her way back out after checking Sasuke’s vitals – she was thanking the universe for being able to study field aide before this test – thank you, Kabuto!

She had some work to do before she could feel comfortable enough to tend to the boys properly. She needed to make sure she knew what was going to happen out here before it happened.

She set up a few lines of wire, reusing the one she used to carry Sasuke, that would signal her when they were set off. It was simple, quick work. A system that they learned in the academy, something she studied and aced and felt confident in. The signals would be completely innocuous to people who weren’t listening for them.

A rustling of leaves here, a cracked branch there, a groan of weight being put on a weak branch. The sounds of a forest that is lived in.

Enemies would be suspicious, but she could hope that they wouldn’t know that she was prepared for them. The wires were small enough to be hidden by the brush and could be snapped by a lot of pressure. Enemies may very well assume that this team was similar to their equipment. She wanted to prove them wrong.

For an extra measure, she gave no extra lead on where the wires lead. A few disappeared into the ground, a few into trees this way and that, and only a few actually came back into their hideout. It was a risk, but she wanted to be aware of her surroundings as much as she could be.

She glanced this way and that, double checking her work, before giving a quiet sigh of relief that everything seemed to be okay for now.

Then, without fanfare, she was back under the tree, tucked between the roots, on her stomach, bringing her hands up in front of her face and locking her fingers together. The tree supplied the energy signal she needed to form new wood to lock Team Seven under it with none the wiser that there used to be a hole under the tree.

As the darkness grew, Sakura felt very uneasy about the future, but very safe for the moment. That’s all she could ask for and she was happy she could provide it for herself. She let out a few tears despite that. Or perhaps it was because it was a safe place to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna personally kick Orochimaru's ass.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed some action! Sakura's getting more comfortable and soon the iconic event that shaped me as a person will be coming. And then some other crazy events. Whew, the chuunin exams sure are busy!
> 
> Finishing this chapter let me immediately cue up the two behind it after some small edits, so yay! Less yay is that those two chapters are the final finished ones. Time to write, write, write!


	11. Weather the Storm

It was early in the evening of the first day (at least she presumes it’s that time) that she felt a wire snap. It was a quiet movement, as the wire was not pulled taut as to not be too noticeable by enemies, but it was enough to shake her awake from a nap.

She felt around in the darkness, listening to Naruto’s quiet snores and Sasuke’s labored breaths. She gave a sigh of relief that it was not as labored as before she dozed off.

The wires were tied to twigs that she notched into holes into the ground to remember which one corresponded to which area outside. Her hands found them quickly enough. One, two, three, four – ah, whoever or whatever it was was behind their hideout. In the woods, surrounded by the lush plant-life, sneaking.

She wasn’t sure if she should do anything for a moment because if they’re out there, there is a good chance that they weren’t looking for them. She was paranoid that Orochimaru would be back or maybe he would send some henchmen, but maybe this would be some normal team scouring for a second scroll. Harmless compared to that man, well, not really, but –

Despite the fact that she was prepared and would fight back, she honestly was bone tired and scared. Who wouldn’t be, she thought, trying to comfort herself. Hell, if Naruto and Sasuke were in this situation, she was certain they would be, too. Alone, that is. If they were both awake, and she was the unconscious one –

No! She stopped herself from thinking the inevitable bad thoughts.

The truth of the matter is that she was awake and they were out for the count and she was the one who is going to protect them.

Before she could psych herself up anymore, she heard voices outside.

“We know you’re there.”

She paused, not even breathing. She swore in her head a few times. And then she waited.

Because she realized that the sound of the voice was positioned away from them. Whoever was speaking out there – a male teenager from the sound of it – wasn’t talking to the tree her team was camped under. The ninja was out there, but they didn’t know what direction she was in.

She had time.

She knew she couldn’t wait them out. There was only so much patience people had in these kinds of situations before waiting made them angrier. She needed to act. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees and crawled over Naruto and Sasuke, away from the voice.

She took a deep, quiet breath, in and out, before placing her hands on the wood and forcing the wood to bend to her chakra and open. It wasn’t a silent process and she couldn’t exactly do it slowly to make it quieter as the enemy could easily find her and take her out, so she had to work fast.

It churned open and she hopped out, quickly supplying chakra to close it back up.

Within moments, a kunai sliced past her, thunking loudly into the wood that she just closed. With the tree finished, she whipped her head in the direction of the attack, trying to look at the light in the situation that Sasuke and Naruto were safe – for now, at least.

The tree was thick, enough so that it tired her out to twist it to her will, but at least it gave extra protection.

For now, she had to get out of the line of attack. She turned to run and immediately ran into someone’s chest.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

The girl she ran into, older and taller than her, strangely familiar, grabbed her before Sakura could jump back. Sakura let the girl grip her shirt because she had more serious plans than wrenching free her clothing. She clasped her hands and the tree next to her – the one housing her team – grew a new offshoot, a branch as think as her forearm.

It grew at a speed that she wasn’t sure she could do before, despite all the drills Tenzou had her doing, and clonked the girl right in the side of her head. The girl suddenly dropped Sakura, and then nearly dropped herself, tilting dangerously to the side thanks to the strike.

“Fuck!”

Sakura wasn’t given the leisure to see if that blow gave any lasting damage to the girl because she knew the girl wasn’t alone – she heard another voice and that kunai came from another direction – and she wasn’t disappointed (or rather, she was definitely disappointed) as cutting wind blew past her.

The air dug into her left arm, scrapping her and, as she pushed herself backwards out of the line of air, the tree.

“Kin, you okay?” The voice she heard from inside the tree called out. She looked over to the speaker. He was standing there with both his hands out towards her. Flanking him was a bandaged teenager.

Wait a minute.

This was the team that harassed Kabuto and her.

“What the hell do you think?” Kin, the girl bit back. She was holding her head, wincing. Sakura hoped she had a concussion.

"Hey, girl!” The one with his hands towards her suddenly called out. “Where is he?”

She was confused. Where is who? She worried for a moment that he may be talking about Sasuke, who is very much unconscious and very much hidden on purpose. There are multiple reasons why people would look for Sasuke. He’s top rookie of the year, very popular, has the Sharingan – but foreigners shouldn’t be able to know those things, right? Sakura isn’t certain, but there’s a part of her that hopes that is true.

Because the other option is that they have connections to Orochimaru. Despite her words to him, or perhaps in spite of, he sent people to finish the job. Or to do other horrid things to her team.

Then it hit it.

Maybe they aren’t talking about Sasuke at all.

Maybe they’re talking about Kabuto.

That would make more sense and also be a lot less distressing.

She grabbed on it. Despite it being her safety thought, she wasn’t going to give them any ground. In fact, if they believe Kabuto is not here, maybe they’ll back off. Maybe, or they might get worse. In any case, he wasn’t here and she couldn’t rely on scaring them away with the threat when he’s not actually here.

“He’s not here,” she finally said. They were looking a bit grumpy by her short silence, but they seemed even more annoyed now.

“I don’t believe you,” the bandaged one responded, narrowing his eyes and looking behind her, at the tree. She tensed.

She reached into her pack, thumbing a shuriken, and then she jumped away from the tree, not about to be cornered by an entire team. Even if the girl was dazed, and she hoped she would stay dazed, that didn’t mean Sakura was safe. Two against one was not something she believed she could do, but she had to do it.

She couldn’t do much except move, so she ran.

She flung the shuriken at the boy with the slicing wind attack who, without hesitation, was twisting his arms to follow her and she watched a path of destruction follow her wake. She couldn’t stop moving in fear that she would be caught in that wind again.

Her plan to get the shuriken at least near him – she wanted to replace herself with it to attack him from behind – was dashed as the air caught it and it suddenly flung itself back towards her.

Luckily, she was out of there before it was even a threat, not even thinking of stopping moving. She was tired, her muscles were protesting, but if she stopped, she might as well keel over and die.

She wasn’t going to do that, so she wasn’t going to listen to her body.

This was scary, but she had to do it. She must. And honestly, she felt a thrill settle in her stomach, one she wouldn’t have previously thought would be possible. She was excited to fight, to protect. Maybe it was just an adrenaline rush, but it helped.

She wondered if this is what the boys felt and if this was the reason they were able to jump at danger all the time. Maybe she would join them. Maybe she would ask Tenzou to train more so this wouldn’t be a life-or-death situation next time.

She turned her sight on the bandaged one, as she ran a circle around the boy, trying to avoid the jets of air that began to sputter out here and there. Within seconds, she realized that it wasn’t sputtering because he was running out of juice. She skidded to a complete stop, nearly tumbling down into the ground.

A blast of air hit right in front of her.

He was trying to juke her.

She made eye-contact with him and he growled at her. Then he smiled. Sakura preferred the growl.

“At least this will be fun,” he said, just loud enough to be heard from the distance. He lowered his hands, turning them over, making a come hither motion with both of them. “Let’s see what you got.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, then looked at the bandaged one who was standing nearby, watching the proceedings, looking bored. She remembered he made her dizzy to the point of debilitating nausea from motion alone. She didn’t know how far away his ability could work and worried about getting any closer.

The air cannon guy seemed to know what she was thinking. “Oh, don’t worry about Dosu. We can do this one-on-one.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Sakura immediately quipped back. She looked at him incredulously.

“Maybe,” he said, smirking back.

“Well, I’m not,” Sakura sputtered. She wasn’t the most eloquent person normally. Talking to enemies was never on her learn-how-to-do list, which was really making this whole situation worse. She finally glanced back to the tree, looking for Kin.

Kin was nowhere to be seen.

She had seconds of warning, hearing the swish of grass being brushed away by a moving boot, that Kin was behind her.

Sakura fell into a roll, twisting away from the girl. Once at a reasonable distance, Sakura stuck her leg out, swiping it under Kin’s legs.

The girl tumbled down over her own feet, barely catching herself by her arms. She was looking mighty dizzy and Sakura began to believe that she truly did give her a concussion. She didn’t have much time to feel proud of herself (especially the fact that she was serving the team what they served her back in the academy), wanting to get these people away from her team.

“Wow, Kin, she really got you good, didn’t she?” The boy whistled.

Kin sneered in response, but it didn’t seem like she could actually focus on where her teammates were. She wasn’t able to look in one direction at all, Sakura supposed, as she was trying to glare at her and she was instead looking over Sakura’s shoulder.

“Shut up, Zaku” Kin ground out, slowly.

Sakura bit her lip, considering her options. She could just go for another blow against Kin, to get her completely out. But Sakura was worried another blow could be fatal. Brain damage on top of brain damage, while she wasn’t an expert, didn’t sound too good. It wasn’t like Sakura wasn’t prepared for causing death, but was she really? Would she be okay with blood on her hands? If there was no other way, maybe, but she had options.

Options considered.

Sakura quickly grabbed Kin by the shoulders, twisting the woozy girl maybe a bit too hard as she suddenly looked like she was going to be sick (but Sakura didn’t want to feel bad when this team attacked first, so she ignored the guilt), and pulled her into a choke hold, restricting the now-struggling Kin from moving too much.

As Kin’s body calmed due to the struggle making her even more ill, Sakura watched the boys do nothing.

Strange.

Scary.

“Listen. I don’t want to fight you guys. Give me your scroll and I’ll let you take your teammate and go,” she called out. She then let go of Kin with one hand, trusting the girl to stay, and dug into her pouch. “If not.” She lifted a kunai to Kin’s neck, knowing that was enough of a warning.

To their credit, the boys didn’t look panicked. She hoped it was because they had a better grasp of their emotions and not what she was beginning to suspect.

They might just be a heartless bunch who don’t care for each other and want to cause chaos. They looked like they were about to say something when a branch snapped to their left. All of them, excluding Kin who looked like she was going to pass out, whipped their head in that direction.

No one.

But Sakura didn’t trust that.

Whoever or whatever it was set off one of her alarms.

She could only feel some hope as it seemed like this team didn’t know who it was either.

She waited. The sound ninja waited. No one moved.

Suddenly from the other direction, someone barreled into Dosu. Sakura flinched, not sure what was going on, dragging Kin back a foot, causing the girl to finally bowl over and lose her lunch. Sakura did feel bad and let go of the girl softly, making sure she wasn’t about to collapse into her own vomit.

Once she was free of Kin, Sakura glanced back at the new challenger.

And there he was in all his glory, punching Dosu square in the jaw.

Kabuto.

Kabuto was a knight in shining armor. In battle, his entire demeanor shifted and Sakura knew it was stupid to get distracted when they were in the heat of battle, it could mean life or death, but she stared at him, shock clear on her face.

She had never seen Kabuto fight anyone before. With all of his self-conscious remarks about how he only had specialized talents, she never expected much. He was quick and made conscious movements – well practiced and well thought out.

How has he not been promoted, yet, she wondered. She was glad he wasn’t, though, because who else would be able to help her in her time of need? Kabuto was always right where she needed him.

She sucked in a breath and jumped into the brawl. Zaku was prepping a kunai to swipe at Kabuto’s neck, but Sakura attacked his side. He reacted before she reached him, but that was fine. All she wanted was to get his focus off of Kabuto.

Two-against-two was so much more viable.

“What the fuck?” Zaku was facing her, but his eyes were on Kabuto. “You _Konoha_ bastards certainly have a thing for sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Don’t forget about me!” She hissed, getting him to shift his eyes back to her.

He looked angry.

She knew she was angrier.

She matched his movement to start a jutsu, but she beat him to the punch. There was huge upsides to both the simple hand sign of wood style and the fact that they were in a forest filled to the brim with wild energy.

He had to forgo finishing his signs in lieu of jumping back to avoid a block of wood – not a tree – coming out of the ground straight at him. She left it there and aimed another where he moved to. He jumped left as she twisted the branch to follow his movements, trying to get him where she wanted him.

She continued this until she felt that an adequate amount of branches surrounded them. They were all around four feet tall and not the thickest, but thick enough to hurt someone if they got hit by it, thick enough to restrain someone if they got grabbed. Perhaps her smirk gave her away, but Zaku’s eyes narrowed and he glanced around. Then he let out an eloquent reaction.

“Shit.”

That was all she needed to hear to channel the chakra she left over in the branches to twist inward and follow his movements. To his credit, he got past quite a few, flipping over and ducking under and brushing past. She was getting drained faster than was safe, so she began to get very, very worried.

That worry immediately left her when she captured his right foot in one lucky swipethat wrapped around his ankle.

She hesitated in her happiness at the capture, but then immediately tightened her grip, looping the branch one more time. He wouldn’t be able to get out easily, but even still, she should continue to secure him.

He appeared furious.

She watched him move his free hands toward his foot and she wondered if he was willing to cut up his own legs with his jutsu in exchange for freedom, but she wasn’t given the chance to wonder any longer or even to stop him with more of her branches arching towards him.

An unconscious Dosu smacked right into Zaku, courtesy of a slightly beaten up Kabuto, and Sakura heard a snap.

She felt sick.

Dosu fell to the ground in a thud, but so did Zaku, all while his foot was still stuck. He cried out in pain, clawing at his ankle, shoving Dosu away.

His leg was definitely broken, to the point where she could see a bone.

Sakura looked away from the ankle, looked away from Zaku who was trying not to cry out (or cry, she wouldn’t judge him if he needed to cry even if he deserved this), to stare at Kabuto.

Kabuto, despite her being used to his kind demeanor, was glaring at the mess he made of their enemies. He glanced at her, giving her a once over, but his attitude didn’t change a bit. He looked angry. He looked stiff. Was he worried? Sakura wasn’t sure how to react to this kind of Kabuto.

So she didn’t for a moment. She turned back to Zaku and loosened the wood gripping his foot. The moment he had room, he grabbed his leg and hefted it all away from them. She decided to talk before Kabuto could make a move again. She knew she didn’t want blood on her hands, but she didn’t know if Kabuto had such qualms. Despite feeling close to him, maybe she doesn’t know that much about him after all.

She took a step towards Zaku, to which he stilled and then pulled out a kunai, holding it before himself. She crouched, despite the fear that Zaku could attack her at any moment and she should get out of there.

“We won’t hurt you anymore if you give us your scroll and get out of here.”

Zaku glared at her. Then looked at his leg.

“And how the hell do you suppose I do that?”

She hesitated.

Kabuto sighed behind her.

He stepped around her, crouching in front of Zaku. Zaku retaliated by shoving the kunai forward, but Kabuto just grabbed his wrist and twisted until the boy relented and dropped it. It fell and dug into the forest floor a bit too close to his free leg for comfort and he grumbled.

“I’m only doing this to let you leave with your tail behind your legs. I wouldn’t normally be so lenient.” She couldn’t see Kabuto’s face, but by his tone and Zaku’s reaction, she knew it was scary. And yet, he was helping an enemy nonetheless. She wasn’t sure she could put the two Kabuto’s together.

He pressed his hand down on Zaku’s broken ankle. Zaku let out a groan and tried to twist away, but then Kabuto’s hand began to glow and she saw some change begin to occur in the skin. Bruising paused, blood clotted, and growth began.

“Sakura,” Kabuto called to her, breaking her out of the spell of staring at his work. She glanced over at him to see him with a more genial expression – but he still seemed uncomfortable. “I’m sorry to ask this of you, but I’m in need of a hand.”

She looked back down at his healing.

Then up at Kabuto.

Uh-oh.

He wanted her to set the bone back into place.

“Oh, uh, right,” she responded once it clicked in her brain. She re-positioned herself to sit beside a Zaku (who was looking very uncomfortable in this moment) and put one hand on his calf, hovering her other over the ankle.

Now this was something they learned about in the academy. It was important to act quickly when team members are down, that is, if the battle is over. You can’t get far with a teammate who has broken limbs to such a state as Zaku’s. What’s more is that if you don’t help set it properly before you can get good medical help, that person’s days as a ninja may be over.

Even so, she never had to do it before. She had to trust her memory of the lectures.

“Don’t move too much,” she said to Zaku, her gaze flicking up to his before going back to his foot. Then she snapped her hands deftly, without pause. A cracking noise rang out into the air, Zaku let out a cry, and it was over as soon as it began.

She lifted a hand, slightly bloodied, and wiped it on her dress, and then brushed her bangs off her forehead with the back of her hand. This whole, very strange situation was making her more nervous than she thought possible and her hair was sticking to her due to the sweat accumulating (both from the fighting and just this… weird moment).

She remembered why it was so nice to have a free forehead. Maybe Ino’s advice served more than one point. Maybe she shouldn’t be thinking about this right now.

Kabuto met her eyes.

“Good job,” he told her with a smile. Then he looked back at Zaku, patient. “Now, give her the scroll.”

“It’s-” Zaku said, then cut himself off. He sounded choked up. “Dosu has it. It’s in his pouch, probably. The one on his hip, under his shirt.”

Sakura glanced at his fallen comrade. He looked out, but she was afraid to touch him. Kabuto seemed to do a good job, but you never know with enemies. She shared a brief look with Kabuto, and at his nod, she let go of Zaku’s leg and moved to Dosu, only having to turn slightly as he fell next to Zaku.

She shoved him over a bit to get access to his shirt over all the fluff he had (which was much coarser than it looked, what was this, an animal skin?) and there was a pouch. In it were a few tools, but taking up the bulk of the space was their scroll.

She took it in her hands, showed Kabuto it, and then pocketed it to make sure it was safe in case Zaku decided to rip it from her hands.

“Good,” Kabuto said, then he looked back at Zaku. He wasn’t finished healing, but Sakura understood it was never his intention to fix what he broke. Instead of stopping point blank, though, Kabuto’s hand lingered.

He let his chakra swirl and then stab out – something she could only notice by Zaku’s leg suddenly seizing up. Kabuto did that on purpose. Sakura wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

Either he was being mean or, the option that made her feel more comfortable, he was sending a message for Zaku not to test his luck.

It had to be the second one. Kabuto didn’t have a mean bone in his body. Just because it made her uncomfortable, well, she was finding out a lot of things about her job made her a little uncomfortable, so it couldn’t be helped.

“I’m sure you won’t be making your way back here for revenge, correct?” Kabuto said more than asked.

Zaku just clicked his tongue at him, but finally gave a nod.

“Then, leave.” Sakura said, confidence gracing her bones that this was said and done with. She crossed her arms, standing and stepping away from Dosu.

Zaku pushed his way up, warily watching the two before picking up Dosu with one arm and lugging him over his back in one movement. Zaku buckled under the pressure, his foot still sensitive to the point of making him bite out a pained groan, but he caught himself and stomped his good foot into the ground. Then he wandered to the fallen Kin and added her to his load.

Before leaving entirely, he paused. Rather than feel worried, Sakura just felt off. What more did he want?

“Where is he?” He asked.

Sakura looked over to Kabuto who was watching Zaku with narrowed eyes. She was very, very confused. She put all her hope that they were looking for Kabuto, but she guessed that theory should have fell to the wayside at their surprise when he did show up. She was too busy and happy to think about it at the time.

By the time she shook herself out of her thoughts, Kabuto was looking at her.

She looked back at Zaku, not comfortable with being caught staring.

“Where is who?” She softly asked, already knowing the answer.

“Where’s Sasuke?” He nearly growled it, raising his voice. But he brought himself back, perhaps rethinking angering Kabuto. Nonetheless, he had more to say, mumbling it more to himself, but the volume was certainly loud enough for her to hear it. “What are you, an idiot?”

Of course, she is, she thinks to herself. She knew the answer all along, but she allowed herself to shove it away because she didn’t want to accept it. She’d rather be a happy idiot than a prepared warrior.

She bit on her lip. This happy idiot just won, she told herself. She won and he lost.

“Why would I tell you?” She ground out.

“Tch.”

Zaku spit on the ground and hefted his teammates back up.

The two of them just watched the ninja leavewith a horrible limp, slow and steady, with his fallen comrades draped over his body – a scene Sakura could relate to, despite not wanting to give him any sympathy – but the moment he was out of sight, they both looked at each other and Sakura felt a giggle bubble up.

She laughed. Kabuto let out his own chuckle in surprise. That entire situation was absolutely bonkers and she didn’t know what else to do than laugh it out.

She felt lightheaded.

Sakura collapsed onto her butt, prompting Kabuto to immediately shut his mouth and hurry over to her. He got down on one knee and held his hand out to help her up.

“You okay?” He asked, looking concerned.

“I’m – I’m just so glad, Kabuto,” she said, feeling a little breathless. The high of adrenaline was leaving her. The exhaustion heavily seeped into her bones. “You can’t believe how horrible this day has been.”

“I can imagine,” he responded, looking over at the tree where her teammates were laying. She wondered if it was so obvious that they were there despite how hard she tried to hide it. But he looked back at her with a smile. “Let’s patch you up and then we can check on your teammates. How does that sound?”

That sounded great.

She nodded and he re-positioned himself to sit cross legged next to her.

He looked at some cuts on her arm, holding it and examining all sides, and raised his arm to send some healing chakra her way – but then he stopped.

He looked up at her, blinking.

“What am I doing?”

“Huh?”

He smiled. “This seems like a good experience, Sakura. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to tutor you recently, and this isn’t the best place to start, but I always thought that the best person to start healing – is yourself.”

“Hm?” Sakura blinked, a little brain-dead. “You want me to what? I’m – oh, I’m not sure I can do that at all! I haven’t studied anything related to medical ninjutsu in weeks!” She stuttered, raising her free arm in front of herself, defensively. Beyond that, she was tired. She wasn’t sure she could do it even if she really wanted to try.

“Nonsense,” Kabuto said with a laugh. “You’re smarter than you think you are.”

And you’re stronger than you think you are, she shot back in her head. This man was full of surprises and she wondered if he thought the same of her. With that on her mind, she finally relented with a shrug.

“Okay, I guess it doesn’t hurt to try.”

Well, it could, but it would hurt a lot less than having another person try it on her if they weren’t experienced. That was not a slight at Kabuto, but she shuddered to think how it would turn out if Naruto tried to heal a scratch on her. She would probably get chakra burns – unless that was his secret talent, that’s why he heals so fast? Huh. Another mystery to think about when they’re not in the middle of some woods full of dangerous people.

Another plus of her trying out healing now, on herself rather than on another living being, was that she was already scratched up from the hellish battles earlier. She didn’t need to cut herself up to practice – or hurt anything else. It was common practice to start on animals and, well, she didn’t like to hurt things.

“That’s the Sakura I know.”

He let go of her forearm and took hold of her right hand in his and lit his up with medical chakra.

“Now, copy what you can feel. It will take a bit, but that’s okay.”

Sakura closed her eyes, trying not to think about the fact that they were holding hands, trying to think about the cool energy that was making her hand feel funny – making the chakra swirl in her hand calm down. She gathered that calmed chakra and tried to imagine it exuding that same energy that Kabuto’s was giving.

It wasn’t that difficult. It was more of a feeling than an exact science, she supposed. Or maybe it was an exact science, but she wasn’t expecting her first try to be a perfect reenactment in the first place. She just hoped she could make her chakra even flicker into the right formula for a split second. Anything more than nothing would be good.

Of course, she wanted more. But she knew that she was just a beginner. And even if she could only do the bare minimum, Kabuto would be proud of her. So it was okay to hope for the minimum. Anything past that would be extra, a good extra.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, to really concentrate, she focused back on the feeling in her hand. The movement of chakra through ones pathways is something that most academy students are expected to know. It’s expected, at least. Not all of them actually do know, but she wasn’t a top student for nothing. Her talents were focused on chakra manipulation for a reason, too.

She felt it travel and pool and then disengage again and again. What she was supposed to do was cool the chakra and expel some of it. If she gathered enough, it would begin to seep out into the world. She wondered if she had enough after all that work she did, protecting her team.

It wasn’t fair that she had to keep giving and giving, was it? Or maybe it wasn’t fair that her stores weren’t big, like her teammates. It didn’t matter what was fair at the moment, Sakura was suddenly feeling grumpy and nervous, certain she was going to disappoint Kabuto.

Just as she was about to give up, tell Kabuto that they should try again after she can eat and rest and reenergize, she felt her chakra cool significantly for a moment and opened her eyes in an instant. She was looking at her hand and saw the shimmer of it appearing over her hand.

Without hesitation, she pushed more chakra into her hand, slamming it to the brim, overflowing it. Not all of it left her pathways, leaking back into her body, but the chakra that did leapt out into the air, hovering around her hand in a glorious green glow. It mixed in with Kabuto’s chakra until his dimmed and then disappeared.

She stared at her hand. Then she glanced up.

Kabuto was looking at her with a sheen in his eyes.

She was reminded of that day in the classroom, over a year ago, when she first found out she could use wood style. But this time instead of the jealous glares of her peers, she just had Kabuto, looking like he was proud of her accomplishments.

“I knew it,” Kabuto said. “You’re a natural. A prodigy. You have so much potential, Sakura.”

She didn’t know how to respond. She blinked. She felt a little shocked and a little choked up.

Kabuto let go of her hand, but pushed her hand towards her forearm. He smiled, kindly.

“Go ahead, give it a spin.”

It didn’t hurt.

Not one bit. It felt cool and soft. It was less strong, less potent than Kabuto’s, but it was hers and that was powerful. She slid her glowing hand over her skin, slowly, watching. Nothing happened at first, as without her concentration, all it did was lessen the sting of her scratches and bruises with a cooling touch.

But when she focused, aimed the chakra at choice bits, places where a scab was being formed, and forced the chakra to still there, swirling in a smooth motion, giving the feeling of a light pressure, she saw change.

The dried blood was blotted away, being torn to bits with the soft, strong movement of her chakra. In it’s place, new skin grew. It was lighter in color, not due to being scar tissue, but from being fresh and yet kissed from the sun.

It didn’t hurt, it felt good. In so many ways, it felt good. She could do things like this, help herself, help her team, help her friends. She smiled. Her heart felt light. She liked medical ninjutsu.

After getting used to the feeling, figuring out how to twist the chakra to the point of it feeling like she could do it without putting all her focus on it, she looked up to Kabuto. He was looking away, perhaps making sure no one else was around them, but when he noticed her gaze, he looked over with a smile.

“Thank you again,” she said.

“It was no problem, honestly,” he replied quickly. “I’m just glad I was in the area.”

“That was lucky for me!” She wanted to ask why he was in the area because that was a mighty fine, lovely, great coincidence, but it was so coincidental that it was making her curious as all hell. Before she could open her mouth, he gave her what she wanted.

“It certainly was. I was scouting for my team to see what enemies were in the area and just think – I saw you.”

Maybe her face was a bit _too_ easy to read.

She laughed. “Kabuto, you really are powerful. My team wouldn’t dream of splitting up. It would go so wrong.”

“Now, Sakura, why would you say that? You took out a team nearly on your own.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you!”

“Okay, fine, how about we call it even?” Kabuto laughed. “You took out one, I took out one, and we took out the last together.”

Sakura quirked a smile and nodded. “Sure.”

They were just taking a short breather while Sakura continued to wipe her arm clean of cuts (that wind jutsu really did a number, so many little cuts scattered down her arm) and Kabuto was watching the forest around them when she suddenly remembered something.

“Oh! And that thing you did at the beginning with faking them out with the misdirection? That was so cool! Very useful, too. Maybe you could teach me sometime?”

Kabuto blinked. He looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

She hesitantly responded, his confusion making her confidence in that event fall to the wayside. “Before you jumped into battle, you made a noise on one side, so we all were wary of the wrong side of the clearing. That was you, right?”

Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

“So, that’s why I’ve been feeling off.”

She felt herself go cold. He wasn’t being look out just to be careful, he was being watchful because he felt like there was still danger around them.

He stood.

“Whoever is out there, show yourselves.”

Silence. She stood, too, letting her healing chakra fade away. She wanted to save her energy in case of another battle. Something was telling her she didn’t have to worry, though. Why would an enemy wait until she was healed up? Perhaps they were having her waste her chakra, but that felt off. This wasn’t an enemy, was it?

She was thinking of her options of who it could be – another rookie being the best choice (even if it was Ino). Orochimaru didn’t seem like the type to just watch, but her anxiety started to raise despite the impossibilities. Maybe he wouldn’t kill her team, but she didn’t think he had qualms against killing as a whole. She didn’t think she could stop him from hurting Kabuto if it came to it.

“I’ll give you to the count of three,” Kabuto said, breaking her of her thoughts. She raised a hand, about to ask him to stop, worried he might aggravate whoever is out there.

Her worries were dashed and her hand stopped moving halfway up when a very serious looking Ino popped out of the tree line.

She stared.

She stared some more.

“Ino?” She asked, not sure if she was seeing things because despite thinking of Ino as a possibility, it wasn’t a high possibility. Of all the people, it was her. Kabuto loosened up, but seemed just as confused.

Then she felt a little euphoric because thank god, it wasn’t Orochimaru or some other bloodthirsty team. It was Ino. Ino may be bratty, annoying, and surprisingly hard to deal with, but they used to be friends. She felt a little like home.

Even though they squabble all the goddamn time – actually, you know what. It would have been nicer to see Hinata, probably.

“Ino, what are you doing here?”

“I-”

“Is your team with you?” Sakura interrupted, leaning to the side, trying to see behind Ino. After a moment, both boys sidled out from behind a tree. They looked a tad uncomfortable. Chouji gave her a wave.

“Sakura,” Ino said, gaining Sakura’s attention again after the boys’ appearance. Ino seemed really hesitant to speak for a second, but regained her bearings quickly enough. “Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Sakura was confused. And then she thought about it. If Ino and her team set off that warning sound before Kabuto showed up, that meant they were just watching her. Something about that made her feel sick. There was no telling what they would have done if Kabuto did not jump in, but just the thought of them watching her fight alone against three without jumping in to help, well –

She felt sad.

“I’m okay,” she responded, softly as to not betray her feelings. She didn’t want to seem weak in front of Ino. She added an afterthought, letting her passive-aggresive tone drip into it. She couldn’t help herself. “Thanks to Kabuto.”

Ino opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, her eyebrows knitting down in frustration, but she closed her mouth just as fast. No one said anything for awhile. Sakura pulled one arm across her chest, gripping her other arm tightly, and looked away at the floor, at a tree, at anything but Ino.

“Whatever, Sakura. I can never win with you,” Ino finally ground out. She then turned with a flick of her beautiful hair, dramatic as ever and left. Quiet, but giving a lasting, fierce impression like a storm.

Sakura tasted bitterness in her mouth at Ino’s words.

Chouji and Shikamaru shared a glance and then Shikamaru took a step closer. It was a lazy advance, the attitude he has exuded since the moment she met him years ago on the first day of their first year at the academy. However, she also noticed purpose. He wanted her to pay attention.

“Ino was going to help you, Sakura,” Shikamaru said, his words biting into her harsher than the physical stings of the wind from earlier. “If this guy didn’t jump in, we would have. Don’t think of Ino so harshly.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, an approximation of a glare, but it hit her deeper than her enemies did. Chouji, looking unnaturally serious behind him, shared that intense glare.

She glared back, but their words were really hitting the mark in making her feel bad.

“Ino still thinks of you, despite your falling out,” Shikamaru finally added. “Maybe you should do the same.”

“You don’t think I do?” Sakura immediately quipped back. She would take the guilt where it was deserved, but that was not it. She was not going to take this lying down. “Shikamaru, get your head out of your ass. It’s not hard to see you’re a genius despite your devil may care attitude, but if you think that qualifies you to act like you know me, you’re stupider than I thought.”

This time Shikamaru did glare. It came out as more of a glower.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath.

“Just – just go away. I don’t need this right now.” She brought her hand up to her forehead, blocking her sight from the members of Team Ten. “As you can see, I’ve had a pretty shitty day and I don’t need you lecturing me on my relationships.”

Shikamaru stayed where he was for a moment, glancing over to Kabuto for a moment, but then huffed. He and Chouji turned and hurried towards Ino. It was smart. No one should be alone in this forest for longer than necessary.

She covered her face with both of her hands and sighed. She felt like shit in so many ways so fast. Despite the high she got from figuring out how healing chakra worked in a practical way, the tiredness from the fight with Orochimaru, then the team from Sound, and then the spat with Team Ten was weighing prominently on her shoulders. She needed a ten hour nap.

Kabuto brought up a hand and patted her back, breaking her out of her thoughts. She lowered her hands, looked at him, and let out a quiet laugh.

“Sorry, I seem to constantly be surrounded by drama.”

“You all are going through a lot of stress. It’s only to be expected,” Kabuto nodded, sagely. He looked like he had more to say, but then he straightened and motioned his head towards the tree her team was under. “Let’s check on them, shall we?”

She nodded, showing him the way. Hopefully they were still okay down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are getting longer due to LONG SINGULAR scenes so I'm burning through my back up quickly. Choo choo, time to write!
> 
> Also, I wrote this awhile back, but I'm glad I sat on it because there were important points I needed to add in. I have problems with focusing to much on Sakura without giving the other character's their motivations. Sakura can't see them, of course, but there is no reasons for characters who would be open about their thoughts to hide them instead.
> 
> For example, in this chapter Team Dosu appears and fights Sakura. At first, I didn't have any mention of WHY they were there. Sakura didn't question it. No one on the team questioned about Sasuke. It was just the meeting of three-against-one and a dramatic fight.
> 
> It just didn't have the extra bite I wanted.
> 
> I'm going to try to put more well-rounded thought in future chapters!
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy!


	12. Talking Helps Growth

It was about an hour and a half later that they felt something – over an hour after she had Kabuto do a cursory check on the boys, focusing especially on that mark on Sasuke’s neck. Fifty minutes after she was told that he wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but that he’s only a nurse and a doctor may be able to help better. Forty seven minutes since she felt relieved that Kabuto didn’t push his questions on what happened. She didn’t want to talk about it. Thirty minutes since she began to try to fight her eyes from closing (she didn’t want to doze off! She wanted to be awake for her team!) while exchanging the smallest of small talk and eating some granola Kabuto dug out of his pack.

It was a burst of energy, an eerie feeling that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and suddenly she felt afraid. It shocked her awake and she jolted into an upright position, looking around.

Kabuto had his hand out to stable her. She felt the cool feeling of his calming chakra enter her and she looked at him questioningly. But she wasn’t able to ask him why he did that because he was looking away from her, into the bowels of the tree, next to them.

Any drowsiness that was left in her vanished when she saw Sasuke was awake.

A sweaty, stiff Sasuke sat up, glaring into the shade under the tree. She left the trunk open for better air flow after the fight had transpired, feeling a bit safer with Kabuto at her side. It was starting to become light out, but the sun was behind them and any light that could penetrate the canopy was being stopped by the large trunk protecting the boys.

She was hoping that glare was because he was trying to see outside but the dim light was a bit too bright for his sleepy eyes – and not because of something serious, like he was in pain or something!

Sakura hurried to his side, shrugging off Kabuto’s hand that was already leaving on its own, and taking her canteen into her hands and opening it. She was holding it to his lips when she noticed he wasn’t even looking at her.

He was looking over her shoulder, a hateful, smoldering glare that she had never seen on him before. She looked behind her.

Kabuto was sitting there, in the entrance, both his hands up, placating and submissive.

“He’s not here to hurt you, Sasuke,” Sakura said, looking back at him. “In fact, he helped me protect you.”

Sasuke finally looked at her. It was at this point that she noticed the mark that Orochimaru left was growing up, past his collar. As soon as she noticed, it started going back down. She frowned.

“Here,” she said, trying to ignore that horrible thing. She had so many questions, but she bit down her curiosity for the moment. It was important for his well-being to figure it out as soon as possible, but none of them have the answers, so she can only do what she can. She jostles the canteen, sloshing the contents around. “Drink some water, you’ll feel better.”

Sasuke’s glare left him and he nearly collapsed as all the tense anger that was holding him up left his body. The energy, the anger, the goosebumps he caused her all fell away. She felt like the air cleared and sucked in a breath. He gripped her canteen with both hands and took big swigs of the water inside.

She watched him, worried and tired.

Then Naruto let out a groan and twisted in bed, flinging his arm around to follow the curve, nearly hitting her.

She nearly admonished him automatically before it clicked in her brain.

The pure joy of him being normal old Naruto overtook her. She leaned away from Sasuke, grabbing onto one of Naruto’s shoulders and shook him gently. “Naruto!” Perhaps that was a voice that was too loud, not only for the sleeping and sleepy boys, but for this horrible setting where enemies could be nearby, but she couldn’t help herself.

He mumbled something she couldn’t understand and then his eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, nearly bonking his head against her own. She leaned away, letting him go.

“Are you okay?” Her giddiness at them both being awake and seemingly fine caused her to giggle a little.

“Are you?!” Naruto just parroted back, looking around, then staring at her bug-eyed. “What happened?” His eyes met Kabuto and narrowed. He pointed openly. “Why is he here?!”

“Slow down!” Sakura pat his shoulder, glancing back at Sasuke to see if he was okay. He was holding the half-emptied canteen in his lap, watching her. “I have a lot to tell you, guys, I guess.”

They both straightened immediately and she almost felt bad for continuing her thought. It’s not her fault they jumped the gun.

“But it can wait,” she added, sagging into herself. Despite the drowsiness leaving her at the shock of Sasuke – and that energy that seeped out of him – she frowned to herself at that thought. Despite the drowsiness leaving her, the fact of the matter was that her chakra levels were far too low and she hadn’t had much to eat or time to sleep or anything and with the horrors of Orochimaru and that team from Sound – she was exhausted. “You guys can’t believe how tired I am.”

“What? But?” Naruto tried to speak, but Sakura shoved her index finger in his direction, tapping it against his mouth, sighing.

“I promise I’ll tell you. But let me relax, _please_.”

“It’s been a difficult few hours, boys,” Kabuto’s soothing voice called out. Both boys whipped their head back to him. They glared.

“He’s not an enemy!” She clenched her fists to her side, trying to hold back from lashing out. It was good that they were wary of strangers, but Kabuto isn’t a stranger. She knew him for a long time and they even met him, so she was getting more than a little annoyed. “But more like it’s been a difficult _day_ ,” she mumbled. Maybe she could get them to stop via sympathy points.

All three boys watched each other for a moment, then Kabuto smiled, pushing air out of his nose in a huff. Sakura was sure he was exasperated by them, but he was being very good-natured about it.

“Here, I’ll show you that you can trust me and then you’ll let Sakura rest. She really should get some sleep,” he said, then dug his hand into his pack. It was a slow, calculated movement where he made eye contact with both boys. It didn’t mean much, though, as they were still watching him, tense, wondering if he was about to pull out a weapon.

He lifted his hand, holding something that shocked her.

“Before I left my team to scout, we had an easy battle with another team. We already have this one, so it’s extra,” Kabuto said, holding it out towards them. It was a Heaven scroll. “This is the one you need, right? Take it.”

“How -?” Sakura was going to question many things, but the words didn’t want to properly leave, probably because there were too many thoughts and she didn’t know which one to focus on.

How did he know that Team Seven needed that scroll? She never showed him their own.

He seemed to read her face and, without even a semblance of offense (she was sure she would be offended if a friend was suspicious of her), gave her the answer she wanted. He even laughed a little. “When you showed me the Sound team’s scroll, you seemed very neutral on which scroll it was, so I assumed you lost the other in whatever scuffle you had that landed your team in this mess.”

Ah. That’s true. She was so focused at the time, she didn’t even think about that.

It hit her again that Kabuto didn’t question or pry or anything during the time they were resting. He was probably thinking about this as a possibility and holding it to himself as to not make her feel awkward.

He didn’t pry about the scuffle, he just was there to lend a helping hand afterwards to her team. He knew she would tell him when and if she wanted to – she usually did, but even if she didn’t, he wouldn’t mind. He’d be there.

It was the patient, kind Kabuto that she appreciated – that she liked. She couldn’t help the smile reaching her face and if she felt a little warm, well, it’s a muggy summer morning.

“That’s -” Sasuke started, but his voice caught in his throat from disuse and he coughed. Sakura’s smile dropped immediately and she twisted her body towards him, rubbing his back until he could settle down.

Once he did, Sakura leaned away, turning back towards Kabuto. She was going to accept the scroll in lieu of her teammates lack of voices.

“We lost our scroll?” Naruto suddenly asked, loudly and annoyed, interrupting her from fully opening her mouth. “When?”

Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at him for a moment and then it hit them. Naruto wasn’t with them when Sasuke offered the scroll. He didn’t show up until shortly after Orochimaru let it roll away – wherever it went. Sakura didn’t think to look for it after being left to her own devices with two unconscious teammates and tried not to take Naruto’s crestfallen expression personally.

She rubbed her hand through her hair. It felt greasy and she felt gross and she really, really wanted a nap, but maybe it wasn’t fair to leave all her friends, her teammates, her important people in the dark. If Kabuto can be kind in his way, she could be kind in her own. She bit her lip, wondering the right way to bring it all up – everything.

“Oh,” Sakura said, softly. “About that...”

“We lost our scroll!?” He yelled, more loudly. “And what’s this about a Sound team? What-!”

“Shush,” Sakura punched him in the shoulder, lightly. He did shut up, but not from pain as she didn’t want to hurt him at all despite her thoughts of him being impervious to all danger earlier – that wasn’t true, now was it? He shut up for his own reasons. “We may have lost our original scroll, but -”

“We don’t need your hand out,” Sasuke said plainly, cutting her off, looking at Kabuto.

“Sasuke!” She immediately scolded, scandalized. That’s the opposite of what she wanted. The kind feelings and thoughts about opening up and sharing everything with her team evaporated in a snap.

“We don’t,” Sasuke repeated. He lightly pushed her away to crawl over Naruto’s legs, aiming to get out of the small den they were in. She let him go, just staring, mouth hanging open, words not coming. Kabuto, in turn, moved out of the entrance to let him through. He still didn’t look offended, so she felt offended for him.

“How long were we out, Sakura?” Naruto asked in the interim of Sakura wondering if she should crawl out after Sasuke or give him some space. If he left her eyesight, you bet she was going to, but so far he was just stretching just a few meters away.

She blinked, slowly, forcing her gaze away from Sasuke. She was a bit struck by the change of topic, but her brain was on lag, so she didn’t question it and just answered.

“Oh, um, maybe a little under a day?” Considering they fought Orochimaru a little past noon and it was now around dawn. She shrugged. She wasn’t really paying too much attention to time. There were a lot of other more important things happening.

“So we have like, what, four days left?”

“Yeah?”

“So, we can get our own scroll!” Naruto laughed like he was being clever. Sakura was finding him dumb. Maybe he wasn’t a morning person.

“Naruto!” No, it wasn’t only Naruto. “Sasuke!” She chastised them, grumbled some choice swears under her breath, and then crawled out from under the tree, too. The moment she could stand fully, she crossed her arms. “Don’t be so stubborn. I thought you wanted to pass. This way we can get out of here quickly.” She really wanted to get out of here.

Naruto followed her out. “Yeah, but.” He didn’t elaborate. He looked at Kabuto, then at Sasuke, then at Sakura and smiled sheepishly.

“But?” Sakura prompted, looking at him with an unimpressed gaze, one eyebrow high up on her forehead.

“We can do it alone.”

That came from Sasuke.

She felt completely flabbergasted and the fact that she was running on nearly no sleep, low chakra, barely any food – well, it was all a little overwhelming.

“No,” she said.

“Sakura?” Naruto seemed confused. He shouldn’t be.

“No, we’re not doing that,” she said, leaving them no wiggle room. She began with slow speech, as if she was talking to idiots – she really felt like she was – but then she began to pick up speed. “No. You weren’t up. You didn’t have to deal with what I had to deal with all alone – all alone until Kabuto came to help to make sure we didn’t _die_!”

Sasuke looked really stressed out. Naruto looked shocked. Neither looked like they had an immediate response, which was good because she wasn’t going to give them the time.

“Now you’re not going to stand in front of me and spit in his face – for what!? Some sort of ‘I work alone’ complex? Who do you have to prove anything to? We faced Orochimaru and lived! Isn’t that enough?”

That’s when she looked over to Kabuto because the cat was out of the bag. He of all people had to know Orochimaru by name. Maybe Sasuke did. Naruto, she decided, did not. They did teach of him in the Academy, shortly. It was a short tale, with not many details, warning the children to about the dangers lurking around the village and how not having the Will of Fire, having jealousy towards your comrades, will cause the fall of many – even the great.

Kabuto’s brow was low. He had some sort of expression that she couldn’t read, but it was tight and closed off. Was he angry? Surprised? Confused? Maybe none of those – she never saw him with that expression before. She had a split second to think before he met her eyes and it changed.

“Orochimaru?” He asked, eyebrows raised. His voice was incredulous, and she couldn’t blame him. “ _The_ Orochimaru? That’s who put you in this state?”

She was going to respond, but Sasuke beat her.

“Orochimaru?” His eyes were narrowed and he looked disbelieving. Maybe not of her – she knew that he knew she wouldn’t make stuff up like that, but disbelieving of the situation? Yeah, she couldn’t believe it herself if she thought about it for more than two seconds. She didn’t want to.

She wrung her hands as Naruto repeated the name as well, soundly confused in a different way. Then she let out a low laugh and hung her head. “Yeah, that was Orochimaru.” She took a deep breath and flung her head back up, re-energizing herself to get back to her point. “And that’s why we’re not going to be dumbasses and we’re going to take Kabuto’s continued help like good, _smart_ people.”

She stepped over and grabbed the scroll out of Kabuto’s hand. By this time, he lowered it to his side, but his grip was tight (perhaps in fear of some stranger jumping in during this conversation).

She could only grab one end, but she held it tight. She met his eyes. Kabuto gave her an amused smile – she liked his smile – and he let go.

“Thank you, Kabuto,” she said loudly, putting extra force into her words to fill in for her stubborn boys.

“It’s not a problem.”

“Who’s this Orochimaru guy? That weirdo we fought?” Naruto asked, smartly not contesting her. Or perhaps he was information gathering to contest her like earlier with the time check. Nonetheless, she wasn’t going to keep him in the dark.

“He’s a very powerful man,” she started, pocketing the scroll. Maybe it wasn’t smart to be holding both scrolls on one person, but she didn’t know if either of the boys would be willing to hold this ‘ _soiled’_ – it was a gift! – item. “He was from Konoha, one of the three Sannin, in fact, but he defected many years ago, before we were born.”

That was the basics. She could go into the rest of the Academy spiel, she could go into Tenzou’s story, she could talk about her interaction with him when both of the boys were unconscious. She could talk about how he was interested in them specifically and there was a good chance that he was here _just_ for them.

But she held her tongue, not sure if she should worry the boys that much. Sasuke was already afraid of the man, and now he had his mark on his shoulder and she didn’t understand it one bit.

That was something she should talk about. It was something she had to talk about whether she wanted to or not, so perhaps it was good that she was spilling everything now.

“Sasuke, he bit you.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and she knew from that look that he remembered.

“He _what_?” Naruto looked grossed out. He shook his head, probably shaking that thought away. “Wait – wait a minute, what’s a _san-neen_?”

Sakura had prepared more words for Sasuke, but Naruto’s question made them all float away and she scrambled.

“I – uh, it’s – We had a team in Konoha many years ago and they were really powerful during the wartime and while none of them reside in Konoha anymore, they are still highly respected, well, of course not including Orochimaru,” she rambled and replied. The normalcy of Naruto made her calm down, actually, despite the floundering she had to do. But there were things that she had to talk about despite it making her nervous and she wanted to get on with it – to get over it.

“Oh, I think… I think maybe I remember learning that? Maybe?” Naruto squinted his eyes and went quiet. She nodded at him and then turned back to Sasuke only to be beaten to the chase when Naruto opened his mouth again. “He _bit_ Sasuke? Why?”

“He put a seal on him,” Sakura quickly blurted out.

“A seal?” Both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. They made eye contact and broke it just as fast. Naruto was looking Sasuke up and down and Sasuke was looking straight at her.

“Yes,” she said, maintaining eye contact with him, pointing to her own neck, at the crook where it met her shoulder. “Right there.”

“I’m sorry,” Kabuto said quickly, to her, getting her attention. “If I was more studied in that field, I may have been able to do more, but as it is, well.”

“It’s – you’ve done more than enough, Kabuto,” she replied with a small smile that she wasn’t really feeling at the moment. It wasn’t as if she blamed Kabuto for not knowing more, but she didn’t want to talk about this more than she had to. To the point, she floundered in her brain, the point! She looked back at Sasuke. “When we get out of here, we’re going straight to get help, Sasuke. It’s worrying me more than before.”

“More?” Sasuke couldn’t see the seal, but he did place his hand over the spot. “Why more than before?”

“When you woke up, I don’t know what it was, but your chakra was going haywire, Sasuke,” she explained then glanced over to Kabuto, looking for back up. “Didn’t you feel it?”

Kabuto nodded. “It was strange.”

“I – I felt that,” Sasuke said, looking away. He didn’t lower his arm. “I was so angry.”

“I know. It was – it wasn’t your fault, I think. That seal was growing,” Sakura shrugged.

“Growing?” Naruto asked, getting closer to Sasuke to get a look. Sasuke finally moved his hand, slowly, before quickly tugging his collar down a bit. He looked uncomfortable, but did it nonetheless.

“It was black all over his neck and down his shoulder,” she said, shrugging again. “I don’t know. We should get someone – an expert on seals or something to check it out.” She pointed to the boys who were awkwardly close to not be fighting. Despite the exams being completely too much, maybe these events have made them all to become closer. She was glad, in a weird way. She wanted to go to sleep. This is all too much. “Which is why we’re getting out of here as quickly as possible.”

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, thinking.

Naruto nodded first. “Okay.”

Sasuke followed suit with a short bob of his head, but didn’t say anything aloud.

“Okay,” she repeated. She spoke her next words slowly. “Okay, I’m going to sleep. Please, let me sleep a few hours and then we can head towards the tower. Carefully.”

She didn’t wait for a response, and wandered back under the trunk. Before she laid her head down, she peaked out at the boys. She took a deep breath, wondering if she should open her mouth or not to bring up a thought that just popped into her head before deciding to take the plunge.

“Kabuto, you should rest, too.”

“What!?” Naruto’s scandalized tone rang out, immediately. “Oh, no way! You’re sleeping out here.”

He and Sasuke looked angry to the point of their cheeks reddening and she was about to crawl back out there and hit the both of them.

“Naruto, you idiot!” She hissed. Her face went red to match theirs, but it was partly from anger and mostly from embarrassment. “You know I didn’t say anything like that! Don’t be weird!”

Kabuto laughed a little, looking uncomfortable himself. Oh god, Sakura thought. This was the worst. “That’s okay. I rested before meeting you, Sakura. I’ll wait out here.”

“Okay,” she said, mumbling and then settling down, turning her whole body away from the outside scene. Boy bonding time will happen, she guessed. Maybe they’ll learn to get along. Maybe Kabuto would leave while she was asleep. Maybe they would fight. Maybe they would talk about her.

Her mind started running through all the possibilities and she couldn’t help herself from becoming a tense ball of worry. This was catastrophic. She thought Kabuto meeting her team was bad, but Kabuto with her team while she was not there to mediate? That was truly the worst possible event!

Okay, no! She was getting up. She wouldn’t be able to sleep if she tried.

She sat up, quickly. “Nevermind.”

She rolled out from under the trunk and walked over to where the boys were already sitting just outside, quietly, separated, eyeing each other up. But now they were all looking at her, surprised.

“Actually, let’s get a move on. Why stop now, right?” She stiffly laughed.

“Sakura,” Kabuto said with a small smile. He looked like he was going to laugh and she wondered what that was about – did he know what she was worried about? Did the boys do something stupid in the thirty seconds she wasn’t looking? He wiped it off his face, looking more serious. “You need to rest.”

“I...” She frowned. “Well, I know that.”

“Then, go to sleep.”

Sakura didn’t know how to fight that logically without outing why she didn’t want to sleep, so she lied. But only a little bit because it did have some truth to it, so she hoped Kabuto didn’t question it too much. “This place is – I don’t know, I don’t think I can relax here. That fight still has me on alert mode, maybe.”

The boys want more information and she will tell them, on the way. Talking will help her stay awake, at any rate. And it will keep the boys from pestering each other. Probably. Hopefully. The nerves from Orochimaru were nothing compared to the nerves the boys caused – or maybe it was just that this was something she could control, so she leapt at it.

Kabuto readjusted his glasses and looked at her plainly, his mouth a straight line, a blank expression, in a way so unlike his personality. “Would you like to me induce sleep?” He lifted his hand up and lit it with the green glow of medical chakra.

He was joking and Sakura would have laughed, but Sasuke and Naruto looked ready to attack him, so she had to shoot him down quickly. There was also a strange sense of – of something familiar, but her tired brain couldn’t conjure up anything. It was just an unsettling feeling and she could do nothing except ignore it, move on.

“No, Kabuto, no.” She shook her head and hands at him, and then turned away and readjusted her headband, in an attempt to feel less disheveled. “I’m serious. I’ll sleep somewhere else. Later. I promise.”

Kabuto sighed, but was smiling before she knew it. He lowered his hand and quickly stood.

Sasuke’s eyes didn’t get any less narrow, but they didn’t get worse, so Sakura took that as a win. He pulled himself up and checked his pack to make sure his belongings were intact. Naruto stood shortly after and bumped Sakura’s side with his own. He had a serious expression on, but it was broken by a grin that was so overtly friendly that made Sakura blink at it in surprise.

“Just tell us when you’re tired and we’ll take a break.”

Well, I’m tired now, but I’m not telling you that, she thought blandly, blearily. Instead of voicing all that with her face, she smiled. It was a genuine smile. He was being a good friend, after all. That thought fixed her mood just a little. “Thanks, Naruto.”

He laughed a little, perhaps embarrassed as she knew how he got in these kinds of rare situations, but then he turned and made a face at Kabuto, ruining the mood. She sighed.

“I’m watching you,” he said, pointing his index fingers of both hands to his eyes then at Kabuto.

“I’m glad Sakura has such good bodyguards,” Kabuto said lightheartedly, with a smile on his face, but she could tell he was a bit frustrated with them. That makes two of them.

The four of them agreed to slowly make their way to the tower, keeping their eye out for others. If they didn’t have to fight, they wouldn’t. Kabuto would go with them, but should leave sooner or later as he needed to meet up with his team before the end of the day.

🎕

Later that day while Naruto was badgering Sasuke about how Sasuke’s fishing technique is off (which it’s not, Sakura knows. Sasuke is a textbook example. Naruto just likes to add a bit of… flair to all his activities, but she can also blame that on the fact that he doesn’t know most things the academy taught them), Sakura talked with Kabuto.

At first it was little things, just catching up. She talked to him about his team and if he’s ready to pass the exam this time. She mentioned her latest exploits, he mentioned his. But her mind feels stuck on so many other things and she wondered why it’s stuck on one of the least important ones.

Kabuto seemed to notice this, as he is wont to do. Kabuto is such a good person, a good friend, always bringing up things she needs to hear.

“What’s on your mind, Sakura?” Then he added, jokingly, “Are you ready to take a nap?”

“Huh?” Sakura blinked at him, embarrassed to be caught, but secretly reveling in the attention. She doesn’t want to talk about it, but she really wants to talk about it. “No. It’s, um, well, it’s nothing really.”

“If it was nothing, you wouldn’t be wringing your hands like that, now would you?” He said, matter-of-factly, pointing at her hands which were indeed gripping each other tightly, shifting every now and then.

She dropped the grip immediately. She looked at Kabuto’s face for a moment, wondering if she should even bother bringing it up. She could brush him off. He would probably realize she wasn’t ready to talk about whatever it was and he would move on. He was good like that. Always had her needs in mind.

However, she couldn’t stop herself. She wanted to talk about it.

“It’s about Ino,” she blurted out. His brows went down a little and she didn’t know what that meant, so she continued to see where it took her. “We used to be friends, you know?”

He nodded, but didn’t respond otherwise.

“She really helped me out when I first joined the academy. I was quite, well, no, not quite – I was very, very shy.”

Kabuto laughed. “Really? I can’t see you as that type.”

“Yeah, really. And I didn’t know how to make friends and most of the other kids belonged to clans or already had friends,” she said, also smiling a little. The memories were sore, but she moved on. For the most part. “Because of that, I was an easy target for bullies.”

Kabuto frowned.

“And they wouldn’t leave me alone!” She griped, slinging her arms into the air. She then took one of her hands and poked her forehead. “They kept making fun of my forehead, saying it was huge and ugly.”

He looked confused.

“Ino stopped them and then they left me alone, but, uh. That’s why she calls me Forehead now.” She shrugged, not sure if he remembered that fact, but felt confident he would. “We split off our friendship about two years ago because of a boy.”

She gave it a quick pause, feeling super embarrassed from saying that out loud. She looked off towards the boys in the river, a bit of a ways away from where the two of them were sitting.

“No, actually, the boy was probably an excuse. I just, I didn’t like being stuck in her shadow. I was always Ino’s lackey, Ino’s friend, Ino’s right-hand woman. Never Sakura.” She blinked and continued in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. “I wanted to be Sakura.”

She sucked in a breath, then turned her attention back to her friend, continuing with a normal volume of voice.

“And I’m able to be Sakura, or at least I hope I am. I want to be recognized,” she said, but then cut off her ramblings. She looked at him sheepishly. “Anyways, that’s not the point I wanted to talk about. I – hm.”

She stopped herself from talking, not sure what to say for a moment.

She looked at her hands. She began picking at her nails, scrapping dirt from underneath the nail beds. She felt embarrassed, so she wasn’t going to look at him, no way, no how. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“I actually _like_ fighting with Ino. It’s better than being ignored. I like interacting with her and I miss her,” she said and then sighed. “I just keep mucking it up, though.”

“Sakura, look at me.”

She looked at him like he asked.

“You don’t need to keep up an unhealthy relationship,” he said. He was frowning, looking at her with an intensity she had never seen him use on her before. He was being dead serious, throwing away the pretense of a kind, gentle friend. That was how she knew that this was something that was very important to listen to. A different kind of kindness, perhaps, one that hurt a little. “You don’t have to be friends with Ino just because you miss what used to be. It’s okay to move on and make new relationships.”

Realization flooded through her veins due to familiarity. Wasn’t that right? That was what she figured out when she talked with Tenzou. How to let go – when to let go. Despite her wanting to fix things, maybe this really was another case, like with Sasuke.

However, things changed once she opened up to Sasuke. It was possible that it would work for Ino, too, right? Or is she just being too nostalgic?

“Sometimes moving on is necessary to grow into a good person. If you and Ino can’t communicate properly, maybe there is a reason,” Kabuto said, speaking slowly. “In any case, the distance between you two has allowed you to grow into a great ninja – a great person.”

He motions in front of himself at her team. “Look, you protected them all on your own.”

“But you helped me?”

“Sakura, I am confident that if I didn’t show up, you would have still won,” he said with a smile. They both ignored the elephant in the room about Ino’s team. “Believe in me, will you?”

Something wasn’t sitting right in her stomach at his words and she wasn’t sure why. Before they could continue their conversation or Sakura could ponder the feeling any more, Naruto and Sasuke came up to them with fresh fish. It made her salivate.

The boys were glaring at each other and Sasuke looked a little wetter than he should have been just fishing from the shore, so she wondered what they got up to when she wasn’t paying attention to them.

She decided to ignore their (usual, normal, comfortable) shenanigans and eyed the real prize – the fish they were holding. She was going fill the weird feeling – the strange, unwanted challenge sitting in her throat against Kabuto’s words – with food, thinking that she might feel better if she distracts herself with eating.

Kabuto had other plans. He opened his mouth the moment the boys sat down.

“Speaking of belief, I hope you don’t still think that your forehead is big or ugly. It’s not at all.”

Sakura’s eyes widened and she felt her face heat up. He didn’t have to bring that up in front of her team! It wasn’t as if they were clueless towards it. They were all in the same class from the beginning and the bullying was present in class and out.

However, it was many, many years ago and water under the bridge. Only Ino brings up that time anymore and in a really referential way that will only connect if you have all the dots.

Kabuto saying nice things about her face in front of her teammates who didn’t know she was a little sensitive about it was _the worst._

She knew she looked as red as a tomato.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards her as he sat down, but then looked at Kabuto, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Your forehead?” Naruto broke the silence. He looked at her, contemplating her seriously before breaking out in a smile, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “I always thought it was pretty!”

Oh, dear lord.

Make this horror show end.

“It’s a normal forehead,” Sasuke said with a shrug, still looking at Kabuto.

Stop.

“Hm, yes, it’s indeed my forehead,” she said with an awkward giggle accompanying her words, scrambling to find a way to get them off this topic. “This fish looks delicious, thank you, Sasuke, Naruto.”

“No problem, Sakura!” Naruto responded, loudly, while Sasuke just made a grunting noise to acknowledge her. Ah, the comfort of normalcy.

Kabuto had an expression that made her think he was laughing at her discomfort, so she sent him a glower to tell him off silently for causing this situation. He just smiled in return, sending her a nearly imperceptible shrug.

Why are boys like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to eat your pocket granola and get some sleep. :)
> 
> Here's some Team Seven and Kabuto interactions that I really wanted in here. To be honest, this was supposed to be shorter and another scene was going to be added to move the plot along, but the kids took over and that scene will start the next chapter.... Which is better because it ties it all together, better, I think.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	13. Shield From Sunlight

Team Seven safely (as safe as they could be she supposed) passed the second exam with two and a half days to spare and no further conflicts – at least from the outside. Many hours before, she bid Kabuto goodbye (Naruto also said goodbye to him and Sasuke just nodded, coolly) and watched him leave to go find his own team. And now they were standing in front of the tower, without a single other soul in sight.

This was it.

She couldn’t believe that they got through these few rough days. All things considered, they ended up with a lot of time left. Thanks to Kabuto’s help, things went a lot more smoothly than what felt like might have happened with Orochimaru and those Sound ninja.

In fact, she was fearing for her and her teammates’ lives less than twenty-four hours ago.

It felt so far away as if it didn’t happen, but the lingering cuts, bruises, torn clothes, and the dark markings on Sasuke’s neck said otherwise. She stared when he wasn’t looking and whether or not he noticed, she doesn’t care. She’s worried. Now that she has had sleep – she conked out for a few hours last night shortly after Kabuto departed – she could concentrate on worrying.

They stepped into the building, quietly, not sure what to expect. They were tired, despite the easy hours they just had endured, and kept their eyes and ears open.

There was just an empty room however, with a sign on the wall, an easy riddle to deduce and so she did.

Naruto and Sasuke opened the scrolls with no hesitation after her words, but their muscles were rigid and eyes sharp, like her, ready for anything to jump out. They flinched back when a huge cloud of smoke, a cloud of excess chakra from a transportation technique (or was it summoning, she wasn’t sure), filled the space above the scrolls.

The three of them waited for the air to clear, the boys sitting on their haunches, ready to jump, and her, standing behind them with her hand in her pack, fingers curling around the handle of a kunai.

But there was no danger, no reason to fight. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto could only blink, words unable to form for a moment.

Iruka stood there with a stern look on his face, but the moment he noticed who exactly he was dealing with, a bright smile appeared.

“Congratulations, you three!” Iruka said, placing his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe you passed so quickly. I’m proud of you all!”

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto finally said, pointing to their old teacher. His body relaxed and he fell on his butt. Sasuke, meanwhile, stood. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m a proctor of the exam. I’m one of the ones who will tell people if they pass or fail in the exam.”

Sakura looked at the scrolls beneath his feet. “So, if we opened those too early, we would have met you and failed?”

“Correct,” Iruka responded with a grin. “There were quite a few who couldn’t help their curiosity and, while I was nervous about your team, I’m glad you could wait. Although, I guess you didn’t have to wait too long.” He laughed.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with exasperation remembering Naruto’s overwhelming curiosity at one point yesterday. Well, at least they could stop him. The three of them gave him quite a lecture.

Looking at Sasuke made her remember something, though, something less silly than Naruto’s antics. In fact, it was quite the opposite. A cold blade sliced through her heart when her eyes brushed past the neck of his shirt.

“Iruka-sensei, there was a man,” Sakura immediately said, glancing away from Sasuke before he could realize what she was about to say and stop her if he wanted to. Out of the corner of her eye, despite trying to ignore him, she noticed him tense up.

“Hm?” Iruka looked really confused and she couldn’t blame him. Of course there were men. It was the chuunin exams. While there were kids and teenagers taking the test, there were adults, too.

“Sakura,” Sasuke warned, stepping up to grab her arm.

She shook him off. “There was a man who attacked us. He wasn’t taking the test.” She watched Iruka’s eyes change from confusion to worry. He looked between her and her teammates. She had to continue. “He wanted Sasuke” – she took a deep, shuddering, quick breath –“and he wanted me. And Naruto, too, probably.”

Sasuke paused. While she told the boys an abridged story of what happened after they were knocked unconscious, she hadn’t told them everything. She wasn’t sure what to say if she should say anything. Especially if she was wrong, but she didn’t think she was wrong, but she was afraid.

Iruka paused, too, looking especially pale when he glanced over to Naruto for a moment, but Sakura didn’t have time to dissect all that – or her feelings on hiding things or coming out with it all. Spilling words was beginning to spill emotions.

“His name – he was Orochimaru, Iruka-sensei,” Sakura bit her lip to keep it from wobbling. Now that she had an adult, someone who took care of her for many years, someone who could help, she wanted to cry and get comforted. But she couldn’t, she shouldn’t.

Iruka didn’t respond for a moment, but his eyebrows dipped low. He was raking in her words, seriously. After a moment, he asked, “Are you sure?”

Sakura nodded. “Sasuke,” she looked at him finally and he was only looking at her. He wasn’t watching Iruka or looking at an unusually quiet Naruto, he was looking at her with some expression she couldn’t understand. She could understand it wasn’t anger, but she couldn’t figure out anymore than that. She gulped. “Can you show him?”

Sasuke paused, flicking his eyes away from her. But, to her relief, he nodded and stepped closer to Iruka, lowering his head and pulling his shirt’s neckline down. Iruka looked a little more pale.

“I,” he began and paused. “I will inform the Hokage. Let’s get you inside and safe.”

He placed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder that was not bitten as if to comfort him, but Sasuke just looked uncomfortable, so he let go just as quickly.

Naruto looked like he was going to say something, but Sakura beat him to the punch.

“Are we really safe?” Sakura asked before bringing her hand up to her mouth and bit her index finger’s knuckle. She wanted to apologize. That was a really harsh thing to say, to imply that she wasn’t safe in the arms of her village.

But wasn’t that doubt, that fear, reasonable? A terrible man was baring his teeth down on Team Seven and she wasn’t sure why and what she could do about it and he was already in the village borders and no one in power knew it.

However, maybe there wasn’t anything to do other than trust the adults in her life. Maybe now that they would be prepared, they could do something.

She shook her head, stopping Iruka from even thinking of responding to that previous thought. “Sorry, I’m just a bit – well, I’m scared.” She looked at her hands.

“Sakura,” Naruto softly called out from beside her, reaching out. She let him grab her arm. When she looked at him, his face was stony. His bright eyes took a hard sheen. His earnest nature was shining through. Maybe he could look like this because he didn’t talk to Orochimaru for long. Or maybe he could look like this because he was Naruto.

She wished she could be more like Naruto.

Iruka interrupted her thoughts.

“Sakura, I promise, I will do everything within my power to keep you all safe.”

“I know,” Sakura finally responded, looking at him with a smile. She wasn’t feeling like smiling on the inside, but maybe if she pretended, it would end up okay. She could be confident like Naruto, tough like Sasuke. “Thank you."

🎕

Kakashi was in the tower within thirty minutes and after a few words of congratulations and questions about what happened, he grabbed Sasuke and scurried off with him.

Sakura leaned against the door frame and watched them leave the room Team Seven was provided to rest in with a mixture of relief and fear in her heart. Kakashi would probably know how to fix whatever Orochimaru did to Sasuke, right? Or at least, he would bring him to a doctor or specialist or something. But what if something happens when Sasuke is away from them?

What if something happens to her and Naruto while they are away?

The moment Kakashi walked out of her line of sight, though, down the hallway, she watched a Konoha chuunin walk up and position himself against the wall, casually. He noticed her stare and gave her a nod, but did nothing else.

They were being watched. That comforted her more than she thought it would. She hoped this would be enough. She stepped out of the doorway and sat on one of the beds.

She decided to distract herself with talking to Naruto. He looked a little lost in his own thoughts, staring out of the small double-paned window into to the dark forest. It was an action that felt so not-Naruto that it pained her. She let out a sigh, then smiled.

“Hey, Naruto,” she started, trying to think about topics he might feel excited about. “Out of the rest of us rookies, who do you think will pass this test?”

Naruto blinked, looking up at her. Maybe he didn’t expect her to talk, but she was. He smiled at her, grinning his foxy grin as if he had secrets. He jumped onto the bed next to her. “Oh! No offense, but I think Shikamaru is too lazy. And-”

“I don’t think he’s _that_ lazy.” But if he is difficult to deal with. Overwhelming so. In fact, she sort of hopes he doesn’t pass just because she’s angry at him. But it won’t be his laziness that does him in. It will be her fist.

Naruto laughed a little and she thought he would continue with this topic as she did interrupt him in the middle of a thought, but then his face fell again. She felt odd. He was quiet for a long enough bit that the silence was beginning to feel really heavy and she considered bringing up another one of their old classmates just to get rid of it. Mindless conversation is better than stewing in silence, she decided.

She didn’t get the chance to, though. He started talking again. He was quiet, much more quiet than the usual Naruto.

“Hey, Sakura?”

“Yeah, Naruto?” She responded in kind, voice soft.

“I think,” he started, looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry. I think it’s _my_ fault Orochimaru is here.”

“What?” She couldn’t help her incredulous tone and her eyebrows raised high on her forehead. She knew he was down, but she didn’t even conceive that this could be the reason. She was floored and she wanted to dismiss those feelings in him. Hell, it could be true, for whatever reason he has, but she’s just as likely a suspect for that snake man’s interest. “Why do you think that?”

“I – well – um, I’m just,” Naruto started sputtering and couldn’t keep his gaze in one spot.

Sakura knew he was hiding a secret. She wanted to know it more than she wanted to know anything ever before. But she wasn’t going to push – that’s not nice. So when he started filling in his statement, she would accept that as the end of that conversation, at least for now.

“I’m just really unlucky, you know?” He snickered in such a fake way that it hurt to look at him. “And I made a name for myself in the village. Ultimate prankster – got my hands on a forbidden scroll and all -”

“You _what_?”

She made Naruto recount his night after failing the graduation test a few months ago and she was absorbed (and she was sure he was glad for the topic change). She knew there were some strings pulled and Naruto could use shadow clones suddenly, but she never really put too much thought into it.

She was really focused on herself, wasn’t she? She thought opening up herself more and more is actually the best idea she had in a long time. Learning about those around her is just, well, simply put, good. She was missing out on a lot.

When they’re out of this exam and the whole Orochimaru debacle is over once the village tracks him down and kicks him out, she will sit down with Naruto and Sasuke and they’ll just talk. Despite Naruto’s upbeat attitude, it’s clear he holds a lot of things on his shoulders.

They talked genially for around half an hour about whatever their trains of thought brought them before they were knocked out of it with movement from the door. She tensed up, but realized quickly there was not a problem.

Sasuke came back with Kakashi, looking a little pained, but she wasn’t sure if he physically felt unwell or if it was mental. She didn’t want to mention it. They all had a rough time recently and needed to relax.

She shared a look with Naruto and then motioned Sasuke to lay down on the free bed.

He did and then he fell asleep.

By the time Sakura glanced back to the doorway, Kakashi was gone.

Before she could think much of anything about that other than feeling a little disgruntled, he poofed back into the room with a grand display, holding a few bags. One of them looked very familiar. It was one of her old backpacks.

She stood and immediately grabbed it, lightening his load. She watched Naruto do the same for a smaller pack. She assumed the third was for Sasuke.

“Provisions,” Kakashi said with a tired tone, but he was smiling, so she tried not to feel bad. Kakashi was trying hard for their sake. The least she could do was trust him, feel grateful, and smile back. So, she did.

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei,” she said, laying her pack on her bed, flipping the lid open. Inside were hastily packed clean clothes, some snacks, and hygiene products. She couldn’t help but feel like this was the best gift ever. She was going to have a long shower, pig out, and relax with her team. “Did you pack this for us?”

“Ah, not yours,” Kakashi said, sitting down on her bed, pulling out his book to read. She didn’t blame him for claiming hers. Sasuke was sleeping on top of his blankets and none of them wanted to disturb him and Naruto already had half of the belongings in his bag scattered all over his own bed.

She took his words to mean that Kakashi packed the boys’ bags.

That made her heart drop a little.

They don’t have families. They only have themselves, Kakashi, and her. She knew that, but sometimes it was easy to forget and easier still to forget the implications.

She needed to continue to do better for them. She wanted to.

She nodded, with a slight sad smile. “Thank you. For everything, you know?”

Kakashi glanced away from his book to make eye contact with her for a moment. He looked serious, blank, but then he crinkled his eye with a smile.

“By the way, your mother said to give you a message.”

“Huh?”

“She said that she’s proud of you.”

Sakura couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face and she didn’t even want to try.

“I am, too,” he added to her surprise – her delight. She wasn’t expecting that at all, especially considering the recent tension she caused by doubting him. She couldn’t see his face because he turned his head to look at Naruto behind him. Naruto was already watching the two of them. “I’m proud of you, too, Naruto.”

Naruto looked surprised. A sheen made his blue eyes glow under the fluorescent lights for a moment, but he hid them by scrunching his face up in a cheeky grin. “Of course! How would the future Hokage disappoint his loyal teacher!”

It was a nice moment and Sakura wanted it to last forever, but a grumbling in her stomach overtook her and she dug out some snacks hidden under her clothes. She was met with a very familiar tin box.

It was from recent memory, but at the same time felt like so long ago.

The same tin filled with cookies her mom packed for the Wave mission that she ate nearly all by herself.

She tapped it lightly once, thinking and regretting her past actions. She was really, sincerely full of herself at the time, wasn’t she? She didn’t think about the boys and their motivations and their drives and them at all. She just thought about how she fit in it all and she wasn’t happy.

The past week has really been life-changing.

She pulled the tin out.

“Hey, you guys want some cookies?”

“All the time!” Naruto immediately responded, letting go of a shirt he was holding and jumping over to her bed. She left him take his pick (“but leave some for the rest of us!”), and then held it out to Kakashi. He gave the tin a considering glance and then took a chocolate chip.

Naruto stuffed his mouth with his own and then a double chocolate. He was about to follow it with a sugar cookie when she stood. She took her own cookie, biting it and holding it in her mouth, grabbed some clothes, and nodded at her boys.

“I’m going to take a well deserved shower,” she told them after swallowing the treat. And then she left through the door to find the communal bathroom for the floor. From what she heard, only two other teams were in the building so far and she hoped they weren’t in the bathroom. She wanted alone time, thank you. She sent one last glance into the room, sending Naruto a friendly glare as he took presumably his fifth cookie. “Help yourself, but save some for Sasuke!”

🎕

Shortly after her shower, she came back to the room, feeling fresh and in comfortable pajamas (though they were ninja standard, they were in a cute color), happy that she didn’t run into any foreigners (and Ino, despite doubting that Team Ten would have passed yet), and found the tin tucked closed by her things.

Naruto was taking a nap, still in his dirty clothes, some crumbs dusting his bedding beside him. Kakashi was sitting on a foldable chair that wasn’t from their room, so she didn’t know where he picked it up from.

“He’s tired himself out, I see,” she started after taking a few steps into the room, holding her dirty clothes. Kakashi looked up from his book, but it was anyone’s guess if he was actually reading it before she arrived. “Is there – uh, a laundry room?”

Kakashi straightened his position in the chair – he was lounging with his legs spread – and gave her a slow blink. “Down the hall, fourth door on the left.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod. She was going to walk down the hall and throw her clothes into the wash, but she stopped herself. She fettered in the doorway, tapping her foot on the floor a few times before turning back towards her teacher. “Kakashi-sensei, can I talk with you?”

“Of course.” His book was already down in his lap, closed.

The fact that he was prepared for her so quickly made her voice disappear for a moment. She regathered her thoughts during the time it took her to dump her dirty clothes on the floor next to her bed and sit at the end of it, facing him.

“I’m – I’m scared,” she started, wringing her hands together. She couldn’t look him in the eye, especially now that all his focus was on her, so she turned her head towards the sleeping bodies of Sasuke and Naruto. She was seeing this scene a lot lately. “Orochimaru is terrifying. I keep worrying he’ll be back.”

She took a breath.

“He wants Sasuke, I know. Or he wants something from Sasuke. Why else would he give him that mark?”

“It’s a curse mark.”

“Huh?” Sakura looked back at him, surprised by this information.

“I sealed it to the best of my ability, but it’s in Sasuke’s hands now,” Kakashi supplied more and she sucked it all up. It made her both grateful and anxious to hear it. She let it settle for a bit before responding. She didn’t know all the details, but she knew one thing for certain.

“I’m sure no matter what, Sasuke will prevail.” And if he doesn’t, Sakura will make sure she’s around to catch him. Naruto wouldn’t let anything happen either. “We’ll make sure of it. Thank you. For everything.”

Kakashi smiled at her. She had more to say, though.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been hard on you lately,” she said, quickly, nervous. He blinked, the smiling falling. Maybe he wasn’t expecting this, but he had to hear it. Or maybe she just wanted to say it. She let her eyes flick away, around the room, as she spoke. “Ever since Wave, well, no, before it, too – I’ve been really stressed for many reasons and I felt overwhelmed and scared.” She laughed lightly. “This rotten business with Orochimaru isn’t helping, but – but I think I realized something.”

She stared directly at Kakashi, feeling brave in this moment.

“I’m so scared and tired, but I trust you.” She smiled. “I trust Team Seven.”

Kakashi was silent and motionless for long enough to make her feel embarrassed for saying something so cheesy, so she was about to laugh it off and leave to go do her laundry, but Kakashi stopped her with a small laugh.

Beneath the mask, she could see a smile, a big one. That made her brain stall. Kakashi smiled. He smiled a lot, all things considering. However, this was the first time she saw one this big.

Whether he was also signaling an end to the conversation or, in her preferred opinion, he also felt embarrassed by the cheesy conversation and wanted to hide, Kakashi lifted his book to his face again.

“Naruto was telling me all about how he will, in his words, kick Orochimaru’s ass the next time he sees him, so I don’t think we have much to worry about,” he tried to say in his normal, blasé voice, but she could hear the hint of amusement that was creeping out of his smile.

Sakura laughed. “I’m glad.” She looked at Naruto’s sleeping form just as he let out a soft snore and rolled onto his side. “I know I’m probably the most worried out of all of us, but he’s inspiring me to be less so.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything for a long while and she had nothing else to add herself. They just sat in the comfortable silence for a good bit before Kakashi finally heaved a sigh and stood.

“Rest well, Sakura. I won’t let anyone hurt you three.”

He waited for her to respond with a nod and then he was gone in a puff a smoke.

She wandered off to find the laundry after making sure a chuunin was around the hall, watching. The one who was standing there currently looked sort of familiar, but she couldn’t place it. As he was a Konoha chuunin, she could have seen him anywhere, so she didn’t put too much brain power on that topic.

Sasuke woke up after a good five hours and he immediately took his own shower. They went to the cafeteria for a small dinner together. There was another team at one end, the Sand ninja – Gaara was the redhead, if she remembered Kabuto’s spiel correctly – so Sakura led her tensed team to the other.

There was eye-contact, a lot of it, as both team’s scoped each other out, but Sakura tried her best to ignore it. She didn’t want to deal with the random rivalries her boys made – especially not during some well-earned relaxation time.

She wondered when Kabuto would make his way here. She hoped his team was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed as always. This like 3/4th cheese, 1/4th fear, so like... winning dish at the county fair, right?
> 
> We have some downtime (one more chapter) before the next big arc, the preliminaries. Hm, I wonder what will be the same and what will change~
> 
> Have a good day!


	14. The Waiting Game

The following afternoon had them using one of the small training rooms for stretches and spars. They were still a bit tired and sore, but they didn’t know what was coming next and they didn’t want to get rusty. There was only a little over one day left.

Kakashi hadn’t returned, yet, but Sakura was certain he was doing something important. Jounin don’t just sit around when danger is afoot – especially not their jounin.

Speaking of, she noticed that there was an increase in jounin around, but she wasn’t sure if it was because the test was nearing the end or if it was because they knew Orochimaru was lurking somewhere nearby.

She wondered if he was still in the forest. Beyond these measly walls of the tower, he could be waiting. She didn’t like looking out the windows. That laugh, that tongue, that entire person just stuck with her.

She wondered if Tenzou knew. She hoped it didn’t make him feel sick like it did her.

She didn’t have to wonder for long. Just as Naruto was about to jump into a running tackle at Sasuke, the door opened and Naruto tripped while trying to stop himself.

Sakura grabbed his shirt and tugged him back. The shirt made a small ripping noise as the thread strained against the momentum. He straightened his footing and looked over to her with a smile in thanks (although he did look questioningly at his shirt, worried it ripped). Once all three of them were fine (not that Sasuke had to fix himself), they looked at the open doorway.

Tenzou was standing there with an amused look on his face.

“Tenzou-sensei!” Sakura immediately yelled and rushed over to him. She debated whether it was appropriate or not to hug him and then decided who cares! They got haircuts together. If they can’t hug after a lengthy time (although, all things considered, there have been plenty of longer times of her not seeing him), then something is wrong with the world.

There was something wrong with the world, just in their backyard, but that just gives her even more reason to do it.

She slung her arms around his torso the moment she got close enough, throwing her weight into it. He caught her, but in a slightly awkward way as if he wasn’t expecting the hug. His arms didn’t go around her, rather landing on her shoulders, as if to push her back upright. But he didn’t push her away.

“It’s good to see you,” Sakura said, lifting her head, smiling at him lopsided.

“You, too.”

Then, Kakashi poked his head over Tenzou’s shoulder and Sakura felt mortified.

It was a quick slurry of thoughts.

Does Kakashi want a hug? Should she give him one? Was he jealous of Tenzou like she previously thought? Or jealous of her? Or however that all went down like a week ago.

It wasn’t like giving him a hug would be the worst, but she didn’t think he was the type who wanted hugs. Their relationship wasn’t the hugging kind. Sure, they’ll probably get closer sooner or later. Sakura decided yesterday that she wants to try.

When she talked to Tenzou, it was a sort of promise to him. This time, it’s for her.

In any case, they still had a long time to go before hugging, right!?

They just talked yesterday, too, so it wasn’t like it would be a long-time-no-see occasion. If she hugged him now, what if he expected a hug every time they met? She wasn’t sure she was ready for that kind of commitment.

Whether he understood her sudden panicked appearance or not, Kakashi didn’t say. He just crinkled his eye down at her.

“Hello, Sakura,” he said, jovially. Then disappeared back behind Tenzou.

She let go of Tenzou and stepped back.

Naruto waddled up to stand beside her.

“Hey!”

Sasuke stepped to her other side, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t very talkative lately. It wasn’t that he was normally talkative, but ever since Orochimaru, he has been even more tight-lipped. She could only hope that he would feel more energetic with time, but with that disgusting seal on his neck, well…

She would be there for him when and if he wants to talk.

Kakashi stepped in the room, squeezing past Tenzou.

“It’s nearly noon,” he said, looking at the non-existent watch on his wrist. “Why don’t we get lunch?”

“In the cafeteria?” Sakura asked mostly to herself. It wasn’t like there was another option, but at the same time, she and the boys wandered down there about an hour ago and it was dead quiet, so she assumed that they were closed. Then again, it’s noon – the usual lunch time.

“Do you think they’ll have ramen this time?” Naruto asked, excited. He ran back to the corner of the room where they piled some of their things and grabbed his jacket. He pulled it on as he walked back to the door. “I’m craving Ichiraku’s.”

“I don’t think they’ll serve that,” Tenzou said. “This isn’t exactly a restaurant.”

Naruto sighed dramatically and she felt a sudden urge to give him back his energy. She fastened her pack back on her hip and thrust her arm into the air, rallying Naruto to perk up. Sasuke took this moment to snort quietly and she wasn’t sure if he was laughing at Naruto or her, but she was just going to roll with it.

“It’s fine, Naruto. As soon as we get out of here, let’s go pig out!” It wasn’t like ramen was her favorite food, but it was warm and filling.

“You mean it!?”

Sakura smiled. “Yeah! In fact, all of us should go out more. You know, team-building exercises and all that junk Kakashi-sensei says,” she said in a teasing voice, smirking conspiratorially towards their team leader. The others may not know about their little (embarrassingly cheesy) conversation yesterday, but he did.

She wanted to poke a little fun jab at him, but he wasn’t looking good-humored at the moment. He wasn’t looking at her, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t paying attention. Kakashi always pays attention (even when you think he’s not – he’s a weird, wily man).

Her mouth dropped in confusion.

“Oh.” Naruto’s voice cut down her good mood even further. He looked disappointed. Why did he look disappointed?

She looked over to see Tenzou and Kakashi sharing a look. Sasuke was looking at her with some weird emotion in his eye, but the moment she caught him staring, he turned his head away, changing his expression to seem very unimpressed.

Huh? Did she say something weird? What, were they all allergic to friendship suddenly? Sure, Sasuke was a bit sniffly, but -

Hm.

Oh. Uh oh.

Oh no, what did she do? She knew better than this! At least, she thought she did. She’s a major dumbass.

Probably because she recently decided that she enjoyed Naruto’s company quite a bit and that she would like to be his friend, it slipped her mind that he would want something more from her. Something she wasn’t able to reciprocate.

She began to sweat. “Uh, yeah, it’ll be a _Team Seven_ bonding experience. You know, you, me, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, the usual,” she ground out between her teeth, looking everywhere but Naruto. Her face felt hot in the worst possible way. Her eyes finally landed on Tenzou who was looking at her like she was being weird. “Tenzou-sensei will be there, too!”

Tenzou looked like he was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar for a split second.

“I – uh – yes, I will be,” he blundered out with a short cough to clear his throat. She was proud that he had her back in this terrible, terrible situation. He added quietly, “I’ll look at my schedule.”

It was quiet for a short while, but then Naruto snickered, smiling in his Naruto way.

“It sounds like it’ll be fun.”

“It definitely will be,” she insisted with a new zest to her words.

She can’t help Naruto with his crush on her. She just doesn’t feel that way towards him and she really isn’t certain how to talk to him about it – honestly it makes her very anxious to even think about that confrontation. What if she causes that hurt expression from months back – no, she knows with absolute precision that she will cause him pain no matter what she does.

Despite that, she really likes being his friend. She wants him to be happy.

She just hopes he’ll move on without her intervention.

“Anyways,” she looked away, feeling a bit down. “Let’s get food. I’m starving!”

They filed out of the room after making sure they had everything with them and didn’t leave a mess for whoever, if anyone, came to use this training room next. The cafeteria was on down a floor and down a hall, so it wouldn’t be that far of a walk at all.

“Hm, some others will be joining us, if you don’t mind,” Kakashi said after a moment. He said that in such a way that even if any of them contested, they wouldn’t win.

“Who?” Sasuke asked.

She glanced at him, surprised, but quickly looked away as to not be caught in the act. It wasn’t that Sasuke isn’t a curious fellow because he is. But she thought his mood would keep him from asking what was definitely going to be asked by her or Naruto.

She bit down a smile. Maybe he was feeling better. Even if just a bit.

“Some other jounin,” Tenzou piped in. “We’ve been waiting together for our teams to come.”

Sakura let that growing smile jump out at Tenzou mentioning _our_ team. Technically, he was only _her_ tutor, but she was ready to open her arms to branch out her circle into a better, stronger form. Hell, despite Kabuto and her boys being – uh, strange? Despite them being strange together, that would wear off sooner and later and they could be friends, too.

Well, Kabuto would be her best friend, not theirs, but that was okay. That’s how it works, right? Her friends and best friend and great teachers and rival – or well, maybe, Ino is not something she should want. Right?

She decided she doesn’t want to think about Ino right now and so jumped back into the conversation with fervor.

“What jounin? Do we know them?”

“Hm, I’m not sure you know of them, but perhaps you know their students?” Kakashi said slowly, as if he was falling asleep as he was saying it and Sakura wanted to shake him. Then he looked over with a smile. “Asuma Sarutobi of Team Ten and Kurenai Yuhi of Team Eight. Ah, and –”

Sakura’s brain sputtered a bit on the mention of Team Ten because _of course_.

Of course, when she wants to move on from a topic, it just _has_ to spring up of its own accord. She can’t get a break with the Ino Problem, can she? She’s trying to think through Kabuto’s words on her own time, once she’s out of this damned forest, but no, can’t have that.

“Who’s Might Gai?” Naruto asked, his face scrunched up. She realized with a start that she missed whatever else Kakashi had said and decided to key back into the conversation.

“His students are Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee.”

Naruto made a loud noise and flung up his hand towards Kakashi’s face. He looked absolutely scandalized. “That weirdo!?”

Kakashi made an amused noise.

Sasuke, on the other hand, tensed up and glared off into the middle distance.

She sighed.

“You know them?” Tenzou asked, quietly, to her.

“Yes, well, sort of,” she replied with a shrug. The group was just rounding a final corner before making it to the double doors that led to the only cafeteria in the several storied building. “I can regale the entire story to you – but first I must ask one thing.”

She stopped walking, making the rest of the group pause their walking, too, in a staggered sort. Tenzou stopped first, followed by Sasuke who had one eyebrow near his hairline as he watched her, then Kakashi who grabbed Naruto’s bicep to stop him because Naruto was stuck in his own thoughts.

“Are _any_ of those team members going to be joining our lunch?”

She had to mentally prepare herself after all. Kiba’s team was probably okay, although, maybe not because his and Naruto’s energies were a bit unstable together – like chemicals mixed in a test tube without proper precautions – could be okay, could be disastrous.

Lee’s team is whatever as a whole, but she doesn’t really want to be by Lee. He’s nice, she guessed, but very strange and she didn’t know if he got it in his head that she’s not interested and if she understands Naruto correctly – well, she couldn’t handle two people at a table interested in her, it’s weird!

And last, but not least (it’s actually the _most_ ): Chouji is quiet, but he sticks up for his teammates and she doesn’t think she can stand his attitude. Shikamaru and, worse, Ino would make an awkward lunch into the most terrible lunch she has ever had to endure. Could you imagine?

“Only the teachers. Not all of the kids made it yet, if at all.” Kakashi said after a moment, looking at her as if he was assessing her seriously. She wondered if he knew her thoughts. He then shrugged. “As for the one’s who did make it, they’re resting or getting checked up on.”

Then why are their teachers wanting to eat lunch with her team? She wasn’t quite sure she understood their stance. Then again, she wasn’t sure how other teams operated. For all she knew, they could be very distant. Not the healthiest team formation, especially after hearing the blips of teamwork power that Kakashi would spout here and there, but who was she to judge.

“Ha, is Bushy Brow’s team still out there? Hell yeah!” Naruto laughed to himself, puffing up his chest all proud.

They continued their way down the hall, and Naruto led the group, pushing the double doors to the cafeteria wide open. He looked around wildly, scoping out who was in the room, and Kakashi slipped past him, walking in a languid manner.

“No,” Kakashi deadpanned.

“Heh,” Sasuke laughed in that short way he laughs. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“You really want to fight him again, don’t you?” She asked him. Naruto answered instead.

“Well, once I get the chance, I’m gonna kick -”

“Ah, so this is the infamous Team Seven.”

Sakura looked to the interrupting person and saw a man with a beard who was holding an unlit cigarette in his lips. He was sitting at a table with two others, a woman with striking red eyes and Gai.

Sakura had seen all three of these jounin before, of course, but they were very brief times. While Gai had a very… enlightening presence, she only saw the other two while they were picking up Ino’s and Hinata’s teams. While she, Sasuke, and Naruto were left waiting forever for Kakashi to finally show up.

If Kakashi continues to pull that bullshit after all this is said and done, she’s going to throw a fit. And maybe throw him into the closest garbage can or a river or something. You know, whatever is available.

“Nice to meet you?” She said with an upwards inflection, jumping in to the conversation before her boys could make a bad first impression, but then again, it seems he already knew of them. Infamous, he said.

The fact that he is Ino’s teacher wasn’t allowing her to feel calm at all.

“Yes, it is,” the woman smiled, kindly, and Sakura thought she might like her. She seemed warm. “My name is Kurenai. I am the leader of Team Eight.” She looked over to Asuma with a slight glare as if she was trying to communicate something to him and Sakura wondered what that was about.

He seemed to get the message as soon as he made eye contact.

“I’m Asuma Sarutobi, Team Ten’s teacher.”

Gai struck a quick pose, giving them a flashy salute. She forgot how intense he was. How did she forget how intense he was?

“Salutations, disciples of Kakashi.”

“Hi,” Sakura waved, absentmindedly, not able to look directly at him for long, finally taking in the rest of the room. There were more people around, but it was still quite barren. Very few test takers, a few jounin, it was a mishmash of people from all the villages involved in the test. Everyone was spread out and talking quietly amongst themselves.

She saw no one from Sound, thank god. She hoped they learned to stay the hell away from Team Seven. The Sand team from yesterday was nowhere to be seen either.

“I see you’re scoping out the other teams,” Gai said. She thought he was talking directly to her, but when she looked over, he was looking off into the distance. Naruto and Sasuke both seemed taken back as well, so she assumed the three of them were doing the same thing. “It’s good to be prepared. However, you needn’t waste your time.”

“Huh?” She was confused. Was he saying they were going to fail the chuunin exams no matter what? She was about to complain.

“All of these teams failed,” Kurenai explained, plainly, pulling the rug out from under her.

“Huh!?” Naruto was way too loud.

“They’re here until the test ends, after which they’ll be escorted out.”

She wondered what was the purpose of keeping the teams here if they failed, but then it hit her. It’s probably easiest to keep all the foreigners in one designated spot during such a jounin-chuunin heavy event. The village has a lot of eyes on the forest, especially now with Orochimaru in the mist, so it was just plain smart to keep all the power here.

She didn’t voice any of these thoughts, just nodded thoughtfully. It hit her that she could probably explain it to Naruto, but then it hit her that while Naruto can be dumb, he’s not dumb all the time. She shouldn’t think he needs help unless he asks for it. She’ll give him more benefit of the doubt. Also, she’ll give him space. Yeah, space.

She sat down with her team, sitting across from Kurenai. It was a rounded table and they had to squish in to fit everyone in, but it worked. Tenzou (with Naruto following quickly behind like a starving puppy) wandered over to the counter to grab a plate or two of whatever they were serving. It was like he said, this wasn’t a restaurant. They just made a few different dishes and you got to slop it onto a plate, buffet-style.

She and Sasuke sat with the four, no three now – Gai just got up, too, promising to bring everyone food – jounin and she didn’t know what to say. Should she make small talk? She’s not sure what the weather is like. She hasn’t looked out the windows all of today.

“How was the exam? Tough?” Kurenai asked, with a slight smile, but there was worry in her brow.

“Half and half?” She shrugged, unsure of her own answer. She couldn’t tell if these people knew about Orochimaru or not? Surely they wouldn’t be asking if it was tough if they knew – of course, it was! Orochimaru kicked them into dust!

“It was fine,” Sasuke backed her up, glaring at no one like he was being treated like a baby. She didn’t contest him that he only was awake for half of the bad stuff.

“Did you see any of our kids in there?” Kurenai asked next.

“Uh, yes,” Sakura said at the same time Sasuke said no. They made eye contact and she broke it first, looking back to the jounin. “You were asleep,” she explained quietly, quickly to him and to the table. “I saw your team,” she said to Asuma.

“Yeah?” Asuma smiled, like he was proud of them, and she was sure he was, but she didn’t want to talk about them. “How were they?”

“Well,” Sakura slowly spoke, wondering if she was visibly sweating because her nerves were making her feel like she was sweltering in a desert. “I didn’t see them for long, but they seemed healthy when we, uh, ran into each other. We didn’t fight.” Well, not physically. She bit her lip.

“No?” He was looking at her like he was about to challenge her.

“No,” Sakura nodded, preparing to strike back just as hard. With a lie. “You know, us classmates stick together. The Will of Fire and all.”

Kakashi gave her a _look_. She didn’t acknowledge him physically, but she conceded.

“I was having a bad day, you realize. You should realize,” she said quickly, definitely, for real, completely honestly sweating.

She was about to spill it all, but at the same time the constructs of polite lunchtime talk with strangers was holding her back – as was the fact that they were talking about something that should not be talked about in the middle of foreigners. Despite the fact there were only three other groups in the room, that was three too many.

“Yes,” she nodded to herself, looking around her inconspicuously. The jounin would notice. Maybe people from other tables would notice, but she is doing her best. “It was a terrible day and emotions were running high and I – I did my best.” She ended her speech by closing her mouth with an audible snap, clacking her teeth together by accident.

The table was silent for a moment before Gai came back with an awed Naruto and an overwhelmed looking Tenzou. She wanted to laugh because Gai was balancing eight plates on food on his arms and it was quite a sight – although Naruto’s expression was better, which she definitely read as him wanting to attempt that, too, and her reading could be nothing but right. But she didn’t laugh. She didn’t feel like it.

She awkwardly took a plate from Gai’s arm-trays when he leaned her way. Wow, this was certainly something that was going to stick in her mind. In fact, it was so weird that it was endering, but only because it was distracting. If Gai could commandeer an entire table _and_ her brain to change focus for a little while, well, she could be a little thankful.

Naruto leaned in and loud-whispered to her. “He’s real weird, but dang, he’s kinda cool.” He paused and then clarified. “In a weird way.”

Uh-huh. She just nodded, not sure how to take that. She just thought the man and his mini-me were strange. Being thankful for the weirdness didn’t make the weirdness cool, in her opinion.

Lee could be cool, though, she supposed. He was very quick and powerful and she could see him being a good rival for the boys, but, and she must stress that but, his weirdness outshone that _cool_ ness no matter what.

So, she would agree to disagree. She wasn’t trying to be disrespectful, especially not to this stranger of a jounin, but _still_.

Everyone got a plate from Gai. The jounin seemed to be used to Gai’s presence because the worst he got was an exasperated expression, but even that exasperation was clouded with fondness. She wondered what everyone’s relationship was with each other.

Would it be presumptuous to think they were friends? Did they go to the academy together? Was this going to be her and Naruto and Sasuke in the future? Her and -

Something was stuck in her head. Perhaps the problem was that she was sitting at a table, diagonal from Asuma. She would look around, land her eyes on him, and then get stuck. It was awkward to stare, so she would repeat the process over and over again.

“Is something the matter?” He asked out of nowhere.

Sakura felt super dumb for feeling even a little bit confident that no one would notice or bring it up. In any case, he didn’t look like he was offended or anything. But because he opened his big mouth, now everyone was looking at her. Welp.

“Did she – did _they_ finish the test?” she finally asked, letting the words fall out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She quickly added, a lot quieter, like all the steam in her released in an explosion and nothing was left over. “Kakashi-sensei didn’t, uh, say who passed.”

Asuma looked at her and then looked at Kurenai.

“Not yet,” he said.

“I’m sure they’ll pull through,” she immediately responded, looking down at her food and poking at it. “Ino wouldn’t hold back.”

She felt several eyes on her, but no one said anything, so she began to eat and tried her best to ignore everyone. She said her piece, now can everyone move on and leave her alone? She shouldn’t have opened her darn mouth. She’s not going to look up because the next thing that is going to happen is that Gai is going to call her out for thinking he’s weird.

Lunch ended after a few soft conversations about nothing at all that she didn’t really add anything to. She didn’t feel like talking much of all right now. Today just felt like it was bad thing after bad thing after bad thing. Naruto seemed to be having a good time, chattering about, so she was glad he wasn’t feeling awkward about the earlier catastrophe. Or he’s good at hiding it.

Hm, she doesn’t want to think about that.

She got up to put her plate away and Tenzou joined her. He had been done eating for awhile now, he’s always been a quick eater (she wondered if she’ll be that quick one day or if trying will just give her an upset stomach), but he probably agreed that lunch time was over.

What she didn’t expect was him to lean slightly down as he put his plate on the dirty dishes table and look at her. She let go of her dish, letting it clatter slightly against the plate below – not too loud as to be bothersome or noticable by others, but loud enough to send a signal to Tenzou – and waited for him to move. He didn’t.

Instead his mouth made a straight line.

“Are you alright?” Tenzou asked under his breath. She looked up at him, shocked. She didn’t expect this. She didn’t want to talk at all right now and was expecting a reprimand from him or Kakashi about her stilted conversation. She was supposed to be the kind one of the team, the person that outsiders look too for normalcy – Sasuke and Naruto couldn’t fill that spot.

She bit her lip. Her bad mood was making her feel bad things about her team and teachers, wasn’t it? After all those thoughts of goodwill about friendship and teamwork and she was ready to question it all because she was stressed out from an awkward lunch.

God, she really needs to get better at handling her emotions, doesn’t she? Hiding them, too, if she doesn’t want to get caught. Or at least become thicker skinned.

“If I knew this would have made you this uncomfortable, I would have made an excuse for you.”

Sakura wanted to laugh. Maybe she didn’t need to hide her emotions. She should just accept that the people around her were kind and she was going to accept their help.

“Am I alright? Yes,” she said, but then changed her mind. “I mean, no. Well, maybe a little?” She deflated, but smiled. “I don’t know. It’s fine. You don’t need to baby me, Tenzou-sensei.”

Especially not now. She would enjoy being coddled because, in a way, she thinks she deserves it after all she has been through, but the problem is that she’s still going through it right now. If she lets her guard down, what will be left of her?

“Honestly, I can handle this,” she said with a nod. “Sorry to worry you. Just a little – well, a lot stressed. You know, about you-know-who.”

Tenzou’s expression darkened and he nodded. She was certain if they were alone, they could be talking about all this openly. She knew she would appreciate that, but she couldn’t decide if Tenzou would feel the same. Maybe it would just make him feel worse.

She didn’t want to make him feel worse, so she was going to change the conversation as they stepped away and joined the rest of their group, but she was cut out of that thought when Asuma – of course, Ino’s teacher was just as good as his students at getting under her skin (which made her wonder if her team just as weird as Kakashi and if Hinata’s team was unique as Kurenai) – asked her a question that she wasn’t prepared for.

“Why do you think he wants _you_?”

He was specifically talking about her, wasn’t he?

Sakura blinked, not sure how to react. She didn’t know this person very well, only from a distance, so she couldn’t tell if she was just being asked a question or if she was being doubted. She hoped it was the former because if it was the latter, she didn’t want to be standing here, making conversation with a person who has no business being near her.

That, plus the fact that they were still in the room with a lot of other people.

Naruto was looking at Asuma with a weird expression, rather he was looking at him as if he was weird. Sakura felt solidarity in this moment.

“Well,” she finally said, walking past him, towards the double doors, not waiting to see if they followed, but knowing they would. “I knew he had _things_ ,” she emphasized the word, but didn’t elaborate, she shouldn’t have to –“ to do with Tenzou-sensei, so I could assume from that.”

She was going to stop there, because Sasuke wasn’t looking to happy about this topic and she wasn’t too happy herself, but something suddenly hit her.

There was another reason.

“And,” she said, leaving it at that, but making sure they know she has another point.

She pushed the doors open and looked into the empty hallway. She walked to the far end and waited for the group to gather around her before opening her mouth again.

“And,” she said, slower and quieter, looking at no one, eyes on the floor, but looking beyond, stuck in her thoughts. “And he said certain people were interested in me. I – I forgot.”

She looked up into Tenzou who was staring at her with hardened eyes, then quickly glanced to Kakashi.

“I forgot he said that. I think someone’s watching me – or us?” She said quickly, trying to remember his words, exactly, and it wasn’t too hard. Once her brain started tumbling in that direction, his voice sounded off in her brain and she shuddered at the memory. “He said that he _understands why certain people have an interest in me_. God, how did I -” She cut herself off, putting her face in her hands.

Just when she thought she had the safety of the village on her side, all looking out for Orochimaru, the creeping evil of the unknown had to throw knifes into the net.

She thought that she was prepared for anything, but she forgot about that danger – danger that was literally told to her face. Stupid, stupid, stupid Sakura!

“Sakura,” Kakashi said, breaking the tense silence that quickly overtook the group as the adults made eye contact between each other, Naruto looked angry, and Sasuke – well, he was also angry. She looked at Kakashi. “Sakura, did he say anything else?”

“No, I – I wanted to get away from him, so I didn’t ask for details. I told him to leave us alone.”

“You told him -”

“I told him that if he had an interest in us, then he would be stupid to hurt us more. That’d be signing us to death and he listened and left and I – I should have questioned him more, but I – Hell, we almost died anyways – I just –”

“Sakura.”

That was Tenzou and he was looking at her with a glare. It was so shocking to see that on his face that she outwardly flinched. She knew she was rambling and she couldn’t stop, but she didn’t know it was annoying him.

“Sakura, it’s not your fault. You did good.”

Oh.

“You should have never been in such a situation. I’m just glad you all are okay.”

He wasn’t mad at her. Of course he wasn’t. This was Tenzou, he wouldn’t be mad at her.

She peeked a glance at Kakashi who in turn was looking at the other stiff jounin.

Kakashi wouldn’t be mad at her either.

Sasuke and Naruto, too, right?

The boys did look angry, especially Sasuke, but he wasn’t looking in her direction. She didn’t know why he was looking so off. Was he worried about Orochimaru’s grasp over them? Or was the curse mark hurting whenever the man was brought up? Or was something even more sinister afoot?

She wanted this whole ordeal to be over with.

Gai put a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her worry of her boys. She looked up to him, unprepared for whatever he was doing. While Gai’s expression was dark, he gave her a winning smile. “You don’t have to worry a bit. We’ll take care of it.”

Okay.

Maybe he was cool.

Just a little.

His words really did calm her down, too. Tenzou and Kakashi for sure had her back, but learning about other adults who were doing their best for her, for her team, for the village as a whole – it really did help.

She should really give people more benefit of the doubt, she realized. She thought distinctly about Asuma, but this time smartly stopped herself from glancing at the man. She’ll, uh, give it time. Maybe he’ll surprise her like Kakashi did.

“I have to leave because a little birdie told me my team needs me,” Gai said to the other jounin, his hand leaving her shoulder. She wondered when the hell anyone came to tell him anything because other than the time he left to get food, he has been in her presence the entire time.

She ended up not questioning it and gave him a wave as he departed the group.

“See you!” Naruto yelled down the hallway. Sasuke, cool as ever, just nodded. She wasn’t sure Gai and Sasuke would ever be a winning combo. With that thought, the image of Sasuke in Gai’s and Rock Lee’s fashion popped into her brain and she had to bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Despite enjoying that thought, she had more pressing matters on mind. She wanted to make sure the questioning Asuma wasn't going to take this weird first impression she was giving - she wanted to make sure that she wasn't being walked on and doubted. She straightened her expression and body language.

“I’m not sure if he actually wants _me_ or not,” Sakura said, with finality, not even looking at Asuma. “But he wants something from Team Seven, if not Konoha as a whole, and I’m going to do what I can to stop him. I may not be able to do much, but I won’t give up.”

Asuma quirked a smile at her.

“I don’t disbelieve you,” he said as he lifted another cigarette to his lips. Kurenai stopped him from pulling out a lighter and he sighed dramatically. She assumed there were rules in this building and he was apparently a chain smoker. She was glad she didn’t have him as a teacher. She doesn’t like the smell.

“But also,” she frowned. “I’m very, very, very nervous and I would appreciate it if you – well, I’m not sure what any of you could do – but if someone is watching me, er, us, it’s very – I don’t know, scary?”

She was certain people have always been watching Sasuke, he was an Uchiha, the only one left, and the top student at the academy. He had a lot of promise. Naruto was watched, too, but it was because he made sure people were watching him.

Her? She’s not sure she will ever get used to it.

She wondered if the boys didn’t mind it or were just good at pretending.

Kakashi smiled. Kurenai nodded.

“We’re already keeping our eyes out. As Gai promised, you shouldn’t have to worry yourself sick,” she said. She looked over to Asuma and he nodded to her. “In any case, we’ll be seeing you around,” Kurenai smiled at them as she spoke, but it turned into a scarier smile in an instant. Sakura didn’t expect it. “If our teams battle, I’ll be looking forward to the challenge, but don’t expect to win so easily.”

“Bring it!” Naruto grinned voraciously and brought his fist up. “I can take Kiba any day! Shino’s bugs are – well –!”

“We don’t lose so easily,” Sasuke covered for Naruto’s quickly falling apart speech.

“I’ll look forward to it,” she replied, her sharp smile, just a bit more friendly. She turned on her heel and walked off down the hallway towards the stairwell. Asuma nodded at them and followed her.

“They left quickly,” Sakura commented.

“Jounin are only allowed to gather in public spaces with the genin of other teams,” Tenzou explained. “There is a worry of, hm, -”

“Taking out the other challengers?” Sasuke interrupted.

“Yes.”

“In fact, Tenzou is only here on special permissions,” Kakashi explained to them, putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura nodded demurely to his words, turning them around in her head. She wanted more context.

She turned to Tenzou after the other jounins were out of sight.

“You’re a proctor?”

“Not exactly.”

She read between the lines and took that to mean that he was here on a mission – probably looking out for Orochimaru – or rather, looking out for her team. She knew he would protect them no matter, but if its official, she knew that the village was ready to protect them.

Another thought flew in her head at that, though. If the village is ready to protect them, then why aren’t they doing the obvious – information gathering from the source?

“By the way, why has no one come to talk to us about the sighting?”

He blinked, apparently not prepared for her line of thought. “Ah, well, someone else already met with him,” Tenzou explained.

Sakura’s heart lightened for a brief moment and then fell again. “Just met? Not beat?”

“Yes. He got away.”

Sakura frowned.

“Not forever, though,” Tenzou said with a smile. His brows were furrowed and she knew he was probably busy and stressed, but he still made time to comfort her.

She smiled back. “Of course not. With you on the job, he can’t imagine lasting much longer.”

🎕

An announcement finally played over the intercom, catching her attention away from the game she and Naruto were playing. She looked back at him and they maintained eye contact for just a moment before she slapped her three raised fingers on his two.

“Argh!”

She laughed. They were just playing a simple game of numbers, but Naruto wasn’t so good at seeing how his big attacks could hurt him back. If he hit her one finger with two of his own, then she would be able to attack with a three at the next moment, and his hand would be out. Simple.

“You’ll get me one day, Naruto.”

“Yeah, I won’t give up until I do!”

“Let’s go,” Sasuke called them from one of the cots beside the one they were sitting on. He was strapping on his kunai pouch to his leg. “They said an hour, but I’d like to scope out whoever came last.”

“Good plan!” Naruto yelled, throwing on his orange jacket over his t-shirt.

They followed the signs to the auditorium – a room that had a huge floor space presumably for fighting as well as ledges overhead to stand and watch the proceedings. There was a big statue at the back where a few familiar figures were milling around.

The Hokage was standing there with a few jounin, conversing about something or other. They were still preparing, it seemed. Team Seven weren’t the only contestants in the room, but they were the only Konoha team. Which didn’t mean much. Only the Suna team from before stood together by one wall.

The girl and guy in black looked over to them, but didn’t seem too interested in watching them and looked away just as quickly. Sakura did the same, ignoring them, looking back to the authority figures.

The Hokage was looking at her and her team as they got closer and he smiled.

She nodded back, just minimally. Favoritism is never a good thing to see in an international competition despite the fact that he’s her military leader and this is taking place in her village. Well, actually she’s not exactly sure how it would be seen if they were genial to each other. She’s never been in a situation like this. Better to not chance it, though.

Plus she hasn’t seen him in awhile. She’s bites her lip at the thought that pops in her head that she should hug him, too, like his forefathers, Kakashi and Tenzou. She doesn’t want to laugh, but the idea is so ridiculous that it’s hilarious. God, she was thinking about a lot of dumb things lately.

She zooms her eyes elsewhere to try to knock the stupid thought out of her brain because oh god, even Naruto and Sasuke would look at her weird if she just began laughing to herself.

Her eyes stop on an older man for one reason and one reason only.

He’s looking at her, too.

She doesn’t stop herself from visibly tensing because she doesn’t pay any mind to that. The intensity of his focus was the only thing rattling around in her now empty brain. She flashed back to the forest to the last time such an intensity was given to her and she felt fear raise to an uncomfortable level within a split second.

Then she stopped herself.

Whoever this was, he was not Orochimaru.

He didn’t look like Orochimaru, nor did he have the same aura. The Hokage was right next to him, as well, and she was certain that the Hokage would know if Orochimaru was standing right next to him.

No, this bandaged, older gentlemen was not Orochimaru, but he certainly had an interest in her.

Was this the spy?

She took a deep breath and then nodded her head towards him. She wasn’t about to show fear to a possible enemy, but she wasn’t going to demurely bow her head low towards such a fellow, either. Whoever this was, whether they were a potential enemy or just a strange old man, they were not going to get her lying down.

He nodded back after a moment and then looked away.

She watched him for a short while after, stuck in her thoughts. She decided to keep an eye out on him. It wasn’t like she could do anything if it was one of Orochimaru’s henchmen, but she could at least prepare herself mentally.

Along with whatever else will be thrown on them once the Hokage begins the announcement.

She took a deep breath and waited, standing side by side with the unknowing, Sasuke and Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's on edge with any and all Team Ten members because she's being silly. And she is silly-silly, too.
> 
> Danzo.... is not silly.
> 
> Okay, anyways, I have major news! Next chapter, in two weeks, will be around 10,000 words which is about double the average I was going for per chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I say around because I'm still finalizing and fiddling and planning and pondering.
> 
> I am still writing it and, after this chapter, I only have about 4,000 words of random scenes coming up in the future. And so, I think I will take my second break of updating after the next update. That way I can work up my queue and hammer out some thoughts. I will come back in December! Please look forward to it!


	15. Clean the Drainage

Several other teams walked into the large room at their own pace over the course of thirty minutes. She was watching actively, looking out for familiar faces.

The first came in the form of Team Eight. From what she saw, they came in sometime yesterday. They didn’t look tired at all. Hinata was looking as shy as ever, not looking at all in their direction and her opposite, Kiba, was smirking at them as if he was about to come over here and cause a scene. He didn’t, thankfully. He cooly waited with his team. She couldn’t tell what Shino was looking at if he was looking at anything. He was a really closed off individual, in more ways than one.

She was contemplating if they had hidden normalcy or if they were just strange through and through, not that she could judge, when in came Team Gai. Lee actually came immediately to her team with a smile.

“It is great to see you have passed the second exam!” He boisterously said, mostly to her. She wanted to shy away and hide behind Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto stepped in front of her before she could actually make any move, though.

“Hah! We did it _so_ quickly, we probably beat a record or something.”

Sakura noticed the guy in black from the Suna team looking over at them after that comment with a weird expression. Yeah, she would ignore that. She would also ignore Naruto’s comment because no, they beat no record.

“It’s good to see you passed, too,” she said instead, looking away to try to give him the hint that she didn’t really want to talk to him. She looked over to Lee’s teammates instead, both of whom were standing a few meters away from them.

Neji – was that his name? – must have been previously eyeing Sasuke up, something she could only notice because Sasuke was glaring right back. The boys always were challenging someone constantly. She wondered if they ever got tired of it.

She was hoping to feel kinship with the girl on their team, Tenten, because she seemed like the most normal, but when she caught her eye, she was being assessed herself. It made her feel tense and she straightened up.

Was this how rivalries started? Did she want a new rival? Not really, but also it was kind of compelling to be found interesting. She didn’t want to disappoint anyone, but especially not herself. She didn’t look away which caused Tenten to smile.

“Maybe we’ll get to fight each other after this,” Tenten said. She was really friendly about it which made Sakura think that they could get along, rivals or not. It would be nice to have a girl as a friend or even, you know, as a kind acquaintance or whatever.

“Yeah,” Sakura replied with a nod and a small smile of her own. However, she was kinda hoping she didn’t have to fight her. She didn’t know a single thing about her strengths or weaknesses and the girl didn’t really have many signals. If she was anything like Lee, Sakura would loose in two seconds. “I won’t hold back.” Or whatever.

In any case, she did just recently learn the adrenaline rush of battle can be quite delicious, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Her mind was immediately wiped when another team entered the room and she couldn’t help herself from whipping her body around and calling out.

“Kabuto!”

Said man looked over to her with a smile and he lifted one hand to wave at her. His covered teammates didn’t look so peppy, but they followed him towards her.

“Hello, Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto,” he greeting, giving her boys nods. Lee who was talking with Naruto previously looked at Kabuto with an assessing gaze. Back off, bub! She sent him an annoyed glance that he noticed and shriveled away from.

“How was the rest of the test?” She asked Kabuto, smiling over his shoulder to his teammates, but quickly looked away from them. They were actually kind of intense. She was sure that if Kabuto could get along with them, they weren’t bad, but they seemed so serious.

“It went, well, as smooth as it could be,” he said with a little laugh coloring his words.

She was going to ask for more details, but something else caught her eye.

Ino’s blonde hair called for attention the moment she stepped into view. She walked into the room, proudly, not a single nervous bone in her body. She was followed by a slouching Shikamaru and an unbothered Chouji.

Maybe it was just her perspective, but this team always seemed like they had no problems. Ino was near spotless other than some snags in her clothing and dirt littering here and there despite staying in the damnable forest for five days. She could be pretty without trying. Shikamaru and Chouji just had, despite their, er, bad traits, a solid confidence in who they were that, if they were any other person, she would look up to.

Ino and her made eye-contact and she glanced away just as quickly, busying herself with looking back to Kabuto who also glanced over to the team briefly.

Team Ten stood a bit away from them and Sakura was glad because UGH.

Sakura bit her tongue to stop herself from thinking some envious thoughts. Because, you know… They looked a little worn out, but nothing terrible. Sakura bet that they didn’t have to deal with such disastrous events like with Orochimaru. Okay, she couldn’t stop herself.

She decided that she got two days of rest and they didn’t, so perhaps it all equaled out. Perhaps.

Anko suddenly entered the room as bombastically as after the written exam, jumping down from the second story, only to exchange a few words with the Hokage and then took a microphone from a chuunin that came up to her.

Some jounin followed her entrance, most of them recognizable. Kakashi was among them and he gave them a short wave before standing behind the Hokage with the rest of the group. Tenzou was nowhere to be seen, but she was certain that was not by choice. He must be busy.

Anko turned towards them all.

“Alright, let’s begin!” She said loudly. She gave them a sickening smile.

They lined up at those words and straightened up, ready to listen to whatever spiel she had prepared for them. She hoped whatever it was, she could go home soon. Her bed was calling her. Her parent’s stupid bickering was calling her.

“First of all, I’d like to say congrats!” Anko was quite loud without the help of the microphone already, so Sakura felt her words in her bones. Despite Anko’s nasty smile, the congratulations from this wild woman was actually quite appreciated.

There was a moment of silence in which Sakura noticed some of the other participants grinning to themselves.

“Second of all, we really expected more of you to fail.”

Sakura wanted to fall over. This was such a tiny group of people compared to all the people who were at the beginning of the test and even less were expected to pass? That was crazy. How did anyone become a chuunin?!

The Hokage stepped up and spoke some fancy words about peace and war and Sakura listened, but she was also stuck in her own brain. He explained the tournament that would end the exams and she knew that already. It was a staple of the exams and recorded liberally. Some of the genin were butting in and asking questions here and there, but she couldn’t focus completely because something about Anko’s statement was sticking to her brain like glue – something was off.

A sickly looking man stepped up and took the stage, introduced himself as Hayate, and told them that they were going to hold a preliminaries.

Damn.

Then again – she began to think about the good side of the situation. She can’t live with anxieties about everything all the time, or she could, but that would be very un-Naruto-like and if she wanted to begin implementing his devil-may-care attitude about some things, then she should start today.

She tried to bite down the righteousness that grew in her because she got two days of rest and Ino didn’t. Shikamaru didn’t. Even Lee didn’t.

She and her team weren’t going to back down. She smiled, determined, and glanced over to Kabuto, wanting to share in her newfound excitement to show off her, er, rivals or whatever they were. Tenten, come at her.

Kabuto seemed to be thinking something over quickly, then raised his hand. Sakura watched him, thoroughly confused. If he wanted to ask a question, he could have just interrupted like everyone else was doing. Perhaps he was being polite.

“Excuse me,” he started, ignoring her prodding stare. “I’d like to quit.”

What.

What!?

Naruto in front of her made a nasty noise of surprise, but she knew she was feeling it ever so stronger. It felt like the floor disappeared underneath her.

What the hell was he saying out of nowhere? After all they went through together, after their promise to pass together, he was going to throw it all away!? He deserves to pass this exam. She wasn’t going to let him get out of this so easily.

“No!” Sakura yelped, talking over Hayate who began to speak. She took a step closer to Kabuto and grabbed his raised arm and pulled it down. He looked at her, clearly surprised. “No.”

“Sakura?”

Hayate cleared his throat as if he was waiting, but didn’t say anything. Neither did anyone else, preferring to watch whatever was happening, she supposed. She wasn’t about to let anxiety of being watched by everyone in the room stop her, though. Kabuto was making a big mistake.

“You said you were going to pass this year,” she insisted. “You can’t give up now, Kabuto.” She looked him in the eyes, then lowered her voice. She was certain people could hear her if they wanted to, they’re ninja after all, but it was the principle of the matter. “Is this why you haven’t passed yet? You get nervous near the end? Because you shouldn’t be. You’re amazing!”

Kabuto laughed a little, but then his face fell. “I’m a little exhausted, though. Unbeknownst to me at the time, my team lost our scroll while we were separated and we had to get two. It’s been a rough couple of days.”

Sakura paused, looking at her feet. That was true. He did spend the last two days in the forest, time that she spent relaxing. But even still -

“Please?” She said before she could think out her words. She bit her lip for a second. “I mean, isn’t it better to at least try? You can always forfeit during the fight?”

Kabuto was quiet, his face drawn in, when she looked back up. But then he sighed and gave her an exasperated smile. “Okay, but only for you.”

Sakura beamed.

He turned back to Hayate and raised his hand again slightly. “Sorry, I would like to rescind my forfeiture.”

Hayate watched him for a moment.

“Alright,” Hayate nodded, and then stiffled a cough. When he recomposed himself, he sent a considering glance her way, then looked back at Kabuto. “Are you sure?”

Kabuto paused, maybe thinking it through again, but he finally replied. “Yes.”

What followed was a brief explanation about how the fights would be decided, but Sakura’s mind was elsewhere, only paying attention just enough to understand and not enough to worry. She was mostly patting herself on the back because hell yeah, she gave Kabuto a pep talk. The support he deserved!

By the time her mind wandered back, the wall opened up above the huge statue that overshadowed the room. Inside the new open pocket was a screen. That was how they would show the matches, Hayate announced, and then they were all sent to stand up on the balconies.

Naruto started moving first, followed by Sasuke, albeit at a slower pace. She smiled over to Kabuto and he smiled back. He looked back at his teammates and waved them off. They looked annoyed for whatever reason and Sakura decided that she definitely didn’t like them and she wasn’t sure she ever would. That’s okay, probably. Kabuto clearly preferred her company over theirs, so it was mutual if not anything else.

She walked with him to join her team, trying to ignore the nerves in her stomach at what was coming next. Happy thoughts, powerful friendship, we can do this! She repeated the mantra over and over as she listened to Sasuke say something challenging and dramatic to Naruto as they walked and Naruto nearly parroted it back with a proud look.

Kakashi was already on the balcony by the time the four of them got up there. She wasn’t surprised that he didn’t take the slow way. She looked a little past him and saw both Asuma and Gai standing nearby.

Oh god.

Happy thoughts, do not leave her behind.

Glancing around, she saw both of those teams’ members making their way over. Ugh, this was the worst. She stopped walking once she reached the edge of the group. She was willing to stand with Team Seven, but like only so willing as to stand over here.

If she had to be so close to Ino and Lee, well, she might as well implode.

Naruto and Sasuke can do their part and shield her. It’s only fair.

Kabuto followed her stride and stopped next to her. She saw him nod genially to Kakashi who nodded back and she realized they probably have no clue about each other.

“Ah, Kakashi-sensei!” She started, gaining his attention. Talking exuberantly about a topic she likes will help her ignore the fact that the Ino trio is passing by in three-two-one! Kakashi tore his gaze away from Kabuto. She held his gaze with all the power in her body, ignoring the blonde head that slinked behind him. “This is my friend, Kabuto! He taught me – oh! I can’t believe I haven’t told you yet!”

It suddenly hit her that she told no one about her newly realized aptitude with medical ninjutsu. She felt that self-pride bubble up in her and she lifted her hands up. She pulled forward the cooling green glow of medical chakra and waved her hands up to his height.

“Look! Kabuto showed me how to use medical ninjutsu!” She laughed. Not only was this a great way to show off, but also a better way to introduce her best friend than just saying his name. And also it helped her ignore the fact that Team Ten and Team Gai were standing right there. Good plan, Sakura! Even though she didn’t plan it! Yeah, solid execution!

Unless this caught one of their eyes and they decided to butt in, but also -

“Wow! Sakura, that is so cool!” Naruto yelled and poked her hand with one of his fingers. She felt the heat of his chakra immediately and she pulled away, not wanting to accidentally hurt him or for him to hurt her. “It feels weird!”

“Yeah, but be careful,” she chastised lightly. “I’m still learning!”

Also, if anything feels weird, it has to be his chakra. She wondered absentmindedly if he had fire nature, but then remembered that Kakashi let them use the typing paper before and he was not. He was Wind, right? Was the heat actually the sharpness of wind? She should really look more into all that when she has the time.

Kakashi was giving her that same old tired grin and while she was used to it, after that cheesy one she wasn’t sure she would be able to feel great from his normal grins ever again. It made her feel like she was missing something – or doing something wrong – or something!

She looked away from him, trying not to let that half-heartedness of his to get her down (because really? What was it? He didn’t even say a single word of congratulations?) and saw Sasuke. He was looking at her hands with curiosity. She hoped there wasn’t that envy in there still. He can do so many cool things. Let her have some of the fun. Healing didn’t seem to be his type of thing, anyways.

Okay, maybe Kakashi’s (lack of) enthusiasm was making her touchy. She took a breath. Sasuke was being Sasuke, Naruto was Naruto, and Kakashi was Kakashi. Her boys. All that was missing was Tenzou (speaking of, where was he?) Even Kabuto was here!

Maybe she really should get more female friends, she suddenly realized, but then again, in a male dominated field, it was going to be a challenge. Especially with her options presented in front of her: the shy Hinata, the unknown Tenten (who she really should try to talk to), that girl from Suna, and Ino. Hm, yeah, no!

Change of topic!

Kabuto was smiling at her, but then his eyes flicked up to look at something behind her and all the amusement drained from his face immediately. She watched Kakashi’s face similarly fall and she couldn’t help but feel dread for something she didn’t even know.

Perhaps the computer calculated the first battle?

It was her, wasn’t it?

It had to be.

She turned around and it felt like all the air in her body left her.

[Kabuto Yakushi vs. Sakura Haruno]

Oh.

Oh, she was going to throw up.

She slowly looked back at Kabuto as the announcer called their names and asked them to step down to begin their battle. She wondered if she looked as pale as she felt. She wondered if she was about to actually faint or if the anxiety of this stupid situation was just that overwhelming.

Kabuto opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She decided to speak for him.

“This is, erm, strange.” She glanced away and then back to him. “Let’s, uh, let’s do our best.”

Kabuto didn’t say anything for a short while, but then nodded with a grim smile and turned to walk down to the floor. She followed shortly after giving her team members a sheepish, uncomfortable grin.

After all that noise about not letting Kabuto quit, she was the one going to be fighting him. And she was the first battle as well.

This sucked.

She longed for the seconds of happiness that she had on the balcony, the delight in showing her team just what she can accomplish with the help of her friends.

That’s when it hit her.

This may be the worst possible event, but it’s not the end of the world.

She can fight Kabuto. They can test each other. There is no way she is going to win this battle, but at least she can try and show him a good time. She can show her boys what she can do. She can show Ino just how much she has grown – that she can be and is a worthy rival for so many reasons.

But she shouldn’t want _that_ specific thing. She remembered that as she stopped walking and stood across from Kabuto. Her eyes met his.

So she decided that she’ll give it her all for Kabuto. To show him that even when he’s fighting against a determined opponent, he can do it.

She doesn’t want him to be nervous anymore. She wants him to win.

She stood across from him on the battlefield, only flanked by Hayate. This whole situation felt strange, but whatever, whatever, whatever. She can’t change reality. Sometimes things she doesn’t want to happen will happen and she has to deal with that.

And now, she wanted to do this for Kabuto.

She forced herself to smile, and prided herself on the fact that she only had to force it a little bit.

“Don’t hold back, okay?”

Kabuto blinked at her and then laughed a little.

“I should say the same to you.”

“If you two are ready,” Hayate cut in while Sakura laughed back. He paused to see them both nod at him before he looked into the middle distance.

Sakura took in a deep breath. It wasn’t calming, but it was important to breathe anyways.

“Begin!”

Neither of them moved for a moment and Sakura wanted to pause and laugh because this was so silly and stupid and she was certain Kabuto was feeling the same, not to even begin with the fact that the people watching probably were having the time of their life – god, focus, Sakura!

“Sakura!” Naruto’s voice called from above. She looked up to him, completely confused because she didn’t expect his voice, and saw he was leaning over the handrail. Sasuke was standing next to him, his arms crossed, watching seriously with a smirk on his face. “Kick his ass!”

Kabuto laughed.

This was stupid.

But she wasn’t going to just stand here and make it more stupid.

She decided that if she was going to fight him, she was going to put her all into it. She couldn’t compete with Kabuto’s hand-to-hand expertise for long, at least with what little she saw of it in the forest. Maybe he wasn’t built with endurance and she could wear him out, but she didn’t want to lean on the risk.

She was going to lose, but she wasn’t going to make it easy.

She decided to make the first move and went at him with a chakra-backed leap. Her fist flew out and instead of making contact with his nose as planned, it smacked solidly against his forearm that he flung up to block. He didn’t budge an inch, but dang, did her knuckles hurt!

She was going to go for another punch, but Kabuto suddenly gripped her outstretched forearm with his own free hand.

She felt her center of gravity shift as her arm was tugged violently towards him and she knew instinctively that his other arm was preparing to deck her straight in the abdomen. It was a good move as it could debilitate the opponent for precious seconds, so she wasn’t going to let it happen.

She once again forced chakra into her feet and quickly leapt up with her remaining stature. It was an awkward leap and without the time to process properly, she put too much chakra in it and damaged the floor (whoops!), but she had more important things to worry about than tiling.

She was a few feet up in the air, dodging his fist with seconds to spare and using her caught arm to tug Kabuto’s own upwards, returning the favor of losing footing. He let go as quickly as he realized what was happening. He was looking up at her in surprise and she couldn’t help but smile down at him.

She dropped onto him.

She pressed one of her feet down on his chest and let her weight do the rest, tilting him back and pushing him into a fall.

He did indeed fall onto his back, but he used the momentum to roll farther, flinging her off as he continued into a somersault. She stepped onto the floor behind his head to catch herself from tumbling onto the floor, but she didn’t get out of the way in time for his feet to plant directly on her back.

Ow!

He kicked her hard enough to definitely leave a bruise (but he taught her how to heal it so she figured she could forgive him, haha) and she decided to use his push to get the hell out of this altercation. She rushed forth the moment she could catch her breath and turned to see him standing there, watching her, probably catching his breath, too. Maybe. He looked okay, though, so maybe not.

Okay, new plan. She wasn’t going to beat him with taijutsu. He was definitely above her level on that subject (or like, they were equal at the moment and she didn’t want to test the waters anymore, worried about sharks). It made sense, though, as he had _years_ of professional level practice.

It was obvious that she had to beat him with something he didn’t have.

She had just the thing in mind.

It was a good day to be Sakura Haruno, the third and last registered user of mokuton, who had days to rest and recharge her chakra stores.

She brought her hands together, steepling her fingers, and pulling together chakra. Sorry, tile flooring, you’re going to get a make-over. Good thing she already made a few dents in it or she might have felt guilty.

Kabuto strengthened his stance, looking as if he was going to block whatever attack she was never going to run over and throw.

Thick ranches ripped through the flooring, slowly at first, having to fight against the concrete, but then they tore through it with no problem. There were three branches, larger than her thigh, making a sort of caged wall between her and him.

She heard more than saw the change in atmosphere from the balconies. She wasn’t going to risk another look now that the battle had truly begun, but she knew she caught some other contestants’ eyes. It’s not every day you see mokuton, after all, she thought smugly.

The more she uses it and makes it her own, the more practice she gets, the more experience, all of it – it made her feel so confident and excited. These are the good stares, she supposed. If she had to be watched, she wanted to be seen when she could be confident.

She’s gonna give Kabuto a run for his money for as long as she can.

“Impressive every time I see it,” he says with a smile, breaking her out of her determined stare.

She fettered for a second and couldn’t stop herself from looking away. She giggled, suddenly a little sheepish. She hoped he didn’t know she was just being her own cheer squad. That would be majorly embarrassing. Beyond that, Kabuto’s compliments were always the best. “Thanks.”

The moment she looked back, she knew she made a mistake. Kabuto was suddenly a lot closer, nearly past the branches she brought forth, headed her way.

“Kabuto!” She nearly _shrieked_ out his name in indignation and would be humiliated if she wasn’t focusing on stopping his advance. This guy had the gall to compliment her purely to distract her. She was gonna kick his ass, as Naruto asked.

She immediately gripped her hands and focused on maneuvering the branches to become a defense – or offense – or whatever!

They curled around his form, but before she could grab him, he hopped straight up. He flipped in the air, landing quite a ways away from her and her new trees.

Kabuto landed in a squat, smiling.

She frowned.

“You can’t win with the same trick twice, Sakura,” Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. She blinked, confused for a second, then it clicked.

“So you werepaying attention?” She responded with a question. She didn’t think he was watching during the fight in the forest. He was so involved with Dosu at the time – speaking of, where was that team? She never saw them in the tower and while that was great, it also gave her many questions. Did they run out of time? She wouldn’t be surprised with one teammate with a sprained ankle, another with a concussion, and the third unconscious. She ignored the possibility of death. She shouldn’t be thinking about them right now, anyways.

She thought of how to tackle Kabuto now that she wasn’t going to be able to get him with her big guns. It hit her hard and she immediately put her chakra to work.

“Of course! I like to be aware of my surroundings,” he responded.

He said that and _yet_!

She tried to a hide a smile, but probably wasn’t that good at it. He didn’t seem to notice, though, so she had yet another thing to pride herself about.

Beneath his very feet, she was slowly chipping away at the floor from underneath with another branch. This one was a lot smaller, but she was preparing to amplify its grip with her chakra. It was very difficult to talk, pretend her hands gripped together weren’t doing anything, _and_ focus her chakra through her feet, but it was important to keep up the image.

“Well, then I’ll just have to show you all the other facet’s of my training if my mokuton won’t surprise you.”

The moment she finished saying that, the thin branch broke through the floor, flying into the air at a much faster speed than her bigger ones. It made sense, but it even surprised her at how easy it was to manipulate it.

She wrapped it around Kabuto in a beautiful twirl and then pulled tight, effectively tying him up, reveling in his shocked face and the hooting of Naruto (and even Lee’s cheer was a delight), then she focused her chakra on strengthening the branch.

She wasn’t sure if it was enough to hold him for long, but it should be a little troubling! During which she could plan her next area of attack. She wasn’t gonna put away her bigger branches because she knew they could pack a punch as long as she could get one to hit.

He pitifully tugged against the twig tying him up.

She waited.

She took a breath.

She tensed, loosened, and tensed again.

Why – why wasn’t he doing anything?

He could break out of this easily. What was he doing? She took a step-forward and cocked her head, not sure if she should jump forth and attack him to make him move or what.

Hayate was looking at him, then at her. She wondered if she looked as exasperated as she felt, but Hayate gave her no hints with his very apathetic stare. He looked like he was preparing to open his mouth and she hoped he wouldn’t. Movement from Kabuto made the both of them look away.

Kabuto gave her a tired smile and sighed as he tried to lift one of his arms. Failing that, he looked exasperated at Hayate.

Wait.

No.

“I, Kabuto Yakushi, surrender.”

“What?” She said in a shuddering voice, unsure of everything, and was immediately overpowered by Hayate’s call.

“The winner is Sakura Haruno!”

She heard some noise from above, but she couldn’t process the voices behind the cheer or yell or whatever it was – she couldn’t think a single thing other than about Kabuto. She opened her mouth because she had to – she had to!

“Kabuto – I,” she began to stutter, unable to form words because she was so – so – so _what_? She wasn’t sure. She was angry and sad and shocked and so much more, but mostly confused because she _knew_ he was going to win. “Why didn’t you-? I don’t -?”

For him to quit was… It was _stupid_! Downright stupid and wrong!

“You agreed that I could forfeit if I got too tired. Again, I may not look it, but I am wiped out. You put up a great fight. I knew I couldn’t beat you if you kept trying with your full power and I know you would have,” Kabuto said softly, only to her, not trying to explain himself to anyone else. “Are you angry?”

She took in a short breath.

Yes. She was so incredibly, unbelievably furious. She never thought she could be so angry at Kabuto and it was to the point that it was making her shake. She hated this feeling. She wanted it to go away.

She let out the breath.

She didn’t _want_ to be mad at him, so all she could do was pretend. Even if she was bad at it.

She lifted her hands and called back the branch holding him up. Once he was free, he patted himself down and then looked at her, patient for a response she wasn’t sure was in her.

Pretend, Sakura, pretend. It will be alright somehow.

“No, you’re right,” Sakura conceded. “I just – I just need some time to think, okay?”

He looked pained and she was certain she was glaring at him, but she couldn’t stop herself. He finally just nodded and said, “Okay.”

He turned away from her and walked over to the stairs and up to the balcony. She followed him, headed for her own team. Instead of him stopping where he previously stood, next to her and her team, he continued to his own farther down.

There were so many eyes on him and her. It made her feel cold and sick and terrible.

Oh god.

This _was_ a disaster.

She thought it wouldn’t be and then it was. It’s just her luck for getting her hopes up, for being confident. In fact, her confidence in how things were going to go was probably her downfall. Ugh, stupid Sakura!

She walked stiffly to her team, trying not to think too hard about anything because she was certain that she might actually cry.

“Great job, Sakura!” Naruto yelled.

“You did amazing!” Lee boisterously said next to him.

“Uh, thanks,” she told them, absent-minded and not really wanting to be congratulated about what just happened.

Puppies and milkshakes and – and – and Tenzou’s stupid books and Kakashi’s stupider book and smiles and Naruto and Sasuke and Ino – well, no, not _her_ , god, this was not working!

“Sakura?”

Oh, speak of the blonde devil.

Ino was standing nearby. It seemed that during her little mental meltdown, she walked all the way to the farside of her own team and stood to Team Ten’s side silently without even realizing it. Naruto and Sasuke were eyeing her up, but they didn’t open their mouths, maybe thankfully understanding that she was not in the mood.

No, it had to be Ino, who was sidled up to her, opening her fat mouth.

It _had_ to be Ino who was standing next to her because her team was _of course_ standing next to hers because Kakashi _had_ to be friends with Asuma, right? Yeah, that was what she needed at this time. And because she wasn’t paying attention, she _had_ to be standing closer to Ino than she was before the battle, _of course_ , that had to happen.

Sakura took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to center herself because she was having a rotten day.

“Are you okay?” Ino asked in a low voice, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. She wasn’t being weird about it which – which, well, surprised her.

Sakura just won from a forfeit. That’s not the most respectable win and she was certain Ino was going to poke fun at her about it and heaven help her if that happened.

Sakura paused, thinking through her words.

“I mean,” she started, talking just as lowly, ignoring the fact that all the team members surrounding them were definitely listening in, “I’m as okay as I can be.” She paused, unsure what else to say. She didn’t want to have a conversation with Ino right now, especially after talking with Kabuto about how she should move -

Well, she’s mad at Kabuto right now.

And it’s not like she’s becoming _friends_ with Ino.

She’s just, you know, not being rude. She can talk to people normally and not be their friend.

This will be good practice with talking with people you don’t like, right? Or something like that. The fact that Ino had fallen silent and didn’t push it helped her breathe a little easier, in any case.

“How about you?” Sakura prompted after mulling over her thoughts, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Ino’s wide eyes took her in before she smiled, prettily. “Oh, you know, having the time of my life,” she said with a sarcastic note. “Just wondering who’s face I have to smash in to go home and take a bath.”

“Oh yeah,” Sakura said, quietly. She knew, but she had bigger things on her mind. “You just got in, didn’t you?”

She looked over to her to take in her appearance and while she was at it, she looked at Ino’s teammates. Before, when they first entered the room, she only glanced at them and then looked away quickly, but now that she had the time and patience to properly assess them, _wow_ , they were messy.

She couldn’t blame them. That forest was named appropriately.

She caught Shikamaru’s eye and he was looking at her in suspicion. She just raised an eyebrow and frowned right back. Get off her case, brainiac.

“Yeah, well, what can you do this these two dummies,” Ino said with a loud sigh. She leaned onto the railing. Sakura couldn’t help a small smile. Ino’s dramatics, well, they could be annoying, but they also felt familiar, in that nostalgic sense.

Especially when Sakura could relate, with her own lovable dummies.

Ino was watching the board as it filtered through some names. She watched, too, but she wasn’t paying it too much mind, having already fought. She was also wrapped up in the fact that she was having an actual good conversation with Ino.

This may be a terrible day with Kabuto, but it is a good one with Ino, she thought, wondering if that’s okay. Her anger with Kabuto said yes, it was.

[Shino Aburame vs. Misumi Tsurugi]

Ino let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Forehead?”

“Yeah, Pig?” She immediately responded.

“I don’t understand why you look so down,” Ino said, not looking at her, a frown marring her face as she watched Shino and Kabuto’s teammate descend to the floor. “You actually did really cool down there.” She paused, then acted haughtily. “I was surprised because it was _you_ of all people.”

Sakura’s brain stuttered and her first instinct was to deny it (despite never wanting to put herself down in front of Ino or anyone really) because what did she do? She won from a stupid forfeit that she knew was uncalled for. Kabuto could have and should have won. She just jumped around and, well –

Well, you know, when she thought about it, pushing away the fog of anger, maybe she did do a good job.

She showed some good skills in her taijutsu and showed off her mokuton. She was certain if she wasn’t being a brat about it all she might have looked over to see even the Hokage proud, not to toot her own horn, but! That wasn’t even dipping into the fact that she just stomped over her own teammates’ congratulations. She _had_ to apologize to them for her attitude, but first, she had someone to thank for setting her mind straight.

“I –,” Sakura opened her mouth to say something eloquent, but it all fell away as her brain was processing this new perspective. This whole conversation pulled her in a different direction and she was a bit discombobulated after all was said and done. She jumped for the next best thing: simplicity. “Thank you, Ino.”

Ino smirked at her from the corner of her eye. “You sure have become a blossom, huh? In more ways than one,” she joked.

She looked at Ino and couldn’t help herself from beaming. She liked talking to Ino. She liked this intense surge of relief, this wave of nostalgia and comfort. It felt like home in a way, but a different home. A home that changed, but is still home.

She may be a different Sakura than she was when the two of them were kids, but isn’t that good? Isn’t that the point? She broke their friendship off for that exact reason, for her to come out on her own power, to show Ino and all of her naysayers that she was more than just a shadow. She was Sakura.

She could continue her rivalry with Ino, but she also was certain that she could rekindle their friendship. Maybe not today, but Ino opened the waters and Sakura was ready to swim.

She was going to continue speaking to her, but then something over Ino’s shoulder caught her eye. Further down the balcony, the glint of Kabuto’s glasses shone and her focus zeroed in on him.

He was frowning.

He was frowning _at her_.

He looked disappointed.

Shame filled her veins like a poison.

She came back into her body and glanced away, around, trying to swallow that look – that stern look that she never saw before, even when he chastised her about something or other silly – no this was serious, he was unhappy, and it’s her fault. She even did it on purpose. She didn’t want this anymore.

If she had to pick either Kabuto or Ino, then how could she throw her best friend under the bus? He had been with her through many things this past year, listening to her rants early on, pushing her, even teaching her! How could she disappoint him when he helped her so often and always had her best interests in mind.

In fact, if she took a step back and looked at the battle she just had with him in his perspective, pushing away her mistaken, emotional one, and ruefully combining his with Ino’s, he did _everything_ for her. He didn’t have to forfeit, but he did. He could have fought longer, but he was impressed by her abilities and didn’t want her to lose. Why else did her forfeit than for her possible promotion?

It was _so_ stupid of him, but also so incredibly kind, and despite being angry, she can also be happy. The duality of friendship, huh?

And here she was, spitting on his kindness because she didn’t see his actions in the correct light.

There was a hotblooded moment where she wanted to challenge Kabuto, to throw that disappointment back. He disappointed her, so why can’t she do it, too? But she didn’t want to be that kind of friend. She didn’t want to make him feel bad purposefully. Therefore, she swallowed these rebellious thoughts, these silly hopes of fixing her friendship with Ino.

She didn’t need it. She already had a great friend. One that she didn’t want to be mad at her – or he wouldn’t be mad, he never gets mad at her. Maybe confused, maybe disappointed – definitely disappointed – but never mad. He’s disappointed right now. Is he mad right now?

She wasn’t prepared to lose her best friend over something as silly as… she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think about how this felt so familiar in a terrible way.

She wanted to apologize, but held herself back from stomping over and making a fool of herself and making him uncomfortable. There was only one other thing she could do.

Her eyes immediately landed on Ino’s face who was looking at her in confusion. Maybe Sakura wasn’t great at hiding her emotions – no, she definitely wasn’t. She wasn’t sure what Ino was thinking at this moment, jealous of Ino’s ability to hide her full range of emotion when she wanted to.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Ino said in a concerned tone. “Did Shino’s battle get you that bad? I mean, yeah, yeesh, that was gross.”

Shino’s battle was over? Sakura glanced down at the battle field only to see it being cleaned up. Shino was back up with his team on the other balcony, nearly straight across from her position. She couldn’t hear exactly what Team Eight was saying, but she was certain he was getting congratulated. Misumi was nowhere to be seen.

“Nothing,” Sakura said in a purposely clipped tone that made her feel like shit. She didn’t want to be mean to Ino, either. She scrambled to find a way out of this conversation pronto. She wasn’t able to look back at Kabuto, certain his attention would be focused on whatever happened to his teammate anyways.

Hayate announce the next battle.

[Shikamaru Nara vs. Kankuro]

“Oh!”

With Ino’s attention focused solely on Shikamaru for the moment, Sakura broke away from her to stand closer to Naruto. She was prepared to tackle him into a mindless conversation (and even talk to Lee) for an excuse to stop talking to Ino, but she spared a final glance towards Team Ten.

Shikamaru, while she assumed he would be focused on his upcoming battle, was staring straight at her.

He wasn’t glaring. He wasn’t annoyed. He just was looking at her.

Before she could wonder what that was about, to get annoyed and self-conscious because this guy _always_ had to get on her nerves, he looked away and jumped down into the arena.

Ino, noticing that Sakura was no longer near, looked over in her direction, but Sakura looked away before she could see whatever expression Ino would send her way. She didn’t want to be questioned, she didn’t want to be annoyed, she didn’t want to see Ino looking hurt.

“What? Suddenly too good for me again?” Ino bit out. She was trying to be quiet, but Sakura heard it clear as day as it stabbed straight into her heart. She was certain other people heard it, too, but she pretended that she didn’t hear it and hoped others thought she wasn’t related to that statement at all despite the low probability of that.

She spoke quickly to wash that stain away.

“Hey, sorry for being wishy-washy about the congratulations earlier. I was a bit tired and needed to breathe,” she said to the boys. Sasuke was standing against the wall (away from both Naruto and Lee who were standing closer to the railings), looking cool with his arms crossed, but looked at her as well when she joined the area.

“That’s quite alright, Sakura!” Lee brought his fists up. Naruto nodded voraciously. He and Naruto were certainly getting cozy. Lee must have the same infectious attitude that his teacher has.

“Yeah, you were really cool, Sakura!”

Sakura laughed. “Thanks.”

She felt eyes on her back from Ino’s direction, and ignored it, ignored it, _ignored_ it.

“So, who do you think you’ll fight?”

“I really want to fight so many people, but -” Naruto cut himself off, but Sakura knew who he was thinking about. He and Sasuke were always amping each other up. Naruto seemed to get his thoughts together before she could bring it up. “I want to beat you, Lee. But I could also kick _him_ ” - he pointed across the field to the other balcony where the Sand team stood –“into dust.”

He laughed conspiratorially and lowered his finger before Sakura could slap it down because she didn’t want the other team to find him rude and cause problems. She didn’t know what customs they had in that village concerning being pointed to.

“Hm, I think I would like to fight you, too,” Lee said with a smile, confident and calm, “but I don’t think you’d be able to beat me. Not even Sasuke could.”

That really stepped on a lot of nerves. Sakura kind of wanted to laugh as both Naruto and Sasuke began to actively fume. Maybe to an outsider, it was easier to see Naruto getting angry, but Sasuke’s annoyance was so much more heavy once you could read the atmosphere coming off of him.

“I would like to challenge you, too, though, Sakura!”

She blinked.

Lee wanted to fight her?

_Her_?

She felt a spark of confidence flare inside of her. She smiled.

“Maybe we’ll get the chance in the finals!” She responded, but honestly hoped not because if he could beat Sasuke so easily, she wasn’t sure what she could do. Currently her skill set does not fare well against speed. She would need to fix that, although, considering she surprised herself with the speed of her last attack against Kabuto, maybe it wouldn’t be too hard. Huh! Maybe it would be fun to see how she could do against Lee.

“I’d like to fight you, too, Sakura.”

She looked over to Sasuke, who straightened his stance against the wall. She wasn’t sure she heard that correctly. He was looking at her with assessing eyes. He would never say anything he wasn’t feeling serious about. Did he actually say that? Sasuke, who was always beating her in spars? Sasuke, who got a high over bettering her? Well, maybe that made sense, then.

But despite that thought, him challenging her out loud, in front of people? It was a compliment. A dang nice compliment.

“Me, too!” Naruto burst in. “But first, I have to kick this bastard’s face in.”

She began to feel a bit, no, _a lot_ flustered. She looked over Lee’s shoulder only to see Tenten smirking at her.

What was this? Where was all this coming from?

She looked to Kakashi for help. He just gave her his signature smile, but she could feel the amusement coming off of him.

“Ah, your battle seemed to have sparked some interest, Sakura,” he said. I’m proud of you, his face said.

“Hell yeah, Shikamaru!” Ino shouted out from nearby, breaking her focus. She looked down to the field to see Shikamaru making his way back over, looking very tired, but content. He won?

Sakura looked over to the board to see the next match up.

“Oh,” Naruto said, not sounding very impressed.

[Naruto Uzumaki vs. Chouji Akimichi]

“Good luck,” she said, patting him on the shoulder. She ignored Ino. She ignored Shikamaru. She ignored Chouji. “Go get ‘im!”

She cheered for Naruto, scooting herself closer to Sasuke in an attempt to get farther from Ino. She hooted when Naruto won with a flurry of his special: heaps of clones on more clones and some brute force and trickery (with more clones). She focused on congratulating him when he made his way back up.

She talked with Naruto and Sasuke. She asked Kakashi clarifying questions when the need arose. She even started feeling the charisma of Lee regrettably rubbing off on her.

She looked at the Hokage. She looked at the weird bandaged man. She looked at the battles. She paid mind to everything she could to not stumble back into a nice conversation with Ino. When they got out of here, she needed to have a talk with Kabuto.

The next matches flew by in a blur of emotions, excitement, and terror.

[Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga]

And she thought her match was dramatic. She was horrified by Lee’s teammate’s actions. Hinata’s own family member went _so_ far. It was strange to Sakura, but then again, she doesn’t know much about clan life.

Sakura felt like she should have said something to Hinata or to Neji, but it wasn’t her place, really. Naruto did enough of it for her, in any case. She was not even going to try to hold him back. Well, only if he gets too far. She doesn’t want Naruto to get hurt.

Hinata may not be her friend, in fact, she’s a little strange, but she has a good heart. They have been classmates for a long time and while she wasn’t the best at everything, when she wasn’t being watched she could shine at certain things. Hinata is kind of like her, probably. In some ways.

She would never wish what happened on her worst enemies.

Well, actually, no. She might sic Neji on Orochimaru.

She followed Naruto’s leap down to the floor to check on Hinata once she fell, wondering if she should help. She was able to do medical ninjutsu for a reason, right? To help people. She stepped up to Kurenai while Naruto and Lee were talking about something or another, about to offer at least basic aide while they were waiting, but the medical team arrived before she could open her mouth and she got out of their way.

She watched Hinata get taken out in a stretcher and felt a little useless.

It’s best to leave it to the professionals, though. She hasn’t had much practice, so maybe it was better not to try it on someone so hurt.

Sasuke and Kakashi were talking specifics throughout the match and he looked like he was burning to release some energy, which was a good thing because his name appeared next.

[Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kiba Inuzuka]

This was an interesting match up and she was glad that if one of her teammates had to fight Kiba, it was not Naruto. That would be interesting, but also a bit too chaotic.

It was difficult and there were a lot of close calls, especially with it being two-on-one, but Sasuke wasn’t the top rookie for nothing. He used his signature fire to smoke out Kiba and Akamaru. In fact, it was a bit too much smoke and the proctor had to air out the place a bit after calling the match.

Although it ended without much fanfare, Sakura cannot lie to herself. She spent most of the match watching Sasuke’s neckline for any sign of the black marks that worked their way up before. She trusted Kakashi and she trusted Sasuke, but she did not trust Orochimaru and he’s the one who put that disgusting thing on Sasuke.

When he came back into the stands, she tried to hide the fact that her focus was so single-minded by congratulating him extra loud. She threw a fist into the air.

“Great job!”

Sasuke snorted, but he definitely had a smirk on his face. He was proud. “It was nearly too easy.”

Well, she wouldn’t call that easy, but winning is winning.

“Now it’s just me left!” Naruto paced, not nervous, but maybe a little bored of waiting.

“You’ll win,” Sakura said with a smile, wanting to power him up like he did with her.

“Of course, I will! And then I’ll fight you in the finals!” He pointed dramatically at Sasuke, his finger far too close to Sasuke’s nose to even pretend to be polite, but Sasuke didn’t mind. In fact, Sasuke’s smirk deepened.

“I’ll be waiting, but don’t even think for a second you’ll beat me.”

“It won’t matter,” Sakura cut them off from their rivalry. She batted her eyes and then couldn’t help but laugh a little when finishing her statement. She was tired of being pushed out of this fighting arena the boys carved, especially after they included her just earlier, anyways. “Because I’ll beat you both.”

Naruto looked scandalized and Sasuke looked put off for a split second. But then they both smirked.

“You’re on.”

She liked Naruto and Sasuke. She liked being on Team Seven. This felt good.

What did not feel good was hearing the next battle announcement.

[Temari vs. Ino Yamanaka]

She frowned when Ino’s name appeared. She felt Ino glance her way, she felt the annoyance when Sakura didn’t return the look, but Ino shook it off and hopped down to the battleground, confident as ever.

Ino could do it. Ino was an amazing ninja.

Sakura didn’t have to watch this.

Yet, she couldn’t stop herself.

When Ino got taken out on a stretcher, Sakura bit her tongue hard enough to make it bleed.

[Tenten vs. Yoroi Akado]

She didn’t talk at all during Ino’s fight which was fine. The boys didn’t push it. If they had remarks, they talked to each other, not even looking over for her input. She didn’t know if that was because they got the feeling that she didn’t want to talk, or they didn’t care if she had thoughts or not.

She decided it was the second one.

Which made sense and also made it easier for her to jump back into the conversation during the next astounding fight that felt like it ended quite quickly, but not without an amazing performance.

That was three for three on Kabuto’s team. She wondered what was up with his team for them all to lose after many years – that is if this was his team since graduation. She never asked. She supposed that she should do that sometime.

Tenten decided to go with the medics as some of her chakra was drained and she was looking a little worse for wear about it. But that was saying nothing of Yoroi’s state. Woof.

Sakura hoped she wasn’t matched up with Tenten because her weapon proficiency was absolutely amazing.

Actually, Sakura hoped she could spark a friendship with the girl because she would like tips. She hoped this new weird possible rivalry would get her there. It definitely wouldn’t happen until the exams were over. She was sure the girl would think she was spying on her skills if she tried now.

[Gaara vs. Rock Lee]

There was a surge of hope, of fear, at Lee’s sudden increase of speed. He was absolutely jaw-droppingly quick. She couldn’t believe it with her own eyes – she couldn’t even see it with her own eyes!

That excitement quickly turned to dread as she realized what all the fuss was about with this Suna ninja, Gaara. It wasn’t like she didn’t hear about the statistics that Kabuto said before the written exam, but she didn’t really have a person to put those to.

Sasuke and Naruto had a reason to be interested.

But she wasn’t interested.

She was scared.

The fact that Lee didn’t give up, even in his unconscious state, made her feel sick for taking so long to warm up to him. The fact that if Gai didn’t jump in to stop him she would have never been able to apologize, never been able to make it up and get to know him and become his friend like his bright personality deserved – despite her hesitations based on his crush on her – if she can get over it with Naruto, she can with Lee.

She almost did push away her previous thoughts of leaving it to the professionals, she almost wanted to call out to Kabuto, to help her help Lee – but many medics were quickly on the scene and he was taken away and she was left feeling helpless and terrible.

And that was a horrible wrap on the day’s battles.

The remaining winning genin were gathered on the well-busted up floor to discuss the matters of the next exam. She was sure she wasn’t the only one feeling a bit out of it from the last battle, but everyone was doing as they were told. Even Tenten made her way back into the room, seeming with the seal of approval from the medics.

As they stood in front of the Hokage and some of the proctors, she felt the weight of what was coming next lie heavily on her shoulders. Here we go. They were congratulated once again for preserving through this – and then came the news that she was anxious to hear about.

“The final exams,” he slowly announced, “will be held next month.”

Oh, thank goodness. Naruto made a comment, wondering why it wasn’t happening right now, but she was glad. She wanted to go home.

She nodded along to the Hokage’s explanation of gathering people from other villages and having a preparation period – she understood all that. She wanted to go home, though, so she wished that this would end quickly. She has maybe too many things on her mind right now.

“Take a number from this box.”

Sakura watched Anko walk down the line with a smirk, holding a box in her hands. She blinked when it was her turn and then grabbed a slip of paper. On it was the number seven. She might have missed an explanation during her “I want to go home” thoughts. Oops.

Were they getting matched by the same number or something? She peeked over to Naruto’s number only to see him doing the same to her. She caught his eye, held in a giggle, and shared a quick smile with him.

They all called out their numbers when asked and she looked around. Even if they were being matched up via number, there were an uneven amount of them. Temari, at nine, was the highest. How would they fit her into the equation?

And Shino, with eight – well, it could be worse. She could have to fight Gaara immediately.

Her questions were answered quite immediately as Ibiki showed the chart he made.

She was not wrong that they were going to have to do something extra to fit in Temari’s battle, but she blinked at the solution.

Shino and Temari were going to fight first, and then the winner of that fight would fight her. Huh. Did that mean that she would get extra time before having her battle as it would be kind of unfair for her to fight someone who just got out of another fight? Or would they fight at the very beginning? Is fairness even a thing in this tournament?

In any case, her first battle would be with someone who is already a little tired out if nothing else. That’s a few points for her.

The fact that Naruto was going to be fighting Neji and Sasuke was going to be fighting Gaara was not so fun – and that was followed with the fact that if Sasuke won and she won, they would be fighting in the second round. If he didn’t win, and she wasn’t certain he would, despite her faith in his skill (Gaara was just that terrifying), she would be the one facing that menace.

Delightfully challenging, huh? She smiled because she needed to to feel that on her face right now because she wasn’t feeling it all in her heart. This would be tough no matter what, but they could make it fun. Hopefully. Kakashi was going to have a lot on his hands this month.

After they got dismissed, the nine of them began to split from the line they were standing in to find their remaining teammates and teachers. She caught the eye of the Hokage and he smiled cheerily to her and she wondered how he could smile after such an event, but then again, he probably lived through worse, as old as he was. (She would never say that out loud, of course.)

Next to him stood the bandaged man who began to speak quietly to him and the smile fell from the Hokage’s face to take on a more serious look. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping over something she didn’t have the energy to care about right now, Sakura looked away.

“Shall we go?” Kakashi said, suddenly behind her. She couldn’t stop herself from flinching. He was smiling and she could figure out why. Team Seven was the only team to have all three members pass the preliminaries. He had to be very proud of them.

She laughed, suddenly feeling a little lighter about the future. They got this even if they don’t win. Sasuke was looking smug, Naruto had a serious expression, and she decided that they could do some impossible things. Why not believe the streak will continue a little farther?“Yeah!”

“Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto sidled up to him, excited. “Treat us to Ichiraku!”

“Well,” Kakashi said slowly, as if he was thinking about it very hard, “I don’t see why not.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Sakura.”

Kabuto was calling out from behind her. He was standing alone, of course. His teammates were in the medical bay most likely and she didn’t think he had a jounin instructor at this point – at least, if he did, that teacher didn’t care at all about this exam.

She turned towards him, motioned for her team to wait up, and then walked closer to him. If he wanted to talk, and she did want to talk to him, well, their conversation didn’t have to be heard by absolutely everyone, now did it?

It was important to talk to him, so she was glad he called her out before she left. This day has given her many, many revelations.

“Congratulations,” he said.

“Thank you,” she responded.

“If you want me to give you more pointers before the tournament –“

“I would love that, Kabuto.”

Yes, she interrupted him, but he seemed really unsure about offering his time and she wanted to show him that she wasn’t as blindly angry as before. However, that didn’t mean she would forget it completely.

“Look, you’re my best friend,” she said, wanting to be clear despite the tingling of embarrassment that was filling her body from her head to her toes. “I’m sorry for being angry with you, but,” she paused and sent him a tough look, “I think I deserve to be angry. I know you could have continued.”

He looked like he was going to say something, but she held up her hand to stop him.

“Whether or not I believe you felt too tired is not the point. I just – well, I’m just angry because I wanted you to pass. You were supposed to -”

“What? Beat you?” He seemed a bit incredulous and it made her feel embarrassed.

“I mean – I wanted you to win! I wanted you to pass this year! I’m a rookie, I can do this again next time,” she said, patting both hands on her chest, feeling exasperated for having to explain herself, but this was important. If it was making her emotional, it was because it was emotional. “You’ve done this so many times, it’s not fair!”

“Maybe next time,” Kabuto responded, calmly, but with a really nice smile and Sakura couldn’t help but revel in it. His smiles were nice, so much better than – oh, she doesn’t want to think about his disappointed face! Move on, move on!

“Yes, next time, or I will kick your ass for real!” She said maybe a bit too loudly, putting more oomph into it to help kick her brain out of that train of thought. She even threw one of her fists up into the air. Kabuto looked a bit taken aback so she shut that down real quick. She didn’t want to seem like too much.

Kabuto is her best friend, but also she wants him to think she’s cool and, you know, not too emotional or angry or whatever. It’s not that she likes him more than – well, no, it’s kinda that. Okay, let’s not think about that either, she decided.

“I have to go,” she said, motioning to her team. The three of them were waiting by the door, chatting aimlessly, but she felt their eyes on her, so she knew they were either very curious or very bored of waiting. Both, most likely. “But I want to see you soon. I think Lee’s – that last fight made me realize that I only brushed the surface of medical ninjutsu. I want to get better – I want to be able to help people.”

Kabuto smiled.

She quickly decided that that was a bit strange to say. “But that’s not the only reason I want to see you, of course, but also if you could, uh, help me? I would appreciate it.”

“Of course, Sakura.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sure you’ll be busy figuring out your training schedule this month, but I’ll try to fit into your schedule somehow,” he said, placing both his hands on his hips. “Should I wait for you at the hospital?”

“Actually,” she paused. “I don’t think I’ll be going to the hospital anymore.”

Kabuto also paused, unprepared for that line.

She didn’t plan on saying that, so she was just as unprepared. It wasn’t something she had been thinking about heavily, but it was on her mind. Why waste her time doing something she doesn’t enjoy? It’s not like she’s making a medical miracle happen just by existing – or maybe she was, but she wasn’t helping them crack why it happened.

Most importantly, she didn’t have to use the hospital as an excuse to see Kabuto.

She’ll ask Tenzou to help her talk to the hospital – or she could ask Kabuto. That’s a problem for another day.

“May I ask why?”

“I think,” she started, “I’m very busy, especially with the exam coming up, and it’s important and all to document this – but I think I just don’t want to do it anymore?” She ended with an upwards inflection, maybe not completely confident in why she made the decision, but she made it.

“That make sense,” Kabuto said with that understanding smile of his. “Then, how shall we meet?”

Sakura didn’t know what to say, but finally decided: “Let’s meet at that one cafe with the chocolate parfaits – you know the ones - for lunch on,” she paused to count the days on her hand quickly. The exams started on Monday, so it was simple. “On Sunday? Does that work?”

That gave them a day off tomorrow to do whatever they wanted to do which would be delightful after this mess.

“I’ll be there.”

Sakura smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you then! I really have to go now.” She motioned to her team and then gave Kabuto a wave before rushing over to her boys. Naruto was the most antsy of the bunch, of course, but as they were one of the last teams in the room, it was understandable.

“Thanks for waiting!”

“We wouldn’t leave without my favorite student,” Kakashi said, utterly, completely only to stir up some drama. It did near instantly.

“Hey!”

She just snorted and then pretended that she was Kakashi’s favorite student because that would be amazing. She could be the Noble Sakura Haruno, user of Mokuton, the favorite student of Kakashi, Tenzou, and Kabuto – ignoring that she was the only student of the later two.

She laughed to herself as Naruto tried to convince Kakashi that he was cooler or whatever with a bear hug tackle, but Kakashi didn’t seem too shaken by his display. In fact, either he was very good at this apathetic display – which, he was very good at messing with them, so she wouldn’t discount this theory – or his attention was elsewhere, somewhere behind them over their heads.

She was going to look, going to see if he was silently communicating with the Hokage who was still standing back with a few other jounin or something just as interesting – at least more interesting than the usual Kakashi antics, but she caught Sasuke eyeing her up.

He continued to blatantly stare at her after she caught his look, but it wasn’t anything bad. In fact, for Sasuke, this was something good.

He was assessing her more clearly, now that the stage was set and they may battle each other soon in something much bigger than their previous spars. She should be doing the same.

She smiled at him conspiratorially.

“May the best on Team Seven win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups and downs, up and downs - ah, puberty. Emotions are hard for a girl who is so overpowered by them at times.
> 
> So the main ideas of this chapter were in place for a long time, but it changed a lot, too. I was a bit nervous about how you all may take the change from the canon fight. The closer we got, the more worried I got that most of you were hoping for the classic Ino vs. Sakura fight, but I hope that this situation suited you well! I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Also, I wasn't originally going to discuss the other fights, but I agonized for a few days over the match ups and was having trouble writing without finalizing them, so I decided to share my final idea in the story rather than having a short out of nowhere summary later when Sakura is learning of her future match up - of which, hahaha~!
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy Sakura's friendship with Kabuto... and Ino? And Naruto and Sasuke!
> 
> I shall see you sometime in December. October has been so busy that this chapter was finished last second, so I'll be glad for the time off to relax, plan, write, and queue! Have a good rest of this year!


	16. Add the Mulch

It was immediately following the preliminary battles that Kakashi took them out to eat at Ichiraku and sat them all down to talk about the training schedule. Tenzou, who joined them the moment they were out of the forest,sat beside her, silent, but smiling.

“First,” Kakashi said, slow and lazy, but his tone quickly shifted to be warmer as he continued, “I’d like to congratulate you all. You blew my expectations out of the water. I’m proud of you all.”

Sakura quite enjoyed it when Kakashi praised them. She hoped he would continue to do it for many years ahead of them.

That is, if they all don’t get promoted and separated.

Only time can answer that query.

“That said,” he continued, “this kind of leaves us in a pickle.”

All three of them were already diligently watching Kakashi as he spoke as he had a bowl of fresh ramen in front of him and maybe they’ll get to see the impossible today, his elusive face – he is proud of them after all – but that statement made them all blink.

“ARGH!” Naruto growled out immediately.

By the time they all opened their eyes, Kakashi already had half of his bowl finished.

“How-!?” She really wanted to question it because there is no possible human way he could have done that, but she stopped herself. Kakashi is just an impossible person. Well, maybe it was an illusion? She glanced over to see Tenzou’s reaction, but he was covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his good humor, so she knew he would be of no help.

Kakashi quickly continued, ignoring Naruto’s indignation, Sasuke’s clenched fists, and her pout.

“I cannot teach all of you because that wouldn’t be fair once you three begin fighting each other,” Kakashi explained. “Which will happen.”

His words worked their way into her brain past her disgruntlement. Oh. Well, that made sense. It would be an easy fight if they already knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses – or a difficult fight – or really, simply an unfair fight.

“Sakura, here,” Kakashi motioned to her, and she knew if he wasn’t sitting three stools away next to Naruto he would have placed his hand on her head and annoyingly ruffled her hair, “already has another teacher at hand.”

She looked over to Tenzou with a smile. He smiled back at her.

She turned back only for her sights to zero onto Naruto who had a frown on his face. In fact, he looked a little worried in that Naruto way of his if she was reading that expression right. Which meant he was a little angry.

He was worried and he had a right to be.

Of course, Kakashi would be teaching Sasuke. It made sense. They both have the Sharingan after all. But that had to be real sore to Naruto who was left with no one. She was certain if she didn’t have Tenzou, she would feel shafted as well.

However, she was certain if she didn’t have Tenzou, she never would have made it this far anyways.

Before Kakashi could continue to deliver the news, whatever it may be, she decided to butt in and soften the blow.

“I’m sure you found great teachers for the boys, too, right?” She leaned on her elbows, looking around Sasuke. She hoped her stare at Kakashi was pointed enough. Well, maybe she shouldn’t be too hard on him. It wasn’t like this was a situation he thought to prepare for ahead of time – they were the only team that had all three students moving forward.

And who knows. Maybe Sasuke will get a different person as a teacher as well. Make it even more rounded and whatnot. Probably not, but.

Kakashi, as impervious as ever, leaned back and gave her a smile. “Of course.”

Naruto puffed up, freshly invigorated. “Well, well? Who do you have for me?”

“Hm, Sasuke will -”

“Sasuke, Sasuke!” Naruto whined, but Sakura didn’t blame him. Kakashi was asking for it. “I asked about me!”

Kakashi sighed. “You, Naruto, will have a highly esteemed tutor. He has trained many successful ninja. He’s currently working with the Hokage’s grandson.”

Sakura was impressed. If she didn’t have Tenzou, she might even be a bit jealous. That should be good for Naruto.

She had about two seconds before something clicked in Naruto because he looked aghast and she couldn’t understand why. Luckily, Naruto is not one to hold in his thoughts – at least usually.

“Him?!” He nearly screeched that word out, filling it with as much annoyance as he could. What the hell was this about?

“Oh? So you know him? Good, I won’t have to do introductions.”

“Kakashi-sensei, anyone but him! Why can’t you teach me?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be busy with Sasuke.” Cue the glare between the boys and Sasuke preening. Sakura bit back a sigh. “Ebisu has many accomplishments, Naruto. Don’t worry so much. I wouldn’t send you to him if I didn’t trust him.”

Naruto wasn’t convinced, but didn’t argue anymore. If he was next to her, she would have pat his back or gave him her final pork slice or something. But he wasn’t, so the best thing to do was just change the subject.

They finished dinner without much more fanfare except Kakashi saying that they’ll all be busy, so the next team meeting will be after the tournament. He gave them a wave and then disappeared. Seconds later they all realized he left them with the bill.

“Kakashi-sensei!” She yelled into the air before she could stop herself. Tenzou gave a beleaguered sigh behind her and before anyone could do anything, he paid for them.

“I love you!” Naruto said, loudly, going in for a sideways hug around the waist that Tenzou had to accept because he was busy handing the shop owner money. He laughed awkwardly. “I wish you were our teacher instead!”

“Kakashi-senpai can certainly be –“ Tenzou started, separating himself from Naruto.

“Frustrating, but he’s our frustrating idiot,” Sakura interrupted with a strained smile. She learned her lesson. Kakashi has good and bad points, just like her. But even his bad points can be endearing – at, like, a distance after time passed and all. Maybe tomorrow this will be funny. Maybe! Or maybe next time she’ll keep him on a leash so he can’t leave before paying like he promised. “We can’t give him up that easily.”

“Now, I wasn’t going to say that,” Tenzou sighed and then rubbed the back of his neck, looking far more tired out of nowhere. She wondered if the ramen cost that much. Naruto did eat three bowls after all, thinking Kakashi was going to foot the bill. Maybe she should have paid for her own meal. Welp, too late now. It was just as likely to be some other problem anyways.

“But you should have,” she responded, with a small laugh, feeling a bit tired herself. It’s been a long day.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m going to show Kakashi-sensei that he made a mistake by sending me to that pervert,” Naruto grumbled and now she was more concerned about this mystery teacher.

“Show him by proving him right?” Sasuke asked, slowly, confused by Naruto.

“Well,” Naruto “Well, whatever! I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Not if I kick it first,” Sakura mumbled, feeling put out.

Naruto looked like he was thrown for a loop and Sasuke sent her a challenging glare. It was a standoff, like in one of those weird old world movies with saloons and stuff. Her dad likes those movies. Sakura smirked and was going explain that Naruto shouldn’t throw her out of the ring just yet, but Tenzou stepped up.

“Alright, children,” he said and Sasuke bristled at that label. Tenzou paused, then readjusted. “You all have a lot of work starting tomorrow. The chuunin exams, as you already experienced, aren’t easy. Let’s call it a night.”

“Right,” Sasuke said quietly, nodding his head.

“See you all in a month!” Naruto said, starting strong and his voice slowly lessened in power and she could relate. Putting it to words – not seeing each other for a month? That sounds very, very lonely. Especially after being together nearly constantly for a week.

Nonetheless, she waved to Sasuke and Naruto, bidding them goodnight. Then turned to look at Tenzou. “Shall we discuss your schedule?” She prompted.

She was actually a bit nervous now. She trusted Tenzou to whip her into shape, but if they only had so much time together due to his business, she might fall behind her teammates. Then again, this was the consistently late Kakashi and some random stranger she never met before (and Naruto’s dislike doesn’t paint the man well) she was comparing Tenzou to. Maybe they would all end up being similar levels, she thought with a grin.

They were walking along a park’s path, headed towards her house, when Tenzou finally spoke.

“I have some good news and some bad news,” he said with a smile and she was very confused. What kind of bad news could be punctuated with a smile? She was curious, but took it to mean that the bad news wasn’t important, and so!

“Tell me the good news!”

He laughed. “I can train you everyday. Lord Hokage gave me time off from missions – or rather, this is my current mission.”

Sakura couldn’t hide her glee, but the looming curiosity of bad news held her down a little. “The bad news, then?”

Tenzou certainly tried to look serious. “The bad news is that you have to see me everyday.”

Sakura choked laughter back. “How is that bad news!?” She pumped her fist into the air. “I’m so excited!”

“I’m glad.” Then he put on his scary face. “Because I’m going to work you to death.”

She stuck her tongue out to him. “You can try.”

Tenzou laughed. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Eight o’clock sharp.”

That was an order, not a suggestion, but Sakura didn’t have it in her to complain. That’s late enough to get decent sleep tonight – in her own bed, no less. No complaints, no sireee!

“Yes!” She waved him away and he hopped into a tree, onto a building, and then out of sight, and then she was alone. Despite this lonely month ahead of her with three of her boys, at least she’ll have Tenzou. And that lunch date with Kabuto the day after tomorrow! She had time to figure all this stuff out.

She smiled to herself and wandered home at a slow pace, content to just breathe in the summer evening air. It wasn’t a long walk, maybe ten more minutes at this pace, so it was just time to herself.

She was certain her parents were going to freak out when she got in the door. They were worried before, so this was all the more reason to go all out. She weighed the idea of whether or not to tell them about Orochimaru – they would never let it go and she wasn’t sure how to abate their fears when she really can’t stop her own.

Although, it would be nice to be coddled for a little bit, right? Her parent’s have a right to know, right? Welp, she’ll decide when she gets there. It really depends on how the conversation goes.

Her anxiety was already growing by the time she turned the corner to get on her street. As much as she wanted a good ol’ hug, a nice bath, and snacks, there was a lot to talk to them about that she really didn’t want to talk about.

She wanted to talk about how her team won and have a month to fight and win even more. About how she battled her best friend and showed her skills, made new friends and rivals. Things definitely weren’t that simple.

In fact, they weren’t simple at all.

Standing at the end of the street, right outside her house, were three figures.

She paused, confused. It wasn’t completely dark out, yet, but it was getting late into the evening and most businesses around her were closing their doors. They were standing in front of her house, though, not the food stand next door or the accessories shop across the street.

Her house.

She stopped walking for a moment, feeling suddenly cold. Like all the warmth of seeing her parents soon and of Tenzou and Team Seven and even the lingering strangeness towards Kabuto was ripped out of her. All that was left was apprehension.

She sucked in a breath and continued walking. They were watching her.

That bandaged man and two ANBU were waiting for her at her home.

This answered her question that she should keep an out eye for him, but the surprise that he was doing the same to her to this degree was chilling.

“Good evening,” she said, as she got closer. She stopped walking about five feet away from them. Enough of a distance for her to feel comfortable. Despite these being Konoha ANBU, people who protect her, she was kinda (actually very worried) that she was going to be killed for some reason.

Did she break some law that she didn’t know about?

Or did he want to talk to her about Orochimaru?

That made sense. That would make so much sense. She latched on to it.

“Good evening, Sakura,” the man responded. “Congratulations on passing the preliminaries.”

“Oh,” she fettered, “I didn’t have to do much to pass, though.”

He hummed. “You scared the enemy into submission. A forfeit is winning all the same, as long as you make sure it isn’t a trap.”

Sakura blinked, then brushed her hair out of her face, feeling a bit put on the spot and, therefore, very embarrassed. What a nice way to phrase that, her brain screamed. It was a compliment on one hand, but also it made her pause. She finally opened her mouth because this pause was turning into an awkward silence far too quickly.

“I didn’t think of it in that way.”

Maybe he didn’t want to talk about Orochimaru? Maybe he wanted to talk to her? Why, though? Is this one of the council men? Why else would he have ANBU with him, hmm. She held herself back from staring at them blatantly. Maybe he talks to all of the finalists.

Sakura bowed her head, feeling like she should be more thankful to his compliments. If this was a councilmen, he would have influence on her future promotions. It wouldn’t be good to taint his view of her.

“Thank you.”

He didn’t beat around the bush, scrutinizing her. “I looked into your records. You have a lot of potential.”

“Oh, uh, thank you! I’m actually going to be working with my tutor to work on that, uh, potential.” She felt awkward complimenting herself, but she wasn’t going to awkwardly tell him that he’s wrong and she has no potential just because it was awkward. She has some self-respect anyways! She has potential!

She also has a keen ability of feeling far too awkward for her own good. She hoped this conversation ends soon.

“Ah, yes, Tenzou,” he said, saying the name as if he had to sound it out. “He will be able to bring you far, but there are limits to what he can do.”

What does that mean? Sakura bit her lip to not be impolite. Instead of yelling at him, she yelled at him in her head. Now she really, really wanted this conversation to end right now. What kind of jerkwad comes to her house and bad talks her teacher? Reel it in, Sakura, reel it in.

“Yes, I’m sure there is,” she said softly. “But once we hit that roadblock, I’ll hopefully be able to make my power my own.”

“Your own,” he repeated, lingering on her words for a quick moment. “You could make it Konoha’s.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” She questioned, honestly stumped. If she is in the military here, then wouldn’t her power be Konoha’s power? It wasn’t like she was going to run off and defect.

He let out a huff of air and she felt like he was patronizing her. She was nervous about whatever he was going to say – although, she was sort of interested in learning about his perspective in a way because she wasn’t Sakura if she wasn’t willing to learn, right? But mostly, she wanted him to leave.

However, that lecture would never come to pass as her front door slammed open and her father, bright as ever, rushed down the stairs without thinking, readying to pull her into a hug.

“I knew I recognized that vo-!”

He stopped two steps down, staring at the bandaged man and his entourage. It seemed like his brain was stalling. Her mother entered her line of sight, still in the foyer, slipping on her shoes – and yet, she stopped for a moment, also staring out at the man, before finally making her way out to the stoop.

She wondered, no, she knew they were just as confused as her.

“Elder Danzo!” Her dad’s face whipped into a serious expression, one that felt so foreign to her. Her ridiculous dad who was equal parts charming and annoying was bowing to this man.

Retract that. They weren’t as confused as her. And suddenly she wasn’t that confused anymore, either.

Sakura knew that name. She remembered learning about him in school during government class. It wasn’t a popular class or a very useful one in many of her classmates opinions, so it was no wonder that it was only a very short segment in their later years of schooling. Otherwise, he was mentioned briefly in the history textbooks.

She didn't know he looked like this. She probably shouldn't be surprised. This man was on the Second Hokage's team at one point - he's old! He definitely had a lot of experiences under his belt what with all the wars that took place from then and now.

She wouldn't say it to his face, but if she ended up looking like him after many years on the service, she would quit. No wonder he didn't have many pictures of himself in the academy texts.

She shook herself out of her thoughts because both her parents made their way down to the street and stood beside her. They both looked amicable and Sakura honestly couldn’t tell if that was a farce or not.

If so, her parents are better liars than she thought.

“What can we do you for?” Her father asked first as her mother positioned herself behind her, putting one of her hands on Sakura’s shoulder. She squeezed a little bit. “Did Sakura get into some trouble while she was out of our roof?”

Okay, he’s back to normal. Sakura didn’t know whether to appreciate his normalcy or be embarrassed that he acted like this to such a high standing person.

“No,” Danzo said slowly, as if he wasn’t sure how to react – or maybe that was Sakura projecting her own feelings on him. She’s certain he has dealt with stranger people and situations than her parents. Hopefully. She hoped they didn’t mark up her records. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“Oh-ho!” Kizashi seemed quite proud and moved in quickly, his palm landing in her hair, ruffling it up into a mess. She couldn’t stop herself from hissing and tried to duck, but her mother’s grip, which was once comforting, stopped her. God, this was the worst – in front of a councilman, come on! “I knew our offspring had potential, Mebuki.”

She was going to break something the moment she got indoors. Oh, how she wished for the freedom of the Forest of Death. She regretted missing her parents – how can they be so endearing and so horrible at the same time!?

“Mom, dad, stop embarrassing me,” she finally said, shrugging their hands on her off. They seemed like they were going to make a comment about her being rude – as they do! - but she just pouted at them and beat them to the punch. “Elder Danzo was speaking to me.”

“That’s alright, Sakura,” Danzo said and he seemed sincere, but she knew he was probably annoyed by her parents. How could he not be when she was? “We can talk more on that subject at another time. There is something more pressing to discuss and I,” he paused, looking at her family, “do not want to keep you away from celebrating.”

“Celebrate?” Her mother looked down at her with an expectant smile.

Sakura couldn’t help the smile pushing away her pout because yes, she should be celebrated and as annoying as they can be, they at least can understand how far she got. However, that would be for later, when Danzo and his silent watchers left. “I’ll tell you later.”

Her dad shot her an OK sign and that’s when she knew she could trust him not to cause anymore delays with Danzo. Although, Danzo did say he was willing to talk to her another time – but honestly, she was okay with just this.

“You will become a chuunin sooner or later,” Danzo said, “but I except it to be sooner. You are a valuable asset to the village. At the moment, you belong to a genin team and have much to learn, but soon you will be on your own and you will have to make a decision.”

“A decision?” She asked, not sure where he was going with this. The fears of the loneliness of becoming a chuunin were already weighing on her, but she didn’t think she would have to make a decision about it all.

“Yes,” he said, tight, but not unkindly. Perhaps he liked an active listener. “You will have to decide where you want to go in the future. You can become a teacher at the Academy or run here and there doing quaint missions around the village, but that, I believe, is squandering your potential.”

This was a lot for Sakura to process. This man who she didn’t really know beyond him being creepy and being somewhat in a textbook was throwing her praise after praise.

“You have an amazing gift that should be recognized and used,” he said. “I’m offering you a spot in my corps.”

“Ah – what?” Sakura said, and the shame of idiocy hit her as it was leaving her mouth. She quickly fixed that to the best of her ability by asking an actual question. “Your corps? Me?”

Well, that wasn’t much better, but for her credit, she was understandably shocked. She couldn’t believe she was being asked this – was it an honor? Was everyone being asked this? Well, he mentioned her gift, her potential – maybe it was just her? That felt nice.

But it was also scary and unknown and she wasn’t sure she wanted this.

She was hesitant for so many reasons.

Danzo spoke, confident. “Yes. I believe you will be able to protect the village much more efficiently when you are given the right guidance.”

Oof, that was mean. Sure, Kakashi can be a bit strange, but he’s not a terrible teacher. Tenzou much less. The more Danzo talked, the less inclined she was to accept his offer because she wasn’t so sure that she liked him.

He prematurely creeped her out at the preliminaries and then again by waiting outside her house.

However, his statements about protecting the village, you know, the place where all her friends and family lived? That he could help her become even more powerful – she was just thinking about that during dinner, in fact. Kakashi could have given Sasuke a new teacher, but he didn’t. Sakura is with Tenzou. In fact, maybe Naruto is being given the best chance at rounding out his abilities.

Ugh, there were way too many variables and this entire offer came out of nowhere!

It was especially difficult because she sort of did not want things to change – well, she wanted some things to change, but –

“I will not ask you to make a choice, yet,” Danzo said, perhaps understanding her silence. “However, if you do well in the tournament, you will have to make it then.” He left it unsaid that he believed she would do well in the tournament.

“I –,” she paused, her voice stuck in her throat. “Thank you,” she finally said, bowing, showing him full respect. This was certainly something to think about. She never even heard about Danzo’s corps. She wondered if it was special segment of ANBU – wow, what? No way, she wouldn’t become an ANBU at twelve? _Her_?

It just had to be some specialized force and she couldn’t help but be interested, if a bit apprehensive.

“I will certainly keep it on mind. Thank you for the offer,” she said, looking him in the eye. She didn’t stop her curiosity, but she was a bit confused on how to word the next part. “I – did you – are you asking my peers about this position as well?”

Danzo looked at her for a moment, maybe reading something on her face or considering his words. Sakura wasn’t sure. This man was strange and old and she didn’t know how to read him, but he seemed to be able to read her easily. If she joined his corps, would she learn how to do that, too?

“No,” he said, “you’re the only one.”

Oh.

That was honestly such a compliment that she couldn’t process it for a moment.

“Wow, honey, you sure wow’d the crowd, didn’t you?” Her dad said, ripping her out of the moment and she looked up to him, blank, because she forgot he was there for a bit. He said it in such a light-hearted way that it reminded her that her dad had no clue what she did for the exams. Beyond just what Danzo had seen, unless – of course, he has to know about Orochimaru, too?

Sakura felt a little annoyance towards her dad and she couldn’t exactly place it why she felt that way other than the generic _he’s being weird in front of other people_. Her dad’s eyes didn’t seem as humorous as his smile, though, so her annoyance at his comment died away in a flash.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” she said to him, quietly.

“I’ll leave you to think about the offer, then,” Danzo said, giving her and her family a nod before turning away and jumping off into the night. His guards followed just as quickly and she, for a moment, imagined herself in their place.

Is that what she wanted?

Not really.

She never imagined herself as an ANBU, anyways. Maybe that was something new she would have to stew over this month, along with all the other stuff. It was becoming a mountain.

She sighed and then leaned back, onto her mother’s body. Mebuki let out a short laugh.

“You seem tired.”

“I’m so much more tired that you can ever understand.”

“Oh really?” Her mother challenged with a light glare. “Did I ever tell you about how fussy of a baby you were? I didn’t get sleep for three days one time, Sakura, _three_ days.”

“Mom!” Sakura barked out and then ran away from her, up the stairs, and into the house. She flung off her shoes and turned around in the foyer, putting her hands on her hips. “You’ve told me too many times. Let me be dramatic for once!”

“I’ll let you be dramatic if you put your shoes away correctly for once,” her mother admonished, pointing down at Sakura’s haphazardly placed sandals. Sakura pouted and then did as she was told, straightening them. “Now, tell us all about the exam!”

“We have cake in the kitchen!” Her dad piped in, pushing her deeper into the house as he slid off his own sandals.

“Kizashi! It was a surprise!” Mebuki scolded.

Sakura didn’t take even another moment to rush down the hall into the kitchen. Sitting on top of the table was a homemade cake. Now, her mother could cook, but she wasn’t the most adept. The cake looked a little off, the icing was chunky, and the lettering that just said _congrats_ looked as if it was written by a third-grader. But it was the most delicious looking cake Sakura had ever seen.

The moment her parents joined her in the kitchen, she gave them a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome back!
> 
> I have to edit something in the last chapter that really screws with the timeline of the prelims, but.... I'm so busy that I've been putting it off. So busy in fact, I only wrote a few chapters in the past two months. Whoops! I'll get around to editing that bit soon (probably just rip the chunk out because I'd need to reorder stuff to keep that conversation making sense and I don't wanna) hopefully! Thank you, alonemachine, for pointing it out! Formatting issue, not really. I was editing sleep-deprived and I wanted to add in some flair without checking if it made sense. And it did not, hahaha!
> 
> I should also get around to answering comments like I used to!
> 
> Life can be overwhelming and so we sit back and do the enjoyable bits while eating cake. I like talking to y'all, but my social battery has been stuck at 2% for like four months now. I'm getting two weeks off for the holidays, so may I regain my strength, universe, please and thank you.
> 
> Your words mean so much to me, so I want to convey that better in the future by interacting with you when I can. Thank you so much for your continued support! The fact that people like my work gives me a lot of confidence!
> 
> I've also decided.... sometimes this story is going to go a bit OOC probably? I haven't read Naruto since it ended in 2014. I've read a bit here and there, but I've mostly been looking at the wiki for things. And I saved Danzo's page on my desktop for three months. Never opened it. Following things to the T (especially consider I'm stuck in a preteen's head for everything) makes me feel nervous about writing, and so! I decided WHO CARES.
> 
> Danzo is Danzo and he might not be Kishimoto's Danzo, but he is mine. And Danzo is difficult to write for. Danzo is especially difficult to write for when Kizashi and Mebuki are around. The entire scene, I was like, "uhhh, maybe? Hm? Okay.jpeg." I'll be honest, originally Tenzou was going to be involved, but that seemed a bit off. I wonder when that all will come up, though, heheh.
> 
> Anyways, I want to have fun. I hope you had fun reading this chapter! See you in two weeks! Happy Holidays and let's make 2020 a good year!


	17. Read the Guide

The next morning started with Sakura complaining to herself about getting up, even though she told herself she wouldn’t complain. It was harder than she thought, but only because she stayed up late with her parents.

At first, it was just excitement, but then she bit into the cake her mother made and started crying and spilling all the beans about how hard the past week was. The cake just reminded her how nice it was to be home.

Her parents, bless their awkward, annoying souls, are pretty good at comforting her.

She knows they’re worried, but they’re not pushy about it. They sent her to bed after a long conversation at the dinner table and a good ol’ goodnight hug, all without making her feel worse or less secure. She could hear them talking downstairs after she made her way to her room, but she couldn’t put words to the sounds, so tried not to think about it too much.

She was in bed for a good while wondering if Naruto and Sasuke were alone in their fears at the moment and that made her feel worse because they _definitely_ were so alone and if she could guarantee that she could see them soon she would make them their own cakes with her mom because they needed it and she really couldn’t comprehend how she could help them better, but thankfully, after some time, she stopped tossing and turning and could pass out.

Therefore, getting up and rubbing her crusty eyes clear of the tear tracks was certainly an unhappy way to wake up. She had things to do, though, so she got up anyways.

She met Tenzou at the usual training ground and they fell into the usual work out. It was surprising how easy it was to fall back into routine after so much had happened. Or is continuing to happen. Speaking of –

“A councilman came to see me last night,” Sakura brought up during a break, munching on an apple that Tenzou brought for her.

Tenzou, who had his nose in a scroll about who knows what (she wasn’t going to ask because if he wanted her to know, he would tell her), looked up, quickly, eyes sharp.

“Who was it?” His face was drawn seriously, as if he was suddenly concerned, and he rolled the scroll back up in a fluid motion that he obviously practiced many times before. At this sudden serious mood, Sakura nearly choked on a chunk of apple that she probably should have chewed more thoroughly.

“His name is Danzo. He -”

Tenzou, similar to her own misfortune, choked on his own spit, apparently, and had to clear his throat. It was quick and unnecessarily loud. The noise left Sakura absolutely speechless.

She hadn’t seen Tenzou so out of place in awhile.

Yeah, she can tell he kind of doesn’t know how to act around Naruto and Sasuke at times, but that is just sorta silly.

This – this is not so much.

Tenzou looked unhappy and Sakura felt very, very unhappy. She felt from the soles of her feet to the tip of her head that Tenzou didn’t like Danzo so much and maybe she should follow her previous gut feelings and not like him at all, either.

“Ah, hm,” Tenzou said and Sakura only got more tense. “I think we need to have a team meeting.”

“A team – what do you mean? With Kakashi and Sasuke and Naruto?”

“Yes,” Tenzou nodded, then thought for a moment. “Can I ask what you discussed?”

“You mean with Elder Danzo?”

Tenzou nodded again. She curled into herself, hugging her knees to her chest.

“He, uh, said that he saw a lot of potential in me,” she said, slowly. It felt a little embarrassing to say it out loud, like she was just campaigning her greatness, but it wasn’t that, so she persisted. “He said when I am promoted, he’ll extend an offer to join his forces.”

Tenzou’s frown deepened. “What did you say?”

“I said I’d think about it,” she said, honestly. “He didn’t seem pushy about it. Why?”

“I – well, let’s discuss this at a team meeting. I have a lot to think about.”

Sakura was shaken because she had never seen Tenzou so unsure of himself. Even that fateful day where he gave a rundown about his past, albeit probably abridged, he knew what he had to say. She wondered what was up with Danzo that made Tenzou act this way.

A little part of her wondered if they had a past – if maybe Tenzou was a part of Danzo’s force at one point – but she had no evidence and Tenzou didn’t seem to want to talk about it right now. And she kind of did not want to hear it maybe.

“Alright, team meeting, it is,” was all she said for a while. Then she looked back over to her teacher. “But tomorrow I have a date – I mean, I’m meeting a friend! For lunch!”

Her face was red because oh god, Sakura! Keep your thoughts in your head! It wasn’t even that at all anyways! They’re just friends, just friends! She better keep herself on her toes because at this rate, she’ll say something stupid in front of Kabuto and at that point, the only thing she can do is dig her own grave.

Tenzou was looking at her as if he was unimpressed and impressed at the same time and it made it all the worse because she knew he was judging her!

“You want to talk about that?”

“No, Tenzou-sensei, no!” She hissed at him, but then quickly grasped onto this topic because not only did she almost forget, but it allowed her to change this idiocy into her favor. “But there is something else I want to talk about. The hospital!”

“Oh?”

She couldn’t help but be grateful that her slip of tongue changed the atmosphere to be less serious, too, if she thought about it. It’s been too serious lately and she’s sick of it. Her being embarrassed is a small price to pay.

🎕

It was the next afternoon that Sakura made it to the date-not-a-date location. She didn’t eat a big breakfast because she was ready to go ham on the parfait this place served, and the more parfait room in her stomach, the better.

She waited outside, on the street, the usual – whoever arrived first during their previous study-hang outs-whatever-not-a-date did so to be more easily seen by the other. Being the middle of the day, it didn’t help much, though. It was so crowded, with people shopping at the market the street over. Sundays, what can you do.

Despite the crowd, it didn’t take long for her to be able to pick Kabuto’s gray hair out of the crowded street.

He moseyed his way over and gave her a smile.

“Hello,” he greeted.

“Hi! Let’s grab a seat,” she greeted right back and pulled his arm towards the door to get out of the sun and away from the people. The moment they were inside, she let go, but not without glancing up at him.

His expression was a bit blank and Sakura immediately decided that she made him uncomfortable – I mean, she was, too. They just had this weird fight that was mostly one-sided, with her freaking out on him – but also she probably made him uncomfortable by tugging him along. Or is she reading too much into that. God, she’s making him feel weird, isn’t she?

Maybe she should calm down. Breathe, Sakura!

A waiter showed them to a table and they ordered and then sat in silence for a moment. Kabuto was organizing something in his pack and Sakura didn’t want to interrupt him. Also, she didn’t want to make him feel more weird. Also, she didn’t want to say something stupid like yesterday with Tenzou.

“About the – well, let’s start with the easy topic,” Kabuto spoke confidently even in the middle of changing his thoughts. Sakura was jealous, but she didn’t have time to wonder how she can be like that, too.

“Okay,” she agreed, not exactly certain what he considered the easy topic and what all the topics were exactly.

“Would you like to take an excursion with me outside the gates?”

“Huh?” That was out of nowhere. “Is that allowed?”

Kabuto smiled. “Of course. It’s just for an hour or two, in any case.”

“Why?”

“I’d like to help you more with your medical ninjutsu. I think learning on the field may be more beneficial to you than the usual route, considering you’ve already gotten so far in the forest.”

Sakura blinked. That was certainly true. Based on her readings, most people who learn, at least in this village, learn by taking classes at the hospital. It’s a whole process, but the nurses are usually delighted to set aside some time for interested parties when they can. It’s important for people to at least be able to perform basic healing after all.

“Okay!” She said with a smile, then tilted her head. “Today?”

“If you don’t have any plans after this.”

Well, she might have Tenzou looking for her if that team meeting or whatever it is happens today, but that’s not concrete at all. If Team Seven needs her, they’ll find her or wait.

“I don’t!”

Kabuto smiled and then the waiter came, holding a tray with her and Kabuto’s treats and drinks. Kabuto took his plate – a delicious looking pretzel that she wondered if she could have a bite of – when it was passed to him. Her parfait, bigger than she remembered and so much more appetizing, was placed in front of her.

“Can I get anything else for you two?” The waiter asked, looking between the two of them before landing his eyes squarely on Kabuto.

“No, thank you.”

“Alright. Call me if you need anything,” the waiter responded before walking off. Sakura couldn’t help but overhear him passing another worker and saying _something something brother and sister something_.

She’s been sibling zoned by a stranger. Oh, gods. They don’t even look alike! Right?

She scoped out his face. His hair was a completely different color and, more importantly, a different texture. Her hair was silky, thin, and soft. His looked thicker, but she guessed she would have to touch it to really tell – but that would be way too weird.

He wore glasses, too, and his nose was a different shape and his lips and -

Oh hell.

She made eye contact with him for a split second and her brain just stalled and the flames of hell began to lick her face because she was basically just checking him out and he _saw_ it. Yeah, she wasn’t doing that on purpose – at least not technically, right? Right?! - but he didn’t know that. How could he know her intentions? She didn’t even know if he heard that waiter and now that she’s really thinking about it at mach speed _what if that wait_ _er_ _wasn’t even taking about them_!?

Embarrassment just fueled her mad dash to look at anything else immediately and she flung her head to the side – knowing despite not wanting to make a scene of it, she made a scene of it.

She heard him let out a quiet laugh and that just fueled the flames coloring her face all the more, but she finally looked at him because god, embarrassment is the price to pay, right? This is what happens to normal kids, not ones being pursued by Orochimaru of all people.

He just gave her a silly grin. She smiled back because, you know what? Whatever, whatever, whatever. Something to write in her diary and agonize about when she’s not in his presence. She shoveled some sweets into her mouth.

“Onto more serious matters,” he said after a moment and Sakura felt her stomach drop a little bit. Her spoon clinked against the dish holding her parfait as she set it down because she suddenly didn’t feel like eating anymore. She did her best to swallow the sludge that was in her mouth already.

Kabuto was silent for a moment and Sakura took the chance to speak.

“Serious?”

Kabuto opened his mouth and then closed it just as quickly and suddenly Sakura realized that Kabuto is not so confident all the time. Earlier, when she was watching him change the course of the conversation, it wasn’t confidence that was making him speak.

He was unsure about whatever this serious topic was and didn’t want to breach the waters then, scrambling for purchase in his more comfortable ideas.

Was it about their friendship? Was it about Ino? Was it about her attitude?

Sakura sighed.

“Is this about how I acted at the exams?” She already talked about her anger, but she did suppose it might have to go deeper forth into territories that maybe she did not want to venture into. Anything about Ino, specifically.

“Ah, no, actually,” he said, giving her an exasperated smile, rubbing his neck in a practiced manner.

She blinked.

What else was there? Was she forgetting something? Was this about Orochimaru or whatever? Why can’t he get out of her head! Leave her alone in all areas of her life, thank you very much.

“It’s about me,” he said.

“Huh?” She couldn’t stop her surprise.

Okay, yes, she was annoyed at his actions, but she didn’t expect him to apologize for them. He seemed pretty justified in himself about everything he does. But _wait_ , he had yet to say anything about apologizing for his actions. She bit her tongue for jumping the gun.

“You see, Sakura, you have a lot of potential,” he said, looking at the table. Sakura had no idea where he was going with this, but something in her brain was ringing a bell. Why do people keep telling her she has potential? That’s strange, right? “I forfeited for many reasons.”

Sakura’s hackles raised and he gave her a knowing smile.

“Including being tired. I did not lie to you,” he said with a chuckle. “But, one of my most important reasons is that I wanted to see you pass. I know you can go very far and I don’t want to hold you back.”

Sakura was going to tell him that she already realized that herself, but Kabuto continued.

“That’s why I’m so glad you are asking me to help you further your studies,” he said giving her a horribly bright smile and her words tumbled out of her brain onto the floor to be swept up and out of the establishment. “That’s all I want to say. Simply, thank you.”

“I – uh – Kabuto!?” Sakura’s brows lowered and she ignored the blush reaffirming itself on her cheeks and ears and uh, uh, uh! She leaned forward, putting her hands on the table. “What are you talking about?!” She asked, overwhelmed. “I should be thanking _you_!”

She laughed a little, incredulous at this situation. This wasn’t an apology and that’s okay because she didn’t need one.

“Then how about we call it even?” He seemed jolly and she felt it, too. She was glad he brought this up even though the lead up was making her feel dread.

“Sounds good to me.”

She scooped more parfait in her mouth. The faster she finishes, the faster they can head out of here and he can teach her new things and they can have alone time without all these people and yes, she’s going _way_ too far with this and it’s probably definitely unrequited, but her heart is light and she’s gonna keep that going!

He ended up offering a bit of his pretzel to her and she in turn offered a bite of her parfait, but he declined, saying he doesn’t really have a sweet tooth. She decided to return the favor at another time, then.

Ooh, she can make him a lunch one of these days! She’ll have to remember the rare cooking classes at the academy. Most of them were about making sure you thoroughly cooked meals and gathered the right ingredients on the field as to not make yourself sick, but the kunoichi classes had a few more ladylike classes to help with any possible acting situations they may get into.

She, uh, wasn’t the greatest at them, but she’s certain she can follow a recipe or two! Or have her mom help. It’d work out somehow.

They finished eating and paid and made their way out of the cafe towards one of the gate to go on their excursion. Kabuto knew where they were headed, so she followed him without worry.

At the gate, they showed the guards (who looked very bored) their IDs and they signed out, all while Kabuto was genially talking about their plans to the guards. She never just left the village without her team on her mission (she had no reason or interest, really), so this was all new to her. She didn’t know it was so easy.

They left the comfort of home into the comfort of the woods, accompanied by the sound of wind and the coolness of the shade.

“So, what’s first?” She asked, breaking the silence. It was comfortable to just walk with him, but she was also curious what his plan was for training.

He looked over to her with a grin. “First, we’ll find you a patient.”

Oh. Oh, right. To learn to heal, there must be pain. She was walking in the clouds and she forgot about reality for a moment. She steeled herself in a split second and nodded at him.

“Right,” she said, quietly, already looking around her surroundings.

She wasn’t a sensor type, at least, she didn’t think so. Wouldn’t that be a cool skill to collect, she snorted inwardly, pretending that all this potential people are seeing in her will somehow make her super-human. Anyways, she wasn’t able to sense animals’ chakra, like most ninja. They had to rely on other senses, or set up traps and wait.

Kabuto and her did not have time to wait.

They both stopped walking after a bit and Kabuto gave her another smile, putting a finger to his lips. Then he tilted his head towards a bush. She heard it, too. Some critter, perhaps a large rabbit, was riffling around.

She looked back to Kabuto and then back to the bush.

This was awkwardly reminding her of the adventures Team Seven have been on with Tora, the infamous cat. With that thought, just in case it was somehow Tora or the like, she didn’t want to throw a shuriken.

Actually, since she’s trying to get this animal alive, perhaps she should just go in without any weapons.

It won’t be a beautiful retrieval, but it is what it is.

She looked over to Kabuto who was still watching her, and pointed to herself and made grabby motions with her hands. His smile widened, but he withheld a laugh and just nodded her forth.

And forth she went, after calculating how to get the animal to scurry straight into her arms. If she went above, she could use a quick kunai throw to scare it in a certain direction and then already be in said direction to grab it. Of course, it’ll twist out of the way, but she’ll be close enough to at least act quickly.

Within thirty seconds, she acted out her plan and catch a rabbit, she did, but not without it scratching her wrists up. She held the offending animal away from her chest, empathizing with Naruto’s face from the last Tora mission. The rabbit finally calmed itself, probably thinking it was about to die.

Not on her watch, little one!

She marched her way back to where Kabuto was sitting now, his pack off his hip and on the ground. She looked at him awkwardly, holding the rabbit at arms length away from her body.

“Good job! Let’s get started,” he said, pulling out a scalpel from his pack. He twisted it in his hand in a practiced movement and held the handle out to her.

Oh, he certainly was prepared. A scalpel and all. Maybe she wasn’t prepared enough.

She sat down next to him, bringing the (now struggling again from the movement) rabbit to her lap and strong-arming it still with one of her hands. She took the scalpel in her newly freed hand and looked at it. It was sharp and clean. She wondered if she should get some if she’s to continue with medical ninjutsu, which she wants to!

Looking down at the rabbit made her pause.

She swallowed, tightening her hold on the animal ever so slightly, feeling its fur on her fingers. She opened her mouth to say something, hesitated, and then closed her mouth. Kabuto was watching her, but he didn’t say anything and Sakura was once again stuck wondering if his patience was a good thing or a bad thing.

He won’t push her to talk, but isn’t he actually pushing her?

That’s inadvertently probably, and, honestly, she should be talking. She had concerns.

"If I can't heal it, will you help me?"

Kabuto was quiet for a moment and she couldn't read his face, but she felt like he was reading her soul with his gaze. It made her uncomfortable. It was strange.

"You will be able to, Sakura."

The strange feelings were quashed down with his absolute belief and Sakura decided that she should stop feeling so uncomfortable. This guy, her friend, her crush maybe, is telling her that she can do it, no doubts in sight.

While it’s not an answer that he’ll help her when she needs it – it at least tells her that he thought she won’t need help at all. She hoped he was right.

She sucked in a breath, then pulled out a kunai, steeling herself.

She has killed many small animals in the past few years, so that is not why she was feeling queasy. In the academy, once you passed the first year, they start taking you out on excursions and field studies. That, plus her experience as a genin – well, she has captured, killed, and eaten many living things.

However, this wasn’t killing. She wasn’t aiming for a quick painless end – not only was that a good moral standing she had for herself, but it was also a quieter kill which is imperative in some cases, especially during the war times. She read so many books about that – both fiction and nonfiction and exploratory fiction based on real events.

This wasn’t killing, it was wounding for the sake of science. She hoped that was enough for her conscience.

She took a deep breath and then was about to bring the knife down on the rabbit when Kabuto suddenly reached out.

“Wait,” he said, looking a bit serious and she wasn’t prepared. “I have a better idea than you getting blood on your clothes.”

She looked down at the rabbit and then her dress and laughed. “Yeah, that’s a good point. What’s your idea?”

“I’ll hold it down.” He grabbed the rabbit with both of his hands and set it on the ground between them, holding tightly. “Okay, go ahead.”

“Okay,” Sakura nodded, leaning forward, trying to prepare herself again. She was prepared, but Kabuto’s interruption just made her brain fall apart. Okay, she can do this, she can do this. It doesn’t have to be a big cut. Small is fine.

She placed the scalpel against the rabbit’s skin, ready to make a quick slice and get it over with, and Kabuto shifted, causing the rabbit to kick and twist and screech. The small cut quickly turned into a big one that was bleedy profusely and Sakura’s slack-jawed expression met a slightly shocked Kabuto.

It took a millisecond for Sakura to process what the hell just happened.

“Kabuto! Kabuto!” She just shrilly said twice, not sure what to actually say. She threw the scalpel away, damn it’s beautiful sharpness, and placed both of her hands on the poor rabbit who was now still, probably from the shock, to try to stop the bleeding.

“I’m sorry, I just -” Kabuto said, cutting himself off, and she knew he was trying to apologize for making a mistake and maybe it was just her shock at this event, but he didn’t sound too sorry.

She didn’t respond, putting all her focus on pulling out her medical chakra to start clotting the blood and calming the nerves. It came, but not easily. Her brain was just screaming at her because how could a simple thing go so wrong, so fast. She didn’t mean to hurt the rabbit this much! It only has so much blood!

She sniffled a little as her hands began to glow and the blood quickly stopped wetting the fur and her hands. One of Kabuto’s hands left the rabbit (who wasn’t moving other than taking labored breaths, but she would really appreciate it if he held it tighter just in case it kicks again and _runs off into the forest to die alone all thanks to them_ ) and grabbed her wrist.

It hurt because she still had scratches from the rabbit, so she was jolted and her chakra pulsed which made her nervous.

Kabuto just pulled her hands up a little and she resisted the movement because she thought he was going to tell her she couldn’t fix the rabbit and she failed and it will die and it’s all her fault because she didn’t do enough, she didn’t do it fast enough, she wasn’t enough.

She looked up to see his face and realized she couldn’t because her eyes are all watered up and she sniffled again. She didn’t stop supplying the chakra, though. She didn’t want it to die.

“You don’t have to touch the skin to apply the chakra, Sakura,” Kabuto said lightly, teaching her even though she was crying. She didn’t know if she wanted to be taught right now. She just wanted to fix this situation and then go home maybe. “In some cases, you could introduce new bacteria into the bloodstream and, if you’re not burning it off, they could get an infection.”

“Okay,” Sakura said softly, nodding. She eased her hands up a little, letting him pull them into a better position. He finally released her wrist. “How, uh, how do I burn off bacteria?”

“Rather than focusing solely on increasing production of new cells, you will have to concurrently create a sterile environment for any foreign cells. It’s okay if you can’t do it immediately.”

“But -!”

Kabuto’s free hand suddenly went to her face and her words left her. He brushed his hand against her cheek, wiping away her tears, and surely leaving a streak of blood in his wake. She couldn’t focus on that, though, now with her eyes a little less blurry, she could see his expression fully.

Kabuto was giving her a worried smile. “I’ll check after you finish and clear it myself if need be.”

“I,” Sakura stopped to take a shaky breath and then gave him a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re doing a great job.”

She sniffled again then looked back at the rabbit. The cut was fully clotted by now, but she had to focus on actually closing the wound properly. She didn’t really pay attention to the feeling of the rabbit’s chakra when she started because she was too focused on crying and fear and stuff, but now that she kind of reigned in her feelings, it was -

It was okay?

It was obviously a foreign chakra, but it was such a small system it would be easy to overpower it. Luckily, she didn’t attempt to overrun it with chakra at the beginning, but that was mostly because she couldn’t focus to pull the chakra out at first. Too much chakra could have given it burns which would be more to heal and more shock for the poor creature.

She took a deep breath, then another, and another, and another. She could do this. She believed in herself. Kabuto believed in her. The scab was burning off as soon as skin, fresh and pink, formed underneath it. She could do this.

The skin inside closed and then started moving up in layers, allowing her to be certain the that cut was absolutely closed.

It felt like forever, but was probably about a minute, but the cut was closed and the only sign that there was a cut was the blood on her hands, the weakness of the rabbit, and a sliver of a scar.

She could have called it done then and there, but she felt like the amount of blood that was on her and Kabuto and in the rabbit’s fur was a lot for such a little creature. She pushed her chakra back in, lighter than before, to read the body at the most basic level – it was the same as what she did when healing the cut, but she used her chakra to scan for any other problems rather than heal. She was hoping for some sign, some beacon.

“Kabuto,” she asked, looking up to him, contemplative. “Is there – can we do anything about blood loss?”

“Just as you can heal skin, you can increase the production of any cells,” Kabuto confirmed.

“I – I want to learn how to do that. Teach me,” she said, more like a demand, looking him in the eyes. She didn’t want to leave this rabbit like this.

Kabuto blinked at her, then smiled a smile she couldn’t really read. Maybe he was very proud of her earnest nature – it was good to be passionate about helping others with medical ninjutsu, right?

The blood was drying on her face and it was itchy.

“Alright,” he nodded and then let go of the rabbit completely, putting both of his hands on top of hers. “Read my chakra. Medical chakra changes are minuscule, but I know you can understand the difference.”

She focused the moment he supplied the chakra. He was right in that the change was small. She could believe why so many people said that they couldn’t do medical ninjutsu easily if at all due to precise control needed to make sure changes.

But she could do this. If everyone in her life have been telling her her control was good and if she fails now, who is she? She is not a lie. She is Sakura Haruno. She can do this. She can make this rabbit healthy again.

She closed her eyes and mingled her chakra with his.

All she had to do was copy it. She could do that. She copied so many passages out of books when taking references, she copied poses from her teachers when learning how to throw shuriken, she copied Tenzou’s chakra when he made new types of trees.

“Great job!”

She opened her eyes to see Kabuto smiling brightly at her.

“Perfect, in fact,” he said, letting go of her and pushing up his glasses. “Go on, try to apply it.”

She looked back at the rabbit who was breathing slowly, resting, and lowered her hands just a bit, pushing the chakra into it’s system, slowly. It was work to maintain the focus, the shape of the chakra, but it honestly wasn’t hard. It was more like busy work.

So boring in fact, that Sakura was jolted out of her own mind when the rabbit suddenly kicked again, pushing her hands up and away and it bolted away from her, into the woods. Both her and Kabuto watched it disappear between some foliage and before long they couldn’t even hear it anymore.

Sakura looked over to Kabuto and then laughed, a little breathless.

“I’m glad it was feeling alright again!”

“Indeed,” Kabuto smiled, “but I was hoping it’d stick around for remedial lessons.”

“Hm?” Sakura’s smile lowered a smidge. She didn’t think about that. Kabuto wanted her to do it all again to the same poor animal? Sure, that’s probably easiest for many reasons, including the capture – speaking of, her wrists still were stinging.

She grabbed one of them and quickly brought more chakra up. It was delightfully easier to heal herself. It didn’t take much thought to match your chakra with your chakra – in fact, there was no thought. You just had to push the cells to divide in the right places correctly.

“Well, I’d feel like we would give the poor thing life-long shock if we poked it anymore,” Sakura said slowly, testing the waters, with a shrug. She didn’t really want to do anymore cutting, slicing, or crying today. “I feel accomplished. Shall we head back?”

“We’ll do one final lesson, then,” Kabuto said, putting his hand on her healing one again. She looked up at him, confused. “I’ll show you how to burn off bacteria.”

“Oh!” Sakura smiled. “Thanks!”

However, she was kind of tired of learning and she wanted to wash her face and go home. She smiled anyways because Kabuto was being kind, if a bit socially awkward. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful.

Sure, hurting animals was a small price to pay – wait. How many prices did she have to pay? Embarrassment? The pain of others? - it was a small price to pay for knowledge. This was going to make her become wiser and more powerful. It would help her protect herself and her loved ones, her team – and the village as a whole or whatever that creepy Danzo was saying.

It all left a slightly bad taste in her mouth if she thought about it too long, so she decided to not think about it at all.

They patched her up and made sure no rabbit germs were in her system quickly and the Kabuto stood, looking around for the scalpel she threw. Whoops.

She stood also, brushing grass off her dress, and took a step in the direction she threw it in. In her panic at the time, she chucked it a bit further than she probably should have. She scoped the grass for it and finally noticed light glinting off the medal by a nearby tree.

“Found it!”

She plucked it up and handed it to Kabuto, giving him the handle carefully. She looked at the nastiness covering it. She was glad she did not have to clean it off. After Kabuto pocketed it, she bowed her head in the direction of the village.

“Let’s go!”

He nodded, looking a bit absent-minded – but she didn’t judge because she was also feeling that way – and they began walking. She could only take around ten feet before -

“Sakura,” he suddenly called out, stopping somewhere behind her and causing her to stop mid-stride. She looked back, a little alarmed, nervous that something was wrong. The tone of his voice seemed very serious and his face was blank, and she wasn’t prepared for it. Did she accidentally do something? Was there danger around them?

“Yes?” She asked, voice quiet, twisting her entire body to look at him.

There was a long time where he just looked at her and Sakura was unsure why, but she suddenly felt afraid that there _was_ a danger around her – it was him. That made her feel really silly, but she couldn’t shake it. He has been a bit strange recently, right? How much does she actually know him? Is he angry about Ino, actually? Is this all –

“Nothing,” he finally said with a small smile, shaking his head as if to clear it. She was curious, deadly curious, but something in her told her that it was better she didn’t hear whatever he was going to say.

Sakura didn’t like where her feelings were headed in relation to Kabuto.

She sucked in a deep breath and decided that maybe this was just the anxiety about the exam – just the anxiety about everything actually. Orochimaru, Danzo, Lee – oh, Lee! Crap, she felt bad about him. Ugh! There’s too much going on.

Kabuto started walking and was in front of her before she could kick her feet back into gear. He reached out and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before letting go and throwing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction they just came from.

“I’ll see you later. I just remembered I actually have some other things to do out here before I head back.”

“Oh? Do you need me to help?” She stupidly offered before thinking it through. She didn’t want to help, she wanted to go home. She _really_ wanted to lay under her covers and not think for a long while.

Kabuto gave her another look that she couldn’t read, but it made her feel a bit cold again. She bit her lip and he changed his expression to be a lot lighter like he just realized he was looking at her in such a way.

Was he hiding something from her? Did she want to know? No, she decided.

“No, that’s alright. Get some rest.”

“Okay,” she said, slowly, feeling very uncomfortable. She gave him a smile because she was sure this was all just stupid. Her brain was being stupid. She used a lot of chakra and that was making her cold and she only ate a parfait and a small breakfast and she needed to recharge and everything was fine. “See you later?”

“Of course, and before I forget” he said and then he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and quickly wetted it with an antiseptic solution from his pack. He held it out to her and she stared for a moment. He pointed to his own face with his free hand. “For your cheek.”

Duh. The blood.

“Oh, thank you,” she said quietly and then took it. Kabuto gave her a grin, a normal grin, and then waved. He turned and walked off, leaving her to pat her cheek and stain the handkerchief with blood.

At least she wouldn’t have to enter the village with blood on her person and one less person with her, she thought, trying to mop up her mood with dark humor. It didn’t really land well.

🎕

She wasn’t home for an hour before she had a knock on her window and she groaned, pulling herself off her bed. She already put on pajamas and everything.

She opened the curtain and was not surprised to see Tenzou there, but behind him was Kakashi and the boys and she immediately snapped the curtains closed, too. She was going to throttle someone.

“Wait – wait a moment!” She yelled loud enough to be heard through the window, but tried to keep her voice down so her mother wouldn’t be shouting up at her about her volume from downstairs.

One thing after another, she growled to herself as she pulled on real clothes.

Finally she checked herself in the mirror and fixed her hair and then reopened the curtain. The boys were squished sitting on her balcony and the all whipped their head towards her.

She opened the window and leaned out.

“Team meeting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets into a situation that could have gone a lot differently. :)
> 
> Also, I apologize if the rabbit scene was sad. Don't worry, it lives a long, healthy life after this and has a war story to tell time and time again to it's grandchildren who are enthralled by the dramatic retellings.
> 
> Have a great day! Updating a little early, but I'm sure you don't mind, hahah!


End file.
